Attrape-moi si tu peux
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [UA] Cela fait deux ans que Marco traque ce voleur insaisissable sans connaître son visage. La première fois qu'il laisse un message sur les lieux d'un vol, c'est pour narguer le capitaine. 'Attrape-moi si tu peux'. Humilié, celui-ci se jure de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. Commence alors entre les deux hommes un jeu du chat et de la souris... qui va les mener très loin
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Le scénario est déjà entièrement décidé, donc je n'aurais normalement pas de problème d'inspiration. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction UA MarcoxAce, ratifiée M puisqu'il y aura des Lemons - on commence dès le premier chapitre #Perverse - et des scènes de violence... Voilà voilà...**

 **Il y aura quelques OCs, nécessaire après tout, et les personnages sont parfois OOC, donc vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Et, il s'agit de YAOI, cad une relation homme x homme. Homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie, je pense.**

 **Plutôt Romance/Aventure, un peu policier mais pas tellement je pense - j'avoue qu'il se peut que des erreurs à ce niveau-là se glisse dans le récit, vous avez le droit de me les signaler - et un peu d'humour de temps à autre, parce qu'on ne peut pas qu'écrire des trucs sérieux.**

 **Disclaimer : Je le dis ici mais cela vaut pour toute l'histoire, les persos de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais pas de l'argent avec, et je les emprunte juste pour mon plaisir et le vôtre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : L'histoire s'ouvre sur un lemon...**

* * *

Marco ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et laissa rentrer son petit ami, qui s'empressa de happer ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Le blond referma la porte avec difficulté, puis mena son amant à sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec empressement, goûtant avec délice au corps de l'autre, avec que Marco ne bascule sur le lit, poussé par son petit-ami qui arborait un grand sourire charmeur. Celui-ci monta sur le blond, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, ses fesses frottant contre le membre déjà réveillé. Mais Marco savait par avance qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus ce soir, il suffisait de voir comment son petit-ami le détaillait, avec tellement de désir et de luxure dans les prunelles noires obsidiennes qui viraient lentement à l'argent que cela augmentait le propre désir du blond. Il adorait quand son amant le regardait ainsi. Celui-ci vint l'embrasser tout en caressant son torse musclé, appuyant doucement sur les bouts de chair délicats pour le faire gémir. Il mit fin au baiser pour écouter les indécents murmures qu'il tirait de la bouche tentatrice du blond en torturant délicieusement ses perles rosés. Sa langue joueuse vint remplacer ses doigts fins et Marco laissa échapper un halètement qui fit sourire son amant contre sa peau. Une main descendit plus bas, effleurant sa chute de reins, avant de caresser avec légèreté ses cuisses musclés, tournant autour de son sexe érigé sans jamais le toucher.

\- Bordel, grogna le blond, arrête de jouer...

\- À tes ordres, susurra le brun, sa bouche descendant insidieusement jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant.

Il embrassa délicatement le gland avant de l'enfoncer doucement entre ses lèvres, torturant délicieusement Marco, qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Il ne le fit pas plus attendre et prit entièrement en bouche la verge dressée, avant de faire de lents va-et-viens, ses doigts jouant avec les bourses gonflées. Le blond haleta, gémissant des mots sans queue ni tête, perdu dans les brumes du plaisir que lui procurait la bouche chaude, et finit par jouir quand son gland tapa au fond de la gorge de son amant. Celui-ci avala la semence avant de remonter l'embrasser, en partageant le goût dans ce baiser. Marco passa les doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant, les tirant doucement pour glisser ses lèvres sur le cou offert, le marquant délicatement, avant que le brun ne reprenne les rênes. Il s'écarta avant de prendre le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrant avant d'en mettre sur ses doigts qui vinrent ensuite caresser l'entrée du blond. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce moment, il savait que ça faisait toujours un peu souffrir son amant malgré le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient fait, cependant la douleur était vite oublié, puisque le blond en redemandait toujours...

Il glissa d'abord son index, tout en murmurant à l'oreille du blond des mots doux, des propositions crues qui le faisaient rougir et gémir d'envie, avant de rajouter son majeur. Marco gémit d'inconfort avant que son amant ne l'embrasse passionnément, étouffant ses plaintes. Il bougea ses doigts en lui, commençant à écarter les chairs par des mouvements de ciseaux, sa main libre venant caresser le corps offert du blond. Celui-ci commença à gémir, et son amant chercha la boule de nerfs qui le ferait crier en ajoutant un troisième doigt. Il finit par la toucher, faisant voir des étoiles à Marco, qui lui demanda de le prendre, là, maintenant. Un sourire malicieux et à peine sadique lui fut adressé en guise de réponse, et le brun continua à marteler de ses doigts la prostate de son amant. Il se cramponna à lui, levant volontairement son bassin, il en voulait plus, désespérément plus, son souffle erratique qui le suppliait au creux de son oreille de le prendre. Il savait que le brun adorait ça, qu'il en profitait, un peu trop parfois, cependant Marco finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Son amant retira ses doigts de l'antre préparée et reprenant le lubrifiant en recouvrit son sexe douloureux avant de pénétrer lentement le blond, savourant la sensation de chairs se frottant l'une à l'autre. Il se retenait difficilement de ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup tellement Marco était chaud et serré autour de lui. Le blond mordit sa lèvre inférieur, ne laissant pas échapper sa douleur, et le brun attendit patiemment qu'il initie le contact avant de bouger. Son amant finit par bouger légèrement ses hanches, et le brun l'embrassa avant de bouger, se retirant doucement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau d'un coup, entamant de lascifs va-et-viens, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne de lui-même à la rencontre de son corps, et il accélère le rythme, le variant assez souvent, trop souvent, torturant délicieusement son amant pour que celui-ci finisse par le retourner avant de s'empaler à nouveau sur la verge dressée du brun, qui lui prit les hanches et l'aida à bouger.

Il le pilonna avec force, trouvant rapidement sa prostate, Marco se cambrant pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il le serra dans ses bras, une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'embrassant pour étouffer les cris de plaisir qui passait les lèvres de son amant. Il le sentait se resserrer peu à peu sur lui, et prit en main le sexe gorgé du blond avant de le masturber au même rythme qu'il le pénétrait. Marco vint en premier, se répandant entre leur torse en criant le nom de son amant, se resserrant vivement sur lui, et au bout de quelques va-et-viens le brun se libéra à son tour. Il se retira, et le blond se laissa retomber sur le matelas, épuisé. Son petit ami le câlina pendant un moment avant soupirer puis de se relever pour s'habiller, cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? murmura Marco.

\- Pas ce soir, non, je dois me lever tôt demain, répondit son amant en l'embrassant, avant de se diriger vers la porte menant à l'extérieur. Bonne nuit Marco, je t'aime.

\- Bonne nuit Ace, et je t'aime aussi.

Le brun sourit avant de sortir, et son sourire s'évanouit une fois dehors. Il fixa la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Une porte sur un avenir qu'il avait été vain d'espérer connaître. Mais il savait au moment même où il avait commencé à séduire Marco que leur histoire ne durerait pas. Il n'avait été qu'un pantin que le brun avait manipulé pour avoir des informations. Il eut un pincement au cœur en dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre du blond, et murmura un adieu. Ils ne se reverraient plus, en tout cas en tant qu'amants, et étrangement une part de lui le regrettait. Mais il la fit taire, en même temps qu'il détruisait son portable, avant d'aller le jeter dans une poubelle au bout de la rue. Il se dirigea vers son propre appartement, et se changea. Il avait un cambriolage à commettre.

* * *

Devant l'emplacement vide devant lui, où se tenait il y a quelques instants la toile à ses pieds, le voleur déposa sa carte, puis eut un étrange sourire. Après tout, il savait déjà que cette fois il ne pouvait pas partir sans se faire voir, alors pourquoi pas s'amuser... Il eut un grand sourire, et écrivit quelque chose sur le mur, puis sur sa carte, avant de repartir silencieusement, la toile sous le bras, s'évanouissant dans la nuit avec une étrange moue presque moqueuse sur les lèvres.

* * *

Marco fut réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son portable, et après quelques tâtonnements finit par décrocher.

\- Capitaine Newgate à l'appareil.

\- Salut Marco, c'est Francesca à l'appareil. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit, priant pour que cela ne l'oblige pas à faire des heures sup' le soir même, il avait promit à son amant de passer la soirée avec lui.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Il y a eut un vol au Musée Klint. Devinez qui est notre voleur.

Oh non, pensa le fonctionnaire, pas ce voleur-là, pitié. Parce que sinon il ferait des heures sup', obligatoirement.

\- C'est ''Ace of Spade''. Désolée pour vous, capitaine. Mais...

Ce ''mais'' cachait quelque chose. Et Marco n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la nouvelle.

\- ... Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez voir par vous-même.

Le capitaine grogna, puis se leva en maugréant, déclarant qu'il arrivait avant de raccrocher. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche, effaçant la trace de ses ébats de la nuit, puis se vêtit à toute vitesse, prit les clés de sa voiture et rejoignit les lieux du cambriolage.

Son lieutenant l'attendait sur le trottoir, anxieuse, triturant entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux rouges vifs, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Il gara sa voiture et la rejoignit en commentant :

\- Tu as encore essayé une nouvelle couleur ?

Cela détendit la jeune femme, qui le fixa avec fatigue de ses yeux bruns avant d'acquiescer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois de différent ? demanda-t-il à sa subordonnée, qui lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'emplacement de la toile volée.

Et là, le blond comprit pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir. Sur le mur s'étalait un message provocateur :

'' Attrape-moi... Si tu peux.''

Cela mit Marco en pétard. C'est la première fois que le voleur laissait un indice, mais il fallait qu'il soit provocant ! Oh, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il courrait après ce voleur, et il se promit de ne plus le laisser filer.

\- Il y autre chose, capitaine. Il y a un mot pour vous sur sa carte de visite et il apparaît sur l'une des caméras de surveillance. Même si l'image est mauvaise on peut l'apercevoir. Pas d'empreinte ou d'ADN exploitable, sinon, comme d'habitude.

Le blond soupira, épuisé d'avance, et prit la carte que lui tendait son lieutenant. Une simple carte à jouer représentant un as de pique, ce qui expliquait son surnom. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait marqué dessus ''Pour le capitaine Newgate''. Il retourna la carte, intrigué, et pâlit en lisant le message.

'' J'ai hâte de te revoir pour une partie de sexe, t'es un des meilleurs coups de ma vie... La prochaine fois, renseigne-toi d'abord...''

Il avait peur de comprendre, peur de s'être fait avoir.

Peur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il demanda à voir l'image, et ce fut Evan qui lui apporta, le petit génie de l'informatique de son équipe. Il lui tendit la capture d'écran, agrandie au maximum. Le capitaine perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme, il l'identifia grâce à une chose. Le tatouage sur son bras gauche. A$CE. Son petit ami était celui qu'il recherchait depuis plus de deux ans, sans succès. Celui à cause de qui il avait passé des nuits blanches. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû se marrer, de voir le petit flic tourner en rond alors qu'il était à sa portée, il avait fait l'amour avec lui, bordel ! Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, anéanti. Il avait été manipulé, et avec brio. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

\- Capitaine ? s'inquiéta la voix chantante de Francesca.

\- Appelle le dessinateur, s'il te plaît, et Evan, fait une recherche pour une personne prénommé Heart Ace, même si ce n'est sans doute pas son vrai nom.

Ses deux subordonnés le regardèrent sans comprendre, avant que la lumière ne se fasse, et ils le fixèrent horrifiés.

\- Marco... Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si, Francesca. Mais je l'attraperais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et s'il pense pouvoir m'échapper...

Le blond releva la tête, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- … Il peut toujours rêver. Je l'aurais.

 _Le jeu du chat et de la souris commence... L'heure tourne, les aiguilles courent sur le cadran, et il se pourrait bien que Marco ait beaucoup moins de temps qu'il ne le pense... Tic, tac, les aiguilles courent vers l'heure fatidique..._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, votre avis ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire/critique/suggestion, par exemple pour les couples secondaires que vous aimeriez voir, etc.**

 **En espérant vous voir pour le prochain chapitre qui sortira le 17 mars, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le second chapitre très attendu visiblement, et il répond à certaines de vos questions... Tout en créant encore plus d'interrogations *sadisme***

 **J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, et au final je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de mon travail, mais comme j'étais obligé de dévoiler certaines choses pour faire avancer l'histoire... Donc votre avis est le bienvenue !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : J'espère que t'as réussi à échapper à Marco, parce que déjà qu'il va s'en prendre plein la gueule ( oui j'ai décidé de casser un peu l'image invulnérable de notre poulet préféré... X), si tu en rajoutes une couche ça va pas le faire... Et oui, je voulais changer un peu des fics où Marco est toujours le dominant *perversité on***

 **Pink Mint Liar : Ouah, tant de compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Pour le scénario, j'avoue avoir eu un peu d'inspiration du côté de séries américaines... Mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher la suite. Et pour le couple, c'est mon préféré, et pourtant je trouve qu'il y en moins - en français - que le LawLu... Et c'est dommage...**

 **Pour Ace en tant que petit ami plutôt qu'amant, patience, tu vas comprendre pourquoi assez vite normalement... Et oui, il avait prévu de faire foirer sa relation dès le départ... Pour l'enquête de police... Mouahaha suspense...**

 **Pour le côté OOC, c'est que je voyais tellement Ace avec ce petit côté provoquant avec Marco... qui n'aura pas sa vengeance avant longtemps, et qui risque d'avoir encore son égo froissé - et ne rit pas Ace, ça va t'arriver aussi -. Les OCs ont une petite importance dans l'histoire, surtout en tant qu'équipe de Marco, donc tant que les chapitres sont sur les états d'âme de nos deux protagonistes on ne les verra pas trop... Mais ils devraient revenir dès le prochain chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !**

 **Taylor : Ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle, mais je te promets que ça reviendra assez vite, j'aime trop torturer les perso pour ça ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ace s'affala sur son canapé, épuisé, tandis que son frère refermait la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ton ''petit-ami'' ne connaît pas cet appart ? s'enquit Sabo tout en posant son chapeau sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

\- Bien sûr, tu me crois assez idiot pour mettre un policier sur ma trace ? Bon sang Sabo, tu sais très bien ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un du gouvernement me retrouvait... Il pourrait facilement remonter jusqu'à toi. Et on sait très bien que Kaidou ne te pardonnera pas que tu te sois attaqué à lui.

Le blond déglutit, et une vision de sa femme Koala et de leurs deux filles égorgées lui vint à l'esprit. Il était conscient des risques... Mais il ne cautionnait pas pour autant les actes de son frère, il y avait sans doute d'autres moyens de faire plonger Kaidou – et donc de le protéger – que de devenir un criminel recherché. Surtout si leur mère l'apprenait.

Un miaulement retentit, et Ace se pencha pour caresser son chat noir Daemon, qui ronronna en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé à nettoyer l'appartement de Marco de ma présence.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit distraitement son grand frère, mais maintenant il faudrait peut-être que tu t'occupes du tableau.

Le brun aux taches de rousseur acquiesça. Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne reste rien chez le capitaine Newgate de l'identité qu'avait endossé le voleur pour l'approcher. Crocheter la serrure avait d'ailleurs été un jeu d'enfant... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il n'avait plus à penser au policier maintenant qu'il avait l'un des derniers tableaux dissimulés dans ce pays pour trouver le butin de son père. Il se leva, et alla chercher le tableau, dissimulé dans une cache au plafond. Les gens ne regardaient jamais en hauteur, c'était bien connu... Après l'avoir retiré de sa cachette, il alla le poser dans son atelier, et l'examina avec attention, mais aussi avec tendresse. C'était une des contrefaçons de son père, et il avait presque l'impression de le connaître à travers. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux... Qui pourrait croire que plusieurs des tableaux volés par Gol D Roger et ensuite bien heureusement retrouvés étaient des faux ? Pas les conservateurs visiblement... Ace gloussa, avant de prendre sa loupe et de se mettre à la recherche du chiffre que son père avait caché dans sa contrefaçon. Enfin, pouvait avoir caché, certaines de ses contrefaçons ne contenaient aucun indice, et ça faisait souvent rager Ace.

Visiblement, c'était le cas de ce tableau, et le brun soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il avancerait... Il prit le tableau, et l'exposa à la lumière. Parfois les chiffres se dévoilaient par transparence... Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres quand il vit que c'était le cas, et comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu en étudiant la peinture, le chiffre pouvait presque se confondre avec le filigramme de la toile et les coups de pinceau. Il fallait savoir ce que l'on cherchait, sinon il était impossible à déceler. Il inscrit le chiffre dans un carnet avant de ranger la toile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? l'interrogea son frère.

\- Me faire oublier un temps chez maman, il n'y a pas de doute que le capitaine Newgate va diffuser le signalement de son amant.

Sabo comprit tout de suite ce que son frère allait faire. De toute façon, au moment même il avait mentionné leur mère, il savait qu'Ace allait disparaître.

\- Donc je suppose que je dois me réhabituer à t'appeler Ann ? soupira le blond.

Ace lui fit un immense sourire lumineux, et son grand frère secoua la tête. Il avait fait croire à leur mère qu'il avait changé de sexe parce qu'il ne s'assumait pas en homme, créant ainsi Ann. Cela n'avait pas dérangé leur mère, à l'esprit ouvert et avec le cœur sur la main, mais si elle apprenait que c'était un déguisement pour leurrer les enquêteurs parce qu'Ace était devenu un voleur... En tant qu'ancienne policière qui avait participé à l'arrestation du père d'Ace, ç'allait faire des étincelles.

\- Sinon Ace, pourquoi avoir laissé un message ? Comme si la carte n'était déjà pas une provocation suffisante... lui demanda Sabo, intrigué.

Le brun haussa les épaules, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment, il avait fait ça sous l'impulsion du moment. Le blond le mit en garde, il avait tendance à commettre des actes irréfléchis, et ça pourrait remonter aux oreilles de leur mère.

\- Rho, ça va, elle n'a plus de lien avec la police depuis sa démission avant la naissance de Luffy, du coup ça presque quoi... dix-huit ans ? Et on en connaît très bien la raison.

\- C'est pour ça que je trouve d'autant plus cruel ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre capitaine, il a beau être de la police, il ne méritait pas que tu joues avec ses sentiments, c'est un être humain ! Ace... Promets-moi qu'une fois cette histoire terminée tu iras lui présenter tes excuses.

\- Le capitaine Newgate ferait mieux de m'oublier Sab', pas besoin que j'aille retourner le couteau dans la plaie un jour, c'est comme si Dragon venait présenter ses excuses aujourd'hui à maman. Ce serait tellement cruel et douloureux pour elle, ne ?

\- Et toi ? Maman quand elle nous racontait ses missions d'infiltration a bien dit que le plus dangereux était de tomber amoureux de sa cible, rassure-moi ce n'est pas ton cas ?

 _Sinon cela expliquerait pourquoi tu avais été aussi provocateur..._ finit pour lui-même le blond.

Ace repensa à Marco, et il ressentit à nouveau ce pincement au cœur. En fermant les yeux il pouvait presque sentir son odeur, sentir ses doigts sur sa peau... Il ouvrit brutalement les paupières avant de secouer la tête. Ça y est, il avait du mal à se séparer du policier. Bon, en même temps cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il vivait avec lui, c'était normal cette sensation de manque, non ? Cette sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de soi-même, ce n'était pas grave, ça allait passer, le temps de s'habituer de nouveau à la solitude. Après tout, c'était plus comme si Marco avait été une marionnette qu'autre chose entre ses doigts, il n'avait aucun remord à s'en être séparé, ne ?

Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal...

\- Tu pleures Ace.

Ce n'était pas une question, et le brun s'aperçut alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues depuis un moment déjà, et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Son frère s'assit à côté de lui, et passa ses bras autour du brun avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Si tu avais été plus malin, tu aurais pris tes distances bien avant de sombrer, cela se voyait que tu tenais plus à lui que tu ne voulais bien te l'avouer. De toute façon cette situation n'aurait pas pu durer encore longtemps, lui chuchota Sabo en passant sa main dans le dos de son jeune frère. Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux.

Ace en doutait, la douleur était trop vive et intense pour qu'il puisse se dire qu'il avait fait au mieux. Cela faisait une journée et Marco lui manquait déjà à en souffrir. Sabo hésita, avant de murmurer un dernier argument.

\- Dis-toi que tu le fais pour le protéger. Si Kaidou apprenait que tu tiens vraiment à lui... Tu sais ce qui se passera. Oublie-le, Ace, s'il te plaît. Oublie-le. Pour votre bien à tous deux.

Le brun eut un rire nerveux. Comme si c'était possible...

Il avait le policier dans la peau et venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Alors pour l'oublier... C'était impossible. Mais son frère avait raison. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer qu'il tenait plus que de raison à Marco.

Sinon ce serait comme s'il l'avait condamné à mort.

* * *

La journée avait été longue pour Marco, très longue. Déjà qu'il avait frôlé la mise à pied par ses supérieurs parce qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de se rendre compte que son petit-ami était un criminel recherché, mais en plus il n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer. Il se sentait trahi, utilisé, brisé, sali. Et ses supérieurs qui venaient de lui retirer l'enquête...

Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche pour ouvrir sa porte quand il s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Il mit la main sur son arme de service, méfiant, se décalant, et poussa la porte du bout des doigts, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement de fin du monde. Il tendit l'oreille tout en s'avançant prudemment, examinant son appartement. Rien ne semblait avoir été dérobé. Mais un vide au-dessus de son téléphone le fit froncer les sourcils. Il y avait une photo normalement au-dessus... Une photo d'Ace et lui. Il blêmit, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Néanmoins après avoir passé la maison au peigne fin, il s'assit sur son canapé, anéanti.

Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Ace avait effacé les preuves de son existence, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'avait été qu'un rêve agréable qui prenait fin aujourd'hui. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop enfoncé dans son malheur, dans sa douleur. Son poing se serra contre sa cuisse, tout, absolument tout dans l'appartement lui rappelait son amant. La table du salon où le brun l'avait pris à plusieurs reprises, le canapé où ils regardaient la télé avant que cela ne finisse en séance de pelotage, la fenêtre où il s'adossait, une sucette à la bouche pour observer les gens passer...

Marco se leva brutalement et fourra rapidement des affaires pêle-mêle dans un sac, il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester ici, où la présence d'Ace était omniprésente. Il referma la porte derrière lui, il appellerait un serrurier plus tard, et se rua sur sa voiture, se rendant chez la seule personne contre qui il pourrait s'épancher. Son père.

Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement, avant de voir les larmes sur les joues pâles de son fils, et il fronça les sourcils avant de lui ouvrir les bras, où le blond vint se réfugier. Le vieil homme le conduisit à l'intérieur, où son fils lui expliqua la situation. Edward Newgate consola son fils de son mieux, et quand il s'endormit épuisé, l'homme se releva. Il avait mal au cœur pour son enfant, et il voudrait tellement l'aider. Mais il savait ce que cachait les œuvres volés, pour en avoir entendu parler par son vieil ami Roger. Il devait prévenir Kishi qu'un voleur s'était mis en tête de retrouver le butin du père d'Ace... Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme à la solde de Kaidou, sinon ils perdraient définitivement les preuves accablantes contre l'homme si le butin était découvert. Roger avait été malin, et avait caché les preuves là où personne de sensée n'irait les chercher.

Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Kishi. Il reçut un rapidement un message confirmant qu'elle l'avait bien reçu, et il retourna auprès de son fils. Il espérait vraiment qu'il arriverait à surmonter ça, et s'il trouvait celui qui avait brisé le cœur de son fils... Il lui ferait payer.

* * *

Kishi éteignit en soupirant son portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Les nouvelles n'étaient décidément pas bonnes aujourd'hui. Enfin, à part son fils qui voulait rentrer à la maison, cela va sans dire. Pardon, sa fille, depuis qu'il se travestissait. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais Ace se travestissait assez bien pour qu'il ait l'apparence d'une vraie fille, et cela l'amusait, il aurait pu faire comédien avec une aussi bonne technique de maquillage et de déguisement, cependant son fils avait décidé d'aider son frère Sabo dans son boulot de professeur d'université en étant sa secrétaire. Elle n'avait rien à dire, néanmoins elle pensait que cela cachait quelque chose... Elle faisait par contre confiance en ses fils, alors elle ne leur posait pas de question. Elle soupira en repensant au message de Shirohige – pardon Newgate, malgré les années passées elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas et utilisait toujours son pseudo de criminel – et grimaça. Elle devrait prévenir Ace, après tout c'était en parti son héritage... Même s'il détestait qu'on parle de son géniteur.

Nom de Dieu, même mort Gol D Roger arrivait encore à lui causer des problèmes. Et elle pouvait être sûr que du ciel ça devait bien faire rire ce vieux gredin.

Elle soupira, et secoua la tête avant de se remettre au travail. Elle avait encore des papiers à remplir pour une demande d'adoption en cours et il fallait qu'elle règle quelques démarches administratives d'un des pensionnaires. De plus, elle voulait finir tôt pour préparer la chambre de son fi... sa fille.

Elle termina au bout de deux heures, et en redescendant prévint Léa, la jeune femme de l'accueil, qu'elle serait dans ses appartements si quelqu'un la cherchait. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent...

Kishi traversa rapidement la cour, saluant au passage deux de ses pensionnaires qui revenaient du lycée, repassant mentalement leur emploi du temps dans sa tête pour être sûr qu'ils n'aient pas séché de cours, et une fois rassurée sur ce fait rentra chez elle. Elle récupéra des draps propres dans un placard, ainsi que l'aspirateur, et entreprit de rendre à nouveau habitable la chambre de son fi... sa fille. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à Ace comme un garçon, il fallait qu'elle se mette en tête que c'était Ann désormais..

Seulement, en dépoussiérant les meubles, et surtout l'armoire, une boîte tomba à terre, étalant sur le sol son contenu. La femme blonde se dépêcha de remettre les papiers à l'intérieur de la boîte sans examiner le contenu – sa fille avait le droit à sa vie privée – quand un détail attira son attention, la représentation d'un tableau qu'elle connaissait bien, pour avoir participé à sa récupération, lors d'une très vieille affaire... qui concernait Roger. Elle lut la feuille plus en détail et pâlit, avant de sentir un forte colère gronder en elle.

Sa fille lui mentait depuis longtemps, et elle mettrait sa main à couper que Sabo n'ignorait rien.

Ann - ou plutôt Ace, vu que le travestissement devait être une fausse identité - lui devait des explications. Surtout à propos de Marco...

* * *

 **... Une petite review ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira sinon dans un mois, le vendredi 14 avril, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Franchement, je n'aurais pas cru que vous seriez aussi enthousiastes... C'est vrai quoi, 12 reviews en tout pour moins de 500 vues (et je plaisante pas, le compteur affiche 441 au moment où je tape cette intro), j'avoue que ça ne m'est jamais arrivée ! Merci, merci merci, et mille merci !**

 **Dans ce chapitre petite apparition et évocation de l'équipe de Marco, puis le savon de Sabo et Ace/Ann... Ah justement à ce propos, comme Ace est travesti en fille et qu'il se fait appeler Ann, j'avoue que parfois je mélange un peu les pronoms/prénoms, dites-moi si c'est peu compréhensible.**

 **Et pour la colère de Kishi... J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que ce n'est pâs dans l'excessif comme certains l'ont proposé... Alors, non, elle ne va pas courser son fils. Pas encore.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aiynna : Je plaide coupable ; pour cette fic j'aime beaucoup émailler de petits indices le chapitre... Et merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! *danse de la joie***

 **Taylor : Je sais que je devrais être plus indulgente, mais j'ai tendance à m'auto-flageller quand je suis fatiguée ou stressée, ce qui est souvent le cas en ce moment, surtout au mois de mars avec les oraux de TPE (où d'ailleurs on s'est fait démolir par un prof de notre propre lycée, on avait la mort...). Pour le caractère de Kishi, je pense aussi qu'étant ancienne policière elle devait avoir un caractère assez fort pour réussir dans ce métier qui n'est pas toujours facile, puis... Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on peut espérer élever Ace, Sabo et Luffy sans avoir de la personnalité. Pour Marco... Mais elle est déjà au courant très chère, puisque Newgate lui a dit par message en même temps que pour le voleur - parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il explique comment il était au courant. Pour Marco et Ann... Tu es en partie sur la bonne piste, mais j'avoue que je serais sans doute un poil plus sadique... :)**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Mais non, c'est pas discret de courir après ses fils... Cependant ils sont dans la merde, 'fectivement. Et Ace ne peut pas s'excuser voyons, il a la police aux trousses après tout... Mais il y aura des excuses, promis !**

 **Lawiki : Bah oui je casse les codes, puis c'est trop mignon un Marco!uke *nez qui saigne*. Et c'est vrai qu'un Ace qui ne cherche pas la merde... C'est pas vraiment Ace ! Et oui, il commet ses vols dans un but bien précis, j'avais pas envie d'un faire un sale connard non plus... Puis pour les sentiments... MOUAHAHAHA je sens que je vais m'amuser à les torturer avec... Pour Ann, c'est juste une identité, personne ne songerait à ça... Puis comme le dit mon frère - et je ne sais pas d'où il tire ça - le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, c'est à la vue de tous... J'espère que cela continuera à te plaire !**

 **nikkouyoku : Merci, en espérant que tu aimes la suite aussi !**

 **lyra lupa : Je vais essayer... Mais je ne promets rien :)**

 **blackghost : Merci !**

 **Marco Ber : J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ce manga en écrivant le scénario, mais c'est vrai que ça a dû jouer, c'est l'un des tous premiers mangas que j'ai lu... En espérant que la suite te plaise autant !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Marco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait sans cesse ressassé sa journée, se demandant pourquoi cela avait autant dérapé. Pourquoi Ace s'était-il joué de lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti, depuis les deux années qu'ils étaient ensemble ? À quel point tout ce que le brun avait pu lui dire était un mensonge ?

L'avait-il vraiment aimé ?

C'était sans doute cette question là plus que toutes les autres qui lui faisait le plus mal. De plus, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse, vu qu'on lui avait retiré l'enquête et donc tout espoir de l'avoir à nouveau en face de lui. Il se leva en soupirant et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et releva la tête vers le miroir qui le surplombait. Des cernes creusaient sous ses yeux d'immenses cratères violacés, et le blond était pâle comme la mort. Il allait peut-être poser un jour de congé... Il alla chercher son portable et envoya un message à son équipe pour dire qu'il serait absent de la journée et qu'ils devraient se débrouiller sans lui si leur supérieur leur refilait une nouvelle affaire.

Il prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement, avant de rejoindre la salle à manger où son père se trouvait déjà en train de lire le journal. Il le replia en voyant son fils arriver et lui passa une tasse de café.

\- Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui Marco, tu as l'air malade, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je viens de prendre ma journée.

\- C'est une bonne chose...

Le vieil homme allait continuer quand la sonnette retentit. Il fit signe à son fils de rester assis et se leva pour aller ouvrir à leur visiteur surprise. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme en tailleur gris perle, aux cheveux rouges vifs et aux yeux bruns qui entortillait une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index droit, comme intimidée par sa taille.

\- Heu, bonjour, désolée de vous déranger à une heure si matinale, mais est-ce que Mar- heu je veux dire le capitaine Newgate est là ?

Le vieil homme retint un sourire, le petit bout de femme devant lui était adorable, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son fils adorait son équipe, et qu'il ne voulait pas en changer. Il se décala pour la laisser passer en lui enjoignant gentiment d'entrer tout en confirmant la présence de Marco. Il referma la porte derrière la jeune femme qui examina discrètement le hall d'entrée. C'était un couloir assez étroit dans les tons de beige et de marron qui donnaient un côté chaleureux, et elle aperçut au fond Marco, qui était venu voir qui avait sonné. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste, et le blond se demanda ce que sa subordonnée venait faire ici. Elle connaissait l'adresse, il l'avait donné au cas où il serait injoignable et absent de chez lui pour que son équipe puisse le trouver, mais ils n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant pas eu à l'utiliser.

\- Bonjour Francesca, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

La jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots, nerveuse, puis débita soudainement :

\- onétaitpasdaccordquelecommandantvousenlèvelenquêteetducouponadésobéi !

-Hey, respire et articule Francesca, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Nous n'étions pas en accord avec le commandant pour qu'il vous retire l'enquête, du coup nous avons peut-être un poil désobéi aux ordres... expliqua-t-elle en passant une main derrière sa tête, gênée.

Le ''nous'' comprenait bien évidemment toute son équipe, et Marco soupira, un peu amusé, avant de s'enquérir :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois, et qui en est l'instigateur ?

\- C'est Layko ! dénonça-t-elle sans hésiter. Elle voulait qu'on puisse continuer l'enquête dans notre coin...

\- Sans les dossiers que vous deviez remettre à la nouvelle équipe, ça va être difficile... Et soudain le blond comprit et gémit. Non, Francesca, ne me dis pas que vous avez...

\- Si capitaine, on a fait des photocopies de tout, elle sont dans ma voiture, et Evan a effacé nos traces de l'utilisation de l'imprimante.

Par les Kamis qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une équipe d'emmerdeurs pareils ! Surtout qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis si cela s'apprenait...

\- Et Nick ne vous en a pas empêché ? s'étonna-t-il.

La policière eut un petit rire.

\- Il nous a regardé à travers ses lunettes quand on a proposé l'idée, les a remonté sur son nez avant de lâcher ''Je n'ai absolument rien entendu'' et de partir, nous laissant faire nos petites magouilles.

Le capitaine soupira. Si même la personne la plus à cheval sur les règles et la plus stricte avait cautionné à sa façon l'acte, où allait donc le monde ?

Son père sourit.

\- Nous devrions aller chercher ces dossiers avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nature, non ?

\- Non, tu ne vas pas les encourager, ces dossiers je vais les détruire puis c'est tout, sinon on va avoir plus d'ennuis qu'on en a déjà !

Francesca eut l'air blessé par ses propos, c'est vrai qu'elle avait mis en jeu son poste pour lui en obtenir des copies, mais il n'allait pas encourager son équipe à déroger aux règles. Ce n'était plus leur enquête, point final.

Il vit la jeune femme déglutir avant de chuchoter :

\- … C'est l'équipe de Monet qui a récupéré l'affaire.

Le blond tressaillit, et les yeux de son père se rétrécirent. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu parler de cette équipe au palmarès sanglant... et Edward Newgate en connaissait la raison. Il prit la parole d'une voix grave.

\- Petite, peux-tu demander à ton équipe de venir ici ce soir ?

\- Papa ! s'exclama son fils, tu n'y penses pas ! Et même... Même si c'est Monet qui s'occupe d'« Ace of Spade » je refuse de mener une investigation de mon côté.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers son fils. Il savait qu'il en voulait terriblement à l'homme qui l'avait utilisé, mais seulement... seulement s'il arrivait à trouver le trésor de Roger, qu'ensuite il se faisait arrêter par Monet... Toutes les preuves accumulées contre Kaidou disparaîtraient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, pas quand cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour Kishi, lui et leur entourage. Il allait essayer de convaincre son fils quand Francesca s'en chargea pour lui d'une manière... effrayante.

Elle se planta devant le blond et lui plante son index entre les deux sourcils, la main gauche sur sa hanche, appuyant chacun de ses mots.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien capitaine. Il vous a trahi, d'accord. Vous vous sentez utilisé, vous lui en voulez, je veux bien le comprendre. Mais est-ce que pour autant vous souhaitez le voir mort ? Parce que vous savez qu'avec Monet ce sera la seule issue possible. C'est que tu veux Marco ? Réponds-moi !

Francesca n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle l'avait vu tomber amoureux du voleur, elle l'avait vu être heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et au fond d'elle elle espérait qu'il existe un moyen de les réunir à nouveau, parce qu'elle voulait revoir ce sourire niais et bienheureux sur son visage. Alors pourquoi laissait-il l'affaire à Monet, sachant que la fin ne pourrait être que dramatique ? Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle était passée au tutoiement, et pendant un instant Edward pensa voir une version de Kishi plus jeune, et cela le fit doucement sourire. La blonde avait toujours eut un sacré caractère, d'ailleurs c'est avec son fort caractère qu'elle avait réussi à l'arrêter... Il en riait encore parfois.

Marco baissa la tête. Oui il en voulait terriblement à Ace, mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort. Il l'aimait bien trop malgré ses actes. Il soupira, et abandonna.

\- Très bien Francesca, où sont les dossiers ?

La rouge faillit sauter de joie et se retint au dernier moment, tandis qu'Edward s'avançait pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Tu as pris une bonne décision.

Ils ignoraient encore jusqu'à quel point.

* * *

Kishi attendait devant les grilles de l'orphelinat qu'elle dirigeait, les yeux fixés sur la montre à son poignet, impatiente, piaffant comme un cheval dans les starting-blocks. Ses fils avaient dit qu'ils arriveraient vers neuf heures, ils étaient en retard de quinze minutes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ils avaient pu trouver des bouchons sur la route, mais il n'empêchait que cela la rendait nerveuse. Déjà qu'elle se préparait psychologiquement à engueuler ses enfants, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire bien que dans le cas de ses petites terreurs cela était souvent un mal nécessaire, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle avait peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose.

Elle vit enfin se garer devant elle la voiture noire de son fils Sabo, une vieille américaine qu'il adorait et qu'il avait passé des heures à retaper avec ses frères et celle qui était devenue sa femme. Le blond descendit en premier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui disant chaleureusement bonjour avant de croiser ses yeux chargés de colère et de déglutir. Il baissa la tête, penaud. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait dont sa mère avait pris connaissance, mais vu son regard il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quoique le champ des possibilités se rétrécirent quand il la vit adresser ce même regard noir à Ann qui venait de s'extirper de la voiture. C'était visiblement un truc qu'ils avaient commis ensem... Oh putain, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas au courant pour « Ace of Spade », sinon là ils étaient dans la grosse merde.

\- Monkey D. Sabo, Gold D. Ace, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une excellente raison de m'avoir menti et d'être devenus des criminels. Vous avez cinq minutes pour rentrer les bagages d'Ace à l'intérieur, je vous attends dans le salon, et ne pensez même pas essayer d'échapper à cette discussion, gronda la blonde avant de se diriger vers sa maison, passant les grilles de l'orphelinat.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Si leur mère en venait à utiliser leur nom de naissance et dans le cas d'Ann son prénom avant travestissement, c'était qu'elle était dans une colère noire qu'elle avait eu le temps de ressasser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda doucement le blond à sa petite sœur – enfin il se doutait qu'il allait rapidement devoir repenser petit frère, vu que leur mère semblait avoir compris le subterfuge –.

\- On assume, répondit la brune en soupirant avant de prendre ses valises et de se diriger vers l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir comme si elle se rendait à l'échafaud.

Sabo lui récupéra le panier grillagé dans lequel dormait Daemon, qui se réveilla brutalement à ce changement d'environnement et commença à cracher quand le blond posa le panier à terre et l'ouvrit. Le chat sortit le museau dehors, soupçonneux, avant de redécouvrir l'endroit où il était né, et il fila aussi vite que l'éclair. Ce chat était le portait craché de son maître... enfin de l'avis de Sabo. Il soupira avant de se rendre aussi dans l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir suite au divorce de ses parents, et qui lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais.

Et nul doute qu'aujourd'hui se rangerait dans la catégorie ''mauvais".

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient assis sur le canapé, en face de leur mère, les mains posées sur leurs genoux et la tête baissée comme des enfants pris en faute. Kishi attendait patiemment qu'ils rompent le silence, mais quand une dizaine de minutes furent passés sans que ses deux fils ne pipent mots, elle soupira et se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

\- Expliquez-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que vous remontiez les traces de Roger ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Kishi. Elle n'explosait que très rarement, mais quand elle prenait un ton à faire geler le Sahara, toute la fratrie savait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas et dire la vérité... C'était même pire qu'une crise de colère. Surtout quand elle les fusillait en prime d'un regard noir et glacial. Alors forcément les deux garçons craquèrent.

\- C'est de ma faute, maman, lâcha brutalement Sabo. Tout est de ma faute...

\- Peux-tu détailler ? se radoucit-elle.

\- Il y a trois ans, un livre est paru, qui a fait scandale, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, c'était un roman qui retraçait la corruption dans les services gouvernementaux, d'ailleurs j'avais trouvé l'auteur très bien informé, surtout qu'il s'inspirait des affaires récentes qui avaient éclatés au grand jour... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ce livre, maman, il n'était pas inspiré que de ce qui était connu...

Le blond déglutit, et Kishi eut peur de comprendre. Elle avait eu des doutes en lisant le livre, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils aurait pu faire ça...

\- Tu as lu mes archives, et tu en as tiré des informations sur les corruptions que ton père avait combattu dans son service que tu as ensuite données à l'auteur. Tu es conscient du danger dans lequel tu l'as plongé ?

\- Tu as tort et raison à la fois. J'ai bien lu les archives...

Il inspira un grand coup et lâcha la bombe :

\- Mais c'est moi qui est écrit le livre.

Sa mère comprit très vite les implications, comprenant pourquoi son fils ne lui en avait pas parlé. Si c'était revenu aux oreilles de leur père, elle aurait encore eut des ennuis, et son fils l'avait protégée en le lui cachant. Sauf que...

\- Tu étais conscient à ce moment-là que Kaidou voudrait ta perte pour en avoir trop dit ? Il est l'un des premiers à corrompre à tout-va, tu comprendras qu'il veut t'éliminer avant que tu ne puisses devenir un danger pour ses transactions, surtout qu'à plusieurs reprises tu l'as implicitement accusé.

\- Non, je n'en étais pas conscient, jusqu'à ce que l'éditeur qui avait publié mon livre meurt dans un accident, enfin d'après la police. Lumia n'était pas de cet avis. C'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Même si je n'avais pas publié en mon nom, j'ai changé mon nom de famille et pris le tien grâce à Shanks. Tu as cru que c'était simplement parce que je ne supportais plus le nom de mon géniteur, alors je ne t'ai pas corrigée.

Kishi passa sa main devant son visage, il fallait croire qu'un Heartbreaker ne pouvait pas ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Et en plus Sab' était aller demander de l'aide au protégé de Roger, qui s'était lui aussi plongé dans les activités criminelles. Elle se sentait mal.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu m'as raconté la vérité sur la mort de mes parents biologiques, continua avec aplomb Ace. J'avais dans l'idée de me venger, mais je n'étais pas pour autant près à devenir un criminel. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre les ennuis de Sabo. Je ne veux pas le perdre maman... Alors oui, j'ai décidé de suivre les traces de mon père et de faire tomber Kaidou, quitte à devenir un paria.

\- Et le travestissement ?

\- Juste une fausse identité. Désolé maman.

Kishi mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire face à ces révélations. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants risquer leur vie en restant inactive. Elle prit brusquement sa décision.

\- Je ne vous pardonne pas de m'avoir menti et dissimulé la vérité, et je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis en colère contre vous. Néanmoins... néanmoins vous avez fait les choix qui vous semblaient les plus judicieux, alors je ne vous punirais pas, et dans ton cas Ann je ne te dénoncerai pas. Je t'accorderai même mon aide si tu en as besoin, et tu peux considérer cette maison comme ton chez-toi, Portgas D. Ann, ajouta-t-elle en donnant le nom de travestissement de son fils, ce qui reconnaissait implicitement qu'elle le laissait garder sa fausse identité.

\- Merci maman, firent doucement les deux adultes.

\- Il reste cependant un dernier point que je voudrais aborder avec toi Ace. Sabo, peux-tu nous laisser ?

\- Bien sûr m'an, en plus je dois aller travailler, à bientôt, fit-il en lui planta un bisou sur la joue avant de lui faire un câlin et de partir, un peu précipitamment quand même de peur que sa mère ne change d'avis entre-temps.

Le silence retomba dans le salon, et Ace, bien qu'un peu plus à l'aise qu'auparavant, restait assez inquiète des réactions de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Sa mère sembla soudain fatiguée, comme si elle avait pris vingt ans de plus, et elle planta ses yeux de jade dans ceux d'obsidienne noire de son fils.

\- Qu'a été le capitaine Newgate pour toi ?

Plusieurs réponses passèrent par l'esprit d'Ace. Tout d'abord les raisons qui l'avaient fait se rapprocher de l'homme. Un moyen d'être informé de l'avancement de l'enquête. Un pantin entre ses doigts. Puis celles qui l'avaient fait l'apprécier. Il était drôle. Attentionné. Délicieux. Maladroit parfois. Sexy, très sexy, surtout avec ses lunettes. Inoubliable.

Puis ce que son cœur blessé lui hurlait depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

\- Je l'aime. Et... je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, finit-il dans un murmure.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de sa mère, de celle qui l'avait élevé malgré l'avis négatif de son mari avec ses propres enfants, de celle qui l'avait protégé et aimé depuis qu'il était né. Le brun sentit une main douce sur sa joue, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard de sa mère remplit d'une douce compréhension. Ses larmes arrivèrent d'elles-mêmes au bord de ses cils, et il cligna des yeux pour les chasser, en vain. Kishi le serra dans ses bras, et il s'y enfouit pour pleurer. Ça faisait tellement mal... Il ne voulait plus penser à lui, mais Marco avait volé son cœur sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était créé une place dans son cœur et il n'arrivait pas à l'en déloger.

Kishi serra encore plus son fils contre elle. Son fils, un voleur, s'était épris d'un policier... Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle se serait demandée si tout de même il n'y avait pas une malédiction dans la famille. Roger qui était tombé amoureux de Rouge, et Ace qui aimait Marco. Elle n'avait même plus le cœur à avouer à son fils que le blond était le fils de son parrain sinon cela risquait de le faire culpabiliser encore plus. Elle le berça tendrement comme quand il était petit, chantonnant doucement, jusqu'à ce que la crise fut passée. Elle essuya tendrement les joues de son enfant qui lui chuchota :

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que Kaidou soit tombé, ton fils Ace n'existe plus. Il n'y a que ta fille Ann. Il n'y a plus d'amour malheureux avec un policier. Seulement un cœur libre.

Le pauvre ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis dans les reviews, je ne mords pas :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 12 mai, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis là, je suis de retour pour la suite ! (Conscience : où elle trouve qu'elle a encore exercé son génie en sadisme... Et j'suis bien d'accord)**

 **Avant de répondre aux reviews, je vais faire un petit éclaircissement en essayant de ne pas trop spoiler la suite, parce que je suis sûre que Kaizoku-Onee-Chan n'est pas la seule à qui ça a semblé bizarre...**

 **Kishi et Rouge étaient amis d'enfance. Elles sont rentrées toutes deux dans la police. Rouge est tombée amoureuse de Roger alors qu'il était déjà un criminel, mais quand elle l'a sut elle était déjà mariée avec lui et enceinte d'Ace. Alors elle s'est retirée de la police, avec le soutient de Kishi qui l'a couverte. Jusque là tout le monde suit ?**

 **Bien. Donc Roger et Edward était quant à eux amis dans le crime, si je puis dire, mais Roger a eut le malheur de s'attaquer à un politique et industriel Kaidou... Il a donc mis sa femme en sécurité, et quand son fils est né, il a choisi avec Rouge que le parrain serait Edward et la marraine Kishi. Sauf que Rouge s'est fait tuer sous l'ordre de Kaidou, alors qu'Ace n'avait même pas un an. Il a donc été confié à sa marraine Kishi, et il l'a toujours appelé ''maman''. Roger est mort peu après de maladie. Pour Shanks, Roger l'avait pris sous son aile en tant que criminel, donc ils étaient proches. Quand Ace a commencé à fouiner dans le passé de son père, il est rentré en contact avec lui. Et le reste, vous le découvrirez petit à petit, mais j'espère que cela vous a apporté la lumière !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan : J'espère que l'introduction a permis de d'éclairer un peux mieux sur les différentes relations entre les personnages - et encore j'ai pas tout commenté, on va éviter de trop spoiler - . Pour Marco!uke, je trouvais simplement ça plus réaliste avec le côté un peu OOC d'Ace, mais ça ne va pa l'empêcher d'être dominant de temps en temps... Nyark nyark nyark... Et par contre, ne range pas tout de suite les mouchoirs, je sens que je vais encore m'amuser un moment avec Marco et Ace...  
**

 **lyra lupa : Merci !**

 **Taylor : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais quand je regard parfois certaines de mes autres fanfics où il y a maximum trois reviews par chapitre alors qu'il y a plus de 400 personnes qui lisent par chapitre, j'avoue que pour moi le ratio 12/441 est juste énorme... M'enfin bref, ne restons pas sur un sujet qui fâche. Il y a déjà un bout de mon sadisme dans ce chapitre, j'ai le sourire en banane rien qu'en y repensant... et merci pour tous les compliments ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas trop... Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle fera au moins une vingtaine de chapitres, et j'essayerai de tous les soigner dans l'écriture. De toute façon c'est une de mes fics préférés et je m'éclate à l'écrire, donc je compte bien faire durer le plaisir. En espérant que tu sois aussi enthousiaste sur ce chapitre !**

 **Marco Ber : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à t'intéresser alors :)**

 **Lawiki : Bien sûr qu'on aura plus souvent des moments avec l'équipe de Marco, j'ai déjà quelques petites idées... Et ils font leur réapparition sur ce chapitre. Pour Kishi... Je la voyais mal renier ses fils en sachant qu'elle a parfois flirté avec l'illégalité elle-même - déjà en étant en contact avec Edward. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre !**

 **nikkoukoyu : Merci !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ann s'était installée dans sa chambre une fois qu'elle avait fini de discuter avec sa mère. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant de s'autoriser à soupirer de soulagement. Elle avait cru que cela ce passerait bien plus mal avec sa mère de cœur, à vrai dire, mais il semblerait que Kishi ait appris la nouvelle avec délicatesse. Elle savait que l'ancienne policière lui en voulait plus qu'elle ne lui avait avoué, et qu'elle ne serait pas pardonnée avant un long moment, mais au moins elle avait obtenu son soutien, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait osé espérer. Quoique sa mère avait insisté sur un point particulier, relatif à ce qu'elle devait faire pendant qu'elle serait.

Cependant aider sa mère à l'orphelinat était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé faire, surtout s'occuper des plus jeunes, ils étaient si mignons, donc elle n'était pas contre son boulot. Ann se demanda alors quels étaient les enfants encore à l'orphelinat qu'elle avait connu quand elle habitait ici, étant plus jeune. Elle n'avait qu'à aller voir, après tout il y avait le registre dans le bureau de sa mère. En espérant qu'elle veulent bien laisser sa fille y accéder...

Elle se leva et redescendit les escaliers, avant de trouver sa mère à la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas.

\- Dis m'an, l'interrompit-elle, est-ce que je pourrais accéder au registre de l'orphelinat pour savoir si il y a des enfants que je connais ?

La réponse fut négative, mais quand une moue triste apparut sur le visage de sa fille, Kishi nuança :

\- Par contre tu pourrais être à l'accueil ce soir pour voir qui rentre, comme ça Léa pourrait avoir sa soirée, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêve.

Ann fronça les sourcils, intriguée, quand elle était plus petite sa mère n'hésitait pas à aider le personnel quand certains voulaient avoir une journée, ou en tout cas un moment de libre.

\- Il y a eut une restriction de personnel pour que tu ne puisses pas la remplacer ?

La blonde soupira.

\- Non, juste le gouvernement qui a décidé de mettre son nez dans nos affaires et qui nous mènent la vie dure à l'approche des élections...

\- Et donc plus de papiers à remplir, comprit la brune. Tu aurais besoin d'aide ? Pour la paperasse, s'entend.

\- Seconde juste le personnel le temps où tu es là comme je te l'ai demandé et cela soulagera tout le monde, moi y comprit, sourit sa mère. Je sais que tu adore les enfants, alors ça ne devrais pas te poser trop de problèmes ?

\- Négatif, m'an !

\- Alors passe à table, morfale, la taquina-t-elle.

Ann s'empressa d'obéir, avant de commencer à questionner sa mère. Tout d'abord sur le reste de la famille.

\- Tu as des nouvelles des deux p'tits Lu' ?

\- Ta grande sœur déteste quand tu l'appelles comme ça, même si ça ne dérange pas Luffy, tu ne devrais pas l'utiliser pour Lumia, tu sais comme elle est...

\- Attachiante ! rétorqua Ann avec un grand sourire. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Hé bien, Lumia est toujours à Paris et est toujours dans le cabinet d'avocat de ton grand-père, elle s'est fait une amie malgré sa filiation avec Garp, mais...

La jeune femme vit le regard de sa mère s'assombrir, et ses doigts serrer son couteau. Oh oh. La brune pouvait presque deviner la suite.

\- ... Elle a dû travailler avec Dragon ?

La rousse acquiesça, et Ann se pinça les lèvres. Lumia avec son père qu'elle n'aimait pas, ça devait être explosif...

\- Garp essaye de limiter les contacts entre son fils et sa petite-fille, mais comme il ne peut décemment pas prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre...

\- Hey, tu en as déjà parlé avec lui, il a dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute et que Dragon avait beaucoup à se reprocher, rassura-t-elle en postillonnant de la nourriture.

\- Jeune fille, vos manières à table ! gronda faussement sa mère en fronçant ses sourcils, et cela détendit l'atmosphère.

Ann s'empressa de changer de sujet et de parler de son petit frère Luffy, car depuis le temps elle avait appris que Dragon était un sujet sensible et tabou avec sa mère, comme avec Lumia et Sabo, les deux seuls assez grands au moment du divorce pour s'en souvenir. D'après eux, ç'avait été juste un miracle que Kishi ait leur garde, vu que Dragon avait insisté... Mais le fait qu'il ne voulait ni d'elle, ni de Luffy l'avait desservi, et elle en était heureuse. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait difficilement eu une meilleure enfance qu'avec ses frères et sa sœur d'adoption, si ce n'était de sang. Peut-être avec ses parents, mais ils étaient morts tellement peu de temps après sa naissance... Sans le souhait de sa mère biologique qu'elle soit confiée à sa marraine, elle ignorait où elle aurait atterrRrRR zzz zzz...

 **BAM !**

Un violent coup de la paume de la main de Kishi sur la table réveilla sa fille, qui venait de faire une énième crise de narcolepsie.

\- Désolé M'an, s'excusa Ann en s'essuyant avec une serviette. On parlait de quoi déjà ?

La rousse se mordit les lèvres, visiblement pour se retenir de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa fille. Elle était irrécupérable...

\- De Luffy et de son école de dessin, mais j'allais embrayer sur l'orphelinat... à moins que cela ne t'ennuie.

\- Non, absolument pas, raconte ! Depuis le temps que je n'y ai plus mis les pieds...

En fait, cela n'avait pas tellement changé en quatre ans, à part qu'il n'accueillait plus les enfants de moins de trois ans, qui étaient confiés à un établissement bien plus spécialisé. Elle apprit que Kishi veillait toujours autant aux enfants, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, sauf que cela déclenchait parfois des problèmes avec les services sociaux... Comme la fois où un de ses pensionnaires avait été placé en famille d'accueil, et s'y sentait tellement mal qu'il avait tout fait pour revenir à l'orphelinat. Les services sociaux avaient reproché à Kishi de trop bien se soucier des enfants... Ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'étant un établissement privé, ils n'avaient pas à lui dicter sa conduite.

\- C'est là que tu te dis que c'est heureux que Parrain soit le propriétaire de cet orphelinat, hein ? D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait pour gagner assez d'argent pour s'en occuper... s'interrogea Ann.

Kishi se mordit les lèvres, sachant pertinemment que l'argent provenait au départ des anciennes combines fructueuses et pas très légales d'Edward, puis de ses investissements – cette fois légaux - , mais elle avait obligeamment occulté ce fait, bien trop heureuse à l'époque qu'il accepte de l'aider après son divorce de Dragon.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question, répondit-elle d'un ton léger, mais sa fille sentit qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle n'en disait.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...

\- Il semblait aller bien la dernière fois que nous avons mangé ensemble... Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce grand sourire Ann ?

\- Rhooo, depuis quand tu manges avec Parrain ? Moi je dis ça cache quelque chose... Il était temps, vu à quel point vous vous tourniez autour depuis ces dernières années...

\- Ann, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une relation amicale avec Edward, je mange avec lui parce que maintenant j'ai le temps, vu que vous n'êtes plus à la maison. Alors fais-moi plaisir, calme-moi tes hormones.

\- Si on peut même plus plaisanter... bougonna-t-elle.

Il n'empêchait qu'elle savait très bien que sa mère n'avait pas eu de relation durable depuis son divorce, et ça remontait à avant la naissance de Luffy... Peut-être un coup d'un soir de temps en temps - et elle voulait rester dans l'ignorance -, mais il n'y avait jamais eu personne qu'elle leur avait présenté. Et mine de rien ça peinait Ann, parce que leur mère se décarcassait pour eux sans avoir une personne de confiance pour la soutenir et l'aimer... Elle rangea dans un coin de sa tête de la pousser vers son Parrain, et finit de manger rapidement, avant d'aider la rousse à mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, puis prépara la gamelle d'eau et de croquettes pour son chat. Elle savait que Daemon ne rentrerait que quand il aurait faim, mais que si elle n'avait rien préparé, il allait être intenable, alors elle était prévoyante.

L'après-midi passa calmement, et Ann fut présenté aux employés dont certains visages lui étaient familiers. La dénommée Léa que sa mère avait évoquée tout à l'heure était aux anges quand elle sut qu'elle aurait sa soirée pour elle, Ann s'occupant de l'arrivée des pensionnaires à sa place. Elle faillit lui sauter au cou mais se retint de justesse, et la travestit poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa fausse poitrine survive à un contact prolongée de la gente féminine. Vraiment pas. Alors elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Déjà que maintenir sa perruque en place tenait de la torture le temps que ses cheveux soient un peu plus long, et ne parlons pas de la voix féminine qu'elle devait utiliser et qu'elle avait mis des heures à perfectionner... Elle sortit de ses réflexions intérieurs nécessaire à sa couverture quand Kishi lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Les premiers pensionnaires ne devraient pas tarder, va à l'accueil, lui enjoignit-elle gentiment. Ne va pas les terroriser surtout.

\- Oui m'an, rit la brune avant d'aller à son poste en chantonnant.

* * *

Marco se demandait vraiment pourquoi son père avait invité toute son équipe ce soir-là. Il avait bien senti que le vieil homme en savait plus sur son enquête que ce qu'il avait pu penser auparavant, et qu'il était mouillé dedans... Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas fait de quoi le mettre en prison, il était un membres de sa petite famille, et à part les jumeaux il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui en faisait parti, il refusait la possibilité de le perdre. Il ferma les yeux puis souffla, avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. Il se leva du canapé où il avait traîné presque toute la journée, sauf quand il avait recrée son mur d'enquête dans une des pièces peu utilisée de la maison. D'ailleurs il avait récupéré le portrait robot d'Ace, si réaliste, puis l'avait glissé dans sa poche, se promettant de ne pas le regarder, mais de l'avoir juste sur lui.

Cependant son père fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Je vais ouvrir, reste assis.

Le blond lui obéit et attendit docilement que son équipe fasse son apparition. Francesca à peine arrivé faillit lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un câlin avant que son regard noir ne l'arrête. Il n'avait toujours pas avalé le coup des photocopies, et il était encore un peu en colère contre ses subordonnés. Juste un peu. Il n'arrivait jamais à leur en vouloir longtemps parce qu'ils faisaient toujours pour le bien de l'équipe. Quoique pour une fois il doutait du bien-fondée de cette décision. D'accord, il n'était pas près à voir mourir Ace même s'il lui avait brisé le cœur néanmoins il ne voyait pas en quoi cela mettait en péril leur équipe. Et il était bien le seul.

Les quatre membres de son équipe le savait bien plus pressé de finir vite et bien les enquêtes qu'on leur confiait quand il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait le soir. Il était bien plus impliqué. Et même s'ils ne se berçaient pas d'illusions, si Ace était arrêté Marco ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller le voir en prison, ils le sentaient. Ils savaient aussi qu'un Marco déprimé – et c'était souvent le cas après une dispute avec son ex-petit ami, donc ils connaissaient le sujet – était imbuvable et plus chiant que jamais. Alors oui, ils le faisaient pour le bien de l'équipe.

Et bientôt les quatre furent réunis autour de leur capitaine et de son père. Il y avait bien évidemment Francesca, dans le même tailleur que le matin même et qui tirait encore sur ses cheveux rouges avec nervosité, ainsi qu'Evan, le petit génie en informatique – et petit au sens propre, il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante – qui lui pianotait du bout des doigts sur sa cuisse, ses yeux bruns transpirant l'anxiété, et il passait de temps en temps un main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde. Puis il y avait Layko, qui se faisait mais alors toute petite, toute minuscule malgré son mètre quatre-vingt sur le canapé, bien consciente que son capitaine lui en voulait plus que les autres parce que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée, et elle fixait de ses yeux gris acier ses ongles vernis en se retenant de les ronger pour calmer sa nervosité. Enfin venait Nick, de son vrai vrai prénom Nicholaï, un homme aux cheveux noirs bien coiffés qui transpirait le sérieux mais qui remontait ses lunettes carrés sur son nez toutes les deux secondes, un peu inquiet du fait qu'il n'ait pas empêché ses collègues de transgresser les règles. Marco fusilla du regard un à un ses subordonnés, avant que son père ne l'interrompe en riant doucement, amusé par la scène. Le blond arrêta immédiatement tandis que le plus vieux des Newgate reprenait son sérieux.

\- Bonjour à tous, si je vous ai demandé de venir ici contre l'avis de mon fils...

Un grognement inaudible s'éleva d'ailleurs du côté du-dit fils, mais tous comprirent que Marco râlait, et Edward continua sans plus s'en préoccuper.

\- C'est parce que je pense savoir ce que le voleur cherche.

\- Des tableaux, jusque-là c'est évident, ironisa Layko, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les yeux ambrés du vieil homme, et elle frissonna en voyant la lueur de détermination.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas de simples tableaux. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un homme nommé Gol D. Roger ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous nous prenez pour qui ? s'exclama Nick. C'est l'un des voleurs, si ce n'est le voleur le plus célèbre de l'histoire de la police ! On l'étudie pendant notre formation !

Le vieil homme rit, et cela étonna tout le monde, même Marco, qui ne voyait pas ce que son père trouvait de si drôle à la réponse de Nick.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là considérez que vous ne savez rien de cet homme, les avertit-il. Ce que je vais vous racontez, seuls ceux qui étaient proche de Roger ou de sa femme le savent.

\- IL A EU UNE FEMMME ?

La quintuple exclamation aurait fait rire à nouveau Edward si l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter n'était pas si tragique, ni aussi personnelle.

\- Oui, il a eu une femme.

Il soupira, avant de reprendre.

\- Et c'est à cause d'elle que je suis certain que ''Ace of Spade'' veut bien plus que des tableaux.

* * *

Une fois qu'Edward eut terminé de raconter, un silence pesant s'installa sur les policiers. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à avaler le fait que le vieil homme avait été un criminel dans le passé, savoir que les tableaux volés – qui étaient en prime des faux – formaient une piste pour trouver le butin de Gol D. Roger, dont des documents compromettants sur ceux qui étaient responsables de l'assassinat de sa femme était une pilule indigeste. Donc il était possible que le voleur soit simplement à la recherche de ce trésor... soit des preuves. Et c'était impossible à déterminer.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que ce soit le capitaine Monet qui s'occupe de cette affaire. Si le voleur meurt, cela arrangerait tout le problème, non ? l'interrogea Evan.

\- Déjà petit, parce que je ne souhaite à personne de mourir, et la façon de travailler de cette femme m'écœure. De plus, cela fait longtemps que je la suspecte d'être corrompue. Et si les preuves amassés par Roger venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains... C'est à peu près tout ceux qui sont liés de près ou de loin à Roger qui seront visés, parce que ce seront les derniers qui pourraient faire la lumière sur les agissements du commanditaire de la mort de Rouge. Dont moi. Et je tiens à la vie.

Cela fit peser un silence glacial sur l'équipe. Edward leur donna quelques recommandations, et les pria de s'arrêter immédiatement si cela mettaient leur vie en danger. Ils acquiescèrent, puis partirent un à un, laissant le père et le fils seuls.

\- Papa, dis-moi... murmura Marco. Quelle est le leitmotiv d' « Ace of Spade » d'après toi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, fiston, avoua l'homme, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Parce que selon la personne qu'il est et ses motivations, je ne suis pas le seul en danger...

Edward se tut, et Marco sentit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, alors il dit bonsoir à son père avant d'aller se coucher. Seulement un papier tomba de sa poche sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et après son départ son père se leva et le ramassa avant de le retourner. Il blêmit en reconnaissant le visage, puis se frappa le front.

Qu'est-ce que son foutu filleul avait encore fichu ?

Il envoya un rapide message à Kishi, demandant – enfin exigeant presque – de la voir dans les plus brefs délais. Pour avoir brisé le cœur de son fils, Ace avait intérêt à avoir plus qu'une excellente excuse... mais il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que les Gol D. pouvaient faire chier le monde, avec leurs ennuis avec la police...

Oh non. Pourvu qu'Ace n'ait pas fait ce qu'il pensait. S'il vous plaît.

Il aurait bien du mal à lui en vouloir si cette andouille était tombé amoureux de Marco.

* * *

Ann n'aurait pas cru que ses anciennes connaissances se souviennent d'elle, et encore plus qu'ils acceptent assez bien le changement de sexe, même si ça en avait choqué certains. Puis les plus jeunes la prenaient comme elle était. Ils étaient tous heureux de la revoir, et le furent encore plus quand ils surent qu'elle allait rester un moment. Elle avait passé la fin d'après-midi et le début de soirée à discuter avec eux, vérifiant tout de même que tout le monde rentrait bien et à l'heure – quoiqu'elle avait couvert un garçon qui revenait en retard du collège parce qu'il avait passé du temps avec une fille... ça resterait leur petit secret – et fit la connaissance des plus jeunes. Bien que le contact passait mal avec les plus timides d'entre eux, elle se sentait bien, presque retombée en enfance où elle était toujours entourée de ses amis, avec lesquels elle avait fait pas mal de bêtises...

D'ailleurs un des amis d'enfance de Luffy qui traînait parfois avec elle était encore là, Zoro. Il avait eu dix huit-ans l'année précédente, vu qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que Luffy, mais il avait demandé à Kishi s'il pouvait rester le temps de ses études. Sa mère avait visiblement accepté à condition qu'il face l'accompagnateur pour les pensionnaires qui allaient à l'école primaire... Et vu les cernes sous ses yeux cela ne devait pas être simple tous les jours. Les pensionnaires étaient allés ensuite manger lorsque le repas fut servi à vingt heures, mais en regardant la liste Ann fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et demanda à Zoro de lui ramener deux personnes.

Une personne n'était pas encore rentrée, un lycéen qui avait un club après les cours. Sauf que d'après ses camarades qu'elle avait fait venir, il aurait dû rentrer au minimum une demi-heure plus tôt... Zoro et elle s'entre-regardèrent. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, tous les pensionnaires savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils préviennent s'ils avaient du retard... Mais là, rien. Et tous respectaient cette règle.

\- Zoro, refait son trajet du retour à partir de l'orphelinat, j'appelle le lycée en espérant qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un, et vous deux allez prévenir ma mère.

Les adolescents ainsi que Zoro hochèrent la tête et lui obéirent, tandis qu'elle appelait le lycée. Évidemment personne à cette heure-là... Inquiète Ann appela ensuite les hôpitaux au cas où il aurait eu un accident, mais personne n'avait dans ses services le lycéen. Sa mère la rejoignit à ce moment-là, et ne la blâma pas pour ne pas s'en être aperçue plus tôt. Elle avait le pressentiment que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose... Pressentiment qui fut confirmé par Zoro qui était revenu au pas de course à l'orphelinat, avec un sac de cours duquel l'un des bretelles avait été cassé par une forte traction. Les affaires à l'intérieur portait du lycéen qu'ils cherchaient. Sans hésiter Kishi prit le téléphone des mains de sa fille hébétée et appela la police.

* * *

Marco sentait le regard inquisiteur des autres équipes sur son dos tandis qu'il rejoignait la sienne, et il avait envie de se retourner pour leur hurler de lui foutre la paix. Il se glissa avec bonheur dans son bureau et Nick vint lui déposer un café ainsi qu'un dossier.

\- Une nouvelle affaire capitaine, disparition d'un lycéen après les cours, c'est l'orphelinat où il habite qui l'a signalé.

Le blond soupira, avant de prendre le dossier tout en buvant son café. Il grimaça, il n'y avait presque rien, son supérieur lui en voulait vraiment pour lui refiler une affaire pareille. Il regarda le nom de l'orphelinat, qui lui disait quelque chose, avant que cela ne fasse tilt. C'était l'orphelinat de son père. Au moins il supposait que pour aller à la pêche aux informations cela allait être moins difficile, parce qu'en général les orphelinats détestaient partager leurs problèmes, et tout ou presque se réglait en interne.

\- Bon, allons sur place, ça sera déjà un bon point de départ. Nick, tu viens avec moi, Francesca tu vas à son lycée avec Layko et Evan tu récupères tous les enregistrements de surveillance dans la zone où le gamin a disparut.

\- Oui capitaine ! répondirent les quatre avant de s'atteler à leurs tâches respectives.

Le blond finit rapidement son café avant de jeter le gobelet à la poubelle, puis traversa rapidement le bâtiment jusqu'à la sortie, Nick sur ses talons. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'installa du côté conducteur, avant que le brun à lunettes ne s'asseye à côté de lui, et démarra.

Ils furent arrivés au bout d'une petite demi-heure, et Marco observa la bâtisse principale d'un œil appréciateur. Elle semblait bien entretenue, et bizarrement accueillante. Il pouvait distinguer un assez grand jardin derrière, et les bâtiments annexes semblaient aussi en bon état. Ce n'était sûrement pas le pire orphelinat du pays... Et son père devait y veiller au grain. Le blond souffla, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat, quand un jeune homme aux cheveux verts en sortit. Il les jaugea du regard, avant de comprendre.

\- Si vous êtes là pour la disparition de Jules, Kishi répondra à vos questions, elle est chez elle, fit-il en désignant un des bâtiments annexes. Elle ne vous recevra peut-être pas tout de suite, elle a beaucoup de boulot, mais elle le fera.

\- Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? l'interrogea Marco en sortant un bloc-note et un stylo de sa poche.

Zoro hésita. Il allait rater le début de son cours à la fac s'il traînait, mais bon... Si cela pouvait aider les policiers à retrouver Jules, il le ferait de bon cœur. Il acquiesça donc, et le capitaine commença :

\- Vous pouvez me donner votre situation ?

\- Roronoa Zoro, dix-neuf ans, étudiant, et je bosse un peu ici en échange du logement. Ça décharge Kishi et les employés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier ?

\- Et bien... Ann était à l'accueil et discutait avec la plupart des pensionnaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent manger, vers vingt heures, et c'est là qu'on s'est aperçu que Jules n'était toujours pas rentré de son club. Elle a commencé à s'inquiéter et a donc appelé le lycée puis les différents hôpitaux de la ville au cas où il aurait eu un accident, tandis que je faisais son chemin du retour en sens inverse. J'ai trouvé son sac par terre à environ dix minutes d'ici, à mi-chemin. L'une des bretelles était arrachée. Je suis rentré aussi vite que j'ai pu pour prévenir Ann, qui avait elle déjà mit au courant Kishi. On a ensuite appelé la police.

\- Juste... qui sont Kishi et Ann, exactement ?

\- Oh, Kishi est la directrice de l'orphelinat, et Ann est sa fille, elle nous aide quand elle est là.

\- D'accord, merci pour vos réponses, on ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Marco s'écarta pour laisser passer Zoro, avant de se tourner vers Nick. Il n'y avait plus qu'à aller voir la directrice et sa fille. Ils prirent la direction que leur avait indiqué l'étudiant, s'approchant de la maison à deux étages. Le capitaine appuya sur la sonnette, et entendit le carillon s'élever à l'intérieur. Une voix féminine leur cria ''J'arrive !'' et quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme leur ouvrit.

Marco sursauta, et se retint d'ouvrir de grands yeux éberlués. Il se pinça discrètement avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, des yeux noirs qui vous envoûtaient et des lèvres fines toujours souriantes... Il avait devant lui un putain de sosie au féminin d'Ace. Nick s'en était rendu compte aussi puisqu'il sentait son regard sur son dos, comme prêt à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie, et la jeune femme devant lui semblait perturbée par leur réaction.

Alors qu'en fait Ann n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : refermer la porte aux deux policiers avant que sa couverture ne saute... ou avant qu'elle ne saute sur Marco parce qu'elle n'aurait pas réussit à réfréner cet élan de désir qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant. Elle était, comme aurait dit Sabo, dans les ennuis les plus profonds qui soient...

* * *

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si cela vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera le 9 juin !**

 **P.S : Il se pourrait bien que pendant les grandes vacances le rythme de parution passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voir toutes les semaines...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, avec la confrontation entre nos deux petits amoureux... Nyark nyark nyark... Mais ça ne dure pas tout le chapitre - c'était pas drôle sinon -**

 **Moi, sadique ? Noooon, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi... Y'a la discussion entre Edward et Kishi, c'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?**

 **Au fait, bonne nouvelle, vu que j'ai fini les cours - et même si j'ai mon bac de français à passer, je ne vais pas non plus réviser toute la journée pendant une semaine, j'vais devenir dingue sinon -, le prochain chapitre arrivera seulement dans deux semaines !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan : Oui, on aura bien le droit à un petit inversement des rôles entre Ace et Marco... Mais maintenant t'as spoilé tous ceux qui lisent les reviews, puis, suis-je aussi prévisible ? *déprime* J'espère que ce chapitre te remontera un peu le moral pour nos deux tourteraux.**

 **Taylor : Ouaip, un mois c'est long, mais le plus étonnant c'est que cela l'est aussi pour moi, j'ai tellement envie de vous faire partager la suite que je suis souvent impatiente de publier ! Pour les pulsions d'Ann... Elle va se faire la plus discrète possible pour ne pas se trahir, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de manipuler un peu Marco... Pour Edward et Ann, eh bien, il lui demandera peut-être des comptes, mais de préférence quand il sera sûr que son fils ne soit pas dans les parages. Si Marco va finir par découvrir la supercherie et essayer de jouer le jeu de son ex-amant ? Mystère, mystère... Cependant je promets de continuer à faire durer mon sadisme, autant envers les personnages que les lecteurs... Alors tu peux encore t'attendre à des fins de chapitres coupées aussi délibérément pour frustrer !**

 **lyra lupa : Merci !**

 **Marco Ber : et oui, les pauvres ne s'y attendaient absolument, ça va jouer avec le feu...**

 **Lawiki : Merci ! et encore, dans la première version, cela ne s'enchaînait pas comme ça, mais avec du recul je me suis aperçut que c'était bien mieux mené comme ça ;). J'ai choisi effectivement de faire d'Edward un personnage qui a toutes les cartes en main, mais en même temps pas un personnage qui peut tout régler d'un claquement de doigt malgré ses connaissances, dans une situation complexe du fait qu'il ne peut pas les utiliser correctement, pas encore tout du moins. Contente que le moment avec le portrait robot t'ait fait rire, c'était un peu le but, en plus de complexifier les choses entre les Heartbreaker et les Newgate... Et oui, Ace et Marco vont pas arrêter de se croiser... Sur ce, je te laisse déguster ce nouveau chapitre sans plus attendre !**

 **nikkouyoku : Pour le déguisement, réponse dans ce chap', de même que la conversation entre Edward et Kishi.**

 **PRISTOY : Whoaw, quatre reviews pour le prix d'une, je suis gâtée ! Oui, pauvre Marco, il fait de la peine, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront par être réunis et heureux... après pas mal de péripéties, de hauts et de bas dans leurs relations, voir même de très bas... En espérant que cela continue à te plaire :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ann se décala pour laisser entrer les policiers, nerveuse, et elle devait se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil sur Marco toutes les secondes. Elle repéra vite les cernes et la lueur triste dans les yeux de son ex, et elle eut un serrement au cœur. Oh oui, elle avait de grands remords de l'avoir abandonné, et elle-même en pleurait encore. Il lui manquait, horriblement, et au fond d'elle, même si elle savait que c'était un risque énorme pour sa couverture, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle referma la porte et fit signe aux deux hommes de la suivre. Elle sentait le regard de Marco posé sur elle, l'autre observant l'intérieur de sa maison, et elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas sain, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait que le blond la regarde encore, de préférence avec ce petit sourire qu'il lui accordait toujours quand il rentrait... Non, elle devait se retenir, être insensible, sinon elle allait finir en prison, et elle ne pourrait plus chercher le trésor de son père. Elle devait être forte. Oui mais voilà, elle voulait être faible, redevenir un instant Ace et se fondre dans les bras de son ex-amant...

\- Ann, qui sont les deux personnes avec toi ?

La jeune femme leva la tête, et aperçut sa mère sur le palier de l'escalier. Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant tout en présentant les deux personnes, et Kishi comprit vite où était le problème. Et vu la façon dont le capitaine Newgate fixait sa fille des yeux, il n'avait pas pu passer outre la ressemblance, et la blonde établit rapidement un semi-mensonge au cas où le policier se ferait trop insistant. Elle protégerait sa famille, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

La directrice de l'orphelinat descendit rapidement les marches, et se présenta à son tour aux représentants de la loi. Elle dit gentiment à sa fille qu'elle s'occuperait de ces messieurs et qu'elle pouvait donc retourner vaquer à ses occupations, mais Marco l'arrêta.

\- Nous avons aussi des questions à poser à votre fille, si cela ne vous gêne pas j'aimerai qu'elle participe à l'entretien.

Kishi dut accepter. Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire sortir discrètement sa fille, alors il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que celle-ci ne se trahisse pas...

Le petit groupe s'installa dans la cuisine, et les deux femmes répondirent du mieux qu'elles purent aux différentes questions que leur posèrent les enquêteurs. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, Ann fut intérieurement soulagée. Elle avait eu du mal à ne pas se rapprocher de Marco, elle avait ressenti le besoin presque irrépressible de l'embrasser, de le faire à nouveau sien pendant tout l'entretien. Pour éviter de se trahir elle était restée la plus silencieuse possible, mais sa nervosité avait tout de même transparu. Mais plus que tout, ce besoin de contact, ce besoin vital lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et elle venait de comprendre qu'elle risquait de se brûler les ailes si elle cédait à sa passion à nouveau. Cependant il était tellement attirant... Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi dans la mythologie, malgré le danger, certains n'hésitaient pas à s'approcher du Soleil quitte à en mourir, comme Icare. Oui, elle était comme Icare avec ses ailes de cire, et Marco était le soleil, son soleil... Rhaaa, voilà qu'elle en devenait niaise, c'était du grand n'importe quoi !

Ann se levait pour raccompagner les deux hommes à la porte, quand Marco ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il avait encore une question à poser. Elle se rassit et lui jeta un regard étonné.

Lui croyait devenir fou. C'était comme si c'était Ace, mais en une fille plus nerveuse, plus timide – elle n'avait pas parlé beaucoup et uniquement quand Nick ou lui avait posé directement une question – et moins sûre d'elle. Mais elle était tout aussi belle que son traître d'amant. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait désiré la jeune femme dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans cette maison, et il se haïssait pour ça. Il ne la désirait que parce qu'elle ressemblait à Ace. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur. La pensée que ce soit son amant qui se serait travesti lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il avait rapidement rejeté l'idée. Ann n'avait pas le même comportement un peu arrogant et provocateur d'Ace, le côté séducteur et prédateur qui l'avait attiré chez le brun. De plus, si elle avait vraiment été Ace, elle aurait fuit dès qu'elle l'aurait vu, pensant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Puis même, cela voudrait dire que Kishi Heartbreaker couvrait de son propre gré un malfaiteur, alors que son père lui avait avoué qu'elle était dans le temps une des policières les plus droites et sincères qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Et à demi-mots, l'ex-taulard avait aussi avoué qu'elle avait empêché qu'on lui mette sur le dos des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il ne pensait pas qu'une femme pareil pourrait protéger un criminel. Il se devait pourtant de vérifier.

Il expliqua calmement la situation, et demanda à voir la carte d'identité ainsi que l'acte de naissance de la brune. Si comme il le supposait, Ann était innocente, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Si en revanche il s'agissait d'Ace travesti... Soit il ne pourrait pas montrer ces documents, soit ils seraient falsifiés. Kishi sembla perplexe, et elle se tourna vers sa fille :

\- Je ne sais plus Ann, est-ce que j'ai gardé ton acte de naissance dans mes papiers, ou est-ce que je te l'ai donné ?

Intérieurement la blonde stressait. Elle ignorait si sa fille avait fait des faux papiers, sinon dans le cas contraire, elle était dans la merde, mais quand celle-ci la rassura en disant qu'elle allait les chercher, l'ex-policière se douta qu'elle était allé voir Shanks il y avait un moment, préparant à l'avance sa couverture. Depuis trois ans qu'elle devait la préparer d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle se souvenait que c'était le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Ace était devenu Ann, aux yeux de sa famille en tout cas.

La brune redescendit avec les papiers à la main, et les tendit à Marco, qui les prit en lui effleurant la main. Elle la retira, comme brûlée, et elle sentit ses joues rosirent. Bon sang, voilà qu'elle se comportait comme une vierge effarouchée, nom d'un chien la situation était vraiment trop tordue pour elle ! Et ça se ressentait.. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être aussi nerveuse merde !

Le capitaine tendit les papiers à Nick, qui avait un meilleur œil que lui pour détecter les faux. Le brun à lunettes les examina consciencieusement, avant de les rendre à la jeune femme.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa-t-il, vite suivit par Marco, et Ann leur signifia qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'ils faisaient juste leur boulot.

Sa mère les ramena ensuite à la porte, mais la brune, prise par une brusque inspiration suicidaire, prit un stylo et retint par le poignet le blond qui allait partir.

\- Oui, mademoiselle... ?

Elle nota un numéro sur son avant-bras, et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui communiquer les avancées de l'enquête, elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis... Il acquiesça en lui offrant un délicat sourire, d'accord un sourire un peu fatigué, mais c'était un sourire, et cela lui fit chaud au ventre. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, avant de laisser transparaître un sourire un peu prédateur, que sa mère se fit une joie d'effacer en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête, avant de lâcher d'une voix glaciale :

\- Dans la cuisine fille, et tout de suite.

Elle déglutit en voyant le regard noir. Pas sûre que sa mère ait apprécié son initiative...

* * *

Kishi soupira en regardant défiler par la fenêtre du restaurant les habitants de la grande ville, faisant tournoyer son whisky dans son verre, les glaçons tintant contre le bord. Elle était arrivée en avance et commençait à le regretter. Elle n'était jamais très patiente quand il s'agissait de revoir sa famille ou l'ex-criminel. Même si elle ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais. Après toutes ces années, elle avait appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et elle le considérait plus comme un ami qu'uniquement comme le parrain de sa fille. Ann... Elle sentit des larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir avec un comportement aussi peu discret ? Combien de temps avant que la mère voit sa fille derrière des barreaux ? Elle avait compris pendant l'interrogatoire que l'amour que sa fille portait à Marco était très fort, peut-être trop fort pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de modèle d'un couple amoureux. Elle ne savait pas gérer ses sentiments, et l'ex-policière savait que ça finirait par exploser, peut-être au pire moment. Le fait que la brune ait donné son propre numéro au policier, ainsi que son étrange comportement tout du long, étaient malheureusement là pour confirmer ses dires.

Et Kishi ne pouvait pas l'aider. Autant elle pouvait se montrer glaciale quand elle était en colère, autant elle avait toujours été d'un tempérament flamboyant, sauvage et indomptable en amour, elle ne savait pas se contrôler, et c'était une des raisons qui faisait que son couple avec Dragon avait fini par imploser. Elle avait été trop libre, et il avait voulu l'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Une larme coula sur la joue, et elle allait l'essuyer de sa manche quand un mouchoir apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Ça va ?

Elle se saisit du mouchoir, puis remercia son propriétaire dont elle avait reconnu la voix un peu bourrue.

\- Merci Edward.

Elle ne répondit pas à la question, parce qu'elle savait que soit elle sortirait un mensonge qu'il détecterait immédiatement, soit elle allait éclater en sanglots. Elle commençait à accumuler un peu trop ces derniers temps... Elle vit le regard doré de son moustachu préféré dériver sur le verre qu'elle avait à la main, et pour détendre atmosphère plaisanta, disant qu'elle avait commencé sans lui.

L'homme s'installa en face d'elle, et resta à la fixer sans ciller. Il commençait à penser que son amie avait un problème. Elle ne buvait qu'en de rares occasions, et jamais des alcools forts. Aujourd'hui c'était la deuxième fois à sa connaissance qu'elle en buvait. Et ensuite, Kishi ne pleurait presque jamais. Il fallait qu'elle ait accumulé beaucoup pour qu'elle accepte de verser des larmes. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une fois, quand elle était venu chez lui après avoir fuit Dragon. C'était aussi à cette occasion-là qu'elle avait bu son premier whisky. Il savait donc que quelque chose clochait. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne se confierait pas à lui s'il lui demandait de but en blanc ce qui la faisait souffrir. Alors il parla d'abord de ce pourquoi il avait initié cette rencontre au départ.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, avant de finir son verre et de le poser un peu brutalement sur la table.

\- Tu veux parler d'Ace.

Elle allait avoir besoin d'un autre verre. Elle s'apprêta à héler le serveur quand elle croisa le regard doré d'Edward, réprobateur.

\- Ne pense même pas essayer de m'en empêcher, Shirohige, je ne suis pas d'humeur, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale qu'elle regretta dès le premier mot prononcé.

Elle n'avait pas à être détestable avec son ami, il n'y était pour rien. Elle allait s'excuser quand Edward la pardonna avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

\- Non, je commence simplement à bien te connaître, sourit-il, sachant pertinemment ce qu'avait pensé Kishi à cet instant.

Elle lui rendit tristement son sourire, et abandonna l'idée de boire plus. Elle sentait que le blond devant elle – enfin il commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs, mais chut, il ne fallait pas lui dire – arriverait à l'en empêcher, ou en tout cas à la faire culpabiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? soupira-t-elle en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Simplement pourquoi. Kishi, je veux comprendre pourquoi ton fils a décidé d'abandonner mon fils, mais plus encore, de se lancer sur les traces de Roger.

La blonde posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son front sur ses mains entrelacés, avant d'expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé. Le livre de Sabo, la décision d'Ace, son travestissement en Ann, son amour pour Marco... Elle ne lui épargna rien, absolument rien. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux une fois qu'elle eut fini.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, si désolée... Si seulement... si seulement j'avais pu m'apercevoir de quelque chose avant...

\- Kishi, relève la tête.

Elle obéit, et Edward vint essuyer d'une main tendre les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé échapper, avant de lui asséner.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu arrêter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout ce qu'on peut faire désormais, c'est prier pour que leur amour respectif ne les amène pas à s'autodétruire ou à se haïr...

\- J'ai peur Edward, avoua la blonde en plantant ses yeux couleur jade dans ceux dorés. J'ai peur de perdre tr... deux de mes enfants sans rien pouvoir faire. J'ai déjà vu Rouge mourir sous mes yeux, je veux pas que ça recommence... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Le lapsus n'avait pas échappé à l'ex-criminel, mais il décida qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un cadre plus intime pour être l'oreille attentive dont elle avait besoin. Il se leva, lisant sur le visage de la blonde sa surprise, et lui lança des clefs qu'elle attrapa au vol par réflexe.

\- Tu connais ma voiture, je suppose ? Vas-y, je paye et je te rejoins.

\- Tu n'as pas à payer pour moi.

Ah, le retour de la voix glaciale, il s'y attendait, et il avait d'ailleurs déjà préparé sa réponse.

\- Alors espérons que tu ne recommenceras pas à te soûler alors qu'on est à peine au début de l'après-midi.

Kishi rosit de gêne, comprenant qu'il condamnait le fait qu'elle essaye d'oublier ses peines dans l'alcool, et elle grommela qu'elle saurait lui rappeler quand il prendrait son saké, mais elle prit néanmoins sa veste qu'elle glissa sous son bras. Elle se releva brutalement et tangua un peu sous l'effet du whisky – elle avait une très faible, voir quasiment inexistante résistance à l'alcool – et Edward la remit droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira-t-il, avant de passer son bras sous le sien libre. Je pensais que je serais obligé de faire ça uniquement avec mes enfants, étrangement tu es la première, la taquina-t-il légèrement pour ne pas la laisser dans ses sombres pensées, et aussi pour retrouver la forte femme qu'il connaissait.

Elle lui adressa un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-fatigué, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, et cela attrista un peu l'homme bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il paya rapidement, puis sortit, soutenant toujours Kishi. Elle lui rendit ses clés quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de l'ex-criminel, qui fit comme toujours sourire la blonde. Elle adorait la vieille DS Citroën bleu nuit qu'Edward possédait, et habituellement elle aimait bien le taquiner sur le fait que la voiture, bien que de grande valeur désormais pour un collectionneur, n'était pas celle qu'on attendait d'un chef de gang, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait trop lasse, trop fatiguée par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus d'un coup. Elle s'installa à la place du passager avant avec l'aide de son ami, sentant pointer la migraine, et celui-ci alla ensuite s'installer à la place conducteur, avant de démarrer l'antiquité.

Edward ne savait pas trop à quel moment du trajet Kishi s'était endormie, mais en tout cas lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant chez lui, elle sommeillait à poings fermés. C'en était presque mignon, en tout les cas, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus sereine que réveillée. Il soupira. Elle allait finir par le rendre dingue. Elle se surmenait beaucoup trop, elle portait un trop lourd fardeau à elle toute celle pour protéger sa famille, et elle était trop... trop elle – il ne trouvait pas le bon terme pour la décrire – pour demander de l'aide. Et ça le rendait malade. De toute façon, il l'était déjà depuis longtemps.

Malade d'elle. Et même sa défunte femme n'avait jamais été dupe, alors que lui-même s'était voilé la face pendant des années.

Il soupira à nouveau, avant de sortir de la voiture et de fermer la porte avec délicatesse, sans la claquer. Il contourna l'automobile avant d'ouvrir la portière du côté du Kishi. Il la secoua doucement, et la blonde ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, encore ensommeillée.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, Shirohige...

Il sourit tristement. Elle n'arrêterait donc jamais avec ce surnom, il était même persuadé que si jamais il la laissait s'occuper de l'inscription sur sa pierre tombale, elle le mettrait !

\- Je ne peux pas, tu es dans ma voiture, répondit-il finalement. Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt un vrai lit ?

\- … Ton fils ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

\- De quoi mon fils ? s'interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant pas où la blonde voulait en venir.

\- Il ne va pas... elle étouffa un bâillement... poser de questions si je suis là ?

\- Il m'a averti qu'il restait au bureau cette nuit.

Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était même pas un mensonge pour qu'elle reste, mais la vérité. Néanmoins, il se doutait de la réticence de son amie à revoir à nouveau Marco, ça risquait de la paniquer plus qu'autre chose, et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Dans le même temps cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur, il ignorait s'il pourrait garder encore longtemps son amitié avec Kishi suite à la rupture entre leurs enfants dont tous souffraient. Égoïstement, il aurait voulu que jamais les deux ne se rencontrent et ne mettent en péril la fragile et précieuse relation qu'il avait avec la blonde. Immédiatement après cette pensée, il eut des remords, les deux jeunes s'aimaient, mais risquaient de se haïr, tout ça à cause de la menace que faisait peser Kaidou sur la famille Heartbreaker...

Kishi soupira, puis se leva et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour bâiller.

\- D'accord, je reste maximum jusqu'à ce soir, mais je pense rentrer avant, il ne faudrait pas qu'Ann s'inquiète.

Il lui sourit, et referma la porte derrière elle avant de lui glisser un trousseau de clés dans sa main.

\- Rentre, je vais garer ma voiture au garage, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de s'avancer sur le perron, et après quelques tâtonnements elle mit la bonne clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était déjà venu chez son ami, plus souvent depuis que leurs enfants respectifs avaient chacun quitté le nid, et en habituée, elle accrocha sa veste à une patère, se déchaussa, puis se dirigea vers le salon pour s'installer à son aise. Elle en profita pour prévenir par message Ann qu'elle était avec son parrain et qu'elle risquait de rentrer tard. Edward la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais aucun n'avait envie de le combler. Puis le moustachu posa la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis le lapsus de la jeune femme au restaurant. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode, mais sur son territoire il pouvait se le permettre.

\- Dis Kishi... Pourquoi tu penses que tu pourrais perdre trois de tes enfants ? De ce que tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure je ne vois que Sabo et Ann en danger, pas Luffy ni Lumia.

Il planta ses yeux d'or dans les siens, mais elle détourna le regard, et il la vit crisper ses mains sur ses genoux. Il plissa les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. C'était imperceptible, mais elle tremblait.

\- Kishi ?

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, au bord des larmes, se mordant la lèvre, avant de balbutier.

\- C'est... C'est Lu'. Il... Il m'a demandé pour son père. Je lui ai dit, même... tu sais quoi. Sur... Sur le moment, il... il est resté silencieux. Puis... Puis il est parti en disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il... Il ne m'a pas rappelé depuis. Tout... Tout ce que je sais maintenant... c'est par Lumia.

Elle éclata en sanglots, et spontanément il la prit contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, comme pour rassurer un enfant. Quand elle parlait de perdre Luffy, elle avait donc peur que le jeune ne souhaite pas la revoir après lui avoir avoué qu'il était une des causes de l'implosion de son couple, et qu'il n'avait pas été désiré par son père, ce dernier pensant même qu'il n'était pas de lui. Kishi avait peur que la vérité ait fait fuir son enfant. Edward n'était pas d'accord. Le petit Lu', comme son amie l'appelait affectueusement, avait juste besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle. Il la garda contre lui un long moment, et elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il hésita un moment, avant de la soulever et de la porter jusqu'à son lit, l'installant confortablement.

Il se contenterait du sofa cette nuit.

* * *

Marco prit un énième café tout en observant le tableau où il avait réuni les éléments de l'enquête. Et autant dire qu'il y en avait peu. Il avait renvoyé Nick et Francesca chez eux, il aurait besoin de personnes en forme demain, pas d'un groupe entier de zombies, ce que ses deux subordonnés restants et lui risquaient de devenir. Evan était encore en train de visionner les caméras de la rue en espérant trouver quelque chose qui leur permette d'avancer. Layko recherchait d'après les témoignages qui pourrait en vouloir au jeune Jules, mais rien. Nada. Et Marco avait beau examiner les maigres infos qu'ils avaient, quelque chose continuait de lui échapper. Il reposa sa tasse et mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, faisant apparaître le numéro inscrit à l'encre. Il le fixa.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée capitaine, fit Layko qui l'observait. Pas alors que vous venez de... vous-savez-quoi. Surtout si elle lui ressemble.

Le mot fit tilt dans la tête du blond. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Effectivement, résoudre une enquête sur un jeune orphelin qui n'avait aucun problème apparent était plus difficile qu'un kidnapping de gosse de riches... Et c'était exactement ça qu'il aurait du voir, parce que Jules pouvait ressembler dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante au plus jeune fils du maire de la ville, qui allait dans le même lycée que le kidnappé. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le numéro sur sa peau.

Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait ?

Il l'entra rapidement dans son portable et l'enregistra avant d'envoyer un message. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Vous n'avez informé d'aucun élément sur l'enquête en cours, j'espère ? fit la grande femme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Non, juste dit qu'on était sur une piste.

Il clôtura rapidement la discussion, les relançant sur l'affaire. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'arrêter quand son portable vibra.

 _« Merci capitaine. Bonne nuit »_

Il tapa rapidement sa réponse avant d'éteindre le téléphone pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'enquête.

 _« Bonne nuit à vous aussi »_

Et à l'orphelinat un brun ayant quitté son déguisement eut les yeux pétillants. Marco avait accepté de lui parler. Il lui avait dit ''Bonne nuit''. Puis il eut un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Ann. Marco n'était gentil parce qu'il n'avait vu que ce que lui avait bien voulu laisser entrevoir, c'est-à-dire une jeune femme timide, bien loin de son véritable caractère. Bordel, c'était douloureux. Et en même temps ça lui faisait du bien, parce qu'ainsi il pourrait côtoyer à nouveau le blond. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

L'adulte cacha son visage dans son oreiller et s'endormit en laissant échapper quelques pleurs.

* * *

 **... à vendredi dans deux semaines ! et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

 ***se casse en courant pour échapper aux lecteurs frustrés***


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite, comme promis en deux semaines seulement !**

 **En tout cas ne pariez jamais sur le fait qu'Ann et Marco ne vont pas arrêter de se croiser... Parce que c'est encore le cas ! Pauvre Ann, elle a de quoi avoir une crise cardiaque à force de stresser...**

 **Et n'oubliez pas que presque tout ce qui se passe a une incidence, je ne fais pas ça seulement parce que j'ai envie... *sourire angélique et innocent***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **lyra lupa : Merci !**

 **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan : Ce petit jeu risque d'aller loin, très loin... Et Marco n'est pas myope, il se voile juste la face. Pour le moment...**

 **Lawiki : Non t'inquiète j'ai aussi compris ce que tu voulais dire X). Et on verra bien si Ace se fait griller ou pas... C'est qu'il a un tempérament bouillonnant en même temps... Pour la relation entre Edward et Kishi, pour le moment ça ne cache pas grand chose, mais comme notre ancien criminel a des sentiments pour Kishi, ça risque de ne pas durer...**

 **Taylor : J'vais finir par me planquer dans mon bunker, au moins j'aurais pas à courir pour échapper à la frustration de mes lecteurs... En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'est autant plus, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-ci.**

 **nikkouyoku : P'tes ben que ça arrivera, p'tes ben que ça arrivera pas... Réponse en partie dans ce chapitre...**

 **Marco Ber : Ravi de voir que tu adores ma fic, merci !**

 **PRISTOY : Un nombre de chapitres... Ben... Comment dire... Au départ c'était une histoire que j'écrivais en mini-chapitres sur mon portable, donc du coup je la réécris... Pi je rajoute des choses pour que l'histoire soit plus cohérente... Donc je dirais que ça sera entre vingt et quarante chapitres - et encore je dis ça un peu au pif, mais ça doit être dans ces eaux-là.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Ann descendit les escaliers, encore ensommeillée, elle aperçut dans la cuisine Kishi qui s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle eut un sourire carnassier, soudain bien réveillée, et se dépêcha de descendre pour taquiner sa mère.

\- B'jour m'an ! la salua-t-elle avant de se sortir une assiette et se servir, puis de s'asseoir.

La blonde le lui rendit, et la brune s'aperçut que sa mère semblait distraite, perdue dans ses pensées. Et elle était restée longtemps chez son parrain hier, elle ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer... Y'avait anguille sous roche, elle le sentait.

\- Ça y est, vous avez enfin conclus avec Parrain ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se reçut une tape derrière la tête, donnée par sa mère outrée et légèrement gênée, si la rougeur sur les joues de la blonde n'était pas une illusion d'optique.

\- Je... Je ne sors pas avec Edward ! C'est un ami, rien qu'un ami ! Puis ça ne te concerne pas d'abord !

\- Tu sais, Lumia avait exactement la même réaction quand on lui demandait lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée si elle était en couple avec son ''ami'' Kidd...

Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit rire, et promit de ne plus s'en mêler, tout en croisant les doigts derrière son dos. Cela ne l'engageait pas vraiment... Puis, sa mère méritait d'être heureuse, et elle ne voyait pas une autre personne que son parrain pour s'occuper de la blonde. Comme si elle n'avait pas vu les regards qu'il posait sur Kishi quand elle avait le dos tourné. Elle devrait peut-être le pousser à se déclarer. Vraiment.

\- Au fait, en parlant d'elle, quand est-ce qu'elle revient passer un jour ou deux à la maison ?

\- Pourquoi, tu as ce point hâte de te prendre son pied au cul parce que tu es devenu un criminel ?

\- Comment tu savais que j'ai l'intention de lui en parler ? sursauta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Un bon avocat est un avocat qui sait déjà ce que l'on a fait. Comme si je n'avais pas deviné que tu cherchais un avocat au cas où les choses dérapent.

Ann grogna, faisant sourire Kishi, qui lui indiqua que Lumia avait promis de venir manger ce dimanche pour un repas en famille, avec Sabo et la sienne, puis les deux mangèrent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Seulement à la fin, la brune plomba l'atmosphère en glissant, mine de rien :

\- Au fait, Marco m'a envoyé un message hier soir...

Kishi releva la tête, et aperçut quelques secondes le regard un peu nostalgique de sa fille. Marco lui manquait, et elle connaissait ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de vide dans son cœur, comme si jamais rien ne pourrait à nouveau le remplir. Elle vint se placer à côté de sa fille et lui offrit son épaule en soutien, sur laquelle la brune vint reposer sa tête.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu donnes ton numéro, soupira la blonde. Enfin, maintenant que c'est fait... Et que disait-il ?

\- Qu'il avait trouvé une piste. Tu penses qu'il retrouvera Jules ?

\- Je l'espère sincèrement.

Elles restèrent un petit moment ainsi, avant de se lever et de débarrasser la table. Kishi monta s'enfermer dans son bureau faire la paperasse, et Ann se rendit dans le hall de l'orphelinat. Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir d'accueil et posa sans gêne aucune ses pieds sur le comptoir, prête à faire une sieste – ben quoi, y'avait personne ! - quand quelqu'un poussa la porte.

\- Shishishi Ann, tu ne changeras jamais !

Elle reconnut cette voix encore enfantine sans problème, et se rassit correctement immédiatement, avant de se lever pour accueillir son petit frère.

\- Luffy ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Son chapeau de paille sur la tête, son grand sourire presque candide, sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, et ses yeux chocolats chaleureux. Mais pourtant ses yeux d'habitude étincelants de joie brillaient aujourd'hui d'une lueur plus sombre, plus triste. Elle lui demanda immédiatement si quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne lui répondit pas de suite. Il s'installa derrière le comptoir à ses côtés, puis posa une étrange question :

\- Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père ?

Ann se replongea dans les rares et flous souvenirs qu'elle avait de Dragon, avant de répondre avec aplomb négativement. Luffy laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement avant de sourire comme un idiot en disant qu'il l'avait échappé belle, et là elle sut. Il était au courant pour Dragon.

\- Maman m'avait caché qu'elle te l'avait dit. Tu es déjà allé lui dire bonjour ?

\- Elle a cédé à force d'insister. Et non, je ne suis pas encore allé la voir, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. J'ai p'tes bien oublié de lui donner des nouvelles entre-temps...

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire niais, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

\- S'pèce d'idiot ! T'imagines à quel point tu as dû l'inquiéter avec un comportement pareil !

Et en rajoutant le comportement de Sabo et d'elle par-dessus le marché, leur mère n'était vraiment gâté, et elle s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas encore craqué. À moins que... Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était rentrée plus tard de chez son parrain hier ?

Elle prit son petit frère par le col de sa chemise rouge, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, et le traîna derrière elle.

\- Tu vas aller lui adresser des excuses, et tout de suite, pas la peine de faire traîner les choses plus longtemps.

Elle allait adresser les siennes par la même occasion, et la remercier. Kishi le méritait.

\- Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Ann, on est samedi enfin ! Shishishi ! De toute façon Traffy m'aurait pas amené sinon...

La jeune femme se fit soupçonneuse. Qui était ce Traffy ? Elle fut rassuré de savoir qu'il s'agissait en fait du colocataire de son petit frère, qui avait la bonté suprême d'aider le petit brun dans ses déplacements.

\- Tu ne profites pas de lui, il te l'a proposé et tu ne l'as pas harcelé pour qu'il le fasse, on est bien d'accord ?

\- Shishishi mais il est d'accord, sinon je fais ceintu... J'aurais pas dû dire ça, se rendit-il compte en voyant Ann rougir et ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

\- TU QUOI !? s'époumona la jeune femme.

Bon sang, elle connaissait ce terme, et elle n'avouerait jamais que parfois Marco lui avait fait le coup quand il trouvait qu'elle le délaissait. Ce souvenir lui pinça le cœur, et elle relâcha légèrement son attention. Luffy en profita pour se dégager de la poigne de son aînée et se dépêcha d'aller se mettre à l'abri, poursuivi par Ann ayant reprit ses esprits, vociférant après lui. Il salua au passage un Zoro éberlué en riant, puis rentra dans sa maison d'enfance en criant :

\- M'AN ! J'SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ DE T'AVOIR INQUIÉTÉE ! ET ANN VEUT MA PEAU AUSSI !

\- LUFFY ! EST-CE QUE J'AI BIEN ENTENDU CE QUE J'AI CRU ENTENDRE ?

Et dans son bureau en haut des escaliers Kishi eut un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avouerait sans doute jamais que l'animation dans cette maison lui avait manqué, et qu'elle avait l'impression de remonter le temps à chaque fois que ses enfants se coursaient ainsi pour des motifs souvent futiles. Elle secoua la tête avant de se lever et de descendre rejoindre ses enfants qui se chamaillaient. Ou plutôt Luffy qui était mort de rire alors qu'Ann était en train de le traiter de tous les noms.

\- Suffit vous deux !

Cela les calma aussitôt, et Lu' vint se jeter dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, puis seulement une fois qu'il l'eut relâchée lui dit bonjour.

\- M'an ! Luffy est en couple avec son colocataire ! s'exclama quant à elle la brune.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle au petit brun qui acquiesça. Et bien amène-le demain au repas de famille, qu'on le rencontre.

\- QUOI ! s'étrangla Ann. Hors de question! Il a osé pervertir notre Lu' adoré et tu veux le faire rentrer dans cette maison ?

\- J'suis pas sûr qu'il accepte, bredouilla Luffy en rougissant légèrement.

\- Et bien dans ce cas-là kidnappe-le, mais je veux le rencontrer, fit leur mère en plaisantant. Quant à toi Ann... Je crois que vu tes conneries récentes tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, donc je te prierais de rester poli avec ce jeune homme.

La brune eut le droit au regard à faire geler le Sahara, et se fit toute petite. Luffy lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

Elle lui répondit qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard – même si elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'estime de son petit frère. Sur l'invitation de leur mère ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne.

\- J'vais décrocher m'an ! soupira Ann en se levant et en allant récupérer ce maudit objet.

Elle décrocha alors même que le numéro ne lui disait rien. Elle pâlit à l'entente de son interlocuteur, hochant la tête tout au long de la discussion, mais soupira de soulagement en raccrochant, avant de se ruer dans le salon.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Jules ! Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital !

Sa mère se releva immédiatement, s'excusant auprès de son benjamin de devoir partir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller discuter avec Zoro, ton pensionnaire a besoin de toi et de tes câlins magiques !

Luffy esquiva en riant une petite tape de Kishi qui avait bien comprit que le petit brun se foutait royalement de sa gueule. La blonde soupira avant d'aller prendre sa veste, et à son grand étonnement Ann en fit de même. Non, en fait, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait...

\- Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien.

\- Je sais, répondit laconiquement sa fille. Mais je viens quand même.

Luffy ne commenta pas l'échange, mais il se douta que ç'avait un lien avec les conneries de sa grande sœur. Il allait la harceler pour qu'elle lui explique, sinon elle resterait silencieuse. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais avant qu'Ann ne sorte, il la retint par le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Qu'importe ce que tu as pu faire, tu seras toujours la grande sœur que j'admire. D'accord ?

La lueur de joie dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis le rassura sur sa démarche. Il avait bien fait d'anticiper les inquiétudes de la brune, qui lui répondit en retour :

\- D'accord. Alors tu me laisseras botter le cul de ton petit copain s'il te fait du mal ?

Lu' partit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui fit sourire Ann. Il la lâcha, et elle rejoignit sa mère dans le garage. Kishi lui lança un casque, et son sourire s'élargit.

\- On y va en moto ?

\- Non, en pédalo, rétorqua sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'on y va en moto ! Tu m'as déjà vu conduire autre chose ? J'ai pas le doigté avec les voitures.

Ann eut soudain une image mentale de doigté tout autre, et ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement. Sa mère haussa simplement un sourcil avant de lâcher :

\- Ah, les jeunes et les hormones... Mets donc ton casque au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps.

Ann obéit, et elles arrivèrent une bonne grosse demi-heure plus tard à l'hôpital. Kishi se présenta à l'accueil pendant que la brune mettait l'anti-vol, et une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la fit tressaillir et se relever en sursaut pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son blond préféré. Mais vraiment nez-à-nez. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

\- Ca-Capitaine Newgate, bredouilla-t-elle, en mode alerte rouge dans son esprit.

Il était près. Beaucoup trop près. Elle arrivait même à capter son odeur. Elle allait faire une connerie. Elle en était sûre. Son odeur avait toujours été quelque chose qu'elle appréciait beaucoup chez son ex-amant. Elle réprima avec difficulté une bouffée de désir.

\- Est-ce que tu... vous... pourriez reculez, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle avait chaud, trop chaud, il fallait qu'il recule sinon elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir pour essayer de contrebalancer le feu dans son bas-ventre. Elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire avant qu'il ne recule et ne lui laisse de la place. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur, avant de le saluer correctement.

\- Bonjour Capitaine.

\- Bonjour miss Heartbreaker, ou puis-je vous appeler Ann ?

\- D'accord, si je peux vous appeler Marco.

Elle s'accouda contre la moto de sa mère, et s'aperçut que la main gauche du policier était bandée. Il intercepta son regard et leva sa main entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. Je me suis juste ouvert la main avec un morceau de bois, je suis plutôt maladroit.

Il fit une moue amusé, et Ann serra les poings. Bordel, s'il savait à quel point cette moue le rendait sexy... Elle avait presque l'impression que son karma faisait tout pour qu'elle se trahisse.

\- Votre mère est là ? demanda-t-il quand le silence devint un peu trop pesant entre eux.

Il trouvait Ann très mignonne quand elle rougissait, et ne put s'empêcher se s'approcher un peu plus pour voir à nouveau les joues pleines se colorer. Ace ne réagissait jamais comme ça, en général, quand il s'approchait un peu trop ou le chauffait, le brun lui sautait souvent dessus, ne retenant pas ses envies, et il ne l'avait que rarement vu rougir.

Il faillit se donner une baffe mentale. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à comparer Ann et Ace. Il savait pourtant pertinemment que cela lui faisait du mal, et que c'était injuste pour la demoiselle. Elle l'intriguait, l'intéressait, et il devait avouer même qu'il la désirait, mais c'était parce qu'elle ressemblait à Ace. Et passer son temps à la comparer à lui ne le ramènera pas. Il lui fallait l'oublier, passer à autre chose, et peut-être que cette jeune femme pouvait l'y aider.

\- Oui, elle est déjà monté voir Jules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter : Et comme dirait mon petit frère, il va avoir le droit aux câlins magiques !

\- Tu as un petit frère ? s'étonna-t-il, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était passé naturellement au tutoiement.

\- Oui, ainsi qu'un grand frère et une sœur aînée, et toi ?

Elle avait repris la marque familière sans hésiter, profitant de l'ouverture que le blond avait créé à son insu. Elle voulait continuer à discuter avec lui, longtemps, faire à nouveau ces discussions à bâtons rompus qui pouvaient autrefois durer toute une soirée.

\- Des faux jumeaux, plus âgés d'un an, répondit-il laconiquement.

Cela lui faisait penser qu'Ace était orphelin et fils unique, il n'avait jamais connu les disputes fraternels, ou même les câlins maternels qu'Ann appelait en plaisantant des ''câlins magiques''...

C'est pas vrai, voilà qu'il s'y remettait.

\- Ils sont aussi dans la police ?

Ann connaissait la réponse, mais cela aurait semblé étrange qu'elle ne pose pas la question. La nouvelle question de la jeune femme permit à Marco de s'extraire de ses idées noires.

\- Non, ma sœur est avocate, et mon frère est pâtissier.

\- Whow, et il est bon ?

Les étoiles dans les yeux de la brune le firent rire, et il releva que la jeune femme semblait aimer les douceurs. Cependant vu le double-sens possible de la phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

\- Pourquoi, intéressée ?

Il eut un sourire un peu pervers, et comprenant le sous-entendu, Ann rougit violemment. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le policier, elle rougissait de colère. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle souhaitait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Elle était à deux doigts de s'énerver quand quelqu'un désamorça sans s'en rendre compte la situation.

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? On doit y aller !

Le brun à lunettes qui accompagnait Marco la dernière fois s'approcha d'eux. Le blond se retourna et cria :

\- Encore deux minutes et j'arrive Nick !

Son subordonné acquiesça, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Ann.

\- Cela te dirait qu'on se revoit une autre fois, en dehors d'une enquête ?

La raison de la brune lui hurla de ne pas accepter, de ne pas jouer avec le feu, alors que son cœur voulait l'embrasser là, maintenant, et accepter. Elle fit un compris entre les deux.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Voilà, sa raison allait être contente, elle ne l'avait pas embrassé, même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

\- Cela t'irait, demain soir ?

\- Euh, non désolé, j'ai un repas de famille... Lundi ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Va pour lundi soir, rit-il, et elle le trouva magnifique.

Pourquoi avait-elle joué au con et l'avait-elle quitté déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle avait pas été assez lucide pour s'apercevoir qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Je passerai te chercher, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et après un rapide au revoir, le blond partit rejoindre son collègue. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital en sifflotant, mais n'eut même pas le temps de passer le seuil que déjà sa mère l'attendait en tapant du pied, visiblement spectatrice de loin de la discussion. Kishi soupira, avant de poser un regard peiné sur Ann.

\- Fais attention, à jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler.

La brune sut alors que sa mère n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon de faire, mais ne l'en empêcherait pas. Elle était prévenue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas m'an. On va voir Jules ?

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde qui acquiesça.

* * *

Ann éteignit son réveil qui lui hurlait dans ses oreilles en geignant. Sa mère et elle étaient restées un long moment au chevet du jeune lycéen hier – traduisez ça par toute la journée, Kishi ne voulant pas le laisser seul –, et étaient donc rentrées assez tard, ou en tout cas pas très tôt, et là, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rester au lit le plus longtemps possible. Sauf que son souhait fut réduit à néant par Luffy qui déboula dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et hurlant ''DEBOUT !'' avant de lui sauter dessus. Les réveils en fanfare de son petit frère ne lui avaient absolument pas manqué...

\- Lu', il est juste huit heures et on est dimanche... gémit-elle en mettant son coussin sur sa tête.

\- Mais euh, je voulais passer du temps avec toi avant que Sab' et 'Mia n'arrivent ! Puis j'veux te présenter à Traffy ! se plaignit le petit brun en faisant la moue.

Ann se releva alors brutalement, faisant tomber Luffy du lit, intéressée, avec un léger sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

\- Oh ? Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et j'arrive...

\- Ah, non, t'embête pas Traffy ! la prévint-il en voyant son sourire, devinant son idée. C'est mon amoureux, donc t'es gentille !

La travesti grogna, si elle ne pouvait même plus s'amuser un peu... Elle fit la moue avant de se lever et flanqua son petit frère dehors avant de refermer la porte, le temps de se préparer. Elle descendit ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner, voulant rencontrer ce fameux ''Traffy''.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant attablé à la cuisine, la tête de Luffy sur ses genoux.

Il était loin de l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite. Il était grand, plus grand que Luffy, allez, il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, quatre-vingt dix, et assez mince. Il portait un pull dont les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient des tatouages tribaux sur ses bras, et elle pouvait apercevoir le mot ''DEATH'' tatoué sur le dos de ses doigts. Il avait l'air sérieux, presque trop comparé à son adorable petit frère. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux gris. Il portait un bouc au menton et pour compléter le tableau, il avait deux paires de petites boucles d'oreilles sur les deux oreilles.

Elle se demandait comment Luffy avait fait pour s'emparer du cœur de cet homme, mais en tout cas elle sentait que ce Traffy tenait beaucoup à son petit frère, vu la lueur qu'elle voyait dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il les posait sur le petit brun. Elle avait la même quand elle pensait à Marco. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Ann, la grande sœur de Luffy, enchantée de te rencontrer.

\- Trafalgar Law, répondit-il succinctement en lui serrant la main. Pas de menaces ? s'étonna-t-il sans le montrer quand elle s'assit face à lui.

\- T'souviens de ce que j'ai dit, Ann, menaça son petite frère sans se relever avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler.

Elle leva les mains en riant :

\- Hey ! J'ai rien dit encore !

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... rétorqua Luffy.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous deux ! les gronda leur mère en posant un pied dans la cuisine, visiblement tiré de son sommeil par ses deux turbulents enfants.

\- Vous êtes arrivés quand ? demanda alors Ann étonnée en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

\- Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, il ne tenait plus en place, soupira Law en désignant son petit ami sur ses genoux. Il avait encore les clés, désolé madame.

\- Vous devez donc être le fameux Traffy, fit-elle en bâillant. Bienvenue dans la famille. Et ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu pire avec mes enfants... Luffy, assieds-toi correctement, s'il te plaît, fit-elle machinalement en l'apercevant sur les genoux du brun. Ann, tu m'aides à préparer le petit déj' ?

\- Question rhétorique, je suppose ? plaisanta la brune en se relevant alors que son petit frère se remettait correctement en grommelant.

Elle aida donc sa mère à préparer le repas, et Law vint les aider aussi, ce qui leur permit de faire plus ample connaissance. Il étudiait la médecine dans l'intention de devenir chirurgien, et il avait vingt-quatre ans. Six de plus que Luffy. Elle faillit râler avant de se souvenir que l'écart d'âge entre Marco et elle n'était pas très petit non plus... Elle avait vingt-deux ans et son ex-amant vingt-six, comme Lumia. Ça faisait tout de même quatre ans de différence... Elle se tut donc, et continua de discuter. Il était bien plus intelligent que son petit frère – mais ça malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait au petit dernier, ce n'était pas très difficile – mais il eut droit à son respect par ce qu'il ne s'énervait pas alors même que Lu' faisait l'andouille. Il avait même un léger, très léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Mais vraiment très léger.

La matinée passa sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Bien que Law semblait froid et sérieux au premier abord, elle avait perçu que c'était seulement quelqu'un de très renfermé sur lui-même et qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sociable. Les débuts de colocations avec Luffy avaient juste dû être horrible pour le jeune homme. Elle aimait bien discuter avec lui, elle lui trouvait un fond de sadisme qui lui plaisait bien et faisait écho à son propre sadisme.

Ce qui fit d'ailleurs peur à Sabo quand il arriva à la maison avec sa femme Koala et leurs jeunes jumelles en poussette.

\- Merde, la fin du monde est proche, Ann s'entend avec un autre sadique ! fit-il dramatiquement en les voyant tous les deux. D'ailleurs Ann, c'est ton petit copain ?

\- Non, c'est le mien ! dit de façon possessive Luffy en venant s'accrocher au cou de Law.

La femme de Sabo tira les joues de celui-ci.

\- Non mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières ! On dit bonjour en premier ! Quel exemple tu veux donner à tes filles ?

Sabo essaya en vain de se justifier alors que ses cadets riaient doucement, jusqu'à ce que Kishi vienne saluer son fils et sa belle-fille, avant de se pencher sur ses deux petites-filles, Océane et Aénor, âgées tout juste d'un an. Koala et elle les sortirent de la poussette et commencèrent à s'en occuper, alors que Sabo rejoignait les autres pour les saluer.

Enfin, finalement Kishi repartit faire à manger, laissant Océane dans les bras de son papa tandis que Koala juste à côté de lui tenait Aénor. Law se sentait de trop dans cet environnement familial, et il alla aider Kishi pour cuisiner. Sauf qu'à peine eut-il passé le seuil de la porte que la blonde sans se retourner haussa la voix.

\- Tu devrais retourner avec les autres, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et puis, si tu fais tout pour t'exclure, il est certain que tu ne te sentiras jamais à l'aise avec notre famille.

\- Merde, un p'tit nouveau, moi qui pensait pouvoir échapper à tout le monde pour te dire bonjour m'an !

Law se retourna pour voir qui les avait interrompu, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait le même visage jovial et les mêmes cheveux noirs que Luffy, bien que plus longs, mais des yeux de jade identiques à ceux de la mère de son petit ami. Sa plus grande sœur, devina-t-il. La jeune femme alla saluer sa mère puis se tourna vers lui pour se présenter avec un grand sourire. Elle s'appelait Lumia, et lui souhaita elle aussi la bienvenue dans la famille.

\- Au fait Lumia, Ann voulait te parler en privé.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit, et elle demanda avec sérieux si sa petite sœur avait fait une connerie. Kishi hocha la tête, et Lumia soupira. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle fit demi-tour et se rua dans le salon. Sabo fut le premier à la voir et allait se lever pour la saluer quand il vit qu'elle était furibonde, ses yeux plus froid que les cercles polaires. Il soupira, comprenant qu'Ann voulait prévenir leur grande sœur, et que leur mère lui avait donc fait passer le message, tout en précisant à coup sûr que c'était à cause d'une connerie...

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Lumia avec un sourire un peu crispé. Ann, suis-moi.

La brune déglutit en se levant et suivit la jeune femme jusque dans ce qui avait été sa chambre – et qui l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Lumia ferma la porte derrière elles et se planta devant sa sœur.

\- Ann... Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu cette fois ?

* * *

 ***va se réfugier dans son bunker* Oui, je vous promets que la suite sortira dans deux semaines, et même qu'on aura le rendez-vous entre Ann et Marco, alors pas poursuivre l'auteur !**

 **P.S : Une review = un moustique tué dans le monde, à bon entendeur...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et oui, voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec le rendez-vous... tout à la fin - non, pas taper l'auteur - . J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi, parce que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire !**

 **Aussi, comme j'aime bien me répéter, je rappelle à nouveau que le délai d'attente est passé à deux semaines uniquement pour la suite... Vive les vacances !**

 **De plus, quatre moustiques ont perdu la vie grâce à vos reviews... On aurait pu faire mieux, sans doute.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Taylor : Qui ? Moi ? couper délibérément ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles *sifflote*. Pour la relation entre Kishi et Edward, ça se développe dans ce chapitre, et pour leurs sentiments respectifs, heureusement qu'il y a leurs enfants... Enfin je te laisse découvrir. Pareil pour le déjeuner entre Ann et Marco, notre travesti commence effectivement à faire des petites erreurs ou lapsus... Sinon, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé mon bunker ?**

 **FanDeBlack. com : Viiii, mort aux moustiques, ces suppôts de Satan !**

 **Marco Ber :Et voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise autant !**

 **nikkouyoku : C'est vrai ? T'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Mais maintenant va falloir que j'évite la baisse de régime pour que tu continue à être transporté - ou alors que je fasse des chapitres plus longs, aussi... -**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ann se doutait que Lumia allait lui en vouloir quand elle eut fini de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle lui foute une gifle à lui retourner le cerveau et qu'elle l'engueule pour la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait pensé qu'elle lui en voudrait. C'est-à-dire son amour pour Marco, et le fait qu'elle avait tout fait que ça foire dès le début. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie et fixa son aînée avec des yeux ronds.

\- Aïe... Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point alors que c'est moi qui suis amoureux... Amoureuse ? rectifia-t-elle immédiatement en voyant le sourcil que haussa Lumia.

\- Parce que tu me fais penser à Dragon.

Ann grimaça, si sa sœur voulait vraiment qu'elle se sente plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà, c'était bien partit en l'insultant ainsi. Surtout en l'insultant ainsi.

\- J'me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... geignit-il.

\- Sauf que tu es bien mieux que lui et un moins bel enfoiré.

\- Tch, langage 'Mia !

L'avocate le fusilla du regard, pourtant un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres, reconnaissant sa propre phrase qu'elle lui avait répété un bon millier de fois. Son sourire néanmoins s'effaça assez vite.

\- Tu comptes lui dire la vérité quand tu auras retrouvé tous les tableaux ? demanda-t-elle à sa cadette.

\- Non... Non, je ne pense pas. Cela mettra des années avant que tout le réseau de Kaidou tombe, et je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Je resterai son amie Ann, c'est tout. Il ne doit jamais savoir pour mes sentiments. Même si cela me fait mal, je veux rester près de lui et veiller à son bonheur, même si je n'en fais pas partie. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est malheureux en ce moment Lumia, je ne peux pas... Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire quand je l'ai revu la première fois après ma fuite.

Sa grande sœur soupira en l'entendant, mais ne dit mot. Elle ne pensait pas que cela soit la meilleure des idées, mais Ann était trop têtue pour l'écouter. Lumia se leva de son lit pour s'installer à sa fenêtre, fixant les bâtiments dehors.

\- Ac... Ann, comment tu fais pour réussir à voir quelqu'un que tu aimes sans le montrer ?

La concernée remarqua immédiatement que sa grande sœur était nerveuse : elle jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle entortillait au bout de son index. Elle haussa un sourcil, sa sœur d'habitude n'était jamais nerveuse, elle avait un sang-froid à toute épreuve, qu'elle avait – malheureusement d'après elle – héritée de son père. Mais qu'en plus elle lui demande des conseils de cœur...

\- Bon Lumia, crache le morceau, visiblement je suis pas la seule à avoir fait des conneries ces derniers temps.

\- Tu... Tu peux me promettre que tu ne diras rien à Maman ? fit avec hésitation l'avocate.

\- 'Mia, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? s'inquiéta Ann en se relevant à moitié sur la chaise de bureau où elle était installée. Mais oui, promis juré, M'an n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réussi à me faire une amie, au bureau, malgré Papy. Une fois, nous sommes sorties dîner assez tard, et elle m'a emmené dans un restaurant où travaillait son frère jumeau. Comme il avait fini son service, il a mangé avec nous, puis on a discuté...

Elle commença à rougir, et dessina des cercles avec son doigt sur le verre de la fenêtre. Dans la tête d'Ann, ce fut une alerte rouge. Lumia venait de rougir. Bordel, elle était amoureuse, elle aussi, ou en tout cas elle désirait quelqu'un. C'était une véritable épidémie !

\- Oui, et ? osa-t-elle l'interrompre.

\- Bah... Il m'a invité... on a bu... beaucoup...

La plus âgée intensifia le tracé de ses cercles, et Ann commença à soupçonner la fin de l'histoire. Et elle avait eu un bon flair. Lumia et le mystérieux inconnu s'étaient retrouvés au matin dans le même lit sans aucun souvenir de la veille, et elle s'était carapatée avant qu'il ne se réveille. Du coup, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était quand elle le croisait. Et son amie au bureau commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Ann soupira, sa grande sœur n'était pas vraiment douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vive ce qu'elle était en train de vivre avec Marco. Être obligé de taire ses sentiments face à celui qu'on aimait était la chose la plus difficile à faire et à supporter.

\- Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement Lumia. Tu vas aller voir cette personne, tu vas lui dire exactement ce que tu ressens, et advienne que pourra, mais arrête de faire l'idiote, tu risques de laisser filer ton bonheur. Ne fais pas comme moi merde, je ne suis pas un bon exemple !

La brune aux yeux de jade ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Et non, tous les hommes ne sont pas des Dragon en puissance ! Je sais que tu hais ton père pour ce qu'il a fait à maman, mais ne laisse pas ce mauvais souvenir t'empêcher d'avoir une relation. C'est déjà à cause de tes réticences qu'entre toi et Kidd, ça n'a pas marché, alors ne recommence pas les mêmes erreurs.

Lumia soupira, puis eut un maigre sourire. Sa petite sœur avait malheureusement raison. Elle devait faire un effort. Soudain, leur petit frère entra comme une tornade, annonça en criant qu'on pouvait passer à table, et redescendit aussi sec en hurlant « MANGEEEEER ! ».

Ann étouffa un petit rire, avant de se demander comment Law pouvait supporter à longueur de journée Luffy. Lumia quant à elle poussa un profond soupir, elle ignorait comment son frangin faisait pour avoir autant d'énergie et de joie de vivre.

Les deux filles descendirent donc à la cuisine où tous étaient déjà attablés, n'attendant plus qu'eux. Lumia aperçut un homme à côté de Luffy, et quand il leva les yeux sur elle, elle sursauta. Elle aurait juré avoir déjà vu ces yeux gris acier et ce visage, bien que plus jeune, il y a longtemps, quand elle s'intéressait aux affaires de son grand-père, bien avant qu'elle n'entame ses études d'avocat. Dans une affaire de meurtre chez la famille Doflamingo. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une idée qu'elle se faisait, peut-être était-ce juste une ressemblance, mais si ce n'était pas le cas... Elle allait surveiller de loin son petit frère, hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La seule chose qui pourrait la rassurer un tant soit peu, c'était le regard possessif et amoureux que le jeune homme – du nom de Law, il s'était présenté à peine s'était-elle assise – posait sur Luffy.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, si l'on exceptait Daemon, le chat d'Ann, grognon devant tant de monde, et finalement le soir arriva. Les enfants de Kishi repartirent un à un, et il finit par ne rester plus qu'Ann avec elle. Après avoir rangé une majeure partie de la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, les deux allèrent s'installer dans le salon quand la mère reçut un message. Elle sortit son portable et lut le SMS en fronçant les sourcils, et répondit en souriant.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda curieuse sa fille.

\- Edward. Il aurait besoin d'un coup de main, sans plus de précision. Il me demande si je peux venir demain matin. J'ai dit oui.

\- Maman... Je sais que je me mêle sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... évite d'entretenir de donner de faux espoirs à Parrain, s'il te plaît.

La tête que fit sa mère valait tout l'or du monde. Ann ne l'avait jamais vu aussi surprise, et elle se demanda soudainement si sa mère n'avait pas des sentiments plus profonds qu'une simple amitié pour qu'elle tire un visage pareil.

\- Pourquoi des faux espoirs ? l'interrogea la blonde, et Ann aurait parié qu'il y avait une note d'espérance dans sa voix.

Mais aussi, elle n'en revenait pas. Sa mère n'avait jamais donc remarqué les regards que posait Edward sur elle ? Nom d'un chien, à croire que les deux portaient des œillères, parce que visiblement sa mère n'était pas tout à fait insensible à son Parrain. Il allait falloir qu'elle joue les entremetteuses, mais toute seule cela allait être compliqué...

Elle eut soudain une idée brillantissisme. Mais qui allait nécessiter l'intervention d'une autre personne. Elle devait réussir à convaincre Marco de l'aider.

* * *

Kishi ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre quand elle frappa à la porte, mais sûrement pas à voir Marco lui ouvrir. Son instinct lui souffla que ce que son vieil ami avait à lui demander était en lien avec son fils. Enfin, vieil ami... Elle n'avait pas cessé de s'interroger depuis la discussion avortée avec sa fille hier, Ann ayant refusé de lui répondre pour les faux espoirs. Sauf que maintenant c'était elle qui se faisait des films, et elle savait pourtant pertinemment que c'était la pire chose à faire en amour, comme lui avait prouvé son histoire avec Dragon. Merde, si elle n'avait jamais osé se lancer à nouveau dans une relation longue, c'était en partie pour ça ! (l'autre partie étant ses quatre enfants à élever).

Le blond étonné l'invita néanmoins à rentrer, et la blonde posa son manteau sur une patère et se déchaussa en vieille habituée, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du policier. La directrice de l'orphelinat semblait être déjà venu assez souvent... Qu'est-ce que son père lui cachait, sérieusement ? Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la personne que son père avait qualifié de « mieux expérimentée » pour lui enseigner ce qu'il devait savoir pour son infiltration. Il doutait qu'elle sache ce qu'était les bas-fonds d'une ville et les gangs... Quoique, s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie, c'était en fait fortement possible. Il l'amena jusqu'à son père, qui se leva pour accueillir Kishi. Et il vit le regard qu'il posa sur la blonde. Il le décrypta, et poussa intérieurement un soupir. Pourquoi il lui cachait qu'il avait une relation, sérieusement ? Il n'avait plus dix ans, il comprendrait que son père refasse sa vie après la mort de sa mère, il se demandait même pourquoi cela n'avait pas été fait plus tôt, bon sang ! Ça faisait pratiquement seize ans désormais. Il laissa les deux adultes seuls, et monta pour retrouver la pièce dans laquelle il avait installé son mur d'enquête sur Ace. Avec la nouvelle mission qu'on lui avait donné, il ne pourrait pas s'y investir à nouveau avant un paquet de temps...

En bas, Kishi s'assit en face d'Edward, et avec en tête le comportement étrange de sa fille hier analysait les gestes de son ami. Elle s'aperçut alors de détails qu'elle avait mais alors totalement occultés depuis des années. La prévenance qu'il avait envers elle, les regards sur elle quand il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir...

Sa fille s'était aperçu de ça avant elle, et elle avait un petit peu honte. Elle s'était vraiment voilée la face en pensant qu'il ne l'aimait qu'en tant qu'amie. Après tout, sa femme Tania avait été une perle, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'égaler, alors comment aurait-elle pu imaginer... ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? finit-elle par demander avant de se perdre dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu me semblais la plus qualifiée pour aider mon fils parmi mon entourage. C'est pour son boulot, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de son amie.

Kishi se mordit les lèvres, et Edward s'y attarda une seconde de trop, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter sa fille, maintenant elle avait juste horriblement conscience des faits et gestes de l'ex-criminel, et elle se tortilla sur son siège, légèrement mal à l'aise.

C'était elle ou il faisait un peu plus chaud ?

\- Et en quoi je peux l'aider ?

Elle déglutit en voyant un sourire de vieux renard s'inscrire sur le visage de Shirohige. Elle le sentait pas du tout, là.

\- Tu te souviens de comment tu t'es infiltrée dans mon organisation ? Il a le même genre de boulot, je me suis dis que tu pourrais lui apprendre...

Elle vira au rouge coquelicot, se souvenant _très_ bien de comment elle avait réussi à s'approcher d'Edward. Et bien qu'une partie d'elle acceptait d'aider Marco, parce qu'un conseil pouvait lui sauver la vie, l'autre partie se révolta. Il n'avait pas à remettre ça sur le tapis, merde, il savait parfaitement que cela mettait plus que mal à l'aise !

Shirohige se mit à rire franchement de sa gène, et elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle lui balança à la figure. Il l'évita, continuant à rire, pendant que Kishi s'énervait contre lui, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

\- S'pèce de... de..

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, alors elle prit un autre coussin et se leva pour le frapper. Il ne put éviter le premier coup, mais il attrapa son bras au second et la renversa sur lui, lui confisquant son arme improvisée au passage. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua dans quelle position équivoque ils se trouvaient. Kishi allongée sur le ventre en travers de ses genoux, qui d'ailleurs se tortilla pour se retourner et se relever. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à tout sauf à la femme délicieuse qui se trouvait sur lui. Surtout pas à elle. Il fallait qu'il pense... à Dragon, tient, c'était un tue-désir très efficace. Il expira, et rouvrit les yeux. Bien, maintenant il avait juste envie de filer une beigne à l'ex de Kishi. Non, mais comment il avait pu faire du mal à une femme aussi belle et génia... Et merde, voilà qu'il revenait au point de départ, alors que Kishi s'était relevée et assise sur ses genoux. Il inspira pour essayer de reprendre contenance, mais ce fut pire. Il n'avait jamais oublié son parfum qui sentait la fleur d'oranger. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, immédiatement, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, ce fut son fils qui le sortit de cette situation embarrassante en redescendant. En entendant les marches de l'escalier craquer, Kishi se releva brutalement et alla se rasseoir en face de lui, les joues rouges et légèrement échevelée. L'atmosphère était encore étrange, et Marco le sentit immédiatement, mais ne fit pas tout de suite de remarque.

La directrice de l'orphelinat lui expliqua gentiment qu'elle l'aiderait pour rentrer dans son rôle pour l'infiltration, et elle se dépêcha de partir une fois qu'il eurent fixés un premier... ''cours'', si le policier pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur la blonde, il se tourna vers son père.

\- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien à me dire, hein, papa ?

\- Tu ne sauras rien de moi, sourit le moustachu en levant les mains, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

Oui, bien sûr, et lui n'était pas encore amoureux d'Ace. Son père semblait-il, ne voulait pas se lancer dans une relation amoureuse. Bien. Il allait donc faire en sorte que ça change, quitte à impliquer les jumeaux. Mais il verrait ça plus tard, il devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Ann, surtout qu'il passait la chercher.

Et quand une ex-policière rentra chez elle, elle avait encore en mémoire la sensation du corps de son ami sous le sien... Une douche froide s'imposait pour se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

Marco dut se retenir de sourire en voyant Ann hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait commander. D'habitude, une femme aurait sans doute pris une simple salade, ou quelque chose de léger pour ne pas prendre un gramme, alors qu'elle au contraire, essayait de choisir ce qui la tentait le plus. Même si c'était quelque chose saturé de graisse. C'était amusant de la voir se décider, puis changer d'avis deux secondes après pour autre chose qui lui semblait tout aussi délicieux. Il fallait qu'il la présente à Thatch, son frère allait l'adorer, ce petit bout de femme gourmande. Surtout après sa dernière déception en date... En fait non, il rechignait un peu tout de même à présenter Ann à son aîné. Il avait envie de la garder pour lui tout seul, elle lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur alors qu'Ace était parti. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas prévenu son frère de sa rupture. D'une certaine façon, ne rien dire lui donnait la sensation que rien n'était arrivé, que sa relation avec Ace avait juste été un long rêve des plus agréables.

\- Tu as choisi ? fit-il en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire.

\- Mais y'a trop de choix, pi tout a l'air bon... geignit-elle. Tu veux pas choisir à ma place ?

Le sourire de Marco s'agrandit.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir me demander ça ?

Elle fit la moue de façon adorable.

\- Nan, vaut mieux pas, quelque chose me dit que tu serais capable de tout, même du pire.

Cela le fit rire, elle lui faisait penser au plan machiavélique qu'il commençait à mettre en place pour rapprocher son père et la directrice de l'orphelinat. Oui, il était capable du pire. La voyant encore hésiter, il lui conseilla quelques plats qu'il avait déjà goûté, et elle finit par faire son choix. Ils commencèrent par discuter de tout et de rien, le temps que leur commande arrive, et Marco voulut savoir ce que faisait Ann comme métier. Elle se figea un bref instant de manière imperceptible, avant de répondre avec assurance qu'elle était critique d'art, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne restait pas souvent longtemps au même endroit.

\- Tu sais combien de temps tu restes chez ta mère ?

\- Encore une semaine environ, puis après je repars en voyage, il y a une inauguration au Japon, je vais aller voir ce que ça donne.

En réalité, elle allait juste travailler dans les bas-fonds de sa ville natale pour vol... récupérer un tableau de son père chez un particulier, qui lui-même l'avait récupérer d'un vol dans un musée. Mais plus Marco la penserait loin, moins il la relierait à Ace.

\- Dis, à propos de ta mère, justement... Le policier prit un morceau de pain dans la corbeille sur la table, et en arracha un bout qu'il modela en boule pour essayer de rassembler ses mots, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec Ann. Il n'y a personne dans sa vie ?

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'un sourire carnassier apparaisse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Ohhh, toi à mon avis, t'as aussi perçu qu'il se passait un truc entre nos parents respectifs, moi qui me demandais comment aborder le sujet pour requérir ta coopération si possible... C'est que ça arrange mes plans...

\- Depuis combien de temps tu t'es rendue compte qu'ils s'attiraient mutuellement ?

\- Mutuellement ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'avais juste remarqué que P... qu'Edward avait des sentiments qui dépassaient la simple amitié pour ma mère depuis quelques années, mais j'ignorais que c'était réciproque. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour le savoir ?

Merde, elle avait failli révéler par inadvertance qu'Edward était son Parrain. Visiblement, Marco n'avait pas relevé, mais elle allait devoir faiRrRR zzz zzz...

Le blond n'en cru pas ses yeux quand la jeune femme en face de lui s'écroula sur la table. Il failli paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger ronflement. Elle s'était endormie brusquement. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire, Ann devait être restée éveillée une partie de la nuit pour être aussi fatiguée – son esprit occulta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour en arriver là, bizarrement l'imaginer avec un homme lui donnait des envies de meurtre – et il se leva au-dessus de la table pour la secouer.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et papillonna des cils, avant de jurer et de s'excuser platement.

\- Je suis narcoleptique, d'habitude j'ai des médicaments pour prévenir les crises, mais en ce moment je ne les prends pas, comme je suis chez ma mère...

En fait, elle faisait surtout une pause dans leur prise, parce qu'elle carburait à ça quand elle était encore en couple avec Marco, pour éviter un maximum de crises. Visiblement ça avait marché, puisqu'Ace n'avait jamais dit à son amant qu'il était atteint de cette maladie – surtout parce qu'il roupillait parfois durant la journée pour être en forme le soir et la nuit – .

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, mais nous parlions de nos parents...

Ann se sentit toute ragaillardit, et ils passèrent alors une bonne partie du repas à mettre au point un plan pour rapprocher Kishi et Edward, et l'autre partie à parler d'eux, de leurs goûts et passions. La travestit se sentait libre, libre de pouvoir désormais tout dire d'elle à Marco sans mentir, puisqu'elle avait caché pas mal d'informations personnelles pour se protéger en tant qu'Ace.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, et chacun paya sa part avant que Marco ne ramène la jeune femme chez elle.

Il s'arrêta devant la grille de l'orphelinat, et vint lui ouvrir la porte. Ann grommela affectueusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse à sa place, et prise d'une brusque inspiration suicidaire, posa sa main sur le torse qu'elle savait musclé du blond et l'embrassa sur la joue, inspirant au passage un peu de son odeur.

\- Au revoir et à bientôt, souffla-t-elle les yeux pétillants avant de passer la grille, laissant devant la voiture un Marco éberlué, qui passa sa main sur sa joue.

Elle embrassait de la même façon qu'Ace, si légèrement qu'on n'avait qu'une seule envie, recommencer. Et le blond tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur dans sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était Ace.

Ann ressemblait bien trop à son amant autant qu'elle en était différente. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle avant de commettre l'irréparable.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

 **Au fait, il y aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre normalement, sauf si j'en écris plus que prévue, et là ce sera pour le suivant, mais un lemon arrive très prochainement.**

 **Ça ne mériterait pas une review ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 21 juillet, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, tout joli tout frais... Mais qui risque d'après vos reviews d'en étonner beaucoup d'entre vous :) A croire que j'avais pas été sadique sur le précédent chapitre pour tout concentrer dans celui-là... Il n'empêche que ç'a été un chapitre assez difficile pour moi, et je trouve que je n'ai pas forcément bien retranscrit les émotions des deux personnages, alors n'hésitez pas à être critique pour que je puisse l'améliorer.**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre là est le plus long écrit jusqu'à présent, pour compenser du précédent un peu plus court que la moyenne. Et y'a bien le lemon. Mais pas entre Edward et Kishi comme la plupart l'avaient imaginés : P**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **FanDeBlack. com : Mais c'est pas grave, j'avoue j'ai juste été un peu surprise mais que ça m'avait bien fait rire. En tout cas merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Taylor : non, ce n'était pas ton imagination, il était bien plus court que la moyenne, mais celui-là rattrape largement, 1200 mots au-dessus de la moyenne, puisqu'elle est d'environ 4500... Content que la relation entre Kishi et Edward te plaise, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ils sont plutôt du genre à faire un pas en avant puis trois en arrière si on ne les pousse pas un peu... Pour Lumia, j'ai la volonté de ne pas trop l'exploiter pour l'instant pour justement garder une zone d'ombre, et que vous lecteurs ne puissiez pas prédire la suite trop facilement, mais elle finira par être plus ''claire'' si je puis dire. Moi ? Arrêter d'être sadique ? Noooooon... J'avais juste fais provision pour ce chapitre :) (Conscience : Dans ce cas-là tu ferais bien de changer de bunker, si elle l'a presque trouvé... Je crois que notre sursis prendra fin une fois qu'elle aura lu le chapitre).**

 **Et moi je veux bien que tes commentaires soient aussi longtemps, ça me rend heureuse et j'aime bien les lire, donc pas de conseils pour les réduire... Désolée !**

 **nikkouyoku : Mais qui a dit que cela ne pouvait pas être en Marco et Ace ? * sadic smile* En tout cas ce n'est pas entre leurs parents, j'adore être imprévisible :). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Marco Ber : Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de lire mes reviews quand je ne suis pas encore bien réveillée... Pour la simple et bonne raison que la première fois que je t'ai lu, j'avoue que j'ai rien compris, vu que j'avais encore la tête dans le brouillard... Alors imagine ma tête quand je le lis bien réveillée et que je me dis ''Merde, c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire !''. En tout cas tu peux être psychologiquement prête, il ne s'agit pas d'un lemon entre Edward et Kishi. (Conscience : Tu sais que du coup, tu lui as fait visualiser Oayji dans toute sa splendeur en train de... voilà quoi... Autant te dire qu'elle est pas tombé dans les pommes mais presque).**

 **Allez, enjoy !**

 **P.S : A votre place, je garderai un paquet de mouchoir et une batte de baseball à côté de vous, on ne sait jamais...**

* * *

Ace jeta son sac sur le banc, loupant de peu un de ses récents collègues.

\- Bordel Ace, j't'ai déjà dis de faire attention quand tu balances ton sac, y'a des gens autour ! râla Pietrov, un grand blond aux yeux noirs et aux accents slaves.

Condamné pour vol à la tire et racolage, si le brun se souvenait bien des quelques éléments qu'il avait pêché de ci de là avant son immersion dans les bas-fonds du genre humain. Pile le genre de délit qui pouvait mener à ce bar, ce... Nan, en fait, il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire l'endroit où il avait atterri alors qu'il était à la recherche d'un autre tableau de son père. C'était entre la boîte de strip-tease gay, voir plus si besoin, et le quartier général de la Donquichotte Family, un gang affilié à Kaidou. Il savait qu'après ce vol, il devrait se faire discret et sortir du pays pour un moment, surtout si sa photo remontait jusqu'au politicien.

Et lui dans tout ce foutoir, il s'était dégotté un boulot de barman, ce qui lui permettait de rester jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit sans éveiller les soupçons, et de connaître les horaires des habitués pour préparer son casse. Bon, sauf qu'il devait supporter des personnes qui en temps normal lui sortirait par les yeux, du genre certains amateurs de chair fraîche qui venaient se repaître devant les petits jeunes qui s'effeuillaient le soir. Il en vomissait certaines nuits en rentrant chez lui tellement ça le dégoûtait.

Il se changea rapidement pour revêtir son habit de travail, qui le désignait comme un barman – et le mettait par la même occasion à l'abri d'attouchements indésirables, Dieu merci – et une fois qu'il se fut changé, Pietrov et lui se rendirent au bar où ils se préparèrent pour l'ouverture. Leur patron vint les voir, un homme nommé Doflamingo, qui les surplombaient de tout sa hauteur, et de l'avis du brun ressemblait avec son manteau en plumes roses qui montrait son torse découvert et ses lunettes à un flamant rose. Mais il se gardait bien de ne serait-ce que le murmurer, il ne tenait pas à rallonger la liste des personnes que le blond avait fait assassiner.

\- Mes chers petits, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne manquait pas d'écœurer Ace à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il y a un nouveau dans la Family qui commence ce soir en tant que strip-teaseur, j'aimerai que vous gardiez un œil sur lui.

\- Dette ou pas ? demanda Pietrov froidement.

\- Non, juste besoin d'argent.

Ce qui signifiait que le nouveau ne ferait pas partit de ceux qui vendaient leur corps pour payer une dette, qu'elle soit d'argent ou de vie à la Family. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de coucher avec quelqu'un si l'envie lui en disait, mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'aucun client ne pouvait l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Pietrov soupira alors que le patron s'en allait, et Ace voulut savoir pourquoi, son collègue n'étant pas du genre à se désespérer pour si peu.

\- J'espère simplement qu'il sait se défendre, sinon comme il est forcément beau gosse, ou au minimum sexy, on va en chier pour empêcher les clients d'abuser de lui. J'en ai déjà marre rien que d'y songer... Et j'espère que tu m'aideras, le dernier me laissait tout le sale boulot.

\- Pour le nouveau on verra bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais je te promets de t'aider, ça me défoulera un peu si je dois péter des gueules.

La remarque fit rire son collègue, et Ace esquissa un sourire. Il aimait bien Pietrov, et retrouvait chez lui une des descriptions que sa mère faisait à propos des criminels et délinquants. Ceux qui avaient bon fond, mais qui avaient dû lutter contre le système pour survivre. Il se demandait tout de même bien grâce à qui elle était arrivée à cette conclusion...

L'ouverture se fit, et les gens commencèrent à affluer. Pietrov et lui maintenaient à peu près le rythme des commandes, ne se laissant pas dépasser comme cela avait pu arriver aux premiers jours de la prise de poste du brun. Il n'avait guère le temps de regarder les strip-teaseurs qui défilaient, mais il devait néanmoins avouer qu'il lui arrivait de jeter quelques regards en coins. Même s'il savait pertinemment que cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, puisqu'à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Marco et de se dire qu'il leur était bien supérieur... Le manque se faisait beaucoup ressentir, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus le voir en tant qu'Ann, et même sa main droite n'arrivait pas à combler ce trou noir émotionnel dans sa poitrine qui semblait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur à mesure que le temps passait.

Il le voulait à nouveau, corps et âme, il voulait le faire sien, il voulait s'enfouir au plus profond de lui et voir les deux orbes bleus se voiler sous l'extase qu'il lui ferait ressentir, il voulait lui faire voir des étoiles, le faire monter jusqu'au septième ciel. Mais par-dessus tout...

Il voulait lui dire et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse prendre autant d'ampleur, mais Marco était comme une drogue douce et lente. Au départ, on veut y goûter à nouveau, tout en se disant qu'il sera facile de s'en défaire, mais l'addiction se faisait petit à petit, pour finir par ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Oh oui, il était totalement accro au policier, et le manque se faisait cruellement ressentir.

\- Aye, voilà le commencement des ennuis, le nouveau se ramène sur scène, le prévint Pietrov en soupirant, les épaules basses, avant de murmurer ce qu'il lui sembla être un Ave Maria en russe, comme pour implorer qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec lui.

Ace lui sourit en retour, qui se perdit néanmoins quand il se tourna vers la scène, blêmissant soudainement, et il se retint de se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

Marco. C'était Marco sur scène.

Il était vêtu d'un costume-cravate à la manière d'un mafieux américain des années trente, un chapeau noir retombant sur son front et cachant une grande partie de son visage, mais il aurait reconnu n'importe où cette silhouette qu'il avait enserré si souvent contre lui et qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une vaste blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ou son karma devait être vraiment très mauvais. Il serra fortement le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main, essayant de contenir sa jalousie qui le commandait d'aller descendre le blond de là avant qu'il ne commence à faire la connerie du siècle. Il se recula un peu dans l'ombre du bar, cherchant à ne pas être visible tout en pouvant continuer à le contempler, comme à peu près tout ceux de la boîte, ce qui était en même temps une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

Une bonne, parce que personne ne prenait commande, et donc ne le ferait se déloger de son coin sombre, et une mauvaise parce que sa jalousie était exacerbée à son maximum.

La musique se déversa par les enceintes, et Marco commença à se déhancher, Ace serrant alors encore plus le verre entre ses mains, en même temps le visage pâle et les yeux brillants d'un désir mal contenu, dévorant du regard le blond sur scène, comme la plupart des clients.

Marco se défit de la veste de son costume avec des gestes lents, aguicheurs, et le vêtement atterrit souplement sur le sol, dévoilant une chemise blanche plus qu'ajustée, laissant deviner ses muscles. Ace déglutit, et détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite et être tenté. Mais son cœur n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et dédaignant la raison, lui fit regarder en coin le spectacle alléchant.

Le blond s'était entre-temps débarrassé de sa cravate et de ses chaussures, ça lui apprendra à essayer d'être raisonnable, et désormais il déboutonnait lentement et sensuellement sa chemise avec un regard de braise sur la salle, qui alluma un feu ardent chez Ace. Ce dernier sentit son désir pour le strip-teaseur commencer à devenir visible à travers son pantalon noir, et il se tortilla pour le cacher à son collègue.

Il dut néanmoins se mordre les lèvres, les yeux flamboyants, pour empêcher un gémissement de désir de passer ses lèvres quand Marco se retrouva torse nu, passant suggestive ment le bout de ses doigts sur son torse musclé et imberbe en se léchant les lèvres. Puis le blond s'attaqua à sa ceinture, qu'il retira avec une lenteur outrageuse, et Ace ferma deux secondes les yeux, haletant légèrement, essayant de reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de contenance, mais non, celui qu'il connaissait en tant que policier se faisait un devoir de chauffer la salle, et c'est qu'il y réussissait à la perfection, le bougre ! Lui-même défit deux boutons de sa chemise, ayant affreusement chaud. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se sorte de là !

Sauf que Marco finit par l'achever, en défaisant lentement la fermeture éclair du pantalon qui tomba à terre, puis d'une main prit son chapeau alors que la lumière se faisait plus forte, ne laissant voir désormais de l'homme qu'une ombre. Et le blond fit glisser sensuellement le chapeau sur son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau du boxer de l'homme...

Il ne pouvait pas tenir une seconde de plus.

\- Pietrov, tu peux rester seul cinq minutes ?

Son collègue acquiesça, il avait vu que le brun semblait ne pas aller bien depuis quelques minutes, et il était tellement pâle qu'il avait peur qu'il ne s'effondre, cinq minutes de pause ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal.

Ace se réfugia dans les toilettes des employés, et ouvrit précipitamment un robinet, avant de rassembler ses mains en coupe, et de s'asperger le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait pas repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'occulter le désir mêlé à la peur qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Sa verge gonflée se faisait douloureuse dans sa prison de tissu, et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour se calmer et en faire fit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se soulager dans les toilettes, même si bordel l'envie en était plus que tentante, avec le show que venait de faire son ex-amant. Sa respiration erratique se calma peu à peu alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le rebord du lavabo, l'eau coulant toujours. Il finit par l'arrêter, et releva la tête. Des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux mouillés, coulant le long de son visage, et se frayant un chemin jusqu'au col de sa chemise. Il était encore blême, et il se passa une main devant son visage, soulevant ses mèches noirs qui retombaient devant ses yeux, les réarrangeant, puis soupira lourdement. Au moins le blond ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas pu le voir de la scène, il ne risquait pas de se retrouver face à la police avant longtemps encore. Mais pourquoi Marco était là bordel ? Pourquoi il s'effeuillait pour le plaisir d'enfoirés ?

Il avait envie de retourner dans la salle et de frapper tous ceux qui avaient osé poser les yeux sur son blond, mais il se retint. Ça lui vaudrait une balle entre les deux yeux de la part de Doflamingo, et il avait encore envie de vivre. Il prit une brusque inspiration, ses mains serrant jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures le rebord du lavabo, puis expira. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer son amour pour le blond, et faire en sorte que celui-ci ne le remarque pas s'il voulait éviter d'avoir la police à ses trousses. Il se redressa et détacha ses mains du rebord, avant de secouer ses cheveux bouclés pour enlever un maximum d'eau, puis retourna auprès de Pietrov.

\- Ça va mieux Ace ? On peux essayer de s'arranger pour que tu rentres si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, lui affirma son collègue en le voyant revenir.

Ace jeta un bref coup d'œil à la scène déserte, puis refusa en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était que passager.

Oh oui, ç'avait simplement duré le temps de la prestation de Marco, et il se promit de ne plus être aussi faible la prochaine fois.

* * *

Une semaine. Il avait du endurer ça une semaine, avant que la bonne occasion pour dérober le tableau n'arrive. Il avait du tous les soirs pendant sept jours observer celui qu'il aimait allumer une salle entière de gens peu recommandables, dont lui.

Pietrov n'était pas idiot, et avait remarqué l'attrait du brun pour ce strip-teaseur là en particulier, mais il avait gardé le secret, comprenant que son collègue ne voulait pas céder, pour une raison ou une autre, à ses pulsions, et essayait de l'éloigner à chaque fois que Marco était sur scène. Ç'avait permis au brun de garder la tête froid et un semblant de raison, sinon il n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'il n'aurait pas tenté d'attirer Marco à lui.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, et poussa la porte du bureau de Doflamingo du bout des doigts. Gagné, comme à chaque fois que le grand patron recevait ses affiliés dans une des salles réservées du club, ce n'était pas fermé. Il devait faire vite et bien. Il avait neutralisé les caméra du couloirs et du bureau en remettant sur le réseau les images d'une nuit où Doflamingo recevait du monde, heureusement que Koala lui avait donné des cours d'informatiques et de piratage, un peu. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui, quand le déclic d'un chien de pistolet qu'on armait retentit dans son dos.

Il n'y était sensé avoir pourtant personne ici, surtout à cette heure ! Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des employés étaient à la réunion, et ces derniers soient étaient rentrés chez eux, soient restés dormir... ou travailler, dans les chambres que le Flamant rose mettait à disposition.

En clair, soit il avait la pire des malchances, soit c'était quelqu'un qui comme lui cherchait à obtenir de façon pas très légale des informations.

\- Mettez les mains en l'air et tournez-vous vers moi.

Ou alors, quelqu'un en mission pour la police, n'est pas Marco ? Il avait reconnu la voix... Et devait admettre qu'il avait dû offenser quelques divinités dans une vie antérieur, pour avoir un karma aussi merdique.

Il obéit, et eut un léger sourire en voyant l'air surpris du blond, s'en délectant presque. Il ne put se retenir de le taquiner pour l'énerver, c'était presque viscéral, un besoin de le tenir éloigné de lui pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Même si un Marco en colère était plus que sexy.

\- Je t'avais manqué ?

Le policier eut soudain l'air furieux, et il baissa rapidement son arme pour venir s'emparer d'une main du col de la chemise du brun, le foudroyant du regard alors que le pistolet était désormais pointé vers son entrejambe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? cracha-t-il, haineux. Et tu as intérêt à répondre, sinon je doute que mon flingue te laisse de quoi t'amuser à nouveau avec un homme.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, et Marco dut se retenir de lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule alors qu'il se foutait à coup sûr de lui.

\- Je suis venu pour affaires personnels, mais je ne m'attendais à te trouver ici. Et j'ajouterai que tu aimes trop mon service trois pièces pour l'abîmer, je me trompe ?

La gifle partit, et Ace chancela. Il l'avait plus que mérité, celle-là, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait sortir Marco de ses gonds, ce serait plus simple de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, lui intima le peu de raison qu'il avait réussi à conserver, et donc de pouvoir s'emparer du tableau qui semblait le narguer sur le mur juste en face de lui. Il redressa la tête, et adressa à son vis-à-vis un sourire narquois malgré sa joue qui le brûlait, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il fit un pas en arrière, et c'était tout ce que le brun attendait. Il se baissa brusquement, désarma le policier et le mit en joue, brutalement sérieux.

\- Je te retourne la question Marco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mis à part chauffer tout ce que la ville contient de délinquants et criminels, s'entend, lâcha-t-il froidement, acerbe.

Et le ton surprit le blond, qui pencha la tête, essayant de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage et dans les yeux de son ex-amant. Ce qu'il y trouva l'étonna, et il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

\- Tu es... jaloux ?

Il n'arriva pas à dissimuler la pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors cela voulait dire qu'il tenait un minimum à lui, qu'il n'avait pas fait que jouer avec ses sentiments. Seulement il n'eut pas sa réponse, des bruits de pas résonnant dans le couloir, et qui semblaient se diriger vers eux. Ace grommela un juron entre ses dents, observant la pièce en vitesse. Il n'y avait qu'une seule cachette possible. Il prit Marco par le bras, le menaçant toujours du pistolet pour éviter une résistance inutile, et ouvrant la porte de la seule armoire de la pièce, le poussa à l'intérieur avant de tirer le panneau de bois sur eux, juste à temps. Une personne rentra dans la pièce, et vu le bruit, il s'agissait de Doflamingo ou d'un de ses lieutenants qui cherchait quelque chose.

Au moins étaient-ils en relative sécurité dans le placard, pensa Ace, puisque qu'il s'agissait plus précisément d'un petit dressing, et que personne ne viendrait les trouver ici. Il pointait toujours l'arme dérobée à Marco sur celui-ci, le bâillonnant avec sa main libre, le menaçant du regard pour qu'il n'entreprenne pas quelque chose qui les fasse repérer.

Leurs corps étaient très proches, trop proches, trouvait justement le blond. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ça n'avait jamais été une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son ex, il pouvait sentir les cales de sa main qui l'empêchait de parler alors qu'il était maintenu contre l'un des murs du dressing. Il eut la mauvaise idée de plonger son regard dans les yeux charbons du brun, et ce qu'il y lut le fit frémir comme seul pouvait le faire Ace.

Ses yeux étaient deux morceaux de charbon ardents qui brûlaient du feu du désir, bien qu'il essayait visiblement de se contenir, ayant des éclats d'argent. Marco déglutit, sous le charme du brun. Il savait pourtant qu'il était capable d'allumer une flamme de désir en lui rien qu'en le regardant. Et il avait fait cette erreur. Son cœur était déchiré en deux, sa partie raisonnable lui sommant de s'enfuir de l'emprise que le voleur avait sur lui, de remettre sa mission à un autre jour, et l'autre partie voulait s'abandonner à lui corps et âme, encore une fois, quitte à souffrir après, parce qu'il lui manquait, parce qu'il l'aimait, malgré ses mensonges et son abandon.

Ace retira sa main.

\- Il est parti, on peut sortir.

À peine l'eut-il dit qu'il poussait déjà la porte pour s'éloigner du blond. Il devait se calmer, reprendre le contrôle sur ses putains d'hormones, qui lui hurlaient juste de sauter sur le policier et de l'honorer tout ce qui restait de la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre. Presque deux heures du matin. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à son appartement à une heure pareille, et son petit tour avec les caméras de surveillance prenait bientôt fin. Il soupira, avant de pointer à nouveau le flingue sur Marco qui venait de s'extirper du dressing.

\- Tu as une chambre, je suppose ? Emmène-moi là-bas.

\- Ou sinon ? l'interrogea-t-il en louchant légèrement sur le canon de l'arme.

\- Je te tire dessus, j'embarque ce que je suis venu chercher et je te laisse t'expliquer avec Doflamingo. C'est clair ?

Le blond se rapprocha, et le pistolet dans la main d'Ace trembla. Marco détourna le canon de lui et se planta face au brun, appréciant le désir qui luisait dans ses prunelles. Il avait le moyen de le retenir à ses côtés. S'il le menait à sa chambre et qu'il arrivait à lui mettre les menottes qu'il y avait dissimulé, il pourrait l'arrêter au nez et à la barbe de Monet. Il lui sauverait la vie par la même occasion.

\- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il à son oreille, loupant le léger sursaut d'Ace qui venait d'inspirer son odeur, et manquant surtout les yeux qui viraient à l'argent sous le désir cette fois irrépressible, bien que le brun essayait de se contrôler.

Mais plus d'un mois sans avoir fait l'amour au blond et le retrouver aussi près, bien plus près que ce qu'il s'autorisait en tant qu'Ann, et aussi longtemps, faisait sauter une à une ses barrières. Il se décala légèrement, faisant passer Marco devant lui. Ils sortirent du bureau, et se faufilèrent discrètement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre du blond, qui entra le premier, suivit d'Ace, qui referma la porte derrière eux sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait accepté bien trop facilement, cela cachait quelque chose. La chambre était meublé sommairement, avec un lit, une armoire, et un petit bureau, poussé contre le mur, accompagné de sa chaise, et une porte entrouverte menait vers une petite salle de bain, de ce qu'il apercevait par l'entrebâillement.

\- Enlève tes chaussures, ordonna le blond qui était en train de le faire, et le brun obéit, les laissant au pied du lit.

Il s'installa dessus sans gène sur le ventre, posant le pistolet à côté de lui et à portée de main, mais à peine eut-il touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit. Enfin, c'est ce que compris Marco, ne se doutant pas que son ex venait simplement de piquer une crise de narcolepsie...

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant, c'était sa seule chance... Il souleva une planche branlante du parquet, et en retira ses menottes. Il jeta un bref regard à Ace, et pensa qu'il serait mieux de lui reprendre l'arme à feu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il remit la planche correctement et posa les menottes sur le bureau, avant de s'approcher du lit, et de subtiliser doucement le pistolet, qu'il rangea immédiatement dans la cache. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ace se réveilla, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, ouvrant seulement à demi les yeux pour observer le dos de Marco. Il avait un de ces fessiers... Merde, il en bavait presque.

Son érection revint en force, alors qu'il avait réussi jusque là à cacher son état d'excitation grandissant au blond. Il le vit se relever du sol et se diriger vers le bureau, apercevant ainsi les menottes. Étonnamment il se sentit déçu, son ex-amant pensait vraiment l'avoir comme ça, surtout pendant une crise... Putain.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire une crise de narcolepsie. Avec un peu de chance Marco aura seulement pensé qu'il s'était endormi, ce qui donnait à son plan déjà plus de chances de réussite. S'il reliait ça à Ann, il était foutu.

Une ombre le recouvrit, et il comprit que le temps de sa réflexion interne paniquée, le blond était revenu près du lit. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, et quand le policier se baissa pour lui mettre les menottes, il se retourna, le surprenant, et le renversa sur lui avant de se remettre au-dessus, au niveau de ses hanches, les deux mains à côté du visage du blond, lui faisant lâcher les menottes qui allèrent rouler sur le sol.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? susurra-t-il, son érection frottant contre l'aine du blond.

Ce dernier se savait coincé, mais il était surtout aux premières loges pour voir que les yeux du voleur avait viré à l'argent le plus pur, et sentir son érection contre lui.

Ace le désirait.

Il ferma les yeux, son cœur balançant entre le devoir et ses envies, entre son rôle de policier et son envie de sentir Ace contre lui plus près encore, en lui. Mais son cœur brisé lui faisait encore mal, il ne souhaitait devoir encore en ramasser les débris après le passage du brun. Seulement, un fait lui avait donné de l'espoir plus tôt dans la nuit, alors il tenta.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, tout à l'heure.

Le voleur se demanda de quoi il parlait, avant de pâlir en se souvenant. Il ne pouvait pas répondre sans se dévoiler, mais Marco avait tellement l'air d'en vouloir connaître le fin mot. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir.

Sa dernière barrière de résistance mentale lâcha.

\- Oui j'étais jaloux, gronda-t-il les yeux flamboyants, parce que contrairement à eux je tiens à toi.

Sur ces mots il fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Marco le laissa faire, s'abandonnant totalement. Il aurait le temps de regretter après, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il désirait c'était Ace, et rien d'autre. Il se préoccuperait des conséquences plus tard.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir jouer avec la sienne, leur bassin se frottant l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant à tous les deux des gémissements de plaisir avalés par l'autre. Leurs mains passèrent sous les chemises, à la redécouverte de leur corps. Le brun fébrile ne fit pas dans la douceur et fit sauter tous les boutons de la chemise de Marco pour pouvoir parcourir le torse musclé, ce qui tira un rire au blond.

\- Doucement... Nous avons notre temps, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, alors excuse-moi de vouloir en profiter, lui répondit Ace en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa gorge, lui tirant un frisson qui se répercuta dans tout son corps.

Il descendit jusqu'à la clavicule du blond qu'il suça pour lui faire une marque, avant de s'attaquer aux deux pointes de chair qui se dressaient déjà sous le désir du policier. Il en prit une dans sa bouche pour la taquiner du bout de sa langue, tandis que sa main s'emparait de l'autre pour la torturer entre ses doigt agiles. Marco ne fut pas en reste, et ravalant par fierté ses gémissements en se mordant les lèvres, entreprit de débarrasser son amant de sa chemise pour lui faire subir les mêmes outrages, caressant son torse pour se rapprocher des mamelons déjà durs. Leur souffle s'accéléra, leurs caresses se firent plus appuyées, plus insistantes, et migrèrent plus bas, vers leur verge que le désir avait gonflées.

Ace défit la ceinture de son amant, et tira pour lui enlever son boxer en même temps que son pantalon, le laissant nu à son regard, son pénis érigé. Il balança les vêtements en tas sur le sol, dévorant du regard le blond, qui rougit. Il vint l'embrasser férocement, frottant son corps contre le sien, et il sentit que Marco tentait de lui retirer à son tour son pantalon. Il eut un petit sourire sadique et retint sa main d'aller plus loin, avant de défaire de lui-même la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et de le faire glisser sur ses jambes, accompagné de son boxer, se retrouvant aussi nu que son amant. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, puis le brun s'allongea sur son amant sans l'écraser, faisant épouser leurs formes, et prit possession des lèvres du blond, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, baiser que le policier lui rendit aussi fougueusement. Il redescendit ensuite petit à petit, parsemant son chemin de baisers plus ou moins appuyés qui laissaient quelques traces sur la peau pâle de son amant, tout en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'amenant à un état de concentré de plaisir pur. Marco écarta les jambes instinctivement quand Ace se rapprocha dangereusement de son sexe presque douloureux, qui ne demandait que son attention, laissant toute amplitude au brun pour agir.

Celui-ci se fit tendre pour la première fois dans leur ébats, abandonnant toute intention de sadisme. Il n'essaya pas de lui arracher des supplications, ni de le faire attendre, mais entreprit de s'occuper de son sexe érigé avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, le cajolant de sa langue et de ses doigts, ce qui additionné au manque de Marco le fit venir plus rapidement que d'habitude, surprenant Ace, qui ne parvint pas à avaler toute sa semence. Une partie tomba sur les draps, alors que l'autre coula alors du coin de ses lèvres, et le blond se redressa pour essuyer de son pouce, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par l'orgasme. Il s'appuya contre le torse d'Ace, sa tête venant se réfugier dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Marco... Dis-moi que t'as du lubrifiant et des préservatifs quelque part... soupira le brun, avant de lâcher un cri digne d'une demoiselle quand le blond prit son érection douloureuse dans sa main, avant de la caresser lentement, lui arrachant des soupirs et des geignements, en voulant plus.

\- J'en ai absolument aucune idée... Mais si t'es comme moi et que tu n'as rien fait depuis... souffla Marco, avant que son amant ne lui morde l'épaule pour étouffer un cri de plaisir, tout en venant titiller son entrée de ses doigts couverts du sperme qu'il avait récupéré. Bordel A-ace... Prends-moi, j'en peux plus d'attendre...

\- Tes ordres sont mes désirs, susurra-t-il alors en rallongeant son amant, qu'il pénétra de deux doigts pour le préparer tout en venant l'embrasser.

Un troisième doigt vint rapidement les rejoindre, les deux hommes devenant de plus en plus pressé de ne faire qu'un. Puis Ace finit par effleurer la prostate du blond, ce qui le fit crier de plaisir.

\- O-oui, là !

Marco leva son bassin, cherchant désespérément plus de contact en se cramponnant aux épaules de son partenaire, qui lui accorda tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, aussi impatient que lui. Il se positionna face à l'entrée du blond, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains s'agrippant aux boucles brunes.

Ace effleura l'anus de son gland, le pénétrant légèrement avant de se retirer, ce qui fit gémir d'impatience son amant, qui appuya sur sa tête pour approcher son oreille de sa bouche et lui chuchoter de se dépêcher. Sauf que le brun n'avait pas réussi à retenir totalement son côté sadique, qui s'exprima :

\- Alors fais-le toi-même.

Marco le prit au mot et détacha une de ses mains des mèches noires de son amant pour amener son sexe en lui, écartant encore plus les jambes en une invite silencieuse. Ses chairs s'écartèrent pour laisser la verge le pénétrer, et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés quand Ace fut entièrement en lui. Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux bleus, que le brun effaça d'un revers tendre du pouce, conscient que la pénétration lui faisait toujours un peu mal, surtout sans véritable lubrifiant. Il l'embrassa doucement, et le blond fut le premier à initier le contact, partant à la rencontre du corps de son amant. Le brun reprit vite les rênes, entreprenant de lents et profonds va-et-viens pour retrouver la boule de nerfs qui ferait voir des étoiles à celui qu'il aimait. Il la trouva rapidement, et ne put retenir un léger sourire avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche le blond et d'accélérer, se mettant à pilonner sans merci sa prostate. Marco était réduit entre ses bras à une boule de plaisir pure. Il avait oublié son devoir, il avait oublié le mal qu'Ace lui avait fait pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir qu'il lui procurait à cet instant.

Leur jouissance était proche, et Ace accéléra encore la cadence, ne laissant aucun répit à son amant qui finit par se répandre en criant son nom entre eux, et il fit encore quelques va-et-viens avant d'à son tour s'abandonner à l'orgasme dévastateur qui le submergea. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Marco qui reprenait son souffle, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser délicatement, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris. Le blond fit néanmoins un sourire tendre en retour, espérant que ce geste signifiait qu'il était important aux yeux du brun, et ferma les yeux un court instant...

Cependant, un rond froid autour de son poignet accompagné d'un déclic le figea.

* * *

 **Voilà, donc n'hésitez pas à adressez vos critiques, j'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse de votre ressenti, j'ai du mal à avoir du recul sur mes propres chapitres...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira comme d'hab dans deux semaines, donc vendredi 4 août, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**

 **Conscience : Au fait, pour ceux qui se demandaient à quoi servait la batte... Aurore... COMMENT T'AS OSE FINIR UN LEMON COMME CA ! *lève la batte et poursuit l'auteure qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes***


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, même si j'ai dû courir très vite pour échapper aux plus fâchées d'entre vous... Mais rassurez-vous, ce chapitre est plus mignon, voir même un peu guimauve pour me faire pardonner...**

 **Je vais néanmoins mettre désormais un peace maker à disposition, certaines ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque plusieurs fois au dernier chapitre, je tiens à vous :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Phoenix penna : Pourquoi Ace ne lui dit rien ? Tu verras bien, la confrontation est dans ce chapitre... Et pour la paire de menottes c'est la faute à Marco ! Mais faut voir les choses du bon côté, ils pourront prendre le temps de discuter... Pour la tension, merci, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi !**

 **Marco Ber :Du sadisme ? Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles enfin *sifflote*. Mais ne t'inquiète pas autant, ils vont pouvoir discuter maintenant :) Tu l'as trouvé COURT ?! Merde, dire que c'était mon plus long... Enfin, ça veut dire que tu l'as dévoré à une vitesse éclaire X) J'espère réparer mon karma avec ce chapitre en tout cas !**

 **Taylor : Mais nan, il va pas laisser Marco comme ça, il est pas fou, il veut le retrouver indemne... Cependant, Ace ne voulait pas finir en prison tout de suite X) Et les retrouvailles étaient déjà assez torrides comme ça, on ne voudrait tout de même pas participer activement au réchauffement climatique et à la canicule :) En tout, je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plu, même si tu veux désormais me réduire à une gentille, toute douce et toute fluffy auteure...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Marco fixa sans comprendre les menottes qui reliait son poignet gauche à la tête du lit, avant de se tourner vers Ace qui s'était assis sur le bord du matelas, un pan de drap recouvrant ses parties intimes.

\- Pourquoi... ?

Le brun l'interrompit en posant son index sur les lèvres malmenés de son amant. Il était triste d'en être réduit à des moyens pareils pour que le blond accepte de l'écouter, mais c'était lui qui avait commencé à vouloir lui passer les menottes, d'abord !

\- Ose me dire qu'elles n'étaient pas pour moi, et que tu m'aurais laissé repartir. Ose, souffla-t-il avec une lueur d'amertume dans ses yeux redevenus charbon.

Le policier se tut, sachant pertinemment que le voleur avait raison. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'enfuir à nouveau. Il avait besoin de réponses, de toute façon, et son amant ne semblait pas vouloir pour l'instant s'évanouir dans la nuit comme après leur dernière fois. Pas encore. Le doigt qui restait appuyé sur ses lèvres en était la preuve. D'ailleurs le brun le retira lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se mette à lui hurler dessus. Mais Marco n'en fit rien, et demanda d'une toute petite voix, alors que sa main libre venait agripper le bras du brun :

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Ace n'avait pas de réponse correcte à lui donner. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il l'aimait à en crever avant leur séparation, mais même s'il s'en était rendu compte avant, il aurait agi de la même façon, pour le protéger. Mais comment lui expliquer cela, sans le mettre dans la confidence des indices cachés dans les tableaux ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il voulait absolument éviter d'en faire une cible pour Kaidou ? Déjà que ce crétin était en mission d'infiltration dans le gang de Doflamingo, très – trop – proche du politicien... Alors il demanda en retour :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en étant ici ? Tu n'as pas idée d'à quoi tu t'exposes. Bon sang, tu pourrais te faire violenter ou pire !

Là, c'était sa jalousie qui parlait, et Marco ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. Le brun s'inquiétait pour lui, et voudrait bien qu'il abandonne sa mission... avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Et mine de rien, malgré son abandon, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'en être ému. Il était toujours important aux yeux du voleur.

De plus, cette façon de parler du gang de Doflamingo, alors qu'il était affilié à Kaidou, celui-là même dont les preuves cachées par les tableaux pourraient le faire tomber... Ace n'était définitivement pas du côté du politicien. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Il se mettait en danger en étant à la recherche de ces preuves. Puis, pourquoi tenait-il tellement à faire tomber Kaidou ? Cependant, il mit de côté ses réflexions sur le leitmotiv du voleur pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait absolument savoir, c'est-à-dire pourquoi était-il parti.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, murmura le policier en caressant du bout des doigts la peau parsemée d'éphélides du brun, déclenchant des frissons.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus, rétorqua Ace en dégageant doucement son bras de la main du blond.

Il lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effets pour son propre bien. Rien qu'à le voir ainsi, nu, attaché, et épuisé par leurs précédents ébats, le voleur n'avait qu'une seule envie, recommencer à l'aimer, et s'il se mettait en plus à le caresser, il ne répondrait plus de rien. La conversation qu'il voulait mener risquait d'ailleurs bien de ne jamais aboutir... Il soupira. De toute façon cela devait être dit un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je... Si je restais avec toi, non seulement tu aurais fini par perdre ton travail, mais en plus je t'aurais mis en danger. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Même si ce n'était pas ce qui avait motivé son départ à la base, mais il ne voulait pas révéler à celui qu'il aimait, et bien... qu'il avait été trop con pour le remarquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il s'en était aperçu plus tôt, cela n'aurait sans doute strictement rien changé à la situation, il aurait fait les mêmes actions, néanmoins pour les raisons qu'il venait d'évoquer à voix haute.

Sa déclaration alla droit au cœur de Marco, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, avant de les plisser, un poil soupçonneux. Il sentait qu'Ace était sincère, et qu'il était important pour lui, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'essayait pas de le manipuler en jouant avec ses sentiments.

\- Je t'ai répondu, ajouta le brun en détournant les yeux du blond, à toi de le faire maintenant.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai rien le droit de te dire à propos de mes missions, cela me coûterait ma place, répliqua-t-il avec une légère acidité.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici.

Les mots avaient dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'Ace ne puisse les retenir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir celui qu'il aimait à la portée de Doflamingo et donc de Kaidou. Il devait faire en sorte que le blond abandonne sa mission, ou la réussisse le plus vite possible. Il ne devait pas rester encore dans ce bar, le voleur ne supportait plus d'imaginer d'autres hommes que lui baver devant le physique du policier. Il avait des envies de meurtre rien que d'y penser, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider, chuchota Marco en s'asseyant tant bien que mal sur ses fesses malgré les menottes, ignorant le sperme qui coulait entre ses cuisses et la légère douleur qui commençait à apparaître entre ses reins.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua son amant, laissant dériver son regard quelques secondes sur les muscles bien dessinés du blond, ses yeux passant rapidement du noir à l'argent du désir avant de redevenir charbonneux. Je pense quand même avoir plus d'expérience que toi dans le crime organisé... Que cherchais-tu dans le bureau de Doflamingo tout à l'heure ?

Le policier ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de calmer le désir qui lui avait à nouveau enflammé le bas-ventre quand le brun l'avait dévoré pendant quelques secondes du regard. C'était malsain de se consumer de désir pour le voleur alors qu'il était policier, mais il se damnerait pour avoir rien que pour lui le corps et le cœur d'Ace.

\- J'ai dit que je ne te raconterai rien, inutile d'insister, grommela-t-il sévèrement en fermant les yeux, maintenant à l'écart toute pensée perverse, bien que le brun ne l'aida pas en lui répondant.

\- Même... sous la torture ?

Le ton affamé et sensuel sur lequel avait été prononcé ces mots fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Marco, qui releva ses paupières. Les yeux d'Ace avaient virés à nouveau à l'argent, et le dévisageait comme s'il était une friandise des plus alléchantes, ses mains serrées sur les draps. Il se retenait visiblement de lui sauter dessus. Le blond déglutit, se sentant soudain très vulnérable face au brun, qui même s'il ne lui ferait jamais sans doute mal physiquement – il l'avait déjà fait psychologiquement en le quittant aussi abruptement, et en lui laissant ce foutu message provocateur – avait tout à fait les moyens de lui faire avouer ce qu'il voulait garder secret, de la plus délicieuse des manières. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire, il tenait à son boulot, c'était toute sa vie...

\- Non, Ace, tu ne peux pas me demander cela. S'il te plaît.

Il avait l'impression de le supplier. Peut-être que cela décida néanmoins son amant à laisser tomber – pour le moment, le policier sentait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sa mission soit la plus courte possible – mais en tout cas le brun soupira lourdement avant de murmurer :

\- Très bien, je ne chercherai pas à t'extorquer des informations. Mais crois-moi bien que je vais tout faire pour que tu vires tes fesses de cet endroit le plus vite possible, quitte à employer des méthodes que tu réprouves.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, le faisant ressembler à un démon tentateur, avec ses yeux qui n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé leur teinte normale.

\- Après tout, être encore un peu plus en dehors des lois ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi, vrai ?

Sa réponse fit mal au blond, qui se reprit la vérité de plein fouet. Il aimait un criminel, alors même qu'il était sensé représenter la loi. Un nœud se forma dans le creux de son ventre. Ace n'avait pas besoin d'allonger la liste de ses méfaits pour lui, il s'en voudrait bien trop pour cela. Il n'arriverait pas à se le pardonner s'il devait plonger en prison à cause de lui. Payer pour les vols, oui, mais si le brun devait faire d'autres actes illicites pour le protéger lui, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il en l'agrippant de sa main libre et en le rapprochant de lui, assez pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur l'épaule du voleur abasourdi. Ne fais rien d'illégal pour moi.

Ace fixa son amant d'un air triste, ses yeux repassant doucement au noir, avant de poser sa main gauche dans ses cheveux blonds et passer son bras droit dans son dos pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui, et respirer son odeur entêtante.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il me semblera nécessaire pour te protéger, souffla-t-il, parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de te faire tomber amoureux de moi. J'aurais préféré que tu m'oublies... Je voudrais que tu m'oublies, je préférerais te savoir heureux sans moi et sans aucune épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête. Pourquoi tu n'as pas été foutu d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Ace aurait laissé le blond en paix s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait simplement... tout simplement le voir heureux, même si cela devait être sans lui, il aurait préféré que cela soit sans lui. Il aurait moins été tenté de le posséder à nouveau, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques heures, de quelques minutes même ! Au moins personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il était l'une de ses faiblesses, comme sa famille.

Personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Le brun serra un peu plus son amant contre lui, une petite résistance lui indiquant que les menottes étaient trop courte pour plus de contact, et quelques larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne songe à les retenir.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi malgré toute la douleur que je t'ai causé... tu veux encore de moi Marco ? murmura-t-il contre sa peau, sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement refusé de coucher avec moi ? Je ne t'aurai jamais forcé...

Pour la première fois le blond voyait le voleur désemparé, perdu presque, il le voyait pour la première fois baisser ses barrières devant lui. Celui qu'il avait connu était toujours si sûr de lui, à ne montrer aucune de ses faiblesses... Et cette facette qu'il avait jusque-là caché, et les larmes froides qui coulaient, glissaient le long de sa peau, tordirent le cœur de Marco.

Les doigts de sa main libre vinrent s'enrouler autour des mèches noirs et bouclés de son amant, et il tira légèrement pour lui faire relever la tête. Il vint chercher ses lèvres, l'embrassant délicatement avant de le relâcher.

\- Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot, et c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs, susurra-t-il. Mais je te jure qu'un jour, je me ferais un plaisir de te passer les menottes pour t'emmener en prison, et là... Après que tu auras effectué ta peine, tu m'appartiendras comme je t'appartiendrai, quoi que tu en dises. Je me fiche des ennuis que le cercle proche de Kaidou risque de t'apporter un fois que tu l'auras fait tomber grâce à ces foutus tableaux...

Les deux hommes se figèrent, l'un se traitant mentalement d'imbécile parce qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir, et l'autre étant trop stupéfait pour réagir intelligemment, ou en tout cas en gardant un minimum son calme. Ace se releva à demi, le visage sombre et sérieux, se dégageant brutalement de la main de Marco.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? Et qui d'autre sait ? demanda-t-il abruptement d'une voix coupante et froide.

Le brun était terrifié, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et si celui qu'il aimait était un policier à la botte de Kaidou ? Même si son père était Shirohige, ça n'empêchait rien, puis il aurait très bien pu le cacher pendant les deux années où ils avaient été ensemble. Est-ce que le policier avait un moyen de le contacter ? Peut-être était-il déjà visé par un sniper, et que le blond n'avait couché avec lui que pour le retenir. Que tous ses derniers mots qui lui avaient réchauffés le cœur n'avaient été que des mensonges.

\- Ace, calme-toi... tenta Marco, ses mains devant lui dans un geste de paix.

Il avait vraiment fait une belle boulette, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la réparer celle-là, son amant semblant bien trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il savait pour l'écouter gentiment s'expliquer sans s'énerver.

\- Non, pas pour ça, fit sèchement son vis-à-vis. Réponds !

\- Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne seras pas assis calmement à côté de moi, rétorqua le blond sur le même ton, avant de s'adoucir. S'il te plaît, Ace... Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

Le mot résonna lourdement entre eux. Marco avait eu confiance en Ace, qui s'était brisée quand ce dernier était parti et l'avait provoqué. Et la confiance que portait désormais le voleur dans son amant était telle la flamme vacillante d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. Trop fragile.

Cependant, le brun prit le risque de croire Marco. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer, en réfléchissant bien, qu'il soit capable d'être sous les ordres d'un type aussi véreux que Kaidou. Il avait réagi trop vite et de façon disproportionné parce qu'il avait peur, mais s'il se basait sur ses souvenirs qu'il avait avec le blond, il était un homme trop intègre et attaché à son métier pour être un ripoux. Il s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés, le blond se décalant cette fois légèrement – il était limité par les menottes – pour lui laisser plus de place, ébauchant une rapide grimace en sentant la douleur entre ses reins revenir à la charge. Le voleur s'installa en tailleur, nerveux, son regard fuyant celui de son amant, qui soupira, avant d'expliquer :

\- Mon père... mon père est un ancien criminel, de son surnom Shirohige, et un vieil ami de Gol D. Roger, le voleur dont tu suis la trace. Il était au courant pour les tableaux et les preuves derrière, mais n'a jamais cherché à les rassembler, ne souhaitant pas retomber dans l'illégalité alors qu'il avait trois enfants à sa charge. Quand... Quand il a compris ce après quoi tu courrais, il a mis mon équipe et moi au courant, parce que... Il déglutit, avant d'avouer d'une toute petite voix : parce qu'on continue l'enquête dans le dos de nos supérieurs, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que ce soit Monet qui te trouve en premier...

Ace ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés, surpris. Marco eut un fin sourire, pensant qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, alors que le brun avait une toute autre raison d'être étonné.

Son Parrain ne lui avait pas encore passé un savon alors qu'il _savait_. Il était toujours en vie alors qu'il avait fait souffrir un de ses précieux fils. Sa mère avait dû passer par là, et être très convaincante... Ou alors il allait souffrir à retardement, avec son Parrain, c'était bien possible. Il allait surveiller ses arrières pendant quelques temps, il ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire disputer par la seule personne qu'il voyait comme une figure paternelle.

\- Tu me fais toujours confiance ? risqua le policier en voyant que son amant n'avait pas d'autres réactions que le silence.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se baissant simplement vers le sol, comme s'il cherchait à tâtons quelque chose, qu'il trouva rapidement et brandit sous le nez du policier. Marco ne comprit pas immédiatement, et plongea dans les yeux noirs de son amant en espérant y trouver une réponse. Il ne lui proposait tout de même pas... ?

\- Je te propose une trêve jusqu'à midi. Tu ne m'arrêtes pas, et je ne te questionne plus sur ta mission. Aussi, je te débarrasse des menottes, ça doit pas être très confortable, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en passant sa main derrière sa tête. J'avais pas d'autres idées sur le moment pour t'empêcher de me les passer et pouvoir discuter avec toi.

\- Tu...

Marco était soulagé que son amant semblait l'avoir cru immédiatement, même si cela le laissait un peu soupçonneux, il avait accepté son explication bien trop facilement. Mais le plus important était qu'il lui proposait un accord qui reposait sur la confiance entre eux, et c'était plus qu'étrange. Ace dut sentir son hésitation, puisqu'il chuchota :

\- Je te fais confiance pour ne pas trahir cet accord, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire de mon côté. Alors ?

\- Dépêche-toi de m'enlever ces menottes, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse en levant sa main enchaînée, qui fut aussitôt débarrassée du carcan métallique.

Il se massa le poignet en grommelant, avant de sentir un frisson le parcourir, comme une sorte de sixième sens. Ace lui avait proposé une trêve jusqu'à midi... Pourquoi aussi tard ? Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour partir...

Sauf s'il voulait occuper son temps à autre chose que s'en aller. Il s'était fait piéger en toute beauté, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, et il n'allait par contre pas refuser, vu qu'il en avait tout aussi envie que lui...

Une main sembla lui donner raison, puisqu'elle vint s'égarer près de l'aine du blond, descendant caresser la peau sensible de ses cuisses, tandis que l'autre alla pincer un de ses mamelons, qui durcit instantanément, alors qu'une bouche baladeuse sinuait sur les muscles de son dos.

\- Arrête-moi Marco, je n'arrive pas à me retenir... souffla Ace tout contre sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps du policier.

Il ne pourrait pas se stopper tout seul, il était presque trois heures du matin et il avait envie de posséder à nouveau le blond, et de l'honorer pendant un long, très long moment. Si Marco ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, et bien, il ne se gênerait pas pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à l'aube... Heureusement, il lui semblait que son amant était plus que réceptif à ses avances.

\- N'y songe même pas un instant... ahana Marco alors que le brun rapprochait ses caresses de son sexe qui avait déjà commencé à s'ériger. Notre trêve ne sera pas éternelle, et je te jure... que je n'aurait de cesse de te poursuivre... dès que tu auras mis un pied en-dehors de cette pièce...

Le voleur esquissa un sourire contre la peau blanche.

\- Alors je vais devoir faire en sorte de tellement te combler que tu n'arriveras pas à partir tout de suite à ma poursuite, ~ chaton ~, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et un peu provocatrice, avant de s'attacher à remplir sa promesse.

* * *

Ace regarda avec un petit sourire à la fois satisfait et triste son amant dormir dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis après leurs ébats, bien que lui n'ait fait que somnoler un peu pour éviter d'être trop fatigué. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec Marco, il le savait, mais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement n'était pas la seule raison qui lui avait fait opter pour une trêve jusqu'à midi. Il avait promis à celui qu'il aimait de ne pas le questionner sur sa mission, mais pas d'essayer d'en apprendre plus par ses propres moyens... Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du blond, se leva silencieusement et se rhabilla rapidement, cherchant ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

Neuf heures du matin.

Il avait trois heures pour récupérer son matériel électronique sans se faire repérer, trouver et pirater le portable du policier puis partir tout aussi discrètement. Ça devait être faisable.

Tout d'abord, il devait sortir de la chambre et pouvoir y rentrer à nouveau sans se faire repérer par les caméras, dont il avait les emplacements en tête, même celles extérieures. Il ne pouvait pas exécuter à nouveau son petit tour sur les bandes passantes, mais avec un peu de chance... Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et eut un petit sourire. Gagné, une fenêtre assez large pour qu'il puisse passer, et en plus qui pouvait s'ouvrir sans qu'il ne casse quelque chose...

Il ouvrit le battant, et grimaça en voyant la distance qui le séparait du sol. Bon, il faudrait aussi qu'il récupère son matos d'escalade. Heureusement qu'il l'avait planqué au même endroit que l'électronique... Il devrait néanmoins s'en passer pour la première descente, malgré les courbatures qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il voua une légère prière à tous les dieux dont il connaissait le nom alors qu'il enjambait le rebord. Sa mère le ressusciterait pour le tuer à nouveau s'il devait mourir ainsi.

Les murs étaient pleins d'aspérités, le plâtre se décollant même à certains endroits, la bâtisse dissimulant le QG de Doflamingo étant assez ancienne, et au final la désescalade fut moins dangereuse qu'estimée, même s'il manqua de s'écraser à plusieurs reprises. Il détestait faire ça sans au minimum une corde, les chances de se rompre le cou étant alors tellement plus importantes. Il mit finalement les deux pieds sur le sol bétonné, assez heureux de s'en être sortit qu'avec quelques égratignures somme toute bénignes. Il esquiva ensuite le champ d'action des caméras – bénissant silencieusement le fait que personne ne soit dehors à cette heure, résultat de la réunion d'hier qui avait dû se terminer à l'aube – et se faufila jusqu'à une benne à ordures, d'où il extirpa deux mallettes imperméabilisées, son matériel ne méritant pas d'être abîmé par quelques détritus non-identifiables. Il ouvrit la première, et en retira une cagoule qu'il enfila immédiatement – il ne prendrait aucun risque supplémentaire s'il retournait vers Marco, il avait été chanceux sur l'aller en ne croisant personne – il ne devait pas être vu, ni encore moins identifié. Il récupéra aussi une corde et un grappin, puis referma la mallette et la remit dans la benne, il viendrait la reprendre tout à l'heure. Il prit l'autre mallette et fit le chemin inverse, toujours en évitant les caméras, utilisant cette fois la corde et le grappin pour remonter jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut trouver son portable... chuchota-t-il pour lui même en posant ses affaires dans la salle de bain.

 **Temps restant avant la fin de la trêve : deux heures et quinze minutes.**

Il mit une petite heure avant de trouver l'autre planque de Marco, cette fois-ci plus discrète que sous une latte du parquet. Il fallait vraiment la chercher, derrière un carreau de carrelage de la douche. Difficile à voir, surtout parce qu'elle était en hauteur. Enfin, il en avait discrètement retiré le portable qui devait servir à contacter ses supérieurs, ainsi que quelques micros qu'il relierait à son ordinateur, si jamais le policier devait les utiliser.

Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois alors qu'il piratait ainsi le matériel du blond dans la salle de bain, croyant entendre Marco se réveiller, mais ce fut à chaque fois de fausses alertes. Il l'avait décidément plus qu'épuisé... Il en était à la fois fier et un peu honteux.

Il termina alors qu'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant la fin de la trêve. Il avait tout rangé de façon à ce que son passage passe inaperçu, et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller observer son amant dormir encore un peu avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Marco avait l'air tellement serein dans son sommeil, les bras enroulés autour d'un oreiller puisque le brun ne pouvait plus lui servir de peluche et bavant légèrement, comme si sa nuit avait été des plus tranquilles. Il eut un petit rire, avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux blonds et d'embrasser rapidement son front, chuchotant un bref ''Adieu'' avant de repartir vers la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain.

Ce fut pourquoi il ne vit pas Marco ouvrir paresseusement les yeux et sourire légèrement.

\- C'est pas un adieu, Ace, juste un au revoir...

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? ça vous a plu ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera le vendredi 18 août, mais malheureusement, comme je pars en vacances ensuite et que je voudrais me faire un petit stock de chapitres pour le mois de septembre, on ne se reverra qu'à la rentrée, et je repasserai au rythme d'un chapitre par mois...**

 **Une 'tite review pour nourrir l'auteure ? A votre bon coeur m'sieurs dames !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Whow, le précédent chapitre a eu des réactions mitigées... Comme je m'y attendais un peu, en fait, et la plupart des explications sont dans ce chapitre, pour ceux et celles qui ont trouvé que Marco n'avait pas été assez furieux contre Ace... J'ai déjà un sourire un peu idiot en y repensant x)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Taylor : Je pense répondre à la plupart de tes indignations dans le chapitre, mais Marco n'est pas aussi con que tu sembles le penser, et moi je pense que c'est Ace qui a été à deux doigts de se faire avoir... Puis être furieux contre le brun et l'engueuler alors qu'ils sont en plein ''territoire hostile'' si tu me permets l'expression, n'est pas forcément l'idée du siècle... Alors je me suis peut-être amélioré sur le sadisme, m'enfin... ça ne va pas durer :)**

 **P.S : Pour alléger la note d'auteur du début, je vais répondre par MP à ceux qui ont un compte (Conscience, oui, vous pouvez dire enfin), mais il est possible que j'en oublie, ça m'est déjà arrivé, donc vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts... (Conscience : c'est pour ça qu'elle les faisait en début de chapitres, pour ne pas zapper).**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ace tira sur la capuche qui dissimulait son visage et sur les lanières de son sac à dos contenant tout son matériel, slalomant avec aisance entre les passants avec la vague impression d'être suivi. Mais c'était idiot, après tout qui pourrait bien le prendre en filature ? Il avait bien fait attention pourtant en sortant du territoire de Doflamingo, et personne ne le suivait à ce moment-là, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il avait néanmoins l'impression d'être épié et observé, et il jetait des regards nerveux partout autour de lui tout en accélérant son rythme de marche. Tiens, le brun à lunettes quelques pas derrière lui lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

Il se figea imperceptiblement avant de reprendre sa route. Il se souvenait d'où il l'avait déjà vu, c'était le policier qui accompagnait Marco quand celui-ci avait enquêté sur la disparition de Jules. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence, mais depuis un certain temps celles qui lui tombaient dessus avaient le don de le mettre dans les ennuis. Alors il n'aimait pas les coïncidences.

Il tourna dans une rue, puis une autre, et retint un juron quand il vit que le brun le suivait. Il ne devait pas être le seul à le filer, l'équipe de son amant était composée de quatre personne s'il se souvenait bien, donc il devait en voir au moins deux sur le dos... Mais comment l'avaient-ils trouvé ? À moins que... Non, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il s'était fait baiser et en beauté, ça lui servirait de leçon tiens.

Marco avait profité de son absence pour informer son équipe qu'il partirait du QG de Doflamingo vers midi. Et merde. En même temps, il avait tenu sa promesse, il ne l'avait pas arrêté... Mais son équipe était prête à le faire pour lui. Ace avait la drôle d'impression de s'être fait trahir, et il avait un arrière-goût amère dans la bouche. Si c'était ça qu'avait ressenti le blond quand il était parti, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait copieusement enguirlander par le policier, comment ce dernier avait même accepté de lui parler... Il y avait anguille sous roche, et il sentait que ç'allait être pour sa pomme.

Il se mit à courir, espérant semer son poursuivant, mais ce dernier semblait le suivre à la trace, comme s'il voyait où il allait avant même que lui-même n'y pense. Il finit par déboucher à la fin d'une petite ruelle qui débouchait sur les docks du port fluvial, cependant une voiture freina brutalement devant lui, lui coupant la route, et une grande jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux foncés en sortit, arme au poing. Le voleur jeta un bref regard en arrière, grimaçant en voyant que son poursuivant lui interdisait toute tentative de fuite de ce côté-là.

\- Ace of Spade, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, fit durement la jeune femme qui venait de sortir du véhicule.

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire totalement dément lui barrer le visage sous sa capuche, et ricana :

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie pour me faire attraper aussi facilement mademoiselle.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle sans baisser son arme, mais en perdant un peu de sa concentration, ce qu'espérait Ace.

Il lui prit rapidement le bras et le tordit pour lui faire lâcher son arme qu'il rattrapa de sa main libre avant de l'assommer avec la crosse de cette même arme par un coup sur la nuque.

\- Hey !

Il se doutait que celui derrière avait sorti à son tour son arme, et il se tourna lentement face à lui en levant les mains en l'air, laissant l'arme tomber à terre. Heureusement qu'il n'y aurait pas d'empreintes comme il avait mis des gants, il ne manquerait plus qu'on relève une partie de ses empreintes.

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle en gardant les mains levées, ordonna le brun, et il lui obéit, se mettant au niveau du capot de la voiture... avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé, son sac battant contre son dos.

Il entendit un vague « Et merde ! », mais ne se retourna surtout pas. Il se dirigea vers les rangées de conteneurs du port, espérant pouvoir semer le policier dans le labyrinthe qu'ils formaient.

Il s'engagea entre les grands parallélépipèdes colorés, et il devait courir plus vite que le brun à lunettes, car il finit par ne plus entendre des bruits de poursuite derrière lui. Il se doutait néanmoins qu'il devait trouver un moyen de quitter ce foutu port avant de mourir d'épuisement, ses poumons commençant déjà à le brûler atrocement, et ses muscles souffraient le martyr.

La prochaine fois, tant pis pour son envie de rester près de Marco, il se casserait le plus vite possible, il n'était visiblement pas le plus doué pour faire des trêves. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté là, et le blond tirerait sans doute une bonne vengeance s'il finissait en prison.

Il finit par sortir de l'empilement des conteneurs, et se dirigea vers la ville. Il devait faire vite, le subordonné de Marco pouvait le trouver à tout moment. Une bruit métallique sous sa chaussure l'arrêta, et il baissa la tête pour voir une bouche d'égout.

C'était une idée comme une autre qui lui traversa l'esprit, et c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure solution qu'il se résigna à l'ouvrir pour aller se réfugier dans les égouts. Heureusement que de ce côté-là de la ville, ils étaient assez anciens, ce qui lui permettrait d'avancer debout ou à moitié baissé. Cependant avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur, il sortit une lampe torche de son sac à dos, hors de question de s'aventurer là-dedans sans lumière.

Ace grimaça en replaçant la bouche d'égout au-dessus de sa tête, et releva son haut sur son nez pour essayer de filtrer un maximum les odeurs, lui qui détestait tout ce qui puait, il était servi... Il insulta mentalement Marco de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient en tête alors qu'il plongeait ses jambes dans l'eau noirâtre qui coulait doucement, sa lampe torche allumée entre les dents avant de la reprendre dans sa main. Il dut se courber à moitié pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le haut du conduit d'égout. Il avança à tâtons, ne sachant pas trop le plan des conduits, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive sur le côté une échelle, et plus haut une bouche d'égout. Il se permit un bref sourire, avant de remettre la lampe entre ses dents et de monter. Il réussit à déplacer la bouche, et sortit, respirant enfin l'air du dehors, nettoyant ses poumons de l'odeur immonde des égouts. Il repoussa la bouche d'égout, et envoyant l'état de ses chaussures trempées et irrécupérables et celui de son pantalon, il regretta de ne pas avoir d'affaires de rechange.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, et soupira en comprenant qu'il était dans la vieille ville, au moins c'était seulement un des territoires de Shanks, il ne devrait pas avoir d'ennuis avec le roux tant qu'il restait discret.

Le déclic d'un chien qu'on armait retentit près de son oreille, et il se maudit. Non, vraiment, il ne remerciait pas Marco de l'avoir piégé.

\- Ooooh, mais c'est Baby Gol D, ça tombe bien, le chef voulait te voir...

Il ne le remerciait VRAIMENT pas.

* * *

Les quatre subordonnés de Marco se tenaient devant lui, la tête baissée, pas vraiment à l'aise dans le nouvel appartement du blond. Dire qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de capturer Ace, avec les indications que leur avait donné leur supérieur.

\- On est vraiment désolé Capitaine, commença Nick en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez, malgré toutes les indications d'Evan qui surveillait ses déplacements par les caméras de la ville, il nous a échappé. Il a réussi à assommer Layko...

À l'entente de son prénom la concernée grogna, et porta instinctivement la main au bleu qui s'était formé sur sa nuque. Il ne l'avait pas loupé !

\- … puis il s'est enfui sur les docks, je l'ai perdu de vue entre les containers. Evan a réussi à le garder sur ses écrans jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans les égouts.

\- Les égouts ?! s'étrangla Marco, avant de se tourner vers Evan. Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Certain Capitaine, répondit le petit blond, pourquoi ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son supérieur et ami éclate de rire, à s'en rouler par terre. Francesca le releva une fois qu'il se fut calmé, même si le groupe sentait qu'il risquait de repartir dans sa crise de fou rire à tout moment.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il doit râler en ce moment-même, chuchota le policier en retenant tant bien que mal son rire. Sinon, Evan, tu peux décrypter les dossiers sur la clé USB ? demanda-t-il en sortant la dite clé de la poche de son pantalon. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui permette de faire tomber Doflamingo si on fait une perquisition avec saisie chez lui, tu le retransmets au patron d'accord ?

\- Bien Capitaine, je m'y mets tout de suite !

\- Quant à vous autres, je ne vous donne rien à faire de particulier, donc vous retournez au poste...

\- NOOOOON ! Encore et toujours de la maudite paperasse ! cria de façon théâtrale Layko.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça le blond en bâillant, ce qui amena son équipe à partir vite pour qu'il se repose.

Marco referma la porte derrière eux, et son sourire de façade disparut. Il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il voulait analyser le comportement d'Ace cette nuit, il avait été trop étrange...

Il comprenait pourquoi le brun n'était pas parti cette fois comme le voleur qu'il était, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait le convaincre d'abandonner sa mission, et que de toute façon il ne risquait pas de se faire arrêter puisque que les menottes étaient déjà utilisées. Comme si ç'aurait eu des chances de marcher... Il grinça légèrement des dents, avant de soupirer. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, ça ne serait bon pour personne. Il n'avait pas pardonné à Ace, loin de là, mais... Il n'avait pas su résister, il ne savait pas lui résister.

De toute façon, même s'il ne s'était pas clairement excusé, le brun avait avoué les raisons de son départ, et même s'il restait beaucoup de choses en-travers de la gorge de Marco, comme le message provocateur, il devait avouer que le voleur n'avait pas encore dépassé la limite de ce qu'il était capable d'encaisser sans possibilité de pardon ensuite.

Pas encore.

* * *

Une voiture blindée et aux vitres arrières légèrement teintées s'arrêta devant un immeuble de bureau dans le quartier d'affaires de Paris. Deux hommes en sortirent, donc un certain brun de notre connaissance...

\- J'y crois pas Ben, pourquoi Shanks souhaiterait me voir ? J'l'ai déjà pourtant prévenu qu'il fallait qu'on se voit le moins souvent possible, même pour mes plans de secours !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veux, Baby Gol D.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, grommela Ace, j'ai pas l'habitude et j'aime pas.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse avec tes affaires boueuses ? Non, alors laisse moi t'appeler comme toute l'organisation te nomme.

Un gémissement profond fut sa seule réponse, mais le dénommé Ben ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il entra dans l'immeuble en saluant le portier, suivit par un Ace grognant des menaces de mort et de tortures à l'encontre d'un certain mafieux roux.

\- Tu devrais te taire, ce que tu marmonnes pourrait être très mal pris... sourit Ben.

Ace se tut en le foudroyant du regard, avant de bâiller. Il avait beau avoir dormi tout le long du trajet, il n'allait pas être en grande forme ce soir, et risquait même une ou deux crises de narcolepsie durant son job. En espérant qu'il ne croiserait pas Marco... Il était encore à moitié en colère et à moitié amusé.

En colère, parce que cette fichue course-poursuite l'avait mené dans les égouts.

Amusé, parce qu'après tout, le policier avait toujours eu son respect même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer, et il venait de lui montrer qu'il le méritait, en retournant contre lui sa propre trêve...

\- Voilà le bureau du patron, je t'attends dehors et je te ramènerai.

Ace remercia le mafieux d'un geste sec de la tête, avant de toquer sur la porte en bois noir et de l'ouvrir quand la personne dans la pièce lui en donna l'autorisation.

\- Baby, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Son propriétaire, un homme aux cheveux roux tirant vers le rouge, venait de se lever d'une chaise, les bras grands ouverts pour l'accueillir, devant un bureau couvert de pile de papiers plus ou moins haute et d'un ordinateur.

\- Toujours en train de traficoter sur tes entreprises légales pour blanchir ton argent Shanks ? sourit le brun en ignorant son surnom. Bien que je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu voulais me voir, fit-il en s'avançant vers une chaise libre devant le bureau et en s'asseyant.

\- Non, effectivement, reprit le mafieux en se rasseyant à son tour, devenu soudain plus sérieux.

Il fouilla dans un tiroir avant d'en sortir une photographie représentant deux personnes que reconnut instantanément le brun, qui pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec _ce_ policier, surtout en te travestissant ? Ne m'avais-tu pas affirmé que tu l'avais quitté, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité ? Alors explique-moi ce que tu manigances Ace, et j'espère pour toi qu'il est au courant.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais mis au courant ? Il pense que je suis Ann, comme ça je peux le voir sans qu'il ne tente de m'arrêter...

\- Alors trouve un moyen délicat pour que ces rendez-vous cessent, et croise les doigts pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais ton énorme mensonge.

Ace leva des yeux interrogateurs sur le mafieux, qui soupira.

\- Marco a exactement le même caractère que sa mère, et j'ai connu Tania pendant longtemps, elle était l'avocate du Diable en personne et a souvent défendu des criminels, comme Newgate d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Elle était extrêmement patiente, et pouvait endurer sans rien dire des insultes ou certains comportements alors qu'une personne normale aurait été furieuse. Jusqu'au moment où une goutte fait déborder le vase. Les comportementalistes appellent ce type de personne des « Bombes à Retardement ». Ils emmagasinent toute leur colère à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ça explose, pouvant alors être autant violent pour eux que pour leur entourage. Pour le moment tu as peut-être l'impression que tout va bien, mais si jamais il découvre la supercherie, tu risques d'être le déclencheur et la victime d'une explosion de colère.

\- Mais Marco n'est pas violent ! s'exclama le voleur. Tu me fais marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage sérieux qu'affichait Shanks affirmait pourtant le contraire. Ace soupira, puis ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se lever.

\- Si tu n'avais que ça à me dire, j'en prends note, et essayerai de faire attention. Pour le reste, il s'agit de ma vie privée, et même si tu m'aides dans mes recherches parce que la chute de Kaidou et de ses contacts t'arrange, et que tu veux venger d'une certaine façon la mort de mes parents, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur ma vie et ce que j'en fais.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et allait ouvrir quand le mafieux rajouta :

\- Fais attention à toi Ace. Je n'ai pas envie ni d'apprendre ta mort, ni devoir mettre en branle le plan « Tsuishi ».

\- Le japonais dans ta bouche fait toujours bizarre, tu sais.

\- L'anglais est compris de trop de monde.

Sur ces mots le brun sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ben l'attendait, comme il l'avait dit, et il le suivit jusqu'à la voiture en silence, réfléchissant à ce que Shanks avait raconté.

Marco pouvait-il vraiment devenir violent s'il se rendait compte qu'Ace et Ann était une seule et même personne ?

* * *

\- Ace, t'as encore l'air crevé, fit nonchalamment Pietrov en voyant son collègue arriver dans leur vestiaire avec des cernes violettes sous les yeux, mais fut surprit quand ce dernier lui tendit deux cartes de visite.

\- Que... ?

\- Il va y avoir une descente de police ce soir, alors fais-toi passer pour malade, et pour le boulot va postuler à l'un des deux.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que... Comment tu...

\- Ne cherches pas à savoir comment je sais, c'est un fait. Et je t'aime bien, c'est pour ça que je te donne une chance de t'en sortir.

Pietrov le fixa avec sérieux, cherchant à savoir si le brun lui disait la vérité ou pas, avant de décider de le croire.

\- Très bien, dis au patron que je suis rentré parce que j'étais malade. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

Le sourire d'Ace se fit carnassier.

\- J'ai encore à faire pour hérisser les plumes du flamant rose qui nous sert d'employeur.

\- Je ne sais pas et ne veux surtout pas savoir, soupira-t-il en secouant ses cheveux blonds, avant de s'en aller.

Le brun avait réussi à avoir l'information grâce au piratage de l'ordi de Marco, et il avait effacé ses traces à distance. Enfin, il avait plus précisément dû demander à sa belle-sœur Koala de le faire pour lui... Il se souvenait encore de la gueulante qu'elle avait poussé, traitant son travail de travail d'amateur, ce que c'était au demeurant. Il savait aussi qu'elle aurait lieu à vingt deux heures, donc dans très peu de temps...

Il ne se changea pas, son sac à la main, laissant juste un mot prévenant de la ''maladie'' de Pietrov, et se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau de Doflamingo. À cette heure-là, avant l'ouverture, le patron faisait le tour de tout l'établissement, donc son bureau était vide... À lui le tableau !

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du bureau, et la poussa doucement. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce, et repoussa la porte derrière lui. Tant pis si les caméras prenaient son image, Doflamingo serait bien trop occupé pendant un moment avec la police pour s'occuper de lui, puis il couvrirait ses arrières avec l'aide de Shanks.

Il examina le tableau et le système d'alerte, et eut un petit sourire. Il n'avait qu'à attendre l'intervention... Ce qui ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, puisque bientôt une sirène retentit dans le bâtiment. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il décrocha le tableau, avant de l'enlever du cadre et de le rouler. L'alarme du tableau était désactivée quand celle pour la police sonnait... Il prit un tube en carton dans son sac et rangea la toile à l'intérieur, avant de ranger le tube dans le sac.

Il allait repartir par la fenêtre quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna pas, mais reconnut sans peine la voix qui s'éleva.

\- Tiens tiens, il semblerait que notre petit ''Ace of Spade'' a mal choisi son moment pour venir nous cambrioler.

\- Mal ? Cela dépend comment on voit les choses, répondit-il en contrefaisant sa voix. J'ai pas dû me casser la tête pour l'alarme au moins. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Oh, effacer ce qu'il se trouve dans ton ordinateur, je me trompe ?

L'homme blond esquissa une grimace, quand un déclic venant de derrière lui retentit dans toute la pièce.

\- Monsieur Don Quichotte, alias Joker, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour proxénétisme...

Ace sur le rebord de la fenêtre gémit en reconnaissant la voix de la blonde de tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi de tous les flics possibles fallait-il que ce soit un des membres de l'équipe de Marco qui vienne ici ?

\- Vous, hoqueta-t-elle en le voyant avec son sac sous le bras. Heart Ace... Je vous arrête par contre pour vol.

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer mademoiselle, que ce n'est pas dans mes plans immédiats.

Et il sauta alors qu'une balle sifflait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lança un ordre pour qu'on le rattrape, alors qu'il atterrissait dans la benne à ordure qu'il avait déplacé pour l'occasion. Un craquement au niveau de son poignet gauche se fit entendre, le couvercle se referma sur lui, et Ace eut une dernière pensée dans le noir avant de faire une crise de narcolepsie.

« Et merde, ça c'était pas prévu. »

* * *

Le voleur ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il avait dormi lorsqu'il revint à lui, une douleur sourde dans son poignet lui indiquant qu'il avait dû se le fouler, voir pire, se le casser. Son plan si bien préparé s'était barré en cacahuètes. Il bougea légèrement, dérangeant des sacs poubelles, quand le couvercle se souleva. Il pensa qu'il était fichu si c'était la police, et que franchement, se faire arrêter en sortant d'une benne était pas classe du tout, quand il reconnut le visage qui se découpait dans les pâles lueurs de ce qui lui semblait être l'aube.

\- Pietrov ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi le célèbre Ace of Spade, mais dépêche-toi de sortir de là, souffla son ex-collègue en regardant nerveusement de tous les côtés

\- Alors aide-moi, mon poignet gauche est hors service, chuchota le brun en esquissant une grimace de douleur.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et après plusieurs minutes de galère, Ace se retrouva enfin en-dehors de la benne avec son sac.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il enfin, méfiant.

\- Ton portrait passe partout aux infos, la police pense que tu as réussi à passer leurs barrages... Moi je me suis dis que c'était un peu trop gros, et je suis venu vérifier une fois les flics partis que mon ami qui m'avait si gentiment prévenu n'avait rien. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas pensé à fouiller la benne si je ne te connaissais pas narcoleptique. Tomber dans la benne et t'endormir... C'est tout toi.

\- J'ai fait une seule fois une crise au boulot, et tu as su que j'étais narco ?! s'étonna le brun, brusquement intrigué. Je devrais me méfier de toi... Mais comme j'ai pas encore les flics au cul, on va dire que je te fais confiance. T'as une voiture ?

\- Oui, mais on ne pourra pas sortir de la ville...

\- Qui t'a dit qu'on sortirait ? Faut que je fasse soigner mon poignet, et que je mette le tableau en sécurité... Y'a qu'un endroit qui me permettra de faire ça. On va à l'adresse sur la carte de visite jaune.

Ils allèrent rapidement et discrètement à la voiture de Pietrov, une Renaud passe-partout grise, et le blond se rendit à l'adresse indiquée. Une fois sur place, il se tourna vers le brun.

\- Un orphelinat ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, et sortant un téléphone intraçable de son sac, appela un numéro pré-enregistré.

\- Allo M'an ? Tu peux ouvrir la grille s'il te plaît ?

Et même Pietrov put entendre le ton glacial de Kishi quand elle répondit :

\- T'as de gros ennuis Ace. Tu vas m'entendre.

Seul une plainte désespérée sortit de la gorge du brun alors que la femme raccrochait et que la grille s'ouvrait. Pietrov se tourna vers son ami et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, elle a pas encore appelé les poulets, ça ne peut pas être si terrible, si ?

* * *

 **Baby Ace va se faire engueuler, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place... Enfin, il a réussi à échapper à la police, c'est déjà ça. Pour l'instant... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! *toussote***

 **Bon, soyons sérieux deux minutes. Comme je suis en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée, il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitre avant septembre... Donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver durant la troisième semaine de septembre, mais je ne connais pas la date exacte n'ayant pas encore mon emploi du temps. Je mettrai à jour sur mon profil la date de sortie dès que je le saurai !**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Pietrov ? Des explications pour Marco ? (Conscience : Le premier qui dit que c'est pas réaliste, c'est que vous avez jamais vu Aurore péter un câble, elle est aussi du genre bombe à retardement... ça fait peur. Très.). Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour la taille restreinte de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas l'inspiration, mais je me devais d'arrêter là pour avoir un peu de suspense, mais le prochain sera plus long, ou vous aurez le droit de me couper tout accès à mes cookies !**

 **Mais j'aime ce chap' quand même.**

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas des personnages de One Piece qui eux sont à Oda**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Taylor : Shanks est intelligent, simplement la plupart du temps, c'est sacrément bien dissimulé parce qu'il est soûl... Quand à Ben, il a vu bien pire et sentit bien pire que quelqu'un qui sortait des égouts ! Puis il lui a laissé le temps de se changer et de se nettoyer quand même, il n'est pas fou X).**

 **Quant à l'équipe de Marco... Ils n'étaient que deux sur le terrain, ils ont une excuse ; Evan essayait de suivre par les caméras de la ville qu'il avait piraté les déplacements d'Ace et Francesca les couvraient auprès de leur patron.**

 **Ouaip, Kishi est de retour, Edward l'est bientôt, Doflamingo est encore plus fidèle à lui même que tu ne le penses - enfin tu verras ça au prochain chapitre - et Pietrov... Pietrov n'avait pas lu toutes les petites lignes X) Donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Pietrov ne savait plus où se mettre alors qu'Ace et la femme en face d'eux – une cinquantenaire aux cheveux blonds nattés, le visage piqueté de tâches de rousseur et les yeux bleus verts tels deux pierres de jade chinois – se fixaient du regard. Son ex-collègue se rapetissait sous le regard furibond de son vis-à-vis, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ace avait eu peur de sa propre mère en cet instant. Pietrov pencha la tête, il avait soudain l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, il y longtemps. Le regard de la blonde se posa soudain sur lui, et il eut l'impression d'être cloué sur place. Il n'osait même plus bouger. Son père avait ce genre de regard aussi, le genre à vous convaincre que ce n'était pas quelqu'un à se mettre à dos.

Elle lui demanda de se présenter, et voulut savoir ce qu'il faisait avec son fils.

\- Pietrov Aslanov, répondit-il sans donner son nom complet, par méfiance. J'étais un ex-collègue d'Ace, et je m'inquiétais pour lui, donc je l'ai cherché, trouvé et je l'ai aidé.

\- Russe, ou en tout cas des pays de l'Est, en conclut avec justesse Kishi, mais le nom de famille de l'homme lui semblait familier.

Il avait beau avoir aidé son fils, elle ne lui faisait nullement confiance, et Ace devait penser la même chose s'il ne lui avait pas dit directement, et il n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Puis sinon, il lui aurait épargné cette rencontre. Alors elle ajouta :

\- Votre nom complet.

\- Pietrov Vassilivitch Aslanov, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres, et il se figea quand une lueur de reconnaissance s'alluma dans les yeux de jade.

Kishi se permit un maigre sourire. Tomber sur le fils d'un des anciens lieutenants d'Edward, le monde était très petit... Mais il était plus qu'étrange qu'il doive travailler illégalement pour survivre, Edward avait instauré une pension pour les familles quand l'un de siens perdait la vie, et bien qu'elle soit au courant elle n'en avait jamais moufté mot, jugeant que même si l'argent était pas très légal, cela permettait à des gens de s'en sortir sans tomber dans l'illégalité. Alors le blond était louche, très louche.

\- Le fils de Vassili Aslanov, hein ? M'expliquerez-vous pourquoi vous travaillez pour Doflamingo ? La pension de votre père devrait suffire à vous faire vivre.

\- Une pension ? souffla le blond.

Merde, comment elle était au courant ? Seuls ceux qui avaient travaillés dans le même gang que son père pouvaient être au courant ! Shanks lui avait pourtant juré que personne ne pourrait faire le lien avec son père, il n'avait pas été exposé en pleine lumière quand Shirohige avait été arrêté par Kishi Heartbreaker ! Il eut soudain un doute, et plissa les yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, si c'était elle, elle aurait déjà appelé la police malgré qu'Ace soit son fils...

\- Vous n'êtes pas Kishi Heartbreaker tout de même ?

Un sourire carnassier fut sa seule réponse, et il déglutit avant de se tourner vers Ace.

\- Dans quelle merde tu m'as emmené toi...

Le brun leva les mains comme pour se dédouaner, son collègue était maître de ses choix, il ne l'avait aucunement influencé. Puis, il ne pouvait pas savoir que sa mère en saurait plus sur lui, même si elle s'était montrée méfiante dès le départ. Il avait aperçu l'ancienne arme de service de la blonde, cachée sous sa chemise, lorsqu'elle les avait fait entrer.

Il baissa ses mains et réprima une grimace de douleur quand son poignet gauche lui fit mal, mais Kishi s'en aperçut. En deux enjambées elle fut sur lui, lui prit les bras d'un geste ferme, releva les manches de son haut et examina ses poignets. Elle ne put louper le gonflement au niveau du poignet gauche, et tâta légèrement avant de déclarer :

\- Ça ne semble être qu'une foulure, mais il faudrait aller voir quelqu'un de plus compétent. Va te changer, on discutera de ce que je vais faire de toi plus tard.

Ace comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir, et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Pietrov soit au courant, ça non, il avait encore un poil de fierté !

\- Tu. N'as. Pas. Le. Choix, fit froidement sa mère en tapant du pied contre le sol. Tu as une heure au maximum.

Elle lui désigna du doigt l'escalier, et il monta en traînant des pieds. Le savon était reporté le temps que sa foulure soit soignée, ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il devait se grimer en Ann pour aller à l'hôpital. Heureusement que personne n'aurait l'idée de faire un lien entre se deux identités. Mais il espérait qu'elle ferait en sorte que Pietrov ne le voit pas.

* * *

Kishi attendit d'entendre le claquement de la porte de la chambre de son fils avant de se retourner vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Vous savez que l'envoyer à l'hôpital le mènera directement à la case prison ?

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui savait ça dans la pièce, c'était elle.

\- J'étais dans la police gamin, je sais ce que je fais, contrairement à toi visiblement. Je ne crois pas que tu sois venu en aide à Ace sans arrière pensée, ajouta-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Alors tu vas me dire la vérité, car dans le cas contraire... Je risque d'être méchante. Très.

Pietrov déglutit devant le regard menaçant de la femme, et se dit qu'il ne détonnerait pas chez un criminel... Elle lui fichait en ce moment plus les jetons que Doflamingo, et ça, il fallait tout de même le faire. Il recula d'un pas, effrayé, avant de rassembler son courage à deux mains. Shanks lui avait dit que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ace pendant qu'il était sur le territoire du flamant rose, il aurait la responsabilité d'annoncer à la famille la mauvaise nouvelle. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son patron, qui d'habitude s'en occupait lui-même, l'avait prévenu qu'il lui filerait cette tâche ingrate. Il devait savoir qui était la mère de son collègue... Il prit une grande inspiration avant de bégayer :

\- Je... Je devais le surveiller...

\- Pour qui et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire pour qui, mais je vous assure que c'était pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Dire que ce crétin n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrangé ses affaires en l'avertissant de la descente de police, il avait été obligé de s'éloigner pour qu'il ne se doute de rien... Heureusement, il avait été assez discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par les flics sur place et se cacher dans une maison voisine à l'abandon, et en fait, il avait vu de sa cachette Ace s'enfuir et tomber dans la poubelle. Il avait comprit à cet instant pourquoi Shanks l'avait décrit comme un voleur de génie ultra-chanceux. Il était verni, sans aucun doute.

Il avait l'impression de se liquéfier sous le regard de l'ancienne policière, qui au bout d'un moment finit par soupirer et lui tourner le dos.

\- Shanks fait bien de surveiller mon fils, je vous le confie. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...

\- Co... Comment ? s'étrangla Pietrov.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire un sourire fatigué.

\- Shanks a reprit les affaires de Shirohige et son gang quand ce dernier s'est retiré, c'est donc logique que ce soit lui qui t'ait embauché pour garder un œil sur Ace. J'suis même sûre et certaine que ton vrai casier est vierge...

Il lui rendit de façon un peu hésitante son sourire, se sachant démasqué, mais pas pour autant rassuré. Il en avait entendu de belles sur la femme devant lui, et si même ne serait-ce que la moitié était vrai, c'était déjà assez pour lui donner envie de partir immédiatement. Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'elle ne l'embêterait pas plus longtemps, et il se dirigeait vers la porte quand des pas dans l'escalier lui firent lever la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant la personne dans l'escalier, puis se reprit rapidement et siffla devant la jeune femme qui était le portrait craché d'Ace. Une jolie chevelure noire bouclée qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux charbon souligné de noir, et des lèvre qui s'étiraient en une moue un peu boudeuse... Sa jumelle ? Sans doute, et il comprenait pourquoi il n'en parlait pas... Bavant presque, il ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune femme n'avait pas ignoré son regard, et se prit une ballerine dans la figure.

\- Pietrov, reluque-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te butte ! cria la demoiselle d'une voix plutôt aiguë et horriblement gênée.

\- Ace, langage ! le rabroua sa mère.

\- A-ace ? bafouilla le blond en voyant les joues rougies par la honte et la colère de la jeune femme sur les marches, un pied déchaussé. T'étais une fille tout ce temps ?

Ace se passa la main devant son visage. Et allez, qu'il retourne le couteau dans la plaie gaiement...

\- C'est un déguisement, siffla-t-il. Donc, si tu pouvais éviter d'avoir ce genre de réaction, ça m'arrangerait, c'est franchement dérangeant.

Pietrov grommela son acquiescement, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir une vraie fille devant lui et un peu gêné d'avoir eu une réaction pareille, et pour se venger lâcha :

\- J'suis sûr que si c'était le blond du bar qui t'avait sifflé, t'aurais rien dis...

Le brun se figea avant de remonter les marches de l'escalier, avant que sa mère ne gronde :

\- Ace... J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas qui je pense.

Kishi croisait intérieurement les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas Marco. Elle savait que la mission d'infiltration de ce dernier se déroulait dans un bar gay, mais il y en avait quand même plusieurs en ville, ce serait tellement ironique qu'ils aient été au même. Seulement, son fils détourna le regard, très mal à l'aise, cela se lisait sur son visage, et elle sut qu'il avait recommencé à faire le con.

\- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? soupira-t-elle, secouant la tête. Je me demande bien comment t'es encore en vie parfois, avec toutes les conneries que tu fais. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien tenté.

Seul le silence lui répondit. C'en était presque gênant pour le pauvre Pietrov qui fila discrètement, se sauvant par la porte. C'était pas prévu dans l'ordre de son patron de s'occuper des disputes de famille, même s'il plaignait sérieusement Ace.

Kishi leva un regard fatigué sur son fils. Il avait craqué à la tentation, et elle n'allait pas tarder à ne plus en pouvoir. En se levant tous les matins elle avait peur d'apprendre qu'il avait été arrêté ou pire, tué à cause de ses vols. Elle avait peur pour Sabo, Koala et leurs deux filles, à tel point qu'elle n'en dormait pas parfois. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille à longueur de temps, obligée de côtoyer pour son travail un père qu'elle détestait. Elle était anxieuse pour son plus jeune fils qui venait d'apprendre que son géniteur n'avait pas voulu de lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus à force, de s'inquiéter pour les siens, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était inscrit dans son caractère.

\- Maman ? Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, arrête de pleurer, arrête de tout prendre sur toi au bout d'un moment merde !

Elle leva la main à sa joue et sentit qu'elle était mouillée, alors que son fils descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers pour venir la serrer contre lui. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

\- Je suis désolé m'an, je ne devrais pas te faire souffrir autant. Je ne devrais pas... Je ne devrais pas vous mettre tous autant en danger. Je suis tellement désolé...

Il s'éloigna d'elle en reculant d'un pas. Il savait que la décision qu'il allait prendre allait les faire souffrir tous les deux, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

\- M'an, je vais partir. Shanks me fera quitter le pays dans quelques jours. Et si jamais je devais me faire attraper, je prendrai le nom de mon père, personne ne pourra faire de lien entre toi et moi. Comme personne ne pourra faire de lien entre Ann et moi.

\- Ace, tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Maman, imagine ce qui se passera si quelqu'un comprend que tu savais pour mes vols et que tu m'as couvert sans broncher ! On te fera arrêter pour complicité, et l'orphelinat risque de fermer, on risque même d'accuser Parrain ! Tu ne peux pas me protéger plus longtemps. Je savais que je risquerais d'arriver à cette extrémité là un jour. J'ai grandi maman, et il n'est désormais plus possible pour toi de me protéger comme quand j'étais petit. Il faut que tu l'acceptes.

La blonde fixa son fils dans ses yeux, avant d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle comprenait ce que son fils voulait faire, et ce choix lui déchirait le cœur. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il avait dépassé l'âge où elle pouvait le protéger. Elle lui tourna le dos en silence, se rapprocha d'une commode sur lequel un cadre photo était posé. Une photo de toute sa famille. Elle le posa face contre le bois du meuble, et lâcha d'une voix cassée :

\- A partir de maintenant, il n'existe plus ni Ace ni Ann Heartbreaker, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, répondit simplement son fils avant de partir.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bois du meuble. Elle avait beau avoir maintenu un masque devant son fils, elle avait beau avoir contenu ses sentiments, elle avait juste envie désormais de s'effondrer. Elle releva le cadre d'une main tremblante, et le serra contre elle. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse faite à Rouge de protéger Ace. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse faite à Roger, que son fils ne suivrait pas sa voie. Elle n'avait pas pu respecter sa propre promesse de tout faire pour qu'Ace soit heureux et vive une vie la plus calme possible. Elle glissa au sol en pleurant, la tête contre le meuble, le cœur brisé.

Elle avait échoué.

* * *

Ace – ou Ann, comme il avait insisté envers Pietrov pour être appelé – n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il – enfin elle – était sortie de sa discussion avec sa mère. Le blond avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais la brune refusait absolument de parler. Elle lui avait juste écrit de se rendre dans un quartier contrôlé par Shanks. Pietrov avait simplement acquiescé, sentant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'insister plus, mais quand même... Le silence était lourd dans la voiture. Très lourd. Ils avaient déjà passé plusieurs barrages de police sans trop de problème, mais y'avait toujours eu un crétin pour commenter que l'atmosphère était toujours lourde dans une voiture après une dispute de couple, ce qui n'avait guère amélioré l'humeur sombre du travesti.

Et Pietrov qui devait l'endurer... Pourquoi Shanks n'avait pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission ! Il en était presque à le regretter... Il avait pourtant immédiatement accepté quand le roux lui avait proposé ce travail. Pas trop illégal, et bien payé, ce qui était doublement avantageux. La seule pension de son père ne suffisait plus à les faire vivre, lui et sa sœur. Mais là, l'humeur noire qui se dégageait de son ex-collègue lui fichait un peu le cafard.

Il tourna à une intersection, et en lisant le nom de la rue eut un sourire soulagé. Ils étaient enfin dans le territoire de Shanks. Plus vite ils seraient en contact avec le gang, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui, loin de la brune ombrageuse. Il laisserait le plaisir à son patron de la gérer. Il gara sa voiture quelques rues plus loin, plus au centre du quartier, et se tourna vers Ann qui détachait déjà sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Tu sais où se trouve le repère du gang de Shanks dans ce quartier ou tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Je sais où c'est merci, mais j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes quand même, lui répondit-elle avec un ton rude.

Pietrov soupira en sortant de sa voiture. Ace, enfin Ann était vraiment infecte, et ça lui changeait de d'habitude. Cela avait vraiment dû mal se passer chez elle. Il releva la tête vers elle quand celle-ci tourna son visage vers l'angle de la rue, et pâlit brusquement. Il suivit son regard et déglutit en reconnaissant la silhouette au bout de la rue.

Ils étaient très, très mal barrés.

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAH J'adore ce chapitre X) Alors, devinerez-vous qui est celui qu'Ace enfin Ann et Pietrov ont vu ? Kishi va-t-elle se remettre du départ de son fils ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne mords pas, et même les critiques sont acceptés, elles sont même attendues !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira donc comme d'habitude dans un mois, entre le jeudi 26 et le vendredi 27 octobre !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais aux prises avec un DM de philo à finir pour demain... M'enfin, je suis dans les temps.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, il n'est pas tout à fait la suite directe du dernier, mais promis, je n'ai pas été méchante avec vous.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à part mes OCs.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Taylor : La rencontre Ann/Pietrov a juste été jouissive à écrire, je me suis éclatée à l'imaginer, et cela tranche avec le reste du chapitre assez sombre. Pour la silhouette, je crois que je commence à devenir un poil trop prévisible... Donc on va finir par changer les choses... :) Merci en tout cas !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Dans la matinée qui suivit les événements au QG de la Donquichotte Family..._

Law avait la manie d'écouter les informations dès qu'il se levait, et donc d'allumer la radio ou la télé, ce qui finissait immanquablement par réveiller Luffy. D'habitude il rejoignait son petit-ami en râlant, mais ce matin, en se réveillant à cause d'un choc bruyant comme un bol qui se brisait sur le sol, il s'était levé en panique et s'était rué vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il trouverait Law. Le grand brun ramassait en silence les débris de sa tasse de café qui venait sans aucun doute de tomber au sol, alors que la télévision passait les informations du matin.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Law, t'étais pas encore bien réveillé ? Shishishi !

\- Non, la tasse m'a juste échappé des mains...

La phrase sonna comme une fausse excuse, mais Luffy ne demanda rien. Si l'étudiant en médecine ne voulait pas dire pourquoi cette tasse s'était retrouvée en mille morceaux sur le sol, bien que cela soit étrange, il ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une tasse...

Il vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise, et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière alors que Law finissait d'éponger le café au sol, jetant un bref regard sur l'écran de la télévision. Surpris parce qu'il y vit, il cessa de se balancer et la chaise tomba, lui avec.

\- LUFFY !

Law abandonna ce qu'il faisait et vient aider le petit brun éberlué à se relever, inquiet. D'habitude il ne tombait jamais. De plus, le petit brun semblait sous le choc après ce qu'il avait vu à la télé... sauf quand ce moment même, c'était l'arrestation du gang de Doflamingo qui passait en boucle, il y avait une histoire de voleur aussi, mais il n'y avait guère prêté attention... Si Luffy était aussi pâle à cause de ces infos, cela voulait dire qu'il avait un lien avec Donflaminog. Cela pourtant semblait impossible aux yeux de Law, car sinon, non seulement Luffy l'aurait amené face au criminel pour que sa traîtrise soit jugée, mais en plus il aurait appris d'une façon ou d'une autre la mort de sa petite sœur...

Son cœur se serra à cette idée, et il se promit d'appeler sa jeune sœur pour prendre de ses nouvelles dans la journée.

* * *

Edward écoutait la télévision d'une oreille distraite. Son fils l'avait prévenu que sa mission prenait fin hier et que Doflamingo serait arrêté, et même s'il en était soulagé, l'homme avait la mauvaise impression que ce n'était que le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus gros, comme un jeu de dominos. Il se stoppa brutalement de préparer le repas de midi pour son fils et lui - en espérant que ce dernier rentrerait à peu près à l'heure - quand un flash info passa à l'écran, et que les noms prononcés captèrent son attention. Il jura entre ses dents quand il comprit qu'Ace venait de se faire repérer lors de la descente chez ce foutu plumeau rose. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Inquiet, il sortit son portable de sa poche pour vérifier ses messages. Juste un SMS de Marco qui lui annonçait qu'il ne rentrerait pas déjeuner, mais rien du côté de Kishi, et ça, c'était alarmant.

Il se dépêcha de prendre son manteau et le double des clés de l'orphelinat. Son amie avait le don pour tout garder pour elle et ne jamais rien dire, même quand ça lui faisait mal. Il espérait qu'elle aille bien malgré le fait que désormais, toutes les forces de police allaient être aux trousses de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Franchement, il avait envie de tuer Ace. Après Marco, voilà qu'il faisait sans aucun doute souffrir sa mère de cœur. Avait-il seulement conscience de la douleur qu'il semait derrière lui ? Il aurait dû... Il aurait dû ne jamais commencer à suivre les traces de son père. Mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, c'était Sabo et Koala qui auraient été constamment en danger, et leurs deux filles par la même occasion...

Il soupira en rentrant dans sa voiture, à croire que la famille de Kishi ne savait pas faire autrement que se mettre en danger pour vivre. Et il n'excluait pas la blonde de cette constatation au contraire. Déjà, elle avait été flic, de deux, elle s'était infiltrée dans son gang, de trois, pour réussir à le mettre hors course, elle avait fait semblant d'être intéressé par lui pour mieux le piéger, avec tous les risques que cela comportait. Enfin, semblant... Cela faisait bien plusieurs années qu'il se posait la question. Avait-elle été tenté à l'époque ? Est-ce que ç'avait contribué à faire échouer le mariage entre Dragon et elle ? Elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué réellement pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée avec ses enfants déjà nés et celui à naître sur son perron, un soir de décembre, et avec un œil au beurre noir. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'elle était partie en emmenant les enfants. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait développé une haine farouche contre Dragon, car il savait bien que cet enfoiré avait frappé Kishi, mais surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais payé.

Il secoua la tête en se garant devant l'orphelinat pour chasser ses réflexions négatives. S'il débarquait chez Kishi de mauvaise humeur, ce ne serait pas juste pour elle. Il descendit de sa voiture et allait ouvrir la grille quand un des pensionnaires sortit, un grand adolescent aux cheveux teints en vert.

\- Oh M. Newgate, enchanté de vous voir ici. Merci de m'avoir permis de rester une année de plus.

L'adulte comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de l'étudiant qui aidait à l'orphelinat gratuitement en échange du logement. Comment s'appelait-il déjà... ? Ah oui, Zoro Roronoa.

\- Pas de quoi gamin. Je venais voir Kishi, sais-tu où elle est ?

\- Elle doit être chez elle à cette heure-ci, je suppose, répondit l'étudiant en haussant les épaules. En tout cas elle n'était pas dans les bâtiments de l'orphelinat, ou je ne l'y ai pas croisé. Puis-je y aller ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard, merci encore ! le remercia l'adulte en se décalant pour que l'étudiant puisse passer.

Il referma la grille derrière lui et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte de la maison de fonction de la blonde. Il n'hésita pas avant d'appuyer fortement sur la sonnette. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, sans réponse. Elle devait être à l'orphelinat alors. Il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'accueil, et en entrant dans le hall principal salua la jeune femme qui tenait l'accueil, qui en fit de même.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous auriez-vu passer Kishi, par hasard ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant, bien que commençant à avoir une angoisse sourde au creux du ventre.

\- Non, M. Newgate, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, vous avez sonné chez elle ?

\- Oui, mais elle n'a pas répondu...

La réceptionniste fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Ce n'est pas pourtant son genre de ne pas prévenir si elle s'absente... Vous devriez réessayer, sinon, repassez plus tard, en conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Edward la remercia, et retourna à nouveau chez Kishi. Il sonna à nouveau à la porte, et cette fois-ci encore il n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Il hésita un peu, avant d'inspirer un grand coup et appuya sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, indiquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un – Kishi n'oubliant jamais de fermer à clef quand elle n'était pas chez elle – et il la repoussa derrière lui.

La veste sur le porte-manteau et les chaussures sur le sol lui indiquèrent que la blonde était bien ici, et son mauvais pressentiment revint en force, lui tenaillant le ventre.

\- Kishi ?

Son amie ne lui répondit pas, et Edward se déchaussa rapidement et enleva sa veste avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il hésita dans le couloir, ne sachant pas quelle porte ouvrir, avant d'entendre des sanglots étouffés en provenance de la porte la plus au fond du couloir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et frappa légèrement avant de la pousser.

Assise sur son lit, Kishi releva la tête en entendant le bruit, les bras passés autour de ses genoux, et elle eut un faux sourire noyé de larmes.

\- S'il te plaît Edward va-t'en, murmura-t-elle avant de replonger son visage dans ses bras.

Sauf que l'ex-criminel ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de la blonde et la serra contre lui, malgré la crispation de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Elle leva ses yeux de jade vers lui, rougis par les pleurs, avant de renifler. Elle allait à nouveau lui demander de partir quand il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne pense même pas à me faire partir. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu ne le veux pas, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dans cet état-là.

Il enleva son doigt et elle hésita un peu avant de détendre ses jambes et de laisser sa tête reposer sur le torse de son ami pour pleurer. Edward en profita – en tout bien tout honneur – pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'elle sanglotait dans sa chemise.

Kishi finit par arrêter de pleurer, se sentant vidée de toute son énergie, et elle inspira un grand coup, avant de lâcher d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Il est parti Edward. Il a dit qu'Ace et Ann Heartbreaker n'existaient plus. Qu'il n'y aurait plus que Ace Gol D.

Edward grogna, le brun n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Il devait vouloir éviter que sa famille se retrouve mêlée à ses activités, raisonna l'ex-criminel, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne porte plus ton nom que tu n'es plus sa mère. Il essaye de te protéger, tenta-t-il de la consoler en caressant doucement ses cheveux, inspirant discrètement son odeur.

Il dut dépasser ainsi les limites implicites de leur relation, puisqu'elle saisit sa main.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'essaye de te consoler, répondit-il le plus neutralement possible, son cœur se mettant à battre un peu plus vite.

Elle relâcha alors sa main en silence, puis plongea son regard de jade dans ses yeux d'ambre, avant de se réfugier à nouveau contre le torse de son ami. Elle se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il était là, alors elle pouvait bien laisser passer ce geste et éviter de se faire des illusions. Elle ravala un sanglot, et lâcha d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je sais que je suis sa mère Ed... Mais j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses... Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse fait à Rouge, et ça fait mal.

\- Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mettes dans tous tes états pour ça Kishi. Tu as fait de ton mieux, le reste ne dépendait pas de toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La blonde hocha mécaniquement la tête pour acquiescer, cependant elle ne berna pas son ami, qui sentit tout de suite qu'elle ne l'avait en fait pas écouté. Elle commençait à somnoler dans ses bras,vaincue par ses émotions, et il l'allongea sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux quand il se releva et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre – sans pour autant sortir de la maison, il ne laisserait pas tranquille Kishi avant un moment – quand cette dernière l'attrapa par un bout de sa chemise. Il se retourna, et elle parut hésiter avant de lâcher :

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

Ils sentirent tous deux que ce geste et ces mots dépassaient le cadre de leur amitié. Pourtant Kishi ne revint pas sur ses mots, et Edward lui fit lâcher sa chemise avant de soupirer son accord. Il vint se coucher à ses côtés avec appréhension, qui s'envola quand la blonde vint se coller contre lui. Elle pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de son trop-plein d'émotions le lendemain, se dit-elle en sombrant rapidement dans son sommeil.

Alors elle ne sentit pas le bras protecteur que l'homme passa autour d'elle. Elle ne sentit pas le léger baiser déposé dans ses cheveux. Elle ne vit pas le regard tendre qui lui était destiné.

Elle ne vit pas ce qui aurait pu mettre fin à cette situation ambiguë entre eux.

* * *

Lumia déposa sa tasse brûlante remplie de café sur son bureau, à l'opposé de ses dossiers en cours, et alluma son ordinateur, avant de saisir un des dossiers et l'ouvrir. Elle saisit machinalement un crayon avant de le reposer et de refermer le dossier, le remettant sur la pile. Elle n'arriverait pas à avancer ce matin, visiblement. Elle soupira. Elle était inquiète pour son frère, elle espérait qu'il ait réussi à échapper à la police, ce qui devait être pour le moment le cas puisque ce matin à la télévision, elle n'avait rien entendu de tel. Même pas un début de piste. Cela la rassurait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Elle prit une gorgée de son café après avoir soufflé dessus, puis sortit du tiroir de son bureau le dossier qu'elle avait monté en prévision de la possible arrestation de son frère. Elle irait le donner à son grand-père pour qu'il vérifie tout, il ne souhait pas non plus qu'Ace finisse en prison toute sa vie, même si l'avocat avait sans doute hurlé comme un cochon que l'on égorgeait ce matin, s'il avait vu les informations et donc la photo d'Ace.

\- Salut 'Mia ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? s'exclama son amie Haruta, une petite femme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus pétillant de malice, en déboulant dans son bureau avec un carton à la main, ce qui ralluma l'appétit de la jeune femme aux cheveux noires.

\- Bonjour Haruta. Ça ira beaucoup mieux si c'est des pâtisseries que tu apportes là.

\- Je suis tellement prévisible ? l'interrogea-t-elle avant de poser le carton sur le bureau de Lumia, et se débarrassant de sa veste en la jetant négligemment sur son bureau, en face de celui de son amie.

\- Tu es prévisible dès que ça concerne la nourriture et les farces que tu veux faire aux collègues, nuança la brune en souriant, avant d'ouvrir le carton. Des éclairs au chocolat ? Haruta, je t'adore, tu ne veux vraiment pas m'épouser ?

C'était une blague récurrente entre elles, même si Lumia ne l'avait pas faite depuis un moment. Haruta avait dû d'ailleurs pensé qu'elle la ferait, puisque mine de rien, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et rétorqua avec innocence :

\- Oh non, je veux laisser une chance à mon frère avant...

Lumia baissa sa main, ayant perdu immédiatement envie de manger, et récupéra un crayon qu'elle fit tourner dans sa main pour ne pas regarder Haruta. C'était un coup bas, et son amie le savait bien, mais elle voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire entre son frère et sa meilleure amie, surtout que ç'avait bien accroché dès le début ! Et pourtant maintenant... Dès que ce dernier passait lui dire bonjour quand il avait le temps, leur bureau avait la même température que les pôles, et l'atmosphère entre eux était plus que tendue.

\- Donc tu m'expliques ou tu...

Haruta n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur bureau avant d'entrer, et Lumia brisa son crayon entre ses doigts en voyant celui qui venait d'arriver, les lèvres pincées. Elle ramassa les débris et se leva pour les jeter à la poubelle sans un bruit, ne saluant pas l'arrivant.

\- Dragon, que puis-je pour vous ? fit poliment Haruta en se relevant.

Mais à quoi pensait Garp en envoyant son fils ici ? Elle ne connaissait pas exactement le lien de parenté entre Lumia et Dragon, mais vu la haine que lui vouait la brune, ils n'entretenaient pas de bonnes relations.

\- Je venais juste voir Lumia.

Un sourire qui fit frissonner Haruta apparut sur le visage du policier haut-gradé et respectable, qui se tourna vers Lumia.

\- Tu lui diras que j'avais eu raison, déclara-t-il simplement.

Lumia serra les poings et lui montra la porte, avant de lâcher froidement :

\- Dehors. Et compte sur moi pour ne pas lui faire passer ton message.

En voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle réitéra son geste et sa demande avec beaucoup moins de politesse.

\- Dégage. Je ne veux pas te voir dans ce bureau pour autre chose qu'une affaire. Et essaye juste de la voir et je demande une mesure d'éloignement. Tu sais que j'en serais capable.

\- Lumia... tenta l'homme avant qu'elle ne lui crie de sortir, au bord des larmes et les poings tellement serrés que les ongles avaient percés la peau.

Leurs collègues commencèrent à sortir de leur bureau, inquiets, c'était rare que Lumia ou Haruta sortent de leurs gonds, et quand ils aperçurent le commandant Monkey D. dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils surent que si personne n'allait prévenir Garp, cela risquait de dégénérer. Ça finissait toujours mal, et la dernière fois, le commandant avait failli salir son image en manquant de se prendre un procès par Lumia, et ils savaient qu'elle était bien pire que leur patron Garp quand elle était déterminée à gagner une affaire.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaite, finit par s'incliner de mauvaise grâce le policier en sortant du bureau, gratifiant d'un regard noir tous les avocats qui étaient sortis et qui se dépêchèrent de revenir dans leu bureau. Mais fais tout de même passer le message à ta mère, après tout, cela prouve que j'ai toujours eu raison...

Lumia serra encore plus le poing, et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol.

\- Non. Tu n'as pas toujours raison. Pas la fois où tu l'as frappé alors qu'elle était enceinte. Où tu as frappé ta propre femme qui attendait ton fils, murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que seul son géniteur l'entende.

Elle claqua la porte de son bureau avec rage pour ne plus voir la figure familière et tant haït depuis des années, et se retourna pour voir Haruta surprise. Son amie soupira, puis alla prendre une boîte de premier secours dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ton tiroir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lumia, voulant éloigner le plus possible de ses pensées ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je me coupe souvent avec les feuilles, du coup je prévois le pire... Passe ta main, ordonna-t-elle, et la brune obéit sans discuter. C'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait à ta mère que tu as peur de t'engager dans une relation ? demanda-t-elle sans hésiter alors qu'elle soignait sommairement la main de son amie, qui la regarda avec stupéfaction. Oui, j'ai entendu ta dernière phrase. Ça explique au moins pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de ce genre, après tout, c'est quelqu'un de respect...

Haruta ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Lumia se mordre la lèvre pour ne rien répliquer, et se tut à son tour en finissant le bandage autour de sa main. Elle rangea sa boîte dans sa tiroir, puis se tourna vers son amie qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai accepté depuis longtemps que mon géniteur n'avait que les apparences pour lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il aimait ma mère. Mais il a douté. Il n'a pas su lui faire confiance. Il a cru que Luffy n'était pas de lui, un soir où il était rentré fatigué. Il a eu le geste de trop... Et ma mère est partie, pour nous surtout, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il lève la main sur nous, débita Lumia rapidement, les mots se pressant au bord de ses lèvres pour sortir sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Elle faillit rajouter quelque chose avant de se taire à nouveau quand un hurlement de Garp leur parvint :

\- LUMIA ! RAMÈNE TES FESSES ILLICO DANS MON BUREAU !

La brune soupira avant de se lever, de prendre un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et de sortir de la pièce, remerciant au passage son amie de l'avoir écoutée. Haruta lui souhaita bonne chance pour son entrevue avec son grand-père, Elle regarda la porte se fermer, puis soupira. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Lumia évitait toute relation, même d'amitié. Elle, elle avait dû s'accrocher pour que la froide avocate ose lui laisser une place dans son cœur. Bon, et aussi oublier que c'était la petite fille de Garp, parce que dit comme ça au départ, ça donnait tout sauf envie de la connaître.

Son père avait déjà trahi la confiance qu'elle avait enfant en lui, et la blessure ne s'était jamais refermée totalement, comme le prouvait l'altercation d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Pietrov jeta un regard légèrement paniqué à Ann, avant de lui désigner discrètement le bout de la rue. La travestie se retourna et contient un sursaut de panique, avant d'arborer un grand sourire et de saluer celui qui venait d'emprunter la rue. Il fallait se conduire le plus normalement possible face à Marco, sinon il allait se douter de quelqu... Mince, s'il reconnaissait Pietrov, ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

Le blond s'avança vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Ann sentit qu'il n'était que de façade, et se tendit comme un animal traqué alors que le policier se rapprochait.

\- Bonjour Marco, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, quoique qu'en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Moins bien depuis que je viens de comprendre que tu n'as fait que me mentir, m'utiliser et me mener en bateau, Ann, ou plutôt devrais-je dire _Ace_ , énonça-t-il en perdant son sourire, affichant un air froid, presque terrifiant.

Ann en oublia de respirer. Il était au courant. Il avait compris. _Il savait._

Elle eut envie de revenir en arrière, d'effacer tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, de ne pas quitter Marco, mais elle avait fait des choix et maintenant elle devait les assumer. Elle ferma les yeux, un goût amer de bile dans la bouche. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait trahi. Était-ce la présence de Pietrov à ses côtés, était-ce un mot, quelque chose qu'elle aurait dit sans y prendre garde et qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille du blond ? Elle faillit tomber, et son collègue la soutint juste à temps pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas, blanche comme un linge, et il lui ordonna de respirer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, avant de la laisser prendre appui sur la voiture.

\- Cela te semble-t-il tellement choquant que je le sache ? Tu pensais vraiment me berner jusqu'à quel point ? cracha-t-il en s'avançant, avant de se retrouver mis en joue par Pietrov, qui venait de sortir un petit revolver de dessous sa chemise.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez que peu de droit dans cette zone de la ville. Personne ne viendra secourir un flic si je vous transperce le ventre.

Il arma le chien pour montrer au policier qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et ce dernier mit sa main sur son arme de service. Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce qu'Ann ne se relève et ne pose une main sur les mains de Pietrov.

\- Baisse ton arme, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais, Ace...

\- Baisse. Ne nous entraîne pas dans une fusillade.

 _Ne le blesse pas._ Ce fut surtout ce qu'il comprit en regardant le travesti dans les yeux. Elle, enfin lui, souffrirait s'il tirait sur le policier. Après un instant d'hésitation, il baissa son arme, et le policier en face de lui en profita pour s'avancer rapidement, et mettre un coup de poing à Ann qui l'encaissa sans broncher.

\- Espèce de sale petit...

Marco ne trouvait même plus les mots pour qualifier l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, et qui se redressait comme si de rien n'était. Sa raison le sommait d'arrêter les deux criminels, tandis que son cœur en miette lui hurlait de faire mal au brun, autant que la découverte de sa double identité lui en avait fait. Il ne savait plus qui était l'homme en face de lui. Il avait cru connaître Ace, il avait cru connaître Ann, et voilà que la vie s'amusait à lui montrer la vérité en face.

Il n'avait été qu'un pion, un passe-temps sans doute. Comment... Comment il avait pu croire un seul mot qui sortait de cette bouche empoisonnée ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'Ace l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Pietrov retint le policier pour éviter qu'il ne frappe à nouveau le voleur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de cracher sa haine au visage du brun qui perdait des couleurs d'insultes en insultes, certaines néanmoins méritées. Ace cependant réagit au quart de tour quand le policier impliqua sa mère.

\- Elle ne sait rien, ne la mêle pas à ça !

\- Oh, comme elle ne savait pas que tu avais trafiqué ton identité ? Ne me fais pas rire... Elle payera, comme tous ceux qui t'ont aidé !

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'impliquer ! Elle n'avait pas connaissance de ma double vie !

Ace était terrifié et au bord de l'anéantissement. Tous les mots de haine qu'avait hurlé Marco l'avaient atteint comme autant de poignard, et il venait de l'achever en mêlant Kishi. Il espérait tellement que le blond ne mette pas sa menace à exécution. Sa mère de cœur ne méritait pas ça. Il l'avait abandonné justement pour ça, justement pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Son cœur se serra de douleur, et sa vision devint floue. Ses mots faisaient si mal...

Une ombre s'interposa alors entre Marco et lui, tandis que plusieurs déclics d'armes à feu se firent entendre.

\- Oh, sûr qu'elle n'en avait pas connaissance, sinon je doute qu'Ace serait encore libre de ses gestes... Pietrov, tu peux le relâcher, je doute qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, ordonna joyeusement une voix qu'Ace reconnut.

Shanks. Il était arrivé à temps celui-là. Le brun essuya les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue alors que Pietrov obéissait, relâchant Marco qui s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans cesser d'être mis en joue.

\- Je vais vous laisser la vie sauve aujourd'hui, jeune Newgate, parce que j'ai encore un grand respect pour votre père, bien qu'il ait cessé ses activités. Il rembourserait le sang versé par du sang, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Partez. Ne cherchez pas à retrouver Ace, ni à vous venger sur Miss Heartbreaker, vous payerez bien plus cher que vous ne le pourriez.

Marco hocha la tête, retenant tant bien que mal son envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour se défouler, expulser la rage et la haine qui réduisaient son cœur en un tas de cendres. Il se détourna du criminel aux cheveux rouges – s'il avait su qu'il était sur son territoire, il aurait peut-être évité de suivre Ace – et s'en alla, les poings serrés et tremblants de colère. Il s'arrêta brusquement, avant de déclarer sans se retourner :

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos conseils, il finira en prison. Il fera une erreur et j'en profiterai. Il n'a pas intérêt à baisser sa garde, car je serai là, à l'affût.

Le policier reprit sa route, ignorant les perles d'eau salés qui coulaient désormais le long de ses joues, mais qui n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à son cœur pour éteindre le feu qui le réduisait en cendres. Au silence.

* * *

 **Bon dieu, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire cette dernière partie parce qu'elle me déchire le cœur, mais bon, fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver un jour... Mais promis, s'il y a des détails qui vous échappent, j'ai encore pleins d'informations pour les chapitres suivants...**

 **Une petite review pour crier votre indignation à l'auteur ? Je rappelle juste que les objets pointus et coupants ne sont pas autorisés...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le entre le jeudi 16 novembre et le vendredi 17, d'ici là, portez-vous bien !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je m'excuse profondément de ce retard, mais la fin de trimestre a été bien plus dure que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi pour écrire, et je viens de terminer ce chapitre dans l'après-midi.**

 **J'essayerai de maintenir au mieux mes dates, mais si jamais j'ai du retard, je le ferais savoir sur mon profil, pour ne pas vous laisser sans nouvelles.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Taylor : ... Tu sais que je m'attendais à une remarque bien plus tôt ? Non, sérieusement, je me suis dit que jusqu'à... Ce chapitre à peu près, qu'on allait me reprocher quelque chose, même si j'avais déjà mes justifications, alors non, même si ça m'a un peu surprise (parce que je m'y attendais plus tôt), je n'ai pas été vexé. C'est les méchants devoirs qui m'ont maintenu loin de mon ordi.**

 **Pour le fait que pour le moment rien ne soit retombé sur la famille, à mon sens c'est normal : il n'y a jamais eu d'ADN sur les lieux du crime, donc tant que personne n'avait pu identifier Ace, aucun moyen de le rechercher, et donc de le lier à une famille que l'on aurait pu interroger. Quand à Shanks... Il aide Ace parce qu'il a un intérêt à l'aider et il menace Marco parce qu'il sait que si sa famille est menacé, Ace serait plus vulnérable, et pour le moment il a besoin de faire tomber Kaidou pour agrandir son marché... Mais il ne sacrifierait pas tout non plus pour eux. Pour le moment, Ace a eu de la chance... Mais ça ne risque guère de durer. Et si, il y aura bien des coups bas, parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle.**

 **(Et si, Conscience a bien ricané)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _14 : 00._

 _Il n'y a aucun secret que le temps ne révèle. Victor Hugo._

Oh, combien de fois Kishi avait-elle utilisé cette citation pour encourager ses enfants à lui avouer leurs bêtises. Quelle ironie désormais que ce soit celle-là qui collait à sa situation actuelle, songea-t-elle avec amertume en voyant le sigle de la police sur l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de récupérer parmi d'autres. Elle soupira en refermant sa boîte aux lettres, et remonta jusqu'à sa maison. Elle ne s'était pas douté que la police ferait le lien aussi vite entre elle et Ace, car nul doute que cette lettre était pour cela. Mais néanmoins, elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'il y aurait eu un moment pour que cela lui retombe dessus, quoi qu'en pensait son fils. Penser à lui fit mal, et elle rejeta ses pensées amères dans le fond de sa mémoire alors qu'elle refermait derrière elle la porte d'entrée.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le salon, et prit une grande inspiration avant de déchirer l'enveloppe.

Il s'agissait d'une convocation pour une audition libre, étant soupçonné de « non-dénonciation de crime »*, dans le cas où elle était au courant des agissements de son fils et n'en avait rien dit. Elle parcourut rapidement le reste de la lettre, se disant que le contenu de ce genre de papier n'avait pratiquement pas changé en seize ans, et nota la date de la convocation avant de reposer la lettre. Elle irait, et demanderait un avocat du bureau de Garp. Pas sa fille, qui risquait peut-être aussi de recevoir une lettre de ce genre, mais Garp lui conseillerait quelqu'un, de ça, elle ne doutait guère. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur Marco, elle aurait bien du mal alors à dissimuler des choses – pas mentir, ce qui lui serait sans aucun doute préjudiciable, mais jouer sur les mots était plus aisé et moins reprochable – ou encore pire, si elle tombait sur Dragon, s'il se mêlait d'une manière ou d'une autre de cette histoire...

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas appréhender une potentielle rencontre avec son ex-mari. Elle avait beau ne plus le supporter, elle ne le haïssait cependant pas, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à ce que Lumia non.

Ce que sa fille oubliait toujours, c'était qu'elle était d'une certaine façon toute aussi fautive que Dragon, elle n'avait jamais essayé de maintenir au mieux leur mariage. Leur relation avait de toute façon commencé à se dégrader à l'arrivée d'Ace dans leur foyer. Elle aurait pu essayer, mais elle avait laissé les choses se dégrader. Quoi de plus étonnant alors que Dragon ait douté de sa fidélité quand elle était tombé enceinte de Luffy ? Elle le comprenait d'une certaine façon.

Elle en vint à penser à Edward. Depuis qu'il l'avait consolé hier, leur relation avait évolué vers quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas nommer. Ce n'était plus de la simple amitié, mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle savait qualifier. Oh oui, décidément, il fallait croire qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que de se mettre dans des situations compliquées...

Daemon, le chat d'Ace que ce dernier avait laissé à ses soins, vint se frotter contre ses jambes, et elle le caressa de façon machinale. Le mâle au pelage noir ronronna doucement, comme pour tenter d'apaiser la femme, mais l'animal sursauta avant de filer sous un meuble quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Kishi se leva, lasse, et alla ouvrir pour tomber sur une de ses employées, qui vint lui signaler que sa collègue de l'accueil avait dû rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle était malade.

\- C'est bon, je vais la remplacer, la rassura Kishi.

Au moins, cela lui ferait penser à autre chose.

* * *

 _17 : 00_

Sabo attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que sa femme sorte du campus, le nez dans un bouquin, vu qu'elle terminait à la même heure que lui aujourd'hui, et ne put retenir un sourire quand il l'entendit râler alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la voiture. Il releva la tête et sourit à la brune.

\- Calme-toi Koala, on dirait que de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles, la taquina-t-il pour se recevoir une œillade noire.

\- Oui, bah va dire ça aux idiots qui ne savent pas respecter les consignes de sécurité ! J'ai pas arrêté d'être sur leur dos, j'espère qu'ils ne resteront pas plus d'un semestre, je vais devenir dingue sinon !

Le blond referma son livre, le rangea dans la boîte à gant et embrassa sa femme sur la tempe, avant de boucler sa ceinture en même temps qu'elle.

\- Allez, dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire... glissa-t-il alors qu'il faisait démarrer la voiture et s'engageait sur la route.

\- C'est malheureusement bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin, qui s'agrandit quand elle observa son mari plisser les yeux pour apercevoir le nom des rues. Sabo, tu sais, d'un tes lunettes ne sont pas que là pour faire jolies, de deux, si tu as déjà oublié où est la crèche – ce qui est soi-dit en passant, un petit peu un problème – il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle un GPS.

Son mari lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, et elle rit avant de le guider, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir utiliser le GPS – à tout les coups, il ne devait même plus se souvenir de l'adresse. Elle ne fit pas attention néanmoins au grommellement de Sabo qui déclarait pouvoir se débrouiller. Son regard accrocha soudain le miroir accroché au-dessus du pare-brise, et elle fronça les sourcils avant de le bouger légèrement.

\- N'y touche pas, il est bien réglé, râla le blond, avant de s'apercevoir que sa femme semblait inquiète. Il y a un problème ?

\- J'ai cru que... Non, rien, oublie, je deviens paranoïaque, s'excusa-t-elle avant de remettre le miroir correctement.

Son mari fronça les sourcils, mais lui fit confiance et se recentra sur la route, ayant hâte de retrouver ses deux filles. Cependant, il ne cessa pas de lui jeter des regards inquiets, alors qu'elle fixait le rétroviseur.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant à une intersection.

Koala ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se mordant la lèvre, puis déclara :

\- J'ai beau me penser paranoïaque, j'ai l'impression qu'une voiture nous suit. La BMW grise, trois voitures derrière nous.

\- Ça doit être une impression chérie, répondit Sabo en sentant néanmoins ses entrailles se nouer.

Personne n'avait pu savoir pour son livre, non ? Il avait bien camouflé ses traces avec l'aide d'Ace, et même si sa position restait délicate, il était presque sûr et certain de ne pas être en danger. Enfin, il l'espérait. Avec les derniers événements, il ne pouvait être tout à fait sûr de rien. Ses mains commencèrent à devenir glissante sur le volant, mais il garda un semblant de calme, jusqu'à ce que sa femme lui annonce qu'elle s'était trompée, et que la voiture venait de tourner.

\- Désolée, tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai épousé ?

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, et lui intima de se concentrer sur la route, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en ville qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être moins attentif au trafic. Il lui sourit en réponse, et tourna à droite.

Il eut juste eut le temps d'entendre le cri de sa femme avant que tout ne s'éteigne brutalement autour de lui.

* * *

 _18 : 30  
_

Law récupéra le sac de course des mains de Luffy en voyant que ce dernier bavait allègrement dessus. Son petit-ami fit la moue, se mettant à bouder, et le grand brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux, délogeant au passage le chapeau de paille qui lui servait de couvre-chef.

\- Hey ! Pas mon chapeau !

\- Je devrais dire la même chose quand tu fais ça, tu sais, pour mon bonnet, mais je ne le fais pas, fit remarquer Law, s'attirant un regard censé être noir de la part de Luffy. Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux parce que je porte le sac ? l'interrogea-t-il en voyant qu'il continuait à faire une moue adorable qui lui donnait des idées alléchantes.

\- Si ! répliqua le petit brun.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me donner l'impression que tu allais manger tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avant même qu'on ne soit rentré, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui fit gonfler d'exaspération les joues de son petit ami.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce que Luffy pose le plus innocemment du monde une question qui se fit crisper Law.

\- Au fait, à qui est-ce que tu téléphonais hier soir ? Il était tard...

L'étudiant en médecine sentait que c'était uniquement de la curiosité qui avait poussé son colocataire à lui poser la question, sans aucune arrière-pensée, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Lamy était son secret, et même s'il avait confiance en Luffy, assez pour mettre son cœur entre ses mains, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui parler de sa petite sœur. Il avait réussi à se tirer des griffes de Doflamingo en l'emmenant avec lui, et même si maintenant elle faisait ses études de son côté, il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne serve encore de moyen de pression sur lui.

\- Law ? Tu sais, si t'as pas envie de me le dire, c'est pas grave...

Le plus vieux tressaillit de surprise, il avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées. Il offrit un de ses rares sourires au petit brun pour le rassurer. S'il y avait quelque chose qui l'apaisait chez Luffy, c'était qu'il ne cherchait jamais à approfondir ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, les réponses arrivants d'après lui toutes seules. Il ne le harcelait donc jamais quand quelque chose n'allait pas, lui offrant juste son soutient inconditionnel. Et effectivement, Luffy finissait toujours par savoir ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il finisse par avoir ce qu'il voulait était néanmoins vrai aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois !

Ils tournèrent dans l'impasse privée de soleil au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'immeuble et donc le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient, mais à peine Law eut-il fait quels pas qu'il se figea imperceptiblement et plissa les yeux en voyant deux gars dont la tête ne lui revenait pas discuter dans la ruelle. Luffy n'y prit pas garde et continua à marcher en sifflotant, avant que Law n'écarquille les yeux d'effroi, lâchant le sac de course alors que les deux hommes venaient de braquer leurs regards sur les deux étudiants.

Le reste fut assez flou pour Law. Il avait crié quand Luffy, son Luffy avait été attaqué par l'un des deux inconnus, il s'était battu, débattu quand quelqu'un avait fini par le ceinturer, il avait vu son petit ami mordre et frapper avec une violence et une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et ce fut tout ce qu'il vit avant qu'un coup sur la nuque ne l'assomme.

* * *

 _19 : 00_

La terreur. Ce fut le premier sentiment qui refit surface en même temps que Law émergeait sans ouvrir les yeux. Terreur de se sentir attaché sur une chaise, comme avant, comme quand il travaillait encore pour l'autre pour payer les dettes de ses parents et qu'il avait échoué dans une mission. Terreur de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait, mais pire encore, de ce qui attendait Luffy. Il pouvait toujours espérer que son petit ami n'ait, n'aurait rien, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un espoir vain. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur tout en testant la résistance des cordes qui le maintenait, mais dut soulever ses paupières quand un geignement retentit. C'était la voix de Luffy, et Law dut réprimer un instant de rage pure en le voyant attaché sur une chaise, le visage couvert de coupures et de sang, poupée docile dont le coup tenait dans une poigne de fer.

\- Ah, je savais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à te réveiller. Tu as toujours été un dur à cuir, Law.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix même sans voir la personne devant lui, et même maintenant, le bout de steak qui était collé sur la joue de Vergo ne le faisait pas rire. Pas alors que le colosse tenait le cou de son Luffy entre ses doigts, prêt à serrer à n'importe quel moment, et les yeux du plus jeune qui le fixait avec ses yeux chocolats emplis d'une peur qui semblait néanmoins contrôlée. Comme s'il essayait de lui dire que Vergo ne serrerait pas.

Luffy ne connaissait pas l'homme comme lui, Vergo n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Law serra les poings, furieux, baissant la tête pour que cela ne se voit pas. Il ne supportait pas de voir un regard pareil. C'était de sa faute.

\- Bien, bien, courbe l'échine et vous aurez tous les deux une plus grande chance de survivre... fit tranquillement le mafieux en relâchant pour le moment sa poigne sur le cou gracile de l'étudiant en art.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Vergo ? cracha Law en relevant lentement son visage. J'ai déjà remboursé tout ce que ma famille devait !

\- Mais qui a dit que c'était toi que nous cherchions ? Tu n'as été qu'un bonus...

L'étudiant en médecine sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Il se rappela soudain du visage de Luffy en apprenant que Doflamingo avait été arrêté. Et si ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées ? Si son petit-ami avait aussi appartenu à la Family...

Il se mit à fixer Luffy, implorant silencieusement tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler, bien qu'athée, pour que ce qu'il craignait ne soit qu'une chimère. Le petit brun soutint son regard, et lâcha d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni la mienne.

Law fronça les sourcils, surpris, et n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

\- La monnaie d'échange a raison, ce n'est ni de ta faute ni de la sienne, je dirais plutôt que c'est celle de sa famille... Entre un qui a mis son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et un autre qui tente de réparer les pots cassés de la pire des manières... Tu n'as pas une famille exemplaire, Heartbreaker...

Et Law crut que son petit ami avait perdu la tête quand celui-ci eut un fin sourire et se mit à chanter. Faux. Quoi que ce n'était pas le plus important sur le moment. Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de faire l'idiot, ensuite parce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que venait faire la famille de Luffy dans cette histoire.

Vergo n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de remettre sa main autour du coup du petit brun, mais ne serra pas. Luffy lui adressa un regard de défi, et Vergo retira sa main avant d'asséner une gifle retentissante, qui laissa une marque rouge sur la peau claire. Mais le petit brun ne baissa pas les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper son gémissement et ses larmes de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas s'il voulait qu'Ace leur rende la toile. Pas s'il voulait avoir un moyen de pression sur son grand frère.

Vergo finit par sortir de la pièce, et le plus jeune laissa enfin sortir un sanglot de douleur, la gifle le brûlant encore.

\- Luffy... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'interpellé croisa les orbes grises de son petit ami, et il y puisa le plus de courage qu'il put, avant de soupirer :

\- Mes frères ont eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre à dos la mauvaise personne, et ça me retombe dessus... Je suis désolé que tu te sois fais embarqué là-dedans, même si le type qui vient de sortir ne te semblait pas inconnu.

Il y avait un fond de reproche dans la dernière partie de sa phrase, mais ce fut surtout le début qui fit tilter Law.

\- ''Tes'' frères ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avais que Sabo, et qu'ensuite il y avait Ann et Lumia ? Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que l'une d'elle est un travesti ? souffla-t-il, amusé par l'idée qu'il pensait impossible, mais pâlit quand Luffy détourna le regard en sifflotant.

C'était le cas. Law sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher d'incrédulité, puis réfléchit pour trouver laquelle était-ce. Et quand il eut trouvé, il lâcha :

\- Ann ?

Luffy acquiesça, et commença à expliquer le peu de choses qu'il savait, et Law commença à comprendre à quel point ils étaient dans la merde. Il soupira, entendit Luffy se tortiller sur sa chaise, signe qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas le demander.

\- Tu as une question ?

\- Tu as travaillé pour Doflamingo.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le ton d'une question. C'était une affirmation. Il hocha lentement la tête, ayant soudain l'impression que son cœur se trouvait enfermé dans un étau alors qu'il attendait le jugement de Luffy.

\- Ce sont eux que tu as appelé hier ?

\- Non, j'ai arrêté de travailler pour eux une fois ma dette remboursé, lâcha-t-il rapidement. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec eux. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils me trouvent, et encore moins avec quelqu'un à menacer pour me faire obéir...

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me tuer, tu sais, s'ils veulent faire marcher Ace au pas.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de faire pression qu'une menace de mort, contra Law dans un soupir fatigué.

Il ferma les yeux. Bon sang, lui qui avait promis la veille au soir à Lamy de faire attention à lui, et à Luffy aussi. Il n'avait pas pu cacher sa relation avec le petit brun à sa petit sœur, qui avait simplement demandé s'il lui dirait la vérité ou s'il laisserait ses secrets détruire encore une fois son couple. Jusque-là il n'avait rien eu besoin de dire à Luffy, ce dernier ne cherchant pas à savoir, mais maintenant il avait peut-être le droit de savoir... Le peu qu'il avait révélé ne constituait même pas pas le tiers de son histoire.

Il se promit que s'ils en sortaient vivants, il lui dirait tout, même à propos de Lamy.

* * *

 _20 : 00_

Haruta ne sut pas ce qui la frappa le plus en entrant dans le nouvel appartement de son frère. Le fait que cela sente le renfermé, ou le fait que Marco se tenait avachi sur une chaise, les yeux rougis et dans le vague, un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide ambré dans la main, et une bouteille sur la table heureusement seulement un peu entamée. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, ce que néanmoins ne se priva pas son jumeau.

\- Dis, tu t'es regardé Marco ? Bon sang, on dirait une épave ! s'emporta Thatch en enlevant le verre de la main du blond alors que leur sœur allait ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer. On te lâche des yeux un jour, juste le temps que tu prennes une journée de congé après ton infiltration et on te retrouve comme... comme... _Un gatto che viene di farsi castrare !_

\- Thatch, on est en France, parle français, souffla Haruta d'exaspération. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous ne comprenions pas l'italien, et que donc par la même occasion tu n'es pas obligé d'étaler tes connaissances acquises pour draguer les midinettes !

\- Et pourquoi seulement les midinettes !? s'offusqua le brun, prenant un air outré.

\- Je me souviens pas que c'est ça qui ait marché avec Lumia... ironisa-t-elle, et son jumeau se referma aussitôt, comme une huître, grommelant que ce n'était pas ses oignons si sa collègue et lui n'étaient pas compatibles.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Marco qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres depuis que ses aînés étaient rentrés chez lui. La réaction ne passa pas inaperçus chez les jumeaux, qui s'empressèrent de continuer à parler de tout et de rien, à se chamailler pour obtenir un peu plus de réaction. Si leur petit frère baissait ses défenses, alors il parlerait de ce qu'il lui arriverait, il resterait silencieux comme une tombe sinon.

Thatch alla vider le verre dans l'évier et rangea la bouteille, tout cela sous le regard de son petit frère qui ne daigna pas lâcher un seul mot, et ce fut Haruta qui relança la discussion.

\- Sinon, Papa est passé nous voir hier soir, mais il avait l'air passablement dans les nuages... On pense qu'il voit quelqu'un, tu en saurais plus ?

La brune esquissa un geste de recul en voyant l'air prêt à mordre de son frère. Oh oui, il savait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose le faisait réagir violemment. Elle n'était plus si sûr de vouloir savoir en définitive. Elle lança un regard à son jumeau, qui s'installa face à Marco.

\- Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend aussi furieux, mais on sait tous que si tu laisse ta colère prendre le dessus, tu vas finir par dire et faire des choses que tu regretteras. Alors tu inspires, lentement, et tu expire tout aussi lentement. Et tu continus tant que tu ne seras pas moins prompt à t'énerver.

Le blond le foudroya du regard, obéissant néanmoins, sachant que son frère ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il se sentit moins nerveux, et sa sœur s'assit à ses côtés, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, même si elle faisait une tête de moins que lui.

\- Tu nous expliques maintenant ? l'interrogea Thatch.

Il soupira en serrant son poing. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, vraiment, mes ses aînés ne lui laisseraient pas ce choix. Et il allait donc devoir dire beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

\- Papa est amoureux, commença-t-il, et il fut presque désolé de devoir éteindre les étoiles qui s'étaient allumés dans les deux paires d'yeux bruns. D'une ancienne policière. Qui est aussi la mère adoptive du voleur que je poursuivais depuis plus de deux ans.

La voix de Marco se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas penser à Ace, Ann, ou qu'importe comment son ancien amant s'appelait. Ça faisait mal, bien trop mal, et il ressentit un violent élancement au cœur. Il s'était fait trahir trop de fois, et il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi mauvais. Il sentit les bras de sa sœur se resserrer autour de lui, et il n'eut pas besoin de sentir les larmes couler sur sa peau pour savoir qu'il s'était mis à sangloter.

Haruta essaya de l'apaiser, ce qui finit de faire ce que l'alcool avait commencé, et Marco craqua. Il déballa tout, hurlant criant, essayant de se débarrasser du poids dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à haïr Kishi, parce qu'il ne savait pas si elle savait ou non, mais pour Ace, c'était une autre histoire. Il le voulait sous ses poings pour déverser toute cette frustration, cette rage, cette colère qui bouillait en lui depuis qu'il avait compris, par une étincelle de génie.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était donner l'information à Monet. Cela lui importait peu désormais qu'Ace meurt. Il voulait juste que sa douleur s'arrête.

Il finit par sangloter doucement dans les bras de sa sœur, qui était pâle comme un linge depuis qu'elle avait compris qui était Ace et Kishi. Elle avait parfois entendu Lumia s'étendre sur sa famille. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, c'était comme si son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines.

Haruta ignorait quoi faire avec les informations qu'elle avait et même si elle n'aimait pas Ace pour ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son frère, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout cela. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la connaître, car ça ne serait sans doute pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait décemment espérer. Ce pourrait très bien être une mauvaise raison qui blesserait encore plus son frère.

Elle le serra encore plus contre elle et traça des cercles de sa main dans le dos du blond, alors qu Thatch se levait pour venir s'installer de l'autre côté de Marco.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ton voleur est un sacré connard que j'aimerai bien avoir sous mes couteaux pour lui apprendre à faire du mal à mon petit frère. Je t'assure qu'il ne t'approchera plus tant que je serais là pour l'en empêcher, donc je vais m'installer ici, aussi pour te surveiller.

Haruta se retint in extremis de faire une remarque, ce dont Marco néanmoins ne se priva pas.

\- Avoue, hein, tu t'es juste fait jeter dehors par ta dernière conquête et tu cherches un endroit où loger, lança-t-il d'une voix enrouée par ses larmes qu'il essuya du revers de la main.

L'air outré de son aîné qui tenta ensuite de se justifier lui tira difficilement un faible sourire, mais il se sentait mieux, après avoir déversé sa rage et son chagrin. Les jumeaux lui servaient de soutien, et il avait oublié à quel point cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus tout garder pour lui.

\- Ça ne règle pas quelque chose. Marco, tu veux qu'on en parle à Papa à propos de la mère de l'enfoiré de mes deux ? demanda doucement Haruta, pas sûre de la réaction de son frère.

Il secoua négativement la tête, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Il devait avouer que Kishi l'avait aidé pour son infiltration sans rien attendre en retour, et qu'elle semblait rendre son père heureux. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas oublier que A... le voleur avait voulu les voir ensemble. Que Kishi l'avait élevé, et sans doute l'avait couvert pour ses crimes. Peut-être était-elle même au courant. Peut-être même savait-elle pour leur relation. Peut-être même n'avait-elle rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Peut-être que...

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Haruta mit le doigt sur le front plissé par la concentration de son frère pour l'obliger à se détendre.

\- Ne t'embête pas à réfléchir, soupira-t-elle, avant de lâcher : La grande sœur de... Qui-Tu-Sais travaille avec moi. Je peux peut-être... Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant ses deux frères tressaillir de surprise.

\- Il faut qu'on m'explique. Sa mère est une ancienne flic et sa grande sœur est avocate, alors pourquoi vole-t-il ! s'exclama Thatch.

\- Les moutons noirs existent dans chaque famille, fit Marco d'un ton grinçant, et bien que Papa ait fait des hypothèses sur le sujet, on peut juste... parler d'autre chose ?

Les jumeaux retinrent l'information, se promettant d'aller interroger leur père, et entraînèrent la discussion sur un terrain moins douloureux pour Marco, tentant de lui remonter le moral, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'endorme, bercé par leur bla-bla incessant.

\- Tu vas poser des questions à Lumia ? demanda Thatch à sa sœur en s'éloignant de leur petit frère.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre mais... Oui. Il est hors de question qu'Ace blesse encore notre frère, et si je comprends pourquoi il agit comme ça, nous pourrons l'empêcher de recommencer.

\- De toute façon, maintenant que la police connaît son identité, il ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir derrière les barreaux, non ?

Haruta lui coula un regard sceptique.

\- Il n'a jamais laissé d'ADN sur les lieux, et s'il n'avait pas été en couple avec Marco on ne saurait sans doute toujours pas à quoi il ressemblerait. Puis, même... Il y a beaucoup d'affaires où ce n'est pas aussi simple. D'un, pour le moment, la justice ne pourrait que l'inculper pour deux vols s'il ne plaide pas coupable pour tous, il peut toujours dire qu'il n'est qu'un copieur des premiers vols. De deux, si la police est incapable de mettre la main dessus, il ne serait jamais derrière les barreaux...

\- Il fera une erreur tu penses ?

La brune jeta un œil sur son frère, endormi sur sa chaise.

\- Je l'espère, Thatch, je l'espère... Le capitaine Monet en tout cas ne lésinera pas en tout cas sur les moyens pour l'arrêter, même les balles.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, si ?

Haruta soupira en fermant les yeux. D'un côté, elle voulait qu'Ace paye pour ce qu'il avait fait à Marco, et d'un autre côté, il y avait des gens qui devaient tenir au voleur, et cela ne lui semblait pas juste de vouloir sa mort. Elle se détesta à cet instant pour avoir des principes solides, mais cela ne lui semblait pas juste, elle ne pouvait espérer la mort du brun.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes collatérales.

* * *

Pour ceux et celles qui s'interrogent pour la convocation de Kishi, j'ai cité la loi, ci-dessous. C'est une audience libre car elle est soupçonnée, il n'y a pas la moindre preuve contre elle, et deuxièmement car elle est concernée par l'exception 1, normalement. S'il y a des juristes dans le coin, je ne serais néanmoins pas contre une confirmation ou infirmation.

*Article 434-1 du code pénal : _« Le fait, pour quiconque ayant connaissance d'un crime dont il est encore possible de prévenir ou de limiter les effets, ou dont les auteurs sont susceptibles de commettre de nouveaux crimes qui pourraient être empêchés, de ne pas en informer les autorités judiciaires ou administratives est puni de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de 45 000 euros d'amende._

 _Sont exceptés des dispositions qui précèdent, sauf en ce qui concerne les crimes commis sur les mineurs :_

 _1° Les parents en ligne directe et leurs conjoints, ainsi que les frères et sœurs et leurs conjoints, de l'auteur ou du complice du crime ;_

 _2° Le conjoint de l'auteur ou du complice du crime, ou la personne qui vit notoirement en situation maritale avec lui._

 _Sont également exceptées des dispositions du premier alinéa les personnes astreintes au secret dans les conditions prévues par l'article 226-13. »_

* * *

 **Bon... J'avoue qu'ayant fini de taper ce chapitre cet après-midi, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes ou des incohérences qui traînent, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, j'ai un peu de mal à les trouver en ce moment...**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans un mois, entre le 28 décembre et le 29. Normalement pas de retard puisque c'est les vacances, mais au cas où n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil pour la date de sortie.**

 **Une petite review ? (Conscience : J'vous jure que ça booste les défenses immunitaires de l'auteur et la maintient loin des maladies !)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour bonjour ! - ou plutôt bonsoir !**

 **Mon dieu, est-ce possible, je suis dans les temps X) ! J'ai bien failli ne pas le terminer ce soir ce chapitre, donc ma relecture a sans doute été mauvaise - faut pas m'en demander trop à 22h passées... - et il reste sans doute des coquilles ou erreurs, n'hésitez pas à les signaler !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **apolline : Mais... Mais fallait pas t'empêcher de dormir, ma fic aurait encore été là le lendemain ! En tout cas tes compliments me font hyper plaisir - même un mois après je rougis encore en relisant ta review - et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que je m'éclate à l'écrire !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Haruta haussa un sourcil quand elle entra dans son bureau. Lumia n'était pas encore arrivée, alors qu'elle était toujours là avant elle. La jeune femme déposa le carton contenant son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau – elle s'était endormie tard cette nuit, préoccupée par l'état de son frère et ainsi s'était réveillé trop en retard pour qu'elle prenne le temps de manger chez elle – et ressortit pour trouver Garp. Elle passa la tête dans son bureau pour le trouver de forte mauvaise humeur, et visiblement inquiet. Le paquet de biscuits sur la table n'était même pas encore entamé alors qu'il était neuf heures passées. En fait, c'était surtout ce dernier point qui la fit se demander si c'était une bonne idée de le déranger. Néanmoins, il était trop tard pour reculer puisqu'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il lui adressa un grognement qui ressemblait à un bonjour, et elle demanda s'il connaissait la raison de l'absence de Lumia.

\- Elle a pris une journée de congé, pas comme si je ne pouvais pas le comprendre... Tu peux t'occuper de ses affaires en cours en plus de ton travail si tu as le temps ?

Haruta acquiesça, intriguée, et retourna dans son bureau. C'était étrange, rares étaient les occasions où Lumia prenait un unique jour de congé. Et juste après la révélation que son frère... Le chercherait-elle ? Ou alors l'avait-elle hébergé pour un temps et trouvait plus simple de prendre un congé pour l'aider ?

Bah, elle ne pouvait pas extrapoler, mais l'absence de son amie l'inquiétait quand même, et elle devait bien l'avouer, l'embêtait un peu. Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur Ace. Quoi que, elle avait peut-être dans ses tiroirs des informations...

Non, se morigéna-t-elle, elle n'avait aucun droit de fouiller les affaires de son amie, même si c'était pour remonter le moral de son frère. Puis en plus, Lumia ne serait pas assez idiote pour laisser des choses compromettantes ici. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à l'avocate, mais assurément pas cela. Haruta ouvrit son carton et prit une des pâtisseries sans vraiment trop regarder, ayant un peu perdu l'envie de manger depuis qu'elle avait constaté qu'elle serait seule aujourd'hui. Et elle n'aimait pas manger seule.

Elle soupira en se mettant au travail, espérant que sa journée ne passerait pas trop lentement sans Lumia avec qui discuter. Elle devrait peut-être aller s'installer dans un autre bureau avec ses collègues pour aujourd'hui, pour ne pas affronter la solitude, mais n'ayant guère envie d'entendre les remarques qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas de faire sur son amie, elle préférait s'en abstenir.

Il dut se passer une heure ou deux, voir trois, avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte, et elle releva la tête de son dossier tout en disant machinalement d'entrer.

Une femme d'âge moyen, voir plus ouvrit doucement la porte, et Haruta se demanda soudain quels dieux sa famille avait bien pu offenser. Sérieusement.

Quelles étaient les chances pour que la mère de son amie débarque dans leur bureau, à presque midi ?

\- Bonjour, veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, c'est Garp qui m'a dit de vous les remettre en main propre, fit-elle doucement en sortant deux dossiers de son sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule. Je suis passée voir ma fille ce matin et comme je devais venir au cabinet, elle m'a demandé de les ramener...

Haruta prit les dossiers en remerciant la femme, notant au passage les cernes violettes, les yeux rougies et l'air défait de la blonde. Hé bien, elle semblait en à peine meilleure état que son frère hier soir...

\- Je vous demande pardon d'avance si je suis indiscrète, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi Lumia n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

La brune se mordit la lèvre en voyant que la femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa mère était sur le point de se mettre – ou de se remettre – à pleurer. Elle avait encore fait preuve d'un tact à toute épreuve, ironisa-t-elle intérieurement avant de lui dire qu'elle n'était aucunement obligée de répondre.

\- Disons... qu'elle a eu des obligations familiales que dans ma position, je n'ai pas pu remplir. Mais je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de vous voir. Désolée encore pour le dérangement, je vais vous laisser travailler, déclara-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en ouvrant la porte.

\- Attendez ! laissa échapper Haruta, et elle le regretta presque quand la femme se retourna avec lassitude.

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Je voulais poser quelques questions à Lumia, mais puisque vous êtes là, est-ce que vous accepteriez d'y répondre, s'il vous plaît ?

Haruta vit la femme réfléchir, et elle s'attendait à ce que Kishi refuse quand elle soupira.

\- Très bien, si vous le désirez... Il y a un restaurant plus loin dans la rue, je vous y attendrais vers midi, midi et demie, je ne voudrais pas non plus empiéter sur votre travail. J'ai pas envie d'avoir Garp sur le dos ensuite, rajouta-t-elle en faisant une légère grimace.

La brune eut un sourire compatissant, en même temps personne ne voulait se faire réprimander par Garp dans la mesure du possible, et Kishi le lui retourna avant de sortir de son bureau.

L'heure restante avant sa pause de midi parut alors bien longue à la jeune avocate, et elle fut soulagée quand elle se trouva à un point d'un dossier qui lui permettait de s'arrêter. Elle prit sa veste et se dépêcha de sortir, se retrouvant rapidement au restaurant qu'avait indiqué la blonde. Et si elle était partie, lassée de l'attendre ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie de répondre à ses questions ? s'inquiéta soudain la brune avant de voir que Kishi l'attendait à une table dans un coin, en train de lire un livre qu'elle rangea dès que l'avocate la salua.

\- Que vouliez-vous me demander ? s'enquit-elle une fois qu'Haruta fut assise.

\- J'ai... Je voudrais connaître plus en détails votre relation avec mon père et avec votre fils Ace.

Voilà, c'était dit. Si Kishi ne voulait pas lui répondre désormais, elle aurait au moins essayé. La blonde soupira, avant d'avoir un fin sourire.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ça devait bien finir par arriver, ajouta-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Néanmoins, je ne vous donnerai aucune information sur Ace.

Haruta faillit demander pourquoi, mais considérant qu'elle était déjà assez intrusive comme cela, elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir de l'ex-policière.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré mon père ?

\- Pendant une infiltration, répondit-elle assez rapidement, une légère coloration rouge sur les joues.

Kishi sentit le regard curieux de l'avocate et l'arrêta tout de suite. Non, elle n'aurait pas plus de détails, même ses enfants n'étaient pas au courant ! La blonde se cacha ensuite derrière son menu, pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle aurait dû refuser, mais si elle n'avait rien fait ç'aurait été sa fille, qui avait déjà bien assez à penser avec l'accident de Sabo et de sa femme, sachant qu'elle gardait les jumelles. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, et une fois qu'il fut reparti Haruta reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Depuis quand le connaissez-vous ?

\- Longtemps, fut la réponse laconique de l'ancienne policière, qui précisa : Quelques années avant la naissance de Lumia.

\- Donc avant qu'il n'épouse ma mère... murmura l'avocate pour elle-même. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

\- Mes fils ont fait en sorte que je ne me mette plus des œillères, grommela Kishi, le visage fermé.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à Ace, pas maintenant. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était au courant pour Sabo et Koala. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Luffy hier soir, ni ce matin... Il avait dû encore perdre son portable.

\- Vos enfants... ils connaissent mon père ?

\- Personnellement ? Lumia, légèrement, elle doit encore se souvenir du jour où je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Sabo, je ne crois pas, il était encore trop jeune à cette époque pour s'en souvenir vraiment. Luffy, non, il n'était pas encore né. Néanmoins ils savent que c'est un ami qui m'est cher. Enfin, plus qu'un ami maintenant, mais il n'y avait que... que Ace qui le savait.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu pour Ace, constata Haruta, avant de reprendre en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes pas obligé...

\- J'ai dis que je ne donnerai aucune information sur Ace et je m'y tiendrai, jeune fille, répliqua la femme d'une voix glaciale.

Oups, elle l'avait énervée, bien, si elle continuait comme ça, elle risquait même de ne pas avoir de réponses à toutes ses questions. N'empêche, Haruta se demandait comment avec une autorité pareille, un de ses enfants avait pu aussi mal tourner qu'Ace... Parce qu'elle devait quand même avouer que Kishi ne lui donnait mais alors pas du tout envie de continuer à faire des gaffes à l'oral. Donc, il fallait qu'elle évite totalement le sujet Ace. Ça allait être compliqué, vu que certaines – pour ne pas dire presque toutes – questions qui lui restaient étaient à propos de du couple du brun avec Marco.

\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux, entre mon père et vous ?

Vu la tête de la blonde, elle avait encore posé une question dangereuse, et Haruta se retint de se taper la tête contre la table alors que leur commande arrivait.

\- Sincèrement ? Je pense que oui, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. J'ai perdu l'habitude de ce genre de choses, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé avant de commencer à picorer dans son assiette.

La brune ne répondit rien à cela, et commença à manger en silence, tout en examinant la blonde. Kishi ne faisait pas d'efforts pour se rendre jolie, pas de maquillage, pas de coiffure sophistiquée. Juste des habits simples et confortables, mais surtout les marques des derniers jours éprouvants : les cernes, les yeux encore un peu rouge, et les traits fatigués.

Haruta s'avouait bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la femme, mais qu'elle ne lui semblait pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Elle ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher, à part Ace, mais ça...

Elle termina son plat, et en voyant l'heure, sut qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à retourner travailler. Elle pouvait peut-être poser une dernière question...

\- Vous étiez au courant, pour Marco et Ace ?

La fourchette que tenait Kishi retomba brutalement dans l'assiette, mais la blonde répondit impassiblement :

\- Je savais qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, mais il ne me l'avait jamais présenté. Je ne l'ai appris qu'après... sa rupture. Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi en colère contre lui, et je lui avais demandé de ne pas faire empirer les choses, parce que cela serait encore pire. Dites à Marco que je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle. Et si vraiment il n'accepte pas ma relation avec son père après ce qu'il s'est passé, dites-lui, dites-lui que j'accepterai de m'éloigner. La famille passe avant tout, murmura-t-elle avant d'appeler poliment un serveur qui passait pour avoir l'addition. Je payerai pour vous, vous devriez retourner travailler.

Cela signifiait que la discussion était terminée. Haruta soupira, elle avait la réponse à la plupart de ses questions, et elles ne lui déplaisaient pas, mais avec sa dernière question, non seulement elle avait la preuve que Kishi était quelqu'un qu'elle serait capable de voir avec son père, mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important à propos d'Ace.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit, et Kishi s'excusa alors qu'elle sortait le responsable du bruit de son sac. Haruta remit sa veste alors que la blonde décrochait, mais un pressentiment la fit s'attarder un peu, et elle eut raison. L'ancienne policière était soudain devenue pâle, visiblement choquée, répondant ''oui'' à son interlocuteur d'une toute petite voix. Elle raccrocha en tremblant, et la brune l'obligea à se rasseoir, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle puisse rester debout vu son état de choc.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, et le regard totalement démuni qu'elle reçut de la part de la blonde la mit mal à l'aise.

Kishi sembla reprendre ses esprits peu à peu, et fit signe que ce n'était rien, juste une mauvaise nouvelle. Haruta douta, surtout quand l'expression de son visage ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qui allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle s'était déjà sans doute trop impliquée dans les affaires de la blonde aujourd'hui.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un, Lumia peut-être ?

\- Non, non merci, c'est bon, je m'en occuperai, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer sans succès.

\- D'accord, je m'occupe de mes affaires, lâcha néanmoins Haruta, laissant même l'ancienne policière payer, non sans avoir envoyé un SMS à son père. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Kishi rentrer toute seule dans cet état-là, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas !

… Et si Marco lui en voulait après pour avoir aidé la mère d'Ace, cela lui importait peu. Pour le moment, c'était juste une femme sur le point de s'effondrer qu'elle avait devant elle, et pas la mère d'un criminel.

* * *

Marco venait de terminer son rapport – un simple accident de la route – quand Francesca entra dans la pièce, où se trouvaient déjà les trois autres membres de son équipe. Il vit soudain l'air un peu anxieux qu'elle arborait et soupira.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le commissaire me veut dans son bureau tout de suite ?

Elle acquiesça, avant d'ajouter d'une toute petite voix :

\- Et il avait l'air préoccupé quand il m'a ordonné de te faire venir...

\- Ça, ça sent pas bon... commenta Layko, avant de se recevoir un regard peu amène de son supérieur.

\- Je crois qu'on l'avait deviné tout seul, ironisa Nick avant de remonter ses lunettes. Tu devrais te dépêcher capitaine, le commandant risque d'être de très mauvais humeur sinon.

\- Faites pas de bêtises alors, soupira le blond avant de sortir de la pièce avec l'air d'un condamné mené à l'échafaud.

Qu'est-ce que son supérieur allait encore lui trouver à lui reprocher ? Depuis que sa relation avec un criminel avait été mise au jour, le commissaire ne lui lâchait pas la grappe, toujours à le critiquer ou à le menacer d'un blâme. Déjà qu'il avait frôlé la mise à pied, il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que cela arrive réellement, alors il allait tenter de faire profil bas.

Il toqua à la porte de son chef et entra lorsque lui en fut donné l'autorisation.

\- Refermez la porte derrière vous et assez-vous, capitaine Newgate.

Le blond obéit, remarquant que Francesca n'avait pas exagéré en décrivant le commissaire comme préoccupé. Perturbé semblerait même être le mot exact. Il était avachi devant sa chaise, plusieurs dossiers ouverts et étalés devant lui, et il avait les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, et semblait réfléchir.

\- Que me vouliez-vous ?

Le commandant désigna les différents dossiers étalés.

\- Lisez rapidement. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous saute aux yeux ?

Marco prit les dossiers un par un, devenant de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'il lisait, et une fois qu'il eut terminé reposa son regard sur son supérieur.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que... ?

\- Que nous n'avons pas eu l'intégrité du réseau de Doflamingo ? Nous nous en doutions une fois votre infiltration réussie. Que ceux qui y ont réchappé tentent quelque chose ? C'est logique. Mais alors que vous veniez de découvrir la véritable identité d'Ace, que ce soit des coïncidences que son grand frère et sa belle-sœur ont un accident et tombent dans le coma et que son petit frère et son compagnon soient portés disparus ce midi ? Je ne suis pas un imbécile non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas une taupe, et mon équipe non plus, se défendit Marco, sous l'accusation sous-entendue, même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer sans problèmes cette fois.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit le commandant. Malgré les liens de votre père, je ne pense pas que vous soyez responsable. Vous auriez plutôt été du genre à interroger les membres de la famille de long en large, pas de détruire leur vie. De plus, je me doute que nous n'aurions pas eu Doflamingo si vous étiez la taupe, seule vous et moi étions au courant des détails de l'opération... Cependant, si ce n'est pas vous, c'est quelqu'un de votre équipe ou de celle de Monet.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en parler ?

Le commissaire tendit les dossiers concernant les membres de la famille d'Ace.

\- Je sais que vous allez me maudire, mais j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de ces deux affaires. Ne parlez pas de votre avancée à quiconque de l'équipe de Monet, ou inventez si on vous pose des questions. Je vais demander une enquête interne, mais vu comment les flics de là-bas sont appréciés, je préférerai avoir déjà une idée d'où fouiller. Si des informations fuitent, c'est que c'est quelqu'une de votre équipe qui est impliqué...

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à la famille d'Ace ? À moins que ce ne soit pour le faire sortir, mais dans quel but ? murmura Marco pour lui-même, avant de relever la tête vers le commissaire. Si... Si ces enquêtes me relancent sur des pistes pour arrêter Ace...

\- Vous venez m'en parler, vous êtes trop impliqué émotionnellement pour ce dernier point. Ah, et pour les deux affaires, j'ai convoqué, enfin, convié la mère et la fille à venir, elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, prévenez votre équipe entre temps...

\- Très bien, répliqua-t-il assez sèchement, ne le pensant absolument pas.

Marco ressortit avec un poids plus lourd sur son cœur qu'avant d'être rentré dans ce fichu bureau. Il ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un de son équipe le trahir, être la taupe qui visiblement avait mis en ligne de mire la famille d'Ace.

Il rentra dans le bureau attribué à son équipe en se recomposant un visage, mettant au courant ses subordonnés de leur nouvelle enquête. Il ne devait pas douter de ses collègues. Sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Il ressortit ensuite pour attendre les deux femmes qui devaient venir – si elles acceptaient de venir à la convocation, ce n'était pas obligatoire – et fut surpris, un peu, quand elles furent redirigés vers lui.

Il se souvenait de Kishi comme une femme forte et énergique, et il avait devant lui une femme qui semblait avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup, presque apathique, et qui se reposait pour avancer sur une femme assez grande aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux similaires à ceux de Kishi.

Il les salua et demanda la confirmation de leur identité, avant de les mener dans une salle d'interrogatoire, leur rappelant qu'étant là pour une audition libre, elles n'étaient pas obligées de répondre à toutes ses questions et pouvaient repartir quand elles le voulaient.

\- Puis-je vous demander quand vous avez vu – ou appelé – Sabo et Luffy pour la dernière fois ?

\- Sabo... Nous l'avons vu pour la dernière fois à une réunion familiale, il y a quelques semaines, avec sa femme, de même pour Luffy et son compagnon, répondit Lumia.

\- Plus récemment, j'ai appelé Luffy pour un problème de loyer, c'était la semaine dernière, mais rien sinon, ajouta Kishi en triturant les boutons des manches de son chemisier.

Marco avait pitié de la blonde, tout de même. Ces derniers jours avaient dû être compliqués à gérer, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était potentiellement complice de son fils. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que Monet lui avait envoyé une convocation.

\- Est-ce que Luffy ou Sabo se sont montrés excessivement inquiets, ou stressés ? Avaient-ils des ennemis ?

\- Oh ça oui il avait des ennemis, et il se les ait fait tout seul comme un grand, marmonna Kishi.

Le policier fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et demanda à répéter alors que sa fille lui jetait un regard surpris. Kishi soupira avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait envisagé sur ce qui était arrivé à ses fils sans remettre Ace sur le tapis. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard de Marco, elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter sa colère justifiée. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et qu'on la laisse seule, qu'on la laisse avec ses regrets et ses remords de ne pas avoir pu protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle n'avait plus envie de sa battre, la combattante venait de remettre sa volonté au placard. La disparition de son benjamin était la goutte de trop.

\- Maman... On a pas le choix. Même si c'est douloureux. Même si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler parce que cela te remet face à tes erreurs. On n'a pas le choix, pas si ça peut aider à trouver qui a fait ça à Sabo et Koala, qui a enlevé Luffy. S'il te plaît Maman, je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil ! l'implora Lumia, et en voyant que sa mère ne relevait pas la tête, prit une grande inspiration avant de retourner volontairement le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle laisserait le soin à M. Newgate – elle avait encore du mal à croire en leur relation , même si elle l'avait trouvé chez sa mère en train de la consoler – de réparer les dégâts qu'elle allait causer chez sa mère émotionnellement parlant.

\- Si ça se trouve, ceux qui ont orchestré ça pourrait s'en prendre à Océane et Aénor...

L'évocation des filles de Sabo eut l'effet voulu. Kishi releva la tête, et soupira lourdement.

\- Ce... S'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas avant que je n'ai terminé, lâcha la blonde. Même si vous avez envie de me frapper ou de hurler. Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissements de l'affaire si je vous en dis simplement la fin. Ce que je vais vous dire expliquera aussi les agissements de mon fils Ace, mais je ne peux y couper, car il y a peu de chances pour ce qui soit arrivé à mes fils relèvent de la pure coïncidence. Tout a commencé il y a maintenant plus de... trente ans, il me semble. Oui, tout a commencé avec l'apparition d'un criminel...

* * *

 **Je sais, j'ai pas vraiment fait avancer les choses, mais on sait au moins ce qui est arrivé à Sabo et Koala non ? *sent les regards des lectrices/lecteurs peser sur elle***

 **Au prochain chapitre, j'hésite encore... Est-ce que je fais la suite directe de celui-là ou je fais une ellipse ? Nan, je plaisante, je sais ce que je vais faire... Mais je vous en laisse la surprise ! :) Il sortira entre le jeudi 25 et le vendredi 26 janvier, et je signalerai sur mon profil en cas de retard !**

 **Une petite review ?**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard, et cela ne va pas s'arranger. Je ne peux hélas vous assurer désormais un rythme de parution régulier en dehors des vacances, mes études ne me le permettent plus.**

 **Les prochaines vacances étant entre le samedi 7 et le lundi 23 avril, je vous promets un chapitre assurément entre le jeudi 19 et le vendredi 20 Avril. Pendant la période scolaire, j'essayerai d'en sortir un autre, mais je ne vous promets rien.**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est un peu court. Enjoy !**

* * *

Kishi commença alors à tout raconter à l'équipe de Marco, qui l'écouta d'une oreille attentive. Ils en savaient déjà beaucoup grâce à Edward Newgate, mais un autre point de vue était le bienvenue.

La blonde raconta rapidement comment Rouge et Roger s'étaient rencontrés, aimés puis mariés, alors que Rouge ignorait tout des activités criminelles de son mari. Comment elle l'avait découvert, et malgré la période tendu entre les deux membres du couple qui s'ensuivit, comment Rouge démissionna pour rester auprès de son mari vu qu'elle était enceinte.

Puis... Le fameux jour qui avait fait tout basculer.

* * *

 _Kishi rentra dans la chambre de la maternité, une boîte de chocolats en main, et sourit en voyant son amie bercer dans ses bras son fils nouveau-né._

 _\- Désolée de ne pas être arrivée plutôt, tu connais la rengaine du boulot, s'excusa la blonde en venant s'asseoir à côté du lit._

 _\- Tu as des chocolats, tu es toute excusée, rit la rousse, faisant ouvrir les yeux du nourrisson dans ses bras._

 _\- Il est magnifique Rouge... J'espère juste qu'il ressemblera plus à toi qu'à son père, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard mi réprobateur mi-désolé de son amie._

 _\- Je suis désolée de t'obliger à le côtoyer alors que..._

 _Kishi coupa la jeune mère._

 _\- Tu sais bien que nous n'avons encore aucune preuve contre lui, alors même si toi et moi savons, pour le moment, il n'est coupable de rien. Néanmoins, si jamais nous devions trouver des preuves, je ferais mon travail. On ne s'était pas mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler ?_

 _\- Si, acquiesça Rouge. Tu veux le prendre ? Il s'appelle Ace._

 _Kishi tendit ses bras pour prendre le nourrisson qui s'était déjà rendormi. Elle eut un sourire attendri, et à la demande de son amie alla le recoucher dans son berceau._

 _\- Roger n'est pas encore arrivé ?_

 _\- Il a assisté à l'accouchement, mais il a dû repartir. Il a dit qu'il m'envoyait le futur parrain, sourit Rouge, un peu trop largement pour que Kishi ne fronce pas les sourcils, intriguée par la réaction de son amie._

 _\- Et la future marraine ? demanda la policière._

 _Rouge haussa un sourcil, amusée. Comme si la question se posait après tout. Kishi était mariée et mère de deux enfants, et elle l'avait toujours soutenue, alors c'était évident qu'elle voulait que ce soit elle la marraine. Même son mari avait dû s'incliner devant sa décision._

 _\- C'est toi enfin, comme si je pouvais penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je suis sûre que tu prendrais parfaitement soin d'Ace._

 _\- Ne parle pas de malheurs, souffla Kishi. J'aimerai ne jamais avoir à m'occuper de ton fils, parce que sinon cela signifierait que je te perdrais._

 _Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. Kishi siffla son nom, et retourna son attention à son amie qui souriait._

 _\- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir !_

 _\- Je dirais la même chose à Roger tout à l'heure, lui non plus ne m'avait pas prévenu de ta présence, Miss Heartbreaker._

 _\- C'est Madame Monkey maintenant. Je suis mariée, rectifia la policière en se retournant à nouveau vers l'un des tous premiers criminels qu'elle avait arrêté au cours de sa carrière, arrestation qui avait propulsé celle-ci par ailleurs. Et je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer._

 _Les yeux dorés de l'ancien criminel pétillèrent, et il allait visiblement rajouter quelque chose quand Kishi se mit à rougir et ajouta :_

 _\- Et on ne reparle plus jamais de cette époque Shirohige. Plus jamais._

 _Edward Newgate eut un petit rire devant la gêne de la policière, et vint s'installer de l'autre côté du lit alors que celle-ci le foudroyait du regard._

 _\- Bon, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que vous repartiez sur de bonnes bases, je refuse que le parrain et la marraine de mon fils ne puissent pas tenir une conversation civilisée, commença Rouge en les regardant tour à tour._

 _L'ancien criminel fut le premier à agir dans l'espoir d'une entente cordiale en tendant sa main._

 _\- Edward Newgate, enchanté._

 _Kishi grommela, mais sous le regard insistant de son amie accepta de céder, et serra la main tendue._

 _\- Kishi Monkey D._

 _Ils se fixèrent néanmoins en chiens de faïence alors que Rouge parlait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne participant à la conversation que la jeune mère essayait de lancer. Cette dernière allait gentiment leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient sans doute discuter entre eux pour essayer de dissiper le malaise ambiant, quand Roger rentra dans la pièce sans frapper, essoufflé._

 _Le regard inquiet qu'il posa sur sa femme, puis rassuré en voyant Kishi et Edward intrigua la policière, et elle lui demanda clairement ce qu'il avait fait comme connerie._

 _\- Je me suis attiré des ennuis avec des gens puissants. Je pensais en avoir terminé, mais ils viennent de m'envoyer un message de menaces. Kishi, Edward, est-ce que je peux vous demander de veiller sur Rouge le temps que je règle cette histoire ?_

* * *

\- On avait tous les deux acceptés sans chercher à en savoir plus, car cela risquait de nous faire devenir à notre tour des cibles. Puis... Puis, voyant que leurs menaces sur Roger ne marchaient pas, ses ennemis les ont mises à exécution.

Les mains de la policière tremblèrent, et ce fut d'une voix peu assurée qu'elle continua.

\- Ils ont fait assassiner Rouge.

Kishi avait encore l'impression de sentir le sang de son amie qui s'écoulait sur ses mains alors qu'elle essayait vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle savait pourtant en la trouvant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de la sauver.

\- Roger... Roger a failli se laisser mourir de chagrin. Edward et moi on s'occupait d'Ace alors qu'il déprimait, puis un matin, il est parti. Le lendemain, il faisait parler de lui par ses vols. Nous n'avons appris qu'à sa mort qu'il avait continué à chercher à démanteler son réseau d'ennemis qui avait tué Rouge, et qu'il avait rassemblé les preuves dans un endroit secret. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que c'était les tableaux qu'il avait volé qui pouvaient mener à cet endroit. Edward et moi, on avait une famille, alors on a pas cherché plus loin, même si au final personne n'a payé pour la mort de Rouge.

Kishi étouffa un sanglot, et sa fille la prit dans ses bras avant de continuer à sa place.

\- Il y a quelques années, mon frère Sabo, se basant sur les anciennes affaires de nos parents, a sorti sous un nom d'emprunt un livre qui a fait scandale parce qu'il incriminait certains hauts-placés dans de sales affaires. Au final personne n'a été arrêté, toutes les preuves ayant mystérieusement disparues, mais... Mais ça ne pouvait pas en rester là. Je suppose que ceux qu'il a incriminé ont cherché qui il était pour le faire taire. C'est là qu'Ace intervient. Il a commencé à voler les tableaux pour retrouver les indices. S'il faisait tomber Kaido et les autres avant qu'il ne s'attaque à notre famille, Sabo ne risquait rien. Mais quand il a été repéré, malgré tous ses efforts... Je pense que c'est la cause de l'accident de Sabo et de la disparition de Luffy, conclut Lumia en fixant droit dans les yeux le capitaine de police.

Marco ne détourna pas son regard, cherchant à comprendre exactement tout ce que la jeune avocate insinuait, mais plus que tout, elle avait parlé de quelqu'un un peu trop connu de leurs services pour sa manie à toujours réussir à ne pas être inculpé.

\- Vous avez parlé de Kaido, je me trompe ?

La jeune avocate se raidit, mais ce fut sa mère qui prit la parole :

\- Non, nous n'en avons pas parlé, vous avez dû vous tromper. Pouvons nous partir ?

Le capitaine acquiesça, regrettant d'avoir braqué les deux femmes devant lui, il avait encore beaucoup – trop – de questions à poser, et se leva pour leur ouvrir la porte. Mais juste avant de s'en aller, la blonde se tourna vers lui et lui souffla :

\- Faites attention à vous. Je n'arriverais pas à regarder votre père dans les yeux si ce que nous avons dit aujourd'hui pour vous aider à retrouver Luffy et ceux qui ont causé l'accident de Sabo vous mettait en danger.

Marco la fixa quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête. Kishi était venue parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, quitte à dénoncer les raisons qui avait mené Ace à voler, et elle était plus en danger que lui par rapport aux actes de son fils.

\- Je vous retourne la demande. Je ne veux pas que mon père soit triste, alors évitez de mourir.

\- Maman, viens, on y va, l'entraîna doucement sa fille. Les filles doivent nous attendre.

Le blond les regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis rentra à l'intérieur de son bureau, où déjà ses subordonnés avaient établi un tableau avec les faits. Il esquissa une grimace en voyant le nom d'Ace inscrit dessus.

Il était toujours en colère, frustré de s'être fait avoir, mais les dernières informations qu'il venait d'avoir remettait en cause ce qu'il avait pu croire d'Ace. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, c'était une certitude, mais il voulait comprendre. On toqua à la porte, et du coin de l'œil il vit Layko se lever pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Capitaine, une dénommée Traflagar D Lamy souhaite vous voir, elle dit qu'elle a des informations sur la disparition du gamin.

\- Fais-la entrer alors, ordonna Marco avant de jeter un dernier regard au tableau.

Il éclaircirait toute cette affaire, même si cela l'amenait à retomber sur Ace. En fait, surtout si cela lui permettait de retomber sur Ace.

Son poing le démangeait toujours, après tout.

* * *

 _Dans la nuit_

Law se réveilla avec la boule au ventre, et jeta un regard dans la direction de Luffy. Il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était à nouveau attaché sur sa chaise, qui fut néanmoins terni par le sang qu'il voyait maculer la tête et le t-shirt du petit brun.

Qu'est-ce que Vergo avait demandé à Luffy et qu'il avait refusé, cette fois-ci ?

Law savait que, quoi qu'exigeait l'homme de main, il n'arrivait et n'arriverait jamais à l'obtenir, Luffy étant trop têtu pour céder. Néanmoins, il avait peur que cela ne finisse par signer l'arrêt de mort du petit brun. Si Ace ne cédait pas aux menaces que n'aurait pas manqué de lui envoyé Vergo...

Ils étaient tous les deux morts. D'une certaine façon, il en voulait au voleur d'avoir ainsi mis leur vie en danger, mais il n'était guère objectif : lui aussi aurait pu mettre la vie de Luffy en danger par ses liens anciens avec la Family de Doflamingo.

L'étudiant en médecine amena après quelques efforts sa chaise à côté de celle de son compagnon, et d'un regard parcourut l'étendue de ses blessures. À part une à la tête qui semblait assez sérieuse, le reste n'était qu'égratignures. Il tenta de le réveiller, sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une clé tourner dans la serrure de l'unique porte de la pièce dépouillée. Il tourna la tête et serra les dents en voyant Vergo entrer dans la pièce, mais fut étonné quand ce dernier leur enleva les liens qui le maintenant sur sa chaise et lui donna une trousse à pharmacie.

\- Soigne-le, il ne nous servira à rien s'il crève. Et c'est une option que tu voudrais éviter, n'est-ce pas ? Je reviens dans une heure.

Law se retint de le foudroyer du regard ou de l'attaquer. Rien ne lui garantissait la possibilité s'enfuir avec Luffy s'il le faisait, alors il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il attendit que Vergo ressorte pour s'installer à côté de son compagnon, et il lui ôta doucement son t-shirt pour pouvoir le soigner. Il ouvrit la trousse et commença rapidement son travail, et la brûlure de l'alcool sur les plaies finirent par réveiller Luffy.

\- Law... Qu'est-ce que tu-Aïe !

\- Tais-toi donc et laisse moi te soigner, répliqua l'étudiant en médecine alors que son patient gigotait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Il finit par arriver à la blessure qui lui semblait plus sérieuse, celle sur le crâne de Luffy, et il soupira en l'examinant. Elle paraissait en fin de compte plus terrible qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Son compagnon néanmoins ne tenait pas en place, et il n'arrivait pas à désinfecter la plaie.

\- Luffy... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que l'interpellé lui fasse des yeux de chiot en demandant un câlin.

Law ne devait pas craquer, il devait terminer de le soigner. Il ne devait surtout pas céder.

Il craqua.

\- Viens là, finit-il en le prenant contre lui, et les bras de Luffy s'enroulèrent autour de lui avec force.

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour comprendre que, malgré tout son courage et son idiotie, Luffy avait peur de le perdre. Pour le moment, il n'était que très peu embêté par Vergo, mais les deux hommes savaient qu'une fois qu'Ace aurait montré son nez pour sauver son frère, il n'y avait aucune chance pour Law d'échapper à la Family.

L'étudiant en médecine arriva à terminer de soigner son compagnon qui remit son haut au moment même où Vergo revenait. Ce dernier était néanmoins accompagné d'une personne que reconnu Law tout de suite, et il pâlit.

\- Lamy ?!

* * *

Ben rentra dans le bureau de son supérieur sans frapper.

\- Shanks, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ?

\- La bonne, je pourrais boire pour noyer la mauvaise ensuite.

\- Ace est déjà arrivé sur le sol américain et se prépare à dérober l'une des dernières toiles qui manquent. De plus, nos codeurs planchent sur les chiffres et lettres déjà récupérées pour essayer d'établir une logique entre.

\- Et la mauvaise ?

\- Ce qui reste du clan Doflamingo cherche à mettre la main sur Ace, par tous les moyens possibles... Ce qui implique le kidnapping et le meurtre.

\- Les victimes sont de la famille d'Ace ? Et bien... Essayons de faire en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, il serait capable de revenir dans le pays rien que pour ça, et j'ai besoin des informations récoltées par Roger pour détrôner Kaido.

\- Et s'il l'apprend quand même ?

\- Tu lui dis qu'on réglera le problème s'il s'acquitte de son boulot. Pas autrement.

\- Bien chef, je vais faire passer le message au bébé Gold D.

Shanks regarda Ben sortir de son bureau, et il sortit une bouteille d'alcool d'un tiroir. Il allait en avoir besoin s'il se retrouvait obligé de régler le problème. Il fallait simplement qu'Ace ne l'apprenne pas...

Mais rien n'était jamais simple en ce monde, et il en avait fait la dure expérience, songea le Roux en débouchant la bouteille. Il ferait tomber Kaido qui commençait à empiéter un peu trop sur ses plates-bandes, même s'il devait sacrifier la famille d'Ace au passage.

* * *

 **A bientôt je l'espère ! Une petite review avant de partir ?**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis encore désolée du délai d'attente, mais c'est toujours difficile de tenir la période de fin d'année. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages - sauf OCs - appartiennent à Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- ¡ Por aquí ! ¡ Lo vi escaparse al Norte ! [1]

Les bruits de cavalcade retentirent dans les couloirs de pierre, à l'étage en dessous. Ace étouffa un gémissement de douleur en bougeant. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, étendant difficilement sa jambe blessée. Il se tenait perché sur une poutre de la charpente du grenier où il avait trouvé refuge.

Il examina sa blessure, et jura. Bordel, les gardes avaient raté l'artère de peu, il avait eu de la chance. Maintenant, il devait enlever cette foutue balle logée dans sa cuisse.

\- Ça sera facile pour quelqu'un comme toi Ace. Le système de sécurité n'est pas dernier cri, Ace. Je lui en foutrai de la facilité à Shanks ! Cet enfoiré de contrebandier a renforcé sa sécurité ! grommela le brun en déchirant le tissu autour de sa plaie.

Il fit un garrot avec sa chemise, priant de toutes ses forces que cela tienne le temps qu'il retire le projectile. Il tira de sa poche un couteau suisse, et ouvrit la lame. Il fixa sa jambe, et inspira un grand coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace avait enfin extrait la balle de la plaie, après beaucoup trop de douleur pour lui. Il défit son garrot et banda la plaie fortement avec la chemise désormais inutilisable. Il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à sortir de ce putain d'endroit avec sa blessure. Il était incapable de faire des acrobaties ou même de sauter dans son état. Il avait grimpé ici uniquement à la force des bras et à l'aide d'un grappin.

Et pourtant jusqu'à présent, tout avait bien marché, même une fois qu'il avait pris le tableau visé. Il s'agissait du dernier qu'il devait voler en plus. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu cabot pas plus haut que trois pommes qui l'avait senti et avait voulu jouer avec lui...

Ace tritura son collier de perles rouges. S'il appelait ses coéquipiers pour demander de l'aide, Shanks lui en voudrait sans doute. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas de meilleures options. Il était simplement dans le QG d'un réseau de contrebande vénézuélien, blessé à la jambe et avec un tableau volé sous le bras. Il avait connu mieux, comme situation.

Le brun essuya ses doigts encore poisseux de son sang sur son pantalon, puis tira doucement de sa poche son portable à carte prépayée. Il appuya sur le seul numéro enregistré dans le répertoire et croisa les doigts pour que quelqu'un réponde.

\- Spade, on avait dit pas de communication !

Ace ne put s'empêcher de tirer une grimace en entendant son surnom. Quoiqu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire, comme celui de son interlocuteur, dont il avait reconnu la voix.

\- Vodka, je n'appellerais pas si j'avais d'autres choix ! Je me suis fait repérer et tirer dessus. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour sortir de là, chuchota Ace.

Vodka gronda des imprécations à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- T'as le tableau, au moins ? Que tu ne sois pas obligé de revenir...

\- Oui, je l'ai.

\- Tss... Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rapprocher l'équipe chargée de te récupérer du QG, mais c'est tout. Va falloir que tu te démerdes pour sortir.

\- T'as pas un plan sous la main ? Que tu puisses me diriger vers une sortie à peu près sûre ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, entrecoupé de bruits de touches d'ordinateur.

\- J'ai quelque chose Spade, mais je suis pas certain que ça te plaise...

\- Crache toujours Vodka.

\- Le réseau des égouts.

\- Trop loin, et avec ma blessure c'est l'infection à coup sûr. Je suis sous les toits, t'as vraiment pas d'idée ?

\- Spade, je suis pas un génie ! Je ne vois pas une solution simple ! Les autres sorties doivent être toutes surveillées, tu te feras tirer dessus comme un lapin !

Ace réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait bien une idée, mais elle était dangereuse pour lui comme pour les autres...

\- Vodka, combien de temps ça met à s'enflammer du bois ?

\- Spade, ne fais pas ç...

Ace coupa l'appel et rangea le portable. Vu qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul, il ferait à sa manière. Même si Pietrov - sous le pseudo Vodka - en ferait une crise cardiaque. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de meilleure idée.

Le brun remit son sac sur son dos, vérifiant que le tableau était toujours bien dans son tube. Il passa ses jambes dans le vide, ignorant la douleur. Il glissa le long de la corde du grappin, se réceptionnant en douceur sur le sol. Des étoiles parcoururent sa vision quand sa jambe blessée rencontra le sol, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne filtre.

Ace récupéra son grappin, qui pouvait toujours lui être utile, avant de sortir de sa poche un briquet. Le bois s'enflammait assez vite, mais brûlait plus lentement. Il estima ses chances de pouvoir prendre une sortie pendant que les gardes seraient occupés à éteindre le début d'incendie. Elles étaient quand même plus grandes que s'il n'ajoutait pas la pyromanie à la liste de ses méfaits.

Néanmoins, le feu ne prendrait pas assez bien sans accélérant. Et il n'avait rien pour faire office.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant le fit sursauter. Ace examina la charpente et jura entre ses dents. Il n'aurait pas le temps de remonter se cacher en haut, au-dessus d'une poutre. Mais il doutait que celles verticales qui tenaient l'ensemble puissent le dissimuler. Et les taches de sang qui devaient joncher le sol n'aideraient pas. Même si une seule lucarne minuscule éclairait l'endroit, elles devaient être visibles.

Il sortit à nouveau son couteau suisse, ouvrant la lame. Elle était la seule arme qu'il avait, songea le voleur en se traînant derrière un pilier en bois, proche de la trappe menant au grenier.

Ace retint son souffle quand une main apparut, soulevant la trappe. Un jeune homme s'engagea dans le grenier, son arme dans la main gauche. Ace raffermit la prise sur son couteau, hésitant à attaquer. Le gamin semblait avoir le même âge que Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas...

Le brun se serait filé des baffes pour son sentimentaliste. Sa vie était en jeu bordel ! Alors s'il devait tuer un gamin pour s'en sortir, il le ferait !

Mais sa conscience retenait toujours plus son geste. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer de dos un gamin, presque de l'âge de Lu'...

Le gamin en question venait de se pencher sur le sol. Sûrement avait-il aperçu les taches de sang. Bientôt, Ace risquait de se faire descendre s'il n'agissait pas.

Bordel, il n'était qu'un voleur ! Déjà qu'il ajouterait sûrement l'incendie volontaire dans quelques minutes à son palmarès, il ne pouvait pas devenir un meurtrier !

L'adolescent se releva, et fouilla du regard les alentours, prêt à tirer. Ace se plaqua encore plus derrière son pilier, espérant qu'il passerait inaperçu. Le gamin redescendit et referma la trappe, et le voleur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il rangea son couteau, la main tremblante.

Il devait trouver un plan pour se sortir de là, et vite.

Son portable vibra, et avec un juron il décrocha.

\- Spade, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

\- Vas-y accouche Vodka. Je me fous de l'ordre.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on peut te sortir de là. La mauvaise, c'est que ça inclut que tu te fasses prendre.

Ace passa une main devant son visage. De toute façon, au point où il en était... Il n'avait pas vraiment de choix.

\- J'ai combien de chance de m'en tirer avec ton plan ?

\- D'après le matheux, un quart. C'est pas beaucoup mais c'est la meilleure option.

Un ange passa. Ace soupira. Avoir une chance d'en sortir comparé à aucune était mieux.

\- Bon, explique, chuchota-t-il en croisant les doigts.

* * *

Le doigt que le criminel planta dans la blessure d'Ace le fit hurler.

\- Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. Où est le tableau, sale petit voleur ?

L'accent du contrebandier quand il parlait un mélange de français et d'anglais pour se faire comprendre aurait pu faire rire Ace, s'il n'était pas plié en deux sur la chaise, essayant d'enrayer la douleur. Putain, s'il s'en sortait vivant, il ferait payer son idée à Pietrov.

Son tortionnaire, impatient, tourna son doigt dans la plaie, lui tirant un autre hurlement.

\- Je sais pas ! Je l'ai filé à mon complice, y'a que lui qui sait où il est caché !

Ace croisa mentalement les doigts en reprenant son souffle, espérant que le mensonge passerait. Il avait brisé une vitre pour faire croire qu'il avait fait passer le tableau à cet endroit, alors que l'œuvre était encore cachée dans le bâtiment.

Il fallait que le contrebandier le croit. Tout le plan de Pietrov reposait là-dessus.

Son tortionnaire laissa enfin tranquille sa blessure, et Ace releva la tête. Le contrebandier essuya sa main dans un torchon qui rougit, avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Admettons que je te crois, petite vermine. Quel est son nom ?

\- J'connais qu'son surnom, admit prudemment Ace.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire connaissance avec la ribambelle d'outils coupants posés sur la seule table de la pièce.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Vodka. Il est russe, souligna le brun, espérant faire rire ou du moins sourire son tortionnaire.

Le regard ennuyé du contrebandier et le canon de l'arme sur sa cuisse gauche fit comprendre à Ace qu'il avait très mal joué son coup.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule gamin. A moins que tu ne veuilles être parfaitement symétrique et recevoir une balle dans ton autre cuisse ?

Ace déglutit. Il n'avait pas suivi le stage de survie à un interrogatoire lui ! Il ne tiendrait pas les quinze minutes promises à Pietrov, vu comme c'était parti...

\- Je... Je suis en trop mauvaise posture pour plaisanter. Son surnom c'est vraiment Vodka !

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as confié une toile de plusieurs milliers de dollars à un type dont tu connais juste le surnom ?

Oh par les couilles du grand Satan, Ace n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Il lui en donnerait au blond, des ''Démerde-toi comme tu peux, mais tiens un quart d'heure !''.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Mauvaise réponse, rétorqua le contrebandier en actionnant la détente.

Ace hurla à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. La douleur le plia en deux sur la chaise à laquelle il était attaché. Des larmes tombèrent sur ses cuisses, se mêlant au sang. La tête lui tournait en même temps que des points noirs gâchaient sa vision. Il voulait simplement que la souffrance s'arrête. Pitié, il fallait que Pietrov se dépêche d'intervenir.

\- Je peux arrêter tout ça, murmura le contrebandier en faisant glisser le canon couvert de sang de la cuisse à la poitrine du brun. Un seul coup et tu n'auras plus mal. Plus jamais. Mais dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

\- Il a pris mon petit frère en otage ! Je lui volais la toile et il le relâchait ! inventa sur le coup Ace.

Une explosion lointaine empêcha son tortionnaire d'ajouter quelque chose. Ce dernier se releva en marmonnant des imprécations en espagnol. Il essuya l'arme sur son pantalon, et sortit de la pièce, sans doute pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ace reprit son souffle douloureusement. Le sang qui commençait à s'écouler sur le sol en petits plocs réguliers ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il avait encore trop de choses à faire. Retrouver sa famille, voir ses nièces grandir, sa mère être heureuse avec son Parrain. Et surtout, s'excuser auprès de Marco. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait que rêver désormais d'une vie avec son blond. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer ne serait-ce que sa compréhension.

Un bruit étouffé derrière la porte lui fit relever doucement la tête. Les yeux noirs d'Ace s'illuminèrent en voyant deux hommes masqués et armés entrer dans la pièce. Pietrov avait tenu sa promesse et le faisait sortir de là. Un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres.

\- Ah bah quand même, c'est pas trop tôt, souffla-t-il, avant de se laisser aller à l'inconscience pour endiguer sa douleur.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ace entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes. Bon sang, il avait l'impression que tous ses membres étaient lestés de plomb. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver là déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, le vol du tableau en Colombie. Où était-ce au Venezuela ? Il ne se souvenait plus exactement, à part qu'il s'agissait d'un pays d'Amérique du Sud.

\- Hey, Ace, tu m'entends ?

Le brun tourna doucement la tête vers la voix. Il étira lentement ses lèvres en apercevant des cheveux blonds.

\- C'toi Pietrov ?

Une quinte de toux secoua Ace. Pietrov l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et lui fit boire un verre d'eau.

\- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang quand on t'a récupéré. D'après les médecins, même en compressant les plaies pour limiter la perte pendant le trajet, on t'a ramené juste à temps. Quand ton état s'est stabilisé, tu as été transféré dans une cachette en France.

\- Un quart de chance, tu t'souviens ? C'est c'que t'avais dit. Z'avez récupéré le tableau ?

Ace se remit à tousser, et Pietrov remplit à nouveau le verre avec une bouteille se trouvant sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais dit, soupira le jeune homme alors qu'Ace buvait. Et oui, on a récupéré le tableau à l'endroit prévu. Sinon, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. On a décrypté le message qu'a laissé ton père dans les tableaux. Cela donne un code d'entrée et des coordonnées GPS.

\- Et ?

\- On a découvert un bunker au Brésil. Shanks a fait des copies des documents qui l'intéressaient, et les vrais tableaux ont été déposés devant le musée du Louvre ce matin. Tu n'imagines pas le bruit que ça a fait. Surtout que Shanks a laissé ta carte de visite, avec le mot "Voici les vrais, ne vous les faites pas voler cette fois".

Ace rit doucement. Sacré Shanks ! Il avait tenu sa promesse. Le brun n'en avait jamais été sûr. Après tout, il avait fait un pacte avec un criminel, rien ne lui assurait que Shanks tiendrait parole.

\- Après, il y avait d'autres affaires appartenant à ton père. Shanks n'y a pas touché. Il a dit que tu t'étais trop battu pour qu'on te les enlève. On te donnera les coordonnées et le code d'accès quand tu iras mieux.

\- Kay, murmura Ace, ses yeux se refermant un peu.

\- Je vais te laisser récupérer. T'en as besoin.

Pietrov sourit en voyant son ami sombrer dans le sommeil avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. Il le rallongea doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Son sourire se fana soudain quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien dit à Ace concernant son petit frère Luffy, son frère Sabo et sa belle-sœur Koala. Il décida de le laisser dormir tout de même. Le brun l'apprendrait bien trop tôt, en espérant qu'on ne découvre pas le corps du gamin d'ici là, ni que ceux dans le coma ne passent l'arme à gauche.

* * *

Ace avait finalement appris le fait deux jours plus tard, alors même qu'il n'était pas du tout remis. Pietrov ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, ni aussi terrifié. Il y avait fallu deux hommes pour le maintenir et une injection de tranquillisants pour qu'il se calme.

Shanks mit au courant, le Roux ordonna que Pietrov ne quittât pas un seul instant des yeux Ace. Qui sait quelle bêtise il serait capable de faire sinon. Le blond obéit, bien que n'aimant pas surveiller Ace, qu'il considérait somme toute comme un ami.

Pietrov hésita longuement avant de contrevenir aux ordres. Néanmoins, devant le regard de chien battu d'Ace, il s'était laissé convaincre que lui laisser un peu d'intimité pendant qu'il se mettait en pyjama pour la nuit ne présentait aucun risque.

Ace n'eut pas un seul instant d'hésitation avant d'assommer par-derrière le blond. En temps normal, il aurait eu des remords à assommer Pietrov, qui l'avait sorti tant de fois du pétrin. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de la vie des siens. Et la famille passait avant tout chez Ace.

Le brun se changea rapidement, prenant des vêtements confortables et peu serrés. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la canne qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait marcher plus de quelques minutes sans avoir mal aux jambes. Seulement, rester dans le giron de Shanks l'empêcherait d'agir pour son petit frère Luffy. Et cela pour le voleur, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Ace n'offrirait pas non plus sa tête aux membres restants de la famille Don Quichotte, il n'était pas encore aussi désespéré. De plus, cela n'empêcherait pas Kaidou d'attaquer sa famille, et s'il mourrait, il n'y aurait personne pour se salir les mains si besoin. Il avait un plan, qu'il savait dangereux. Il passerait sans aucun doute les prochaines années de sa vie en prison et ignorait si cela marcherait. Mais parfois, on devait mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger quelque chose de plus important encore.

Le brun passa dans le couloir, les dents serrées pour ne laisser échapper aucune plainte. Le bruit de sa canne était étouffé par le lino sur les sols. Il mit du temps avant de trouver le chemin du garage qui existait toujours dans ce genre de planque tout en évitant les quelques gardes présents. Il prit les clés d'une voiture noire passe-partout, et s'installa au volant. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant d'éponger son front couvert de sueur. Il ignorait s'il aurait la force de parvenir jusqu'à son objectif. Heureusement qu'il connaissait cette fichue adresse, lue un jour sur un courrier de divorce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir sous les yeux.

Il alluma le contact puis le GPS, puis entra l'adresse. Trois heures de route au moins. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, pria silencieusement Ace en démarrant la voiture. Il devait y arriver, malgré la douleur.

Ce furent les trois plus longues heures de sa vie. La douleur lancinante dans ses jambes l'empêcha de s'assoupir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il put ainsi faire son trajet d'une traite. Néanmoins, ce fut dans une sorte de brouillard qu'il s'extirpa de la voiture mal garée - tant pis pour le PV, ce n'est pas lui qui payerait -. Il avança le plus vite qu'il put malgré sa canne et la nuit bien avancée, cherchant le bon numéro de l'immeuble.

\- Bingo, souffla-t-il brusquement.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, en sueur, tentant de récupérer un peu. Il ne devait plus que tenir quelques minutes. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone correspondant au nom qu'il cherchait. Pourvu qu'il soit là, pourvu qu'il soit là... La chance devait être avec lui puisque celui qu'il cherchait décrocha.

\- Oui ?

La méfiance dans la voix fit sourire Ace.

\- J'ai des infos sur le réseau illégal de Kaidou, chuchota-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Que... ?! Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Laissez-moi monter et vous le saurez.

Ace sentit l'hésitation chez son interlocuteur, mais eut un sourire vainqueur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il savait qu'il serait mal, voire violemment accueilli, mais au point où il en était...

Le brun s'engouffra dans le hall et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit l'ascenseur. Il vérifia l'étage et le numéro d'appartement sur la boîte aux lettes, avant de prendre la machine sans hésitation. Il s'appuya contre la paroi fraîche, épuisé, tentant de ménager le peu de forces qui lui restait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta trop tôt, de l'avis d'Ace. Le voleur s'engagea dans le couloir, s'appuyant fortement sur sa canne. Il trouva l'appartement et toqua. Il banda ses muscles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, s'attendant au pire.

Il se fit méfiant en ne voyant personne dans l'espace entre la porte et le chambranle. Il entra tout de même, et retint un juron quand la porte claqua derrière lui et que le métal froid d'un canon se posa au creux de son dos. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait attendu derrière la porte. Ça lui ressemblerait bien, à ce vieux paranoïaque.

\- Vous avez dix secondes pour me convaincre. Sinon, votre sang repeindra les murs et ce sera de la légitime défense.

Les jambes d'Ace le lâchèrent, et il s'écroula au sol, visage contre terre, haletant. Son hôte le retourna du pied pour découvrir son identité. Néanmoins, il fut surpris en comprenant à qui il avait à faire.

\- Gol D. ?!

\- M'appelez pas comme ça, je suis pas mon père, souffla Ace.

Le bruit du chien qu'on armait effraya le brun. Il n'oserait tout de même pas tirer ?

\- Je t'avais donné dix secondes, Gold D. Ace. Elles sont écoulées.

* * *

[1] Par ici ! Je l'ai vu s'échapper au Nord !

Bon, par contre, mon niveau d'espagnol est très, très faible, donc si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction en espagnol, je suis preneuse !

* * *

 **... J'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant la fin des mes épreuves du Bac ?**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des examens !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis de retour ! (Conscience : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !)**

 **Je sais, vous avez attendu la suite longtemps et je m'en excuse encore. Néanmoins, vous pouvez être certain que cette fic sera terminée pendant les vacances. Il ne reste que quatre à cinq chapitres...**

 **Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire le chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf les quelques OC de ci de là...**

* * *

 _Une semaine avant le dernier casse d'Ace_

Marco dut se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La douleur n'y changea rien et le policier toussa pour manifester sa présence, les yeux vers ses chaussures. La blonde en nuisette qui était en train d'embrasser son père, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, lâcha un petit cri de surprise et s'éloigna d'Edward en rougissant, gênée.

\- Je croyais t'avoir appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer, Marco, soupira Edward, plus amusé par la situation que réellement gêné.

\- Tu m'aurais prévenu que tu avais enfin décidé d'officialiser avec Kishi, j'aurais peut-être fait attention, grommela Marco, évitant toutefois de relever les yeux.

Il en ferait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Imaginer son père en couple, même avec Kishi, ne lui posait aucun problème, mais tomber sur eux dans la cuisine en train de s'embrasser en petite tenue… Il grimaça, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Il tourna les talons, les joues rouges et se rendit au salon. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, soupirant. Il y a des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître et la situation de ce matin en faisait parti.

Il entendit les deux adultes monter en haut et Marco préféra ne pas savoir pourquoi. Ce fut Kishi qui redescendit les escaliers la première, habillée et gênée de s'être faite surprendre en pareille situation. Elle fut suivie de peu par le père de Marco, qui s'excusa.

\- Non, je comprends, elle avait besoin d'une oreille plus qu'attentive… Et pas seulement d'une oreille, bougonna le jeune.

Cela fit sourire Edward, bien que Kishi semblait prête à s'enfoncer et à disparaître dans le sol.

\- Je… Je vais y aller, je crois que je suis de trop, s'excusa la blonde.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette quand Edward la retint.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir dans ton état. Ta fille me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose sur la route.

\- Mais elle aura besoin de moi pour s'occuper des jumelles… souffla tristement Kishi.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de l'hôpital ?

Kishi secoua négativement la tête, ses yeux soudain remplis de larmes. Elle les essuya rapidement de sa manche, décidée à ne pas se lamenter plus sur son sort. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas aider ses enfants pour le moment, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise. Si elle cédait, Lumia n'aurait personne sur qui se reposer.

\- Je devrais peut-être repasser à un autre moment, souffla Marco.

Kishi et Edward s'apprêtaient à protester quand un portable sonna. Marco esquissa un sourire désolé en sentant sa poche vibrer et sortit rapidement son téléphone. Le numéro affiché était celui de Layko, alors il décrocha. Il pâlit alors que sa subordonnée lui expliquait que la jeune Trafalgar n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit et s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup, leur envoyant néanmoins le nom des ravisseurs, les coordonnées et le plan du lieu où se trouvaient son frère et son compagnon.

Marco raccrocha et son front rencontra durement la table. Mais pourquoi les gens devaient-ils n'en faire qu'à leur tête ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas de pistes et qu'ils n'étaient pas proches de débusquer Vergo par les moyens légaux et à leur portée !

\- Je crois que ce boulot finira par avoir ma peau, soupira-t-il.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Kishi, qui lui adressait un sourire compatissant.

\- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être policier. Si jamais cela devenait trop dur, sachez qu'il y aura une oreille attentive pour écouter vos plaintes.

\- Et des gâteaux, glissa Edward, avant de se recevoir un coussin dans la figure.

\- Morfale ! déclara Kishi, les poings sur les hanches.

La scène était tellement surréaliste que Marco se mit à rire, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers lui et Kishi eut un petit sourire. Au moins une personne dont la morosité avait disparu pour un instant.

Marco cessa de rire une ou deux minutes plus tard, les larmes aux yeux, apaisé. Rire lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

\- Bon, papa, j'ai du boulot imprévu, annonça-t-il en se relevant. Je vais y aller. Si je passe manger ce soir, je ne risque pas de retomber sur une situation gênante ?

Kishi rougit et cacha son visage derrière ses mains alors qu'Edward riait.

\- Non, cela ne pose pas de problème, fils. A tout à l'heure.

Marco lui sourit, puis proposa à Kishi de la ramener chez elle. Elle déclina la proposition, le remerciant néanmoins. Le blond disparut dans le couloir et Kishi se tourna vers Edward. Elle lui planta un doigt dans la poitrine.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ignorais qu'il passerait ce matin ! Je ferais comment maintenant pour paraître devant lui !

Edward rit doucement, rire qui s'amplifia alors que Kishi rougissait de plus en plus de colère.

\- Il lui arrive de passer les matins. J'avais peut-être oublié ce détail… Mais au moins j'ai retrouvé la femme combattive dont je suis tombé amoureux.

La fureur de Kishi se dégonfla aussi vite qu'un ballon. C'est vrai que pendant quelques minutes, elle avait oublié le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur et qui l'avait fait abandonner. Mais, il y avait eu trop de choses à avaler en une seule fois…

\- Il n'est peut-être plus temps de te lamenter pour avoir échoué à protéger tes fils. Il y a d'autres combats que tu peux mener, comme retrouver Ace et le ramener par la peau des fesses.

\- Je devrais laisser ça aux autorités compétentes, contra Kishi. Je pense que ma famille a assez joué à l'apprenti sorcier ces dernières années. Je ne veux plus rien perdre.

\- Alors bats-toi pour garder ce qu'il te reste, au lieu de t'enfoncer dans la dépression, conclut Edward, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Après tout, il avait mené cette conversation exactement là où il voulait. Il ne souhaitait plus voir Kishi perdre toute combativité. Cela lui ressemblait si peu…

Elle haussa un sourcil, comprenant qu'il l'avait manipulé d'une main de maître.

\- Vieux renard, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Edward lui sourit en retour, les yeux pétillants, et Kishi osa demander :

\- Tu resteras avec moi ?

\- Tu connais la réponse, Kishi.

Il n'avait pas passé des années à la vouloir pour la lâcher maintenant. Pas alors que tout son monde s'effritait sous ses pieds. Il serait là pour la rattraper et pour l'aider à tout reconstruire.

Et à botter très, très fort les fesses d'Ace dès qu'il reverrait le gamin, pour toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'il avait semé derrière lui. Il n'y échapperait pas.

* * *

 _Deux jours après la restitution des vrais tableaux._

Lamy soutint le regard furieux de son frère alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de Vergo. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'était là que pour les sauver, lui et son petit ami. Les murs avaient des oreilles. Néanmoins, cela la faisait souffrir de sentir, dès qu'elle mettait les pieds dans la pièce qui leur servait de prison, qu'il la détestait pour être passée à l'ennemi.

\- Hé bien, il semblerait que ton frère ne soit pas très coopératif, grinça Vergo en surplombant Luffy. Il a rendu les tableaux et a ignoré nos messages. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus guère le choix… Je vais devoir lui envoyer de quoi prendre nos menaces au sérieux.

Le jeune homme ne frémit pas lorsque le criminel prit la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché et la traîna dehors. Lamy s'apprêtait à suivre Vergo quand ce dernier lui ordonna de rester dans la pièce et de surveiller Law. Elle acquiesça, tout en hurlant intérieurement. Elle savait que c'était pour faire souffrir Law et elle le haïssait pour toutes les idées tordues qu'il avait eu dans cette intention.

Déjà qu'elle se retenait de courir après Vergo pour l'assommer et protéger Luffy de ses tendances sadiques. Elle ne voulait pas voir son frère souffrir si Luffy était en danger. Peut-être avait-elle encore plus mal que lui à cette idée, car elle était libre et ne pouvait rien faire pour aider qui que ce soit, maintenant qu'elle avait alerté la police.

Elle referma la porte sans se retourner vers Law. C'était simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son regard accusateur, alors qu'elle voulait juste le protéger, comme lui l'avait fait pour elle. Il était tout ce qui lui restait et l'idée de le perdre lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Son poing se ferma et elle posa sa tête contre la porte alors qu'elle sentait les yeux de Law peser sur elle.

\- Pourquoi, Lamy ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu _nous_ fais ça ?

La brune ne répondit pas, les lèvres serrées, avant de prendre la pire décision qui soit. Elle désobéit à Vergo, ressortant de la pièce et refermant bruyamment la porte.

Elle soupira de soulagement et parcourut en silence les couloirs vides. Très peu de membres de la Family avaient échappé à l'arrestation et la maison dans laquelle Vergo et les autres avaient trouvé refuge était vide de vie. Cela ne la dérangeait guère, elle détestait les membres de la Family depuis qu'elle y avait mis les pieds pour être soignée.

Elle tomba soudain sur Monet, qui lui demanda où était Vergo. Lamy hésita avant de la mener là où elle savait qu'il se trouvait.

Dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, que Vergo avait renommé ''la chambre rouge".

La brune toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle tressaillit de surprise en voyant Vergo qui retenait Luffy et auquel il s'apprêtait à couper un doigt. L'homme posa la lame sur la table en voyant Monet à la suite de Lamy. Il prit le gamin et le jeta dans les bras de la brune.

\- Ramène-le dans la pièce et surveille les deux. Je repasserai le chercher après la discussion avec Monet, vu ?

Lamy acquiesça et, pour faire bonne mesure, prit le jeune homme par le col avant de le traîner au sol en-dehors de la pièce. Celui-ci, dès qu'ils furent un peu loin de la salle d'interrogatoire, se débattit pour se libérer de la poigne de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le relâche. Elle l'aida à se relever, alors qu'il la fixait avec incompréhension. Puis, la lumière dut se faire, puisqu'il demanda :

\- Tu ne l'as jamais trahi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est mon frère, répondit simplement Lamy. Enfin, si Monet est là, ça ne sent pas bon pour mes fesses. Il faut se dépêcher de récupérer Law et on va tenter de sortir de là. Malgré votre état respectif, murmura-t-elle ensuite en parcourant du regard les blessures du jeune homme.

Law avait commencé à arborer les mêmes et le cœur de Lamy se serra en y repensant. Elle accéléra l'allure, tirant par le bras Luffy. Elle espérait qu'il ne doute pas trop d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce et laissa rentrer Luffy.

Un coup de feu retentit et elle sentit une brûlure au niveau de son bras gauche. Lamy ne chercha même pas à comprendre et se jeta dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte.

\- Lamy ? Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Luffy, détache mon frère, ordonna Lamy, tout en cherchant de quoi barricader la porte.

Il était hors de question de laisser la Family les tuer. La police devait avoir monté une opération. Avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait transmises, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Il fallait simplement qu'ils tiennent jusque-là.

Sans aucun doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

Law se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un tracteur lui était passé dessus. Il sentit un cathéter dans son bras, lui indiquant qu'il devait recevoir des médicaments par intraveineuse. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, ses pupilles agressés par la lumière crue au-dessus de lui.

\- Hé, frangin, j'suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé.

Il reconnut la voix de Lamy et tourna légèrement la tête. Un micro-sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il la vit, heureux de constater qu'elle semblait aller bien, malgré le bandage qu'il voyait dépasser de sa chemise. Il se demanda où était Luffy et s'inquiéta presque de ne pas le voir.

\- Où… Luffy ? réussit-il à articuler.

\- Ton petit ami est dans la chambre d'à côté. Je crois que c'est sa sœur à son chevet, de ce que les infirmières disent, sa mère est au chevet de son second fils et de sa belle-fille. Ils sont sortis du coma, paraît-il. Visiblement, tout va pour le mieux.

\- Et… Vergo ?

\- Arrêtés, lui et ses complices. Le gang de Doflamingo n'existe plus, tout a été anéanti. La police a même trouvé des taupes dans ses rangs. Je te dis pas le grand nettoyage ! Et du coup, on est libre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Law soupira, assommé par toutes les paroles que débitait sa sœur. Déjà qu'il n'en comprenait pas la moitié…

\- … D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu fasses ta déposition auprès de la police pour ton kidnapping et…

Il ferma les yeux, ce qui fit taire Lamy. Il sentit qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne et la serrait. Il sourit amèrement, touché par l'ironie du geste. Il y a quelques années encore, la situation était inversée et c'était Lamy qui se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. S'il n'y avait pas eu Doflamingo… Ses parents n'auraient jamais eu l'argent pour soigner sa petite sœur et elle serait morte.

Son adorable et intarissable petite sœur. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour tenir sous les ordres de Doflamingo sans elle.

Il finit par se rendormir et Lamy lui laissa un mot, comme quoi elle partait prendre des nouvelles de Luffy. Ou plutôt, pour découvrir qui était l'énergumène qui avait été capable de creuser un chemin jusqu'au cœur fermé à double tour de son frère.

Elle se glissa dans la chambre de Luffy et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de jade, qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu… Ah oui, au poste de police. Sans doute la sœur de Luffy.

\- Bonjour, je suis Trafalgar Lamy, la petite sœur de Law. Je venais voir comment se portait mon futur beau-frère !

La jeune femme sourit un peu, visiblement contaminée par sa bonne humeur, et se présenta à son tour comme Heartbreaker Lumia, l'aînée de Luffy.

\- Par contre, baissez d'un ton s'il vous plaît. Luffy vient seulement de se rendormir, souffla Lumia.

La petite brune acquiesça et s'assit à côté de l'avocate. Elles commencèrent à discuter de leurs frères respectifs, essayant chacune d'en apprendre plus sur la relation entre les deux garçons. A leur grande surprise, elles s'aperçurent qu'aucun ne s'était particulièrement épanché sur leur couple et qu'elles en savaient donc peu.

\- Pourtant, ils sont venus tous les deux à un repas de famille avant que notre situation ne dégénère, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont été discrets, commenta Lumia en souriant tristement. Au fait, je vous demande pardon pour les ennuis que ma famille a apporté à votre frère.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Law aurait pu aussi vous attirer des ennuis.

Elles furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte et elles tournèrent la tête. En reconnaissant la personne, Lumia fronça les sourcils et siffla :

\- Dragon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai besoin de parler à ta mère. S'il te plaît. Tu peux me dire où elle est ?

Lumia retint le ''Va te faire foutre, connard !'' qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle ferait mieux d'éviter de faire une scène devant une étrangère à leurs affaires de famille. Puis, même, l'air sombre qu'arborait Dragon ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quelles noires nouvelles ce corbeau de malheur leur apporterait-il encore ?

\- Lamy, puis-je vous demander de garder un œil sur mon petit frère en même temps que vous veillez sur Law ?

\- Je le ferais, répondit simplement la brune.

Lumia se leva en soupirant, prenant son manteau, et siffla à Dragon de la suivre. Le policier ne prit pas ombrage du ton de sa fille, depuis le temps qu'elle l'utilisait contre lui. Il se demandait à quel point il avait merdé avec Lumia pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Dire que toute petite, elle le suivait partout et voulait absolument l'imiter.

Et leur relation déjà presque inexistante ne pourrait que s'aggraver, après ce qu'il avait à annoncer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser cette corvée à l'un de ses hommes. Il devait assumer ses actes.

Lumia envoya un message à sa mère, lui disant que Dragon voulait la voir et qu'elle l'emmenait donc à la maison pour que le lavage de linge sale ne se fasse pas en public. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur ambiante, car même si Koala et Sabo pouvaient avoir des séquelles, même si Luffy devait être traumatisé, ils étaient en vie et c'était le plus important.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence lourd et pesant. Dragon tenta plusieurs fois de lancer la conversation, mais sa fille restait obstinément muette, les lèvres serrées à s'en faire mal. Elle s'arrêta brutalement devant l'orphelinat et sortie de la voiture en claquant la porte. Dragon la suivit en silence alors qu'elle passait la grille et se dirigeait vers sa maison. Le commissaire examina les lieux où ses enfants avaient grandi et sursauta quand un chat noir traversa la route devant eux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un chat, Dragon, persiffla sa fille.

Lumia savait que si sa mère avait été là, elle lui aurait fait les gros yeux pour son comportement irrespectueux. Mais pour le moment, elle devait encore être au chevet de Sabo et Koala. La jeune femme fit rentrer à regret Dragon dans la maison qui l'avait vue grandir.

\- Kishi, Lumia, vous êtes déjà… Dragon ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Newgate, fit doucement Lumia, gênée.

Elle avait oublié que le nouveau compagnon de sa mère s'était proposé pour garder les jumelles pendant que Kishi et elle se rendaient à l'hôpital. Et vu la tête que tiraient les deux adultes, ils se connaissaient et ne s'appréciaient pas. Lumia esquissa une grimace. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment sa mère avait rencontré Edward Newgate, sachant simplement qu'il était le propriétaire des lieux, si Dragon et lui étaient en conflit, elle avait fait une grosse boulette en l'amenant à la maison.

\- Shirohige, cracha le commissaire de police. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sachant que je suis propriétaire des lieux, la question n'a pas lieu d'être. Et toi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à dire à Kishi.

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard et Lumia se sentit de trop. Elle sortit en catimini de la pièce et rejoignit ses petites nièces qui faisaient leur sieste de l'après-midi. Elle eut un sourire en les observant. Les jumelles tenaient contre elle leur peluche préférée, une tortue pour Aénor et un lion pour Océane, tout en suçotant leur pouce. Heureusement pour elles, leurs parents seraient bientôt de retour pour les élever.

Un haussement de voix la fit relever la tête vers la pièce où elle avait laissé les deux adultes. Non, elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle finirait forcément par envenimer les choses avec Dragon dans les parages.

\- Edward, Lumia, je suis rentrée !

La jeune avocate soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de sa mère. Elle revint au salon et y trouva l'atmosphère lourde, les deux hommes se fusillant du regard face à Kishi, bien embêtée de les trouver au même endroit.

\- Je crois qu'il est préférable que vous ne restiez pas dans la même pièce, tous les deux, commença doucement Kishi. Edward, tu…

\- Oh, c'est Edward maintenant ? persifla Dragon. Je me souviens encore du temps où tu l'appelais Shirohige, comme le criminel qu'il est.

\- Était, corrigea Edward.

Lumia se figea. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire, encore ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui souffla sa mère. Promis.

La blonde s'interposa ensuite entre les deux hommes et leur fit son plus beau regard noir.

\- Bien, maintenant, vous allez vous comporter comme des adultes et non des enfants de maternelle. De plus, Dragon, tu n'as aucun droit de critiquer mes relations. Je ne suis plus ta femme depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard une dernière fois, avant de s'asseoir. Kishi soupira de soulagement avant de s'installer à son tour sur un canapé, tandis que Lumia restait debout, les bras posés sur le haut du canapé.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire, Dragon ? l'interrogea alors Kishi.

Le commissaire déglutit, avant de baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il devait assumer ses actes.

\- Ace est mort. Il est entré dans mon appartement par effraction. Je venais de rentrer du travail, j'ai été surpris, il avait un couteau en main, sans doute pour forcer la serrure et… J'ai tiré.

Kishi se décomposa, livide. Ses mains tremblèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous la stupeur. Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux quand enfin elle comprit ce que voulait dire Dragon.

\- … Tu as tué mon bébé. Tu… _Tu as tué Ace,_ l'accusa-t-elle.

Edward la serra contre lui, ses yeux furibonds posés sur Dragon. Lumia s'effondra sur le sol. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Son adorable petit frère ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas Ace. Pas lui. Pas comme ça.

Le commissaire se leva, le dos voûté, et alors que Kishi lui hurlait de sortir et qu'Edward l'empêchait de se jeter sur lui, il jeta un dernier regard à la famille effondrée. Il se détestait parfois, quand son métier l'obligeait à endosser le rôle du méchant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de partir.

* * *

 **... Pas tuer l'auteur ?**

 **Promis, la suite arrive dans deux semaines, sans retard !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant attiré de haine que pour le dernier chapitre. J'en jubilerai presque, vu que c'était le but.**

 **(Conscience : Mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien qui vous choquait dans l'histoire qu'a raconté Dragon ?)**

 **Ce chapitre est néanmoins un peu plus court que la moyenne...**

 **RAR anonymes : gagatland : Je suis ravie de faire cet effet ! Ah, va savoir si cela a servi d'électrochoc à Marco pour qu'il pardonne Ace... Et si Ace est vraiment mort ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH je suis imprévisible...**

 **AuroreClove : Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise tant ! Après, peut-être est-ce un crime de terminer un chapitre ainsi... Mais c'est vachement plus drôle !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Sous la grisaille de l'automne, Marco parcourait les rangées de tombes assez rapidement, se souvenant avec précision l'emplacement de celle qu'il cherchait. Il aperçut une masse de cheveux blonds avant d'atteindre la bonne ligne et ne fut guère étonné de trouver Kishi. Après tout, aujourd'hui était la fête des morts.

\- Bonjour, Kishi ! la salua-t-il pour l'avertir de sa présence.

Le gravier crissa sous ses pieds alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. La blonde leva simplement la tête dans sa direction avant de le saluer à son tour. Elle reprit ensuite sa tâche, celle de nettoyer la tombe, et Marco posa son bouquet sur la tombe avant de l'aider. Elle lui prêta des gants et, en silence, ils arrachèrent les mauvaises herbes et les ronces qui avaient poussées autour du marbre noir. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, elle lui passa une bouteille d'eau et détailla le bouquet que le jeune policier avait amené.

\- Némophile et colchiques... Et tu avais ramené du myosotis la dernière fois... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Kishi ne croyait pas que Marco connaissait le langage des fleurs, mais cela ressemblait fortement à un message que le jeune homme adressait au défunt pour enfin surmonter son deuil. Il avouait avec ces plantes qu'il avait été amoureux d'Ace, qu'il lui pardonnait ses actes, mais qu'il continuerait à avancer. La blonde hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Marco. Le blond lui retendit la bouteille d'eau sans un mot et il attendit qu'elle ait rangé ses affaires et se soit relevée pour se mettre à son tour debout.

Ils se recueillirent en silence devant la tombe et lorsqu'il vit les yeux de jade emplis de larmes, Marco fouilla dans ses poches avant de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il lui tendit.

\- Merci, Marco, souffla-t-elle avant de se moucher et d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Papa serait bien venu te soutenir et leur dire bonjour, mais ton remplaçant à l'orphelinat a encore fait une boulette et il devait s'en occuper.

Kishi esquissa un pauvre sourire et Marco lui offrit son épaule. Il y a plus d'un an, quand il avait appris la nouvelle... Il s'était effondré. Kishi et son père, malgré leur propre chagrin, l'avaient soutenu et l'avaient empêché de faire une dépression. La blonde n'en était pas non plus passée loin et pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde dans le travail, son père l'avait suspendue et avait trouvé un remplaçant. Peut-être reprendrait-elle à un moment donné, surtout alors que ses enfants l'encourageaient à le faire, mais Marco sentait qu'elle ne travaillerait jamais plus comme avant.

Le policier jeta un regard sur les prénoms et les dates gravées sur la pierre tombale. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se rendre sur la tombe d'un criminel aussi connu que Gol D Roger, mais il semblerait qu'être enterré dans un endroit reculé avait pour avantage de garder l'emplacement discret.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de profanation ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Non, le village est son village natal, et même s'il n'était pas forcément très apprécié, les gens veulent le calme. Ils ne disent donc rien et la tombe n'est pas sujette à ce genre de choses.

\- C'est une bonne chose, souffla Marco.

Un éclair blanc déchira le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard, le grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, si le temps est à l'orage. Tu es montée à pied jusqu'ici, Kishi ?

\- Oui, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça avant de partir et elle le suivit en silence. Marco jeta un dernier regard à la tombe en s'éloignant et son cœur s'alourdit dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ace.

Sa mort avait failli le détruire, encore plus que son abandon, parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne à aimer ou à haïr.

Oh, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné ses actes, malgré les fleurs et leur signification. Mais il l'aimait à un tel degré qu'il aurait pu croire à de la folie. Ce n'était pas sain. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Il était certain que si Ace pouvait revenir à la vie, il chercherait à nouveau à se retrouver dans ses bras pour lui coller la dérouillée du siècle, malgré toute sa raison.

Cependant, Kishi avait réussi à calmer les choses en lui parlant du vrai Ace et pas uniquement des facettes auxquelles avait eu droit Marco. Elle lui avait montré des photos, elle lui avait raconté des anecdotes et au final sa rage envers le brun avait diminué, laissant doucement ses sentiments positifs revenir envahir son cœur.

Oui, il aimait encore Ace, mais cet amour disparaîtrait finalement petit à petit, devenant un souvenir mélancolique. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Ils sortirent du cimetière au moment où il commença à pleuvoir de fines gouttes d'eau. Marco désigna sa voiture à Kishi et ils montèrent rapidement dedans, avant que l'orage ne s'intensifie. Marco activa les essuie-glaces et démarra la voiture, avant de sortir du petit parking.

\- Comment ça se passe en ce moment, ton boulot ? demanda soudain Kishi.

Marco réfléchit à sa réponse tout en regardant la route. Le silence était seulement entrecoupé par le bruit ronronnant du moteur et celui de la pluie, Kishi comme lui n'ayant pas envie d'allumer l'auto-radio.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je remplace un collègue dans une affaire... On a une secrétaire de Kaidou qui a vu un meurtre et qui souhaite non seulement témoigner, mais aussi servir d'indic. Elle est têtue comme un troupeau de mules, paraît-il, et n'a pas peur de mourir. Mon collègue en a eu marre de ne pas pouvoir la convaincre d'être mise sous protection avant de témoigner et a lâché l'affaire. Mes supérieurs ont décidé de me la filer et je prendrais pour la première fois contact avec elle dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal, ce dossier. Surtout alors que... qu'il est impliqué. Il ne voulait pas de moi sur le dossier, mais nos chefs ne lui ont pas laissé le choix.

Marco sentit Kishi se tendre à côté de lui. Le corbeau de malheur était habituellement banni des conversations, responsable à lui seul de plus de souffrances qu'Ace. Mais il était aussi responsable du dossier Kaido et Marco devrait désormais lui rendre ses rapports en main propre, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Et comment va Lola, au fait ? l'interrogea Kishi pour détendre l'atmosphère, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je suppose que tu as acheté les fleurs chez elle...

\- Elle va bien, malgré son 459e râteau du mois. Elle le prend avec humour, répondit Marco.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la jeune fleuriste en quête d'amour. Elle faisait une déclaration à tous ses nouveaux clients ou presque, mais ses conseils étaient précieux et ses compositions magnifiques. Ceux qui avaient le courage de revenir une deuxième fois ne le regrettaient jamais. Elle avait été un élément important pour surmonter son deuil et était devenue une bonne amie, sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence sous la pluie et ils retournèrent à la maison du père de Marco. Le blond y passa le reste de la journée, avec tous ceux qui formaient leur famille recomposée. Thatch et Lumia avaient mis les choses à plat depuis longtemps entre eux et se comportaient amicalement, Sabo et Koala essayaient tant bien que mal de canaliser l'énergie des jumelles qui grandissaient à vu d'œil, Haruta avait trouvé un partenaire de bêtise en la présence de Luffy et Law tentait toujours d'échapper à ces réunions où il ne pensait pas avoir sa place.

Mais comme à chaque fois, tout le monde évita les sujets sensibles et personne ne parla de la chaise vide autour de la table.

Les morts ne cessaient jamais de hanter les vivants.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard _,_ Marco poussa les portes d'un petit café et s'installa sur une table, dos à l'entrée, avant de commander de quoi prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger avant de venir, devant retrouver la fameuse jeune femme du dossier à huit heures précises. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne se pointe, normalement. Il vérifia une dernière fois la photo que son collègue lui avait confié. Elle n'était pas de très bonne qualité, en plus d'être prise de loin et un peu floue. Néanmoins, Marco avait pu se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse blonde à la peau basanée et aussi maigre qu'un squelette, comme si la vie qu'elle menait la dévorait.

Velasco Carmen, une des secrétaires de Kaido.

Il n'y avait que peu d'informations dans son dossier. D'après les renseignements, elle était une immigrée venant d'Argentine. Elle travaillait pour Kaido afin d'envoyer de l'argent à sa famille qui vivait dans un bidonville. Bref, un passé difficile à tracer qui n'inspirait guère confiance à Marco.

Il déposa ensuite un livre à côté de lui, la couverture bien en vue, avant d'attendre l'arrivée et de sa commande et de son rendez-vous.

Le tintement du carillon à l'entrée lui fit tirer son portable pour voir sans se retourner qui venait de passer la porte. Il soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme proche de la photo de Carmen et rangea son portable. Elle semblait épuisée et à deux doigts de s'effondrer, le dos voûté et la tête basse. Si c'était elle, elle ne devrait pas tarder à remarquer le livre au coin de la table et à venir s'installer à la table derrière lui.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque l'inconnue s'assit effectivement dans son dos, déposant son sac à main sur le sol et son manteau sur la chaise à côté d'elle. La serveuse apporta à Marco sa commande, puis demanda à la nouvelle arrivante ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Un café très noir et une tartelette au citron, s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée et plutôt grave pour une femme.

Marco vérifia l'heure. La secrétaire était en avance, donc elle devait être plutôt rigoureuse et stricte. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil farfouiller dans son sac, avant d'en tirer un livre, le même que le sien. Elle était donc bien Carmen.

\- Vous en êtes au passage sur le dragon ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, sans se retourner.

\- C'est mon passage préféré, répondit l'inconnue.

Cela confirmait si besoin était son identité. Marco se remit plus droit sur sa chaise et il entendit la secrétaire tapoter de ses doigts sur la table.

\- Vous êtes mon nouvel agent référent, donc, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il sur le même ton.

Une clé USB glissa soudain sur la chaise vide près de lui et Marco la ramassa comme si de rien n'était, donnant en échange le numéro d'un téléphone prépayé au cas où elle aurait besoin de le contacter lui et non pas Dragon.

\- Si vous êtes là pour me convaincre d'accepter votre protection, vous pouvez vous la foutre bien profond jusqu'à en jouir et abandonner comme votre petit camarade,

cabrón, cracha ensuite Carmen à voix basse, en prenant le numéro.

Marco, qui avait porté sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, faillit la lâcher devant tant de virulence à son égard. Il resta néanmoins impassible et soupira mentalement, pressentant que la secrétaire ne céderait pas à moins qu'il ne trouve d'excellents arguments.

\- Mes supérieurs veulent simplement avoir un témoin en vie au procès.

\- Ma vie est bien tout ce qu'il me reste à cause de Kaido, alors je n'en ai rien à faire de la perdre si ça permet de le mettre derrière les barreaux, souffla-t-elle.

Il devina tout la tristesse et la douleur de la femme en entendant ces mots, prononcés avec lassitude. Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant rien lu qui pourrait expliquer cela dans son dossier. Et, depuis Ace, il détestait les zones d'ombre. Il se promit d'enquêter un peu plus sur elle, avant de répliquer :

\- Votre témoignage serait déterminant pour l'envoyer en prison. Morte, vous ne servirez plus à rien.

\- Mais si je suis sous protection, vous n'aurez plus d'informations.

Marco souffla, un poil agacé qu'elle lui renvoie ses arguments à la figure, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait tout à fait tord. Il termina son café avant de s'attaquer à son croissant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour la convaincre. Elle dut soupçonner ce fait, puisqu'elle soupira doucement.

\- Vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire changer d'avis, laissez tomber. Allez dire à votre supérieur qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi.

Elle se tut alors que la serveuse apportait sa commande et Marco termina son croissant avant de demander l'addition. Il rangea son livre avant de se lever pour payer, reprenant sa veste. Il se retint de jeter un regard sur la secrétaire, sachant qu'elle en ferait sans doute de même pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons si elle était surveillée.

Il soupira en sortant du café, passant une main devant son visage. Dragon n'apprécierait sans doute pas son rapport, sauf si la clé USB contenait pas mal d'informations intéressantes qui feraient oublier le refus de Carmen.

* * *

Marco n'avait pas revu Carmen depuis leur premier et dernier rendez-vous. Dragon avait assez d'informations pour le moment et n'avait donc pas organisé de nouvelles rencontres. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand son téléphone prépayé reçut un message.

 _Je crois qu'ils savent. J'ai besoin d'aide. Dragon ne répond pas._

Marco fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Si Kaido avait appris que sa secrétaire avait vu certaines choses et qu'elle servait d'indic... Il ne lui donnait guère de chances de survie. Et c'était encore pire si Dragon ne faisait rien. Prenait-il l'alerte à la légère, ou avait-il amassé assez de preuves pour ne plus s'inquiéter d'une petite secrétaire étrangère ? Même si son travail devait l'obliger à protéger les gens, Marco savait que parfois, on sacrifiait une ou deux personnes pour un plus grand bien.

 _OK. Où et quand je peux vous trouver ?_ tapa-t-il rapidement

La réponse mit quelques minutes à arriver.

 _Hôtel Caravage dans la rue de l'Observatoire, chambre 20. Pris une journée de congé._

\- C'est qui, Marco ? demanda Layko en le voyant penché sur le téléphone.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me couvres auprès de nos chefs, je suis malade et je suis rentré chez moi, d'accord ? Mais que l'équipe reste joignable, déclara-t-il pour toute réponse.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires alors que la jeune femme acquiesçait devant son air sérieux. Il prit sa veste et se dépêcha de descendre les étages jusqu'au hall d'entrée, avant de prendre sa voiture.

Il se rendit rapidement à l'adresse donnée et monta jusqu'à la chambre. Néanmoins, il se stoppa dans le couloir en percevant des bruits de lutte. Il mit sa main sur son arme de service et s'approcha en silence du bruit. Il retint un juron en s'apercevant qu'il provenait de la chambre 20, dont la porte était ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la pièce que deux coups de feu furent tirés. Il entra dans la chambre, la panique l'envahissant quand il vit Carmen au sol, allongé sur le flanc gauche et un homme de dos au-dessus d'elle.

Marco fut plus rapide que l'inconnu qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et l'assomma avec la crosse de son arme. Il s'agenouilla ensuite à côté de la secrétaire et prit son pouls. Normal. Il la détailla rapidement. À part une blessure au niveau de ses côtes et des bleus, ainsi que des griffures, elle semblait aller bien. Il en profita aussi pour détailler son visage et il grimaça en revoyant celui d'Ace à sa place. Elle avait la même forme de figure et des taches de rousseur. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient creusées, des cernes entouraient ses yeux vert foncé et la fatigue alourdissait ses traits.

Marco se releva et ferma la porte de la chambre, avant de ligoter l'homme avec les draps du lit. Il envoya un message à Layko pour qu'elle trouve un médecin de confiance et une planque rapidement pour mettre leur témoin à l'abri. Il se pencha ensuite sur Carmen et déchira sa chemise à la hauteur de la blessure pour voir les dégâts, mais il pâlit quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un corset. Et pas un corset de type médical, sinon il aurait été indiqué dans son dossier.

Son esprit se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

Carmen avait un visage semblable à celui d'Ace.

Non.

 _"Ma vie est bien tout ce qu'il me reste à cause de Kaido"._ Ace avait tout perdu en essayant de faire tomber l'homme. _  
_

Non.

 _"Allez dire à votre supérieur qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi."_ Si Dragon avait simulé la mort d'Ace, il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part du brun. _  
_

Non.

Pourquoi son cerveau essayait de relier la secrétaire à Ace ? Ace était mort, mort et enterré ! Carmen ne pouvait pas...

Une petite voix lui souffla que Kishi n'avait jamais eu le droit de voir le corps et lui non plus.

Marco ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas alors qu'il devait voir la plaie !

Il défit le corset et toute couleur disparut de son visage lorsqu'il l'enleva. Un torse d'homme, dont il connaissait chacune des tâches de rousseur qui le parsemaient, chacune des petits cicatrices, chacun des points sensibles.

Il aurait pu retourner le corps pour vérifier le bras gauche, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il appuyait un bout de la chemise déchirée sur la plaie et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Il avait un revenant sur les bras et à nouveau son cœur déchiré entre haine et amour.

* * *

 **... Voualà, il fallait pas me tuer...**

 **Comment ça, les choses ont l'air mal barré ? *sifflote***

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite et une 'tite review pour donner votre avis ?**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et on arrive tout doucement vers la fin. Encore quelques chapitres et leurs aventures seront terminées...  
**

 **RAR anonymes : AuroreClove : Ah, bonne question...  
**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ace avait l'impression que son corps le brûlait de partout, mais tout particulièrement au niveau de ses côtes droites. Son agresseur avait bien failli l'avoir et il ignorait pourquoi il était encore en vie d'ailleurs. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux quand une main froide se posa sur son front.

\- Tu devrais encore dormir. Ta fièvre est encore élevée.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, Ace crut reconnaître la voix. Mais c'était impossible, Law ne pouvait pas être à son chevet ! Un chiffon humide fut posé sur son front et le voleur se sentit un peu mieux. Il réussit à ouvrir à demi les yeux et distingua une silhouette un peu floue, qu'il reconnut néanmoins comme celle du petit-ami de son petit frère. Dragon lui avait dit que le couple avait été secouru, mais ça n'expliquait pas sa présence…

Ses lèvres craquelées s'entrouvrirent et Ace chuchota difficilement :

\- Law… C'toi ?

\- Portgas, ne parle pas et repose-toi. Ton état est déjà assez alarmant comme ça.

Ace reconnut bel et bien la voix de Law, il ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes, puis il l'avait appelé par son vrai nom ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Tout ce dont Ace se souvenait, c'était le sms qu'il avait envoyé à son référent puisque Dragon l'avait lâché, puis le type qui avait été envoyé pour tuer Velasco Carmen.

\- T'fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux se refermaient petit à petit contre sa volonté, mais il entendit tout de même la réponse de Law.

\- C'est un policier qui m'a fait venir. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Ace replongea dans le sommeil et Law soupira. Il vérifia que toutes les poches de médicaments étaient bien branchées aux veines du jeune homme, puis sortit de la minuscule chambre en éteignant les lumières. Il retourna dans la pièce principale du petit appartement sous les combles qu'une des subordonnées de Marco avait déniché en urgence. Cela servait de planque pour protéger Ace de Kaido.

Le plafond était bas et l'espace était éclairé par une petite lucarne. Néanmoins, les murs blanc cassé et le parquet clair permettaient de rendre la pièce plus lumineuse. En plus d'un petit coin cuisine, il y avait un canapé-lit et quelques meubles. Il trouva le policier allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, mais à sa crispation le brun devina qu'il ne dormait pas. Law prit la seule chaise de l'appartement et l'installa à côté du canapé avant de s'asseoir.

\- Il s'est réveillé pendant quelques instants. Son état s'améliore, décrivit-il sobrement.

\- Il t'a parlé ? demanda Marco.

\- Il m'a reconnu, avoua-t-il platement. Et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, avant de se rendormir.

Un instant de silence suivit et Marco souleva ses paupières pour fixer de ses orbes bleus le jeune homme.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps et sincèrement, je…

Law ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua l'air triste du blond. Il était vrai qu'ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. Ils croyaient Ace six pieds sous terre et voilà qu'il réapparaissait comme indic chez Kaido. Ça sentait un peu trop le coup monté. Mais Marco était bien plus touché que Law.

Le policier n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, son cœur était à nouveau partagé entre l'amour qu'il portait à Ace et la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard pour avoir joué avec lui. Puis la peur et l'angoisse s'étaient rajoutées face à l'état de santé alarmant du jeune homme. Fatigue extrême, malnutrition, stress se rajoutaient à la liste de ses blessures et de sa fièvre. La vie qu'il avait menée pendant cette année l'avait dévoré à petit feu et d'après Law, seul un miracle l'avait fait tenir debout ces derniers temps.

\- Law… Pourquoi la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus le laisser repartir, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Je ne suis pas psychologue, répondit doucement Law. Je soigne les corps, pas les cœurs et les esprits tourmentés. Tu ne poses pas la question à la bonne personne.

Marco soupira. Il lui demandait simplement un avis, pas une thérapie ! Law dut finalement comprendre ce fait, puisqu'il lui demanda s'il était prêt à pardonner Ace.

\- Non, répondit sincèrement le blond. Il m'a trop fait souffrir pour que je lui pardonne. Mais… Mais je suis prêt à lui laisser une seconde chance, pour que Kishi et mon père ne se sentent pas déchirés entre lui et moi, avoua-t-il.

\- La mérite-t-il seulement ? lâcha Law.

Marco souffla, passant une main devant son visage. Pour être sincère, il ne savait pas si Ace méritait qu'il lui laisse une seconde chance, même s'il était prêt à la lui offrir.

\- Pour le moment, Ace n'est pas en état d'expliquer ses actions, murmura Law. Alors je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se torturer l'esprit avec des "si" ou des "peut-être". Tu prendras ta décision lorsque tu auras toutes les cartes en main.

Law se releva, rangeant la chaise où il l'avait trouvé, avant de revenir vers Marco.

\- Tu peux te lever ? J'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Si tu veux, on peut le déplier… Cela nous évitera de le faire ce soir avant d'aller dormir, vu qu'on aura sans doute la flemme.

\- Et dans ce cas, je te ferais dormir par terre, puisque tu m'as choisi comme médecin pour Ace. Tu as de la chance que ce soient les vacances, sinon j'aurais envoyé ta collègue sur les roses.

Marco se leva en soupirant, ignorant la remarque de Law, puis déplia le canapé-lit. Le médecin s'allongea immédiatement et ferma les yeux. Le blond hésita un instant, avant de s'aventurer dans la minuscule chambre.

La pièce contenait à grand-peine le lit dans lequel dormait Ace et les murs foncés augmentaient cette sensation d'écrasement et d'étroitesse. Marco s'approcha d'Ace, qui gémissait dans son sommeil, fiévreux.

Marco enleva le chiffon sur son front. Il le plongea dans la bassine que Law avait glissée sous le lit, puis rafraîchit le visage d'Ace. Un gémissement en particulier suspendit son geste, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Non…. Pas Marco… Pas lui… Arrêtez… Faites lui pas d'mal...

Le reste se perdit lorsque Ace se tourna dans son sommeil. Marco lâcha le chiffon, ayant peur de comprendre la signification des mots sortis des lèvres du jeune homme. Cela devait être des paroles dues à la fièvre, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Marco ne pouvait pas autant compter pour le voleur. Il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, après tout.

Pourtant, le policier reprit le chiffon et le reposa sur le front d'Ace, passant ensuite sa main dans les cheveux longs teints en blond.

\- Je suis là. Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'y pense. Dans son sommeil agité, Ace dut cependant l'entendre puisqu'un sourire apaisé étira ses lèvres. Marco attendit encore quelques minutes, avant d'enlever sa main. Il hésita encore une fois, avant de jurer et de sortir de la pièce. Il revint avec la chaise et s'installa au bord du lit.

Au moins, si Ace se réveillait, il ne pourrait pas tenter de s'échapper. Il justifierait son geste ainsi si Law lui posait la question. Ce n'était absolument pas parce que le jeune homme endormi avait réveillé des sentiments que Marco aurait préféré voir disparaître.

* * *

Ace alterna pendant une semaine encore des phases courtes d'éveil et longues de repos. Son corps récupérait de l'épuisement. Marco pendant ce temps avait fait bouger les choses chez ses supérieurs, aidé par Dragon, étrangement. Avec toutes les preuves amassées, ils pouvaient faire condamner Kaido et si Ace témoignait, cela serait déterminant. Après, comme Dragon avait fourni une fausse identité à Ace, Marco essayait de convaincre ses supérieurs de le faire témoigner sous celle-ci.

Il rentra dans l'appartement en soupirant, épuisé par ses discussions avec ses supérieurs. Il découvrit Law en train de faire du thé pour deux personnes et l'étudiant en médecine leva la tête en l'entendant entrer.

\- Personne ne vous a suivi ?

\- Je crois, oui, répondit Marco. Mais j'ai dit à Dragon de s'occuper du reste avec mon équipe, le temps qu'Ace puisse changer de planque.

\- Ça devrait être bientôt le cas, il s'est totalement réveillé il y a deux minutes. Je m'apprêtais à lui amener du thé avant de lui poser quelques questions qui me brûlent la langue. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas…

Law ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Marco comprit et il acquiesça. Il pouvait s'occuper d'Ace endormi , mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui faire face alors qu'il était réveillé. La discussion risquait trop de tourner court avec tous les mensonges et les non-dits entre eux.

\- Après, la porte laisse passer pas mal de bruits, donc, si tu veux savoir qu'est-ce qui se dit… souffla Law.

Il prit les deux tasses de thé et les porta dans la chambre. Il ignorait si Marco se mettrait effectivement derrière le battant en bois pour écouter la conversation, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de poser toutes les questions qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit. Dont l'origine des deux cicatrices de blessure par balle sur ses cuisses.

Il tendit une tasse à Ace, assis dans le lit et le drap cachant une grande partie de son corps dénudé. Le voleur s'en saisit délicatement.

\- Merci, Law. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là… tenta le voleur.

\- Je te soigne, ça me semble évident, répliqua-t-il en soufflant sur son thé.

Ace se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que Law fût celui qui l'avait soigné ! Mais ce n'était pas sa question.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici et pourquoi toi comme médecin ?

Law prend doucement une gorgée de son thé, avant de répondre :

\- C'est ton flic référent qui t'a amené dans cette planque. Il m'a choisi en découvrant qui tu étais, sachant que je ne dirais rien qui risquerait d'entraîner ta mort. En parlant de mort… Pourquoi ? Ça a failli tous les détruire.

Ace ferma les yeux pour ne pas percevoir la réprobation et la colère de Law, tout en buvant sa boisson. Bientôt des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Prendre cette décision lui avait fait mal, plus mal que ses blessures aux cuisses, surtout lorsqu'il avait pensé à la douleur qu'il sèmerait.

\- Crois-moi, si j'avais entrevu une meilleure solution, je l'aurais prise. Mais si je voulais tous vous protéger, Kaido devait me croire mort. Je ne serais jamais assez désolé pour tout ce que je leur ai fait traverser, répondit-il, la voix tremblante. Je ne mérite même pas de les revoir, ajoute-t-il un ton plus bas.

Law leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa doucement derrière la tête. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Tout le monde préférerait le savoir en vie que sous une plaque en marbre. Peut-être lui en voudront-ils et peut-être qu'Ace se fera engueuler, mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse la bêtise de ne pas revenir.

\- Law, j'ai beau avoir passé un marché avec Dragon, je devrais tout de même passer quelques années en prison pour mes vols, grinça Ace.

\- Si tu témoignes, je suis certain qu'on pourra les faire réduire, répliqua Law.

L'étudiant en médecine soupira, pinçant ses lèvres. Il avait été en colère contre Ace, car sa mort avait marqué Luffy et il avait trouvé tout simplement horrible qu'il se soit fait passer pour défunt. Cependant… Face à son état de santé et ce qu'il entendait maintenant, sa fureur refluait. Ace avait fait ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure option, sans doute influencé par Dragon.

Ace serra sa main sur l'anse de sa tasse et baissa la tête. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples…

\- Le policier référent se démène déjà pour que tu puisses témoigner sous ta fausse identité, pour que les hommes de Kaido, s'il en reste après l'arrestation de masse qui se prépare, ne recherchent qu'une femme qui n'existe pas. Il peut toujours voir s'il n'y a pas moyens de diminuer les charges contre toi.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très légal… répondit Ace. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et je n'ai pas aperçu son visage.

Law haussa un sourcil, avant de comprendre de qui parlait Ace. Il se mordit les lèvres, seul symbole de son malaise. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Marco.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda immédiatement le voleur.

Law soupira, avant de poser une question :

\- Est-ce que tu comptais le policier Newgate, dans les personnes que tu comptais protéger ? Répons et je te dis le nom de ton référent.

Ace but un peu de sa boisson, avant de râler contre ce chantage. Néanmoins, il consentit à répondre.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Tu oserais ne pas protéger Luffy ?

Law lui adressa un regard noir, avant de répliquer que ce n'était pas la même chose, puisque lui était amoureux de Luffy. Ace eut un sourire triste et désabusé avant que Law ne comprenne ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Depuis tout ce temps ? hoqueta-t-il.

Il espéra soudain que Marco n'était pas resté derrière la porte. Il réagira forcément et trop d'émotions était mauvais pour son patient.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- J'avoue que je me pose la même question et, si je n'étais pas certain que tu ignorais que j'étais là, je t'accuserais de mentir de nouveau, Ace.

Law passa sa main devant son visage alors que Marco s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte. Ace blêmit soudain, avant de baisser la tête, piteux.

\- Law, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls un instant ? demanda poliment le policier, les yeux rivés sur Ace.

\- Ménage-le, il n'est pas en état de supporter une lourde dispute, répondit simplement Law.

Il reprit la tasse d'Ace et sortit de la pièce. Marco ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'adosser au mur en face du lit, les yeux brûlant de colère. Il ne comprenait pas les actions d'Ace le concernant s'il était réellement amoureux de lui.

\- Cette fois, donne-moi la vraie version des faits et pas un mensonge comme il en sort si souvent de ta bouche empoisonnée.

Ace rentra les épaules sous l'agressivité contenue de Marco et étouffa un sanglot avant de dire toute la vérité nue, bien qu'il sache que ça ne calmera pas la colère du policier à son égard. Oui, au début, Ace s'était seulement rapproché de lui pour le manipuler et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il le regrettait à présent. Il était tombé amoureux et ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en le quittant. Et après… Après il avait joué avec le feu, parce qu'il voulait rester près de lui et qu'Ann n'avait jamais existé pour le ridiculiser, jamais. Puis il avait simplement voulu son bonheur et le protéger. Il était tellement, tellement désolé pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir !

En larmes, les épaules secouées de sanglots, Ace lâcha qu'il comprendrait parfaitement qu'il lui en veuille à mort et qu'il refuse de l'excuser, parce qu'il ne méritait pas son pardon.

Marco resta plusieurs secondes stupéfait devant le voleur qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui. Puis ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et il s'assit sur le matelas, juste à côté d'Ace. Il savait au fond, ce qu'il ferait. Il avait pris cette décision lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Ace était en vie et ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne faisait que l'appuyer.

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, délicatement. La barrière du drap l'empêchait de voir jusqu'où s'étendaient les blessures du voleur et Marco passa une main tendre dans les cheveux teint. Ace se tendit, interloqué par le geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai sans doute jamais, Ace. Tu m'as trop fait souffrir pour cela. Néanmoins, je veux te donner une seconde chance. A toi de prouver que j'ai raison de te l'offrir et que tu la mérites.

Marco fut surpris quand Ace lui rendit son étreinte, pleurant de plus belle.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-il. Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras quand on t'aura sorti du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré, répondit simplement le blond.

Il ferma les yeux et profita de la présence d'Ace contre lui. Il se sentait à nouveau complet et serein, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis la pseudo-mort du voleur. Il n'était plus en colère, ni dévasté par la tristesse. Il n'avait plus mal.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla finalement Marco en le relâchant. Tu es passé pas loin de la mort.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, souffla Ace en essuyant son visage du revers de la main.

Son regard se porta sur ses cuisses et une douleur qu'il savait uniquement psychologique les traversa. Il en massa une à travers le drap pour faire passer l'inconfort, avant de percevoir le regard surpris du policier.

\- Une blessure due à la recherche des tableaux, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Tu auras vraiment mis ta vie en jeu pour ta famille, souffla Marco.

Il se leva pour laisser tranquille Ace, quand celui-ci l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise. Le policier se retourna, un peu agacé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour m'accorder une seconde chance, mais je te promets de ne pas la gâcher. Je t'aime et je regrette sincèrement ce que je t'ai fait subir.

\- Alors arrête d'en parler, répliqua doucement Marco, néanmoins touché.

C'était la première fois qu'Ace lui disait ces mots sincèrement et cela réchauffait son cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais Marco se reprit en secouant la tête. Il avait beau laisser une seconde chance à Ace, ce n'était pas forcément pour que cela les mène ensemble.

Même si, au fond de lui, bien caché sous sa raison et ses devoirs, il l'espérait.

* * *

 **Les choses commencent enfin à s'arranger, vous voyez !  
**

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite et une 'tite review pour donner votre avis ?**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Oui, je sais, c'est loiiiiiin d'être le délai de deux semaines prévu. Très loin. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement (en plus du fait que j'ai pas mal bloqué sur ce chapitre, alors que je savais ce que je voulais y inclure.)**

 **Bref. Disons que, si je ne me plante pas à nouveau dans mes prévisions (ce chapitre devait être l'avant-dernier, mais j'ai décidé de développer plus la fin - qui du coup va se retrouver dans un autre chapitre -), il reste encore deux chapitres avant le mot fin.**

 **J'espère donc que ce petit chapitre vous plaira et je crois les doigts pour avoir le temps d'écrire la suite bientôt !**

* * *

Marco porta sa main à son arme de service lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Ce n'était pas le coup unique et sec de Law et ses subordonnés n'auraient jamais pris le risque de venir sans qu'il ne le demande. Déjà que Dragon le couvrait en prétextant une maladie pour ses deux semaines d'absence…

Il se releva un silence, jetant un regard à la porte de la petite chambre dans laquelle se reposait encore Ace. Law lui avait défendu de mettre un pied en-dehors du lit vu son état et Marco espérait que le brun suivrait l'ordre, même s'il entendait du bruit.

Il rejoignit l'entrée sans un bruit, évitant de poser les pieds sur les lames grinçantes du parquet usé. Il se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas. Dragon. Il soupira d'avance et laissa entrer l'homme, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ace.

Il rangea son arme alors que son supérieur parcourait du regard la pièce. Marco tapota du doigt son holster, mal à l'aise face au silence qui régnait sur la pièce, puis fronça les sourcils lorsque Dragon se retourna vers lui.

\- Je m'en occupe maintenant. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Marco voulut protester. Son supérieur avait déjà lâché une fois Ace, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il recommence. Le brun avait une famille à retrouver. Néanmoins, le regard noir de Dragon alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche lui signifia clairement qu'il risquait sa place en disant quelque chose. Et il tenait trop à son métier pour le perdre.

 _Même pour Ace ?_

Fichue petite voix. Il fit taire son cœur sans regrets, mais alors qu'il prenait sa veste pour partir, il glissa à l'oreille de son supérieur :

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je n'aurais aucun regret à dire à ma famille ce que vous avez fait.

Oh, nul doute que Kishi et son père trouveraient alors assez d'informations compromettantes sur les agissements de Dragon pour le faire sauter de son poste. Mais la blonde avait le droit de savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé à son fils.

Son supérieur ne répondit rien alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Dragon soupira simplement, avant de rejoindre la minuscule chambre. Ace était allongé dans le lit, sur le flanc, et il ouvrit un œil en l'entendant arriver. Il se redressa immédiatement, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Dragon leva les mains dans un geste de paix pour l'apaiser, avant de souffler :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu à temps ton message. J'étais en réunion et je n'ai pas senti mon portable vibrer.

Il était sincère. Il avait même paniqué en voyant le message et l'heure en sortant de la réunion. Il ne se le serait pas pardonné s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ace. Depuis le début de leur collaboration, la vision qu'il avait de lui avait changé. Il avait séparé le père du fils. Le jeune homme n'avait rien d'un criminel endurci malgré ses actes. Chacune de ses actions n'étaient motivées que par sa famille. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait même pas essayé de revendre les véritables toiles en mettant la main dessus. Non, il les avait rendues aux musées.

Et le plus jeune aurait pu arrêter à ce moment-là. Se rendre définitivement le jour où il avait mis les pieds dans son appartement. Mais non. Il s'était entêté à vouloir protéger sa famille, et cela passait par la chute de Kaido. Dragon l'avait vu prendre de plus en plus de risques et avait tenté d'arrêter la machine infernale qu'il avait lancé en lui proposant cette solution. En vain.

Ace ne se calma pas. Il était toujours tendu, gardant pour lui sa colère, alors qu'il redressait son oreiller pour s'appuyer dessus. Il inspirant profondément pour éviter de sortir une parole malheureuse, avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Dragon sentit le sous-entendu comme si Ace l'avait hurlé. _Encore_. Pourtant, c'était terminé, même si le brun ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Kaidou ne tarderait pas à tomber, il n'était plus qu'un colosse aux pieds d'argile. Et le policier refusait de continuer cette mascarade plus longtemps.

\- Tu témoigneras contre le réseau de Kaidou sous ta fausse identité. Et ensuite… Ensuite, tu seras libre, Ace.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, ne le croyant pas un seul instant. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Pas après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

\- Pas de prison pour un criminel comme moi ? Serais-tu malade, Dragon ? demanda-t-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Le policier soupira, les épaules voûtées. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que cela serait facile ? Bien sûr qu'Ace chercherait l'arnaque, après avoir passé un an dans les rangs de Kaido, à négocier et éviter les pièges, à se cacher et à mentir.

Ace n'avait fait que marcher sur une corde raide depuis un an et le moindre faux-pas lui aurait été fatal. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Tu as commis tes crimes sous le nom de ton père. Et Ace Gol D est mort il y a plus d'un an à présent. Mes supérieurs ne veulent plus avoir à faire à toi. Si on te poursuivait en justice, ce serait mauvais pour notre image. Trop mauvais. Cela sous-entendrait que nous avons mal fait notre travail. Et si quelqu'un apprenait en plus ce qui t'est réellement arrivé durant cette année… Tu seras vu comme une victime du système, expliqua tranquillement Dragon.

Le jeune homme le fixa encore avec méfiance, mais réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux alors qu'il soufflait :

\- Mon… mon casier sous mon vrai nom… Il est vierge ?

Dragon acquiesça lentement. Pourtant, Ace ne semblait toujours pas y croire. Mais après tout, c'était Ace Gol D qui avait été condamné pour vol qualifié. Pas Ace Heartbreaker. Sa filiation avec Roger avait été mise en avant pour soutenir un projet de loi du gouvernement, qui voulait faire suivre tous les enfants nés de criminels reconnus ou soupçonnés. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas abouti, mais tourner casaque maintenant en utilisant son nom d'adoption pour le juger ferait mauvaise presse à la police et par là même au gouvernement.

\- Mais, Dragon… Je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait… le supplia étonnement Ace.

Le jeune homme ne pourrait pas se regarder dans la glace s'il ne payait pas ses crimes. Il aurait l'impression d'être impuni et il voulait un jour être digne de la seconde chance que Marco lui avait offerte. Alors il refusait. C'était la loi. Il l'avait transgressée, il devait payer sa dette à la société.

Dragon soupira lourdement devant l'entêtement du jeune adulte. Il prit l'unique chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors dis-moi qu'avoir risqué ta vie pour faire tomber Kaido n'est pas suffisant. Dis-moi que côtoyer la mort tous les jours, à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde n'est pas assez. Dis-moi que tu veux en plus rejoindre derrière les barreaux ceux que tu auras aidé à arrêter. Dis-moi que je vais devoir à nouveau affronter ta mère pour lui expliquer que son fils est en prison avec ceux qui veulent sa peau.

C'était un coup bas et il l'assumait. Dragon ne supporterait pas de faire le corbeau annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles une fois de plus. Sa relation avec Kishi appartenait peut-être au passé, mais il ne pourrait pas la voir en larmes une fois de plus. Il savait quelles erreurs il avait faites et comptait bien ne pas les recommencer.

Ace ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en baissant la tête. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il était clairement dépassé par la situation. Un part de lui exigeait qu'il paye sa dette, pour pouvoir regarder Marco droit dans les yeux. Et l'autre… L'autre hurlait qu'il en avait déjà fait assez. Qu'il était libre désormais.

Libre.

Quelle douce ironie alors qu'il était cloîtré dans une chambre aussi petite qu'une boîte d'allumettes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre depuis des années. Libéré des mensonges, des rôles, de la protection de sa famille. Il pouvait vivre, enfin. Et pourtant, il voulait encore s'enfermer derrière des murs, avec le ciel pour seul paysage. Ace ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. Il était perdu. Que devait-il faire ?

Dragon sentit son hésitation et posa lentement une main sur ses genoux. Le brun ne releva pas son visage vers lui, mais le policier ne s'en soucia pas. Il croyait savoir ce qui bloquait le plus jeune dans sa décision.

\- Ace… En faisant tomber Kaido, tu rembourses ta dette. Tu rends le monde meilleur ainsi. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à témoigner puis à vivre. Et même si tu penses ne pas le mériter, alors bats-toi pour cette seconde chance. Tout le monde n'a pas ce choix, Ace. Alors assume tes erreurs et vis avec. Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de ta culpabilité pour la souffrance que tu as semé derrière toi, ni maintenant, ni en prison, ni jamais.

\- Même pour Marco ?

Un souffle, presque imperceptible. Mais Dragon l'entendit et sa main se crispa un peu plus sur l'articulation de la jambe. Il ne pouvait rien affirmer pour son subordonné.

\- T'a-t-il laissé sous-entendre que tu devrais faire de la prison ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

A nouveau, son cœur se serra en pensant à ses erreurs commises des années auparavant. S'il avait su calmer sa jalousie et sa colère, il n'aurait pas perdu sa famille. S'il avait su accepter Ace comme son fils, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Et il n'aurait pas à rassurer un jeune homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier durant cette année.

Ace réfléchit à peine quelques instants à la question. Il avait déjà sa réponse. Non. Marco souhaitait qu'il rentre vite chez lui pour que sa famille sache qu'il était en vie, qu'il ne partirait plus. De ça, il en était certain. Puis… Ce n'était pas en prison qu'il pourrait faire honneur à la seconde chance que lui avait offert le blond. Et ce fut cela plus que tout le reste qui le fit relever la tête, les yeux brillants d'une détermination nouvelle.

\- Alors… Je ferais comme tu me l'as dit. J'assumerai mes erreurs et je vivrai. Je ne laisserai pas s'échapper ce nouveau départ.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dragon, alors qu'il relâchait sa prise. Il se releva en silence, mais ses yeux trahissaient son contentement de voir Ace devenir raisonnable.

\- Le procès sera dans deux mois. D'ici là, tu seras un témoin sous haute protection. Une escorte ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour t'emmener dans un endroit mieux protégé.

Dragon ne lui avoua cependant pas que Marco ne serait pas affecté à sa surveillance. Pourtant, Ace dut le deviner, puisqu'un petit sourire triste ourla ses lèvres. Le jeune adulte savait bien qu'aucune visite ne serait autorisé. Les deux prochains mois auraient un goût de prison, mais il devait définitivement mettre un terme à toutes ses doubles vies, pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'Ace Heartbreaker.

Plus de mensonges.

Plus de cachotteries.

Plus de magouilles.

Plus de crimes.

Uniquement la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé avec sa famille.

Ace réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait plus que deux mois, deux petits mois à attendre pour retrouver les siens. Son cœur se libéra d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas cru exister et quelques larmes discrètes de soulagement perlèrent sur ses joues.

Dragon n'ajouta rien, fermant la porte pour laisser le jeune homme à sa joie silencieuse. Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas à être partagées.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Chose promis, chose dû, vous voilà rapidement avec un nouveau chapitre - l'avant-dernier, si c'est pas beau ça -.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace ne savait pas ce qui était pire en fin de compte. Se ronger d'angoisse pour les siens ou supporter deux longs mois dans l'attente d'un procès ? Il avait compté les jours qui le séparaient de son témoignage sur un calendrier et il était devenu de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le procès, pourtant commencé, prenait du retard. Il n'avait toujours pas témoigné et cela le tuait à petit feu.

Il était à la fois si proche de la liberté, de revoir sa famille, et en même temps si loin…

Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait, passant une main dans ses cheveux mille fois trop longs, mille fois trop blonds. Il rêvait d'abandonner cette fausse identité qu'il endossait encore tous les jours. Il pouvait toucher du doigt la fin de sa vie de criminel, mais elle s'effaçait à chaque retard. Une pièce à conviction que l'on ne retrouvait pas, des magistrats n'arrivant pas à l'heure… Kaido usait de toute l'influence qu'il lui restait pour sauvegarder un peu plus longtemps son empire.

Mais l'empereur était fini. Ace était le dernier témoin à passer, le plus important. Kaido ne pourrait pas échapper à sa peine après cela.

Le brun sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte et se redressa. La porte s'ouvrit et, en voyant Dragon dans l'embrasure, Ace sut que le jour J était venu. Il prit le gilet de femme qui traînait sur son lit, le regard déterminé et dur, avant de rejoindre le policier. Dragon ne souffla mot, mais ses yeux brillants d'anxiété étaient plus parlants que tous les mots. L'ancien voleur savait que l'homme craindrait jusqu'à la dernière seconde l'incident qui mettrait à terre le procès et par extension, qu'il s'inquiéterait pour lui.

\- Alors… On y va ? souffla Ace.

\- Oui. Plus que quelques heures et tout sera fini, normalement.

Quelques heures qui semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini pour le jeune homme tout le long du trajet, de l'attente au tribunal et de son témoignage.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort alors que l'horloge du tribunal égrenait ses minutes, ponctuées par le tic-tac incessant et assourdissant de la trotteuse. Sa liberté était de plus en plus tangible et il avait si hâte de revoir sa famille…

Pourtant, des doutes incessants ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit déjà excité alors qu'il affrontait le regard de Kaido, assis sur le banc des accusés. Ace savait qu'il aurait dû s'y trouver. Il aurait dû être à la place de l'empereur, à entendre sa sentence tomber pour ses vols. Et il l'aurait mérité.

Pourtant, il était un témoin, sous les traits d'une secrétaire originaire d'Argentine. Ses cheveux tombaient au creux de ses reins, d'un blond éteint, et surtout abîmés par les teintures successives. Un corset modelant de fausses courbes féminines enserrait son torse, frottant contre sa peau rougie. Du maquillage masquait sa fatigue et ses espoirs sur sa figure émaciée. Il avait envie d'effacer le fard sur ses paupières et ses joues d'un revers de la manche, se délivrer de cette énième fausse identité qu'il endossait. Il voulait redevenir Ace Heartbreaker, espérant ne pas s'être perdu entre ses multiples visages.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il attendait le verdict du juge, comme toute la salle. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres pincés de l'homme qui déterminerait le sort de l'empereur. Toute la vie d'Ace se jouait à cet instant. Soit Kaido allait en prison et Velasco Carmen disparaissait définitivement de la circulation, soit tout était à recommencer.

Lorsque le juge daigna enfin rentre son jugement, l'ancien voleur réussit à comprendre un seul mot. Tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Coupable. Kaido était reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation qui lui pesaient dessus. Et lui était libre. Libre de ses doubles vies, de ses mensonges. Enfin.

Ses épaules se détendirent et il se redressa subtilement alors que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il se demanda un instant avec effroi comment il fera face à sa famille, après un an à s'être fait passer pour mort. Mais la joie de les revoir et de les serrer contre lui fut plus forte que toutes ses inquiétudes.

Le retour à la planque se fit dans un brouillard de béatitude, Ace ayant toujours du mal à appréhender les choses. Cela lui semblait encore si irréel… Puis il rentra dans sa chambre et trouva des vêtements d'homme, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux de coiffeur et de la teinture noire, puis ses papiers. Il manqua de pleurer en voyant "Ace Heartbreaker" marqué sur sa carte d'identité. Ce n'était plus un rêve. Il pouvait reprendre sa vie.

Le passage à la salle de bain fut long et libérateur. Ses vêtements féminins au sol, éparpillés, le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'éloignait de ce qu'il était vraiment. Au fur et à mesure qu'il effaçait son maquillage, Ace se sentait redevenir lui-même. Son visage retrouvait son naturel, son masque se fissurant à chaque passage du coton couvert d'eau micellaire. Il rinça sa figure, souriant au miroir alors qu'il retrouvait ses traits masculins, ceux de son enfance. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu se retrouver... Il ne restait plus qu'un détail. Ses cheveux de Barbie.

Il empoigna la paire de ciseaux et commença à se débarrasser de sa tignasse indésirable. Sa tête se redressait à chaque mèche coupée et il se sentait presque renaître alors que la longueur diminuait. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la nuque, comme il avait toujours aimé. Il secoua ses cheveux, avant qu'un rire de joie ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Tant pis pour l'asymétrie, il assumait. Il n'eut plus qu'à les teindre, incapable d'attendre qu'ils retrouvent leur couleur naturelle.

Son sourire fut le premier aussi joyeux et sincère depuis longtemps. Il respirait mieux en étant lui-même, libéré de ses masques et des vêtements inconfortables. Son torse avait souffert du corset et il nota mentalement de soigner ses rougeurs alors qu'il ressortait nu de la salle de bain pour enfiler ses nouveaux habits masculins.

Ace se figea néanmoins. Sur le perron de la chambre se trouvait Marco, qui ne loupait pas une seule parcelle de sa nudité. Il rougit légèrement sous son regard, ayant soudain chaud. Son cœur sembla vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine et le brun pria pour que son corps ne réagisse pas à la présence du policier.

Le blond se retourna cependant pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller, puis Ace s'assit sur le lit lorsque cela fut fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que Dragon ne te voulait plus sur l'affaire.

Marco se retourna et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

\- Je suis chargé de te ramener chez toi après qu'ils aient fait passer Carmen Velasco pour morte. Tu pourras rentrer seulement demain.

L'ancien voleur ne réussit pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage du policier. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir échappé à la justice ? Ou de lui avoir offert une deuxième chance ? Il parcourut à la fois du regard son corps et son visage, essayant de trouver le moindre indice lui permettant d'affirmer le ressenti de Marco à son égard. Et de se régaler de sa beauté, même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Il ne pouvait plus que rêver de son vieil amant, il en avait bien conscience. Il n'avait aucun espoir que les choses changent entre eux.

Ace souffla cependant, se demandant s'il ne serait pas dévoré par ses angoisses avant demain. Comment sa famille allait-elle réagir ? Accepteraient-ils tous qu'il reviennent, ou le jetteraient-ils dehors pour la douleur qu'il avait semée ? Il espérait tellement que ce soit la première option… Il cacha sa tête entre ses mains, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à nouveau noirs. Il tressaillit quand le lit grinça et que le matelas se creusa. Il n'eut pas besoin de bouger pour savoir que Marco s'était assis à côté de lui, son odeur et s présence l'entourant.

Son cœur battit plus vite et plus fort alors que le blond se saisissait de son menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard céruléen. Les lèvres de l'ancien voleur s'asséchèrent, avant que son vis-à-vis ne murmure :

\- Je connais bien ta famille Ace, c'est aussi la mienne depuis que Papa s'est mis en couple avec Kishi. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour demain, alors détends-toi. Law a dit que tu avais déjà bien trop exposé au stress pour en rajouter une couche.

Marco relâcha le menton du brun et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

\- Et toi ? Comment tu le prends ? Je t'ai trahi, je t'ai fait souffrir, je me suis joué de toi… Tu as beau m'avoir laissé une seconde chance, je…

\- Ace Heart m'a menti. Ann Heartbreaker aussi. Je ne leur pardonne pas. Mais Ace Heartbreaker… Il ne m'a rien fait. Je ne pense pas que tes masques soient entièrement toi, sinon tu ne serais pas rongé par la culpabilité, le coupa le blond.

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Marco. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut envie de sourire jusqu'aux étoiles. Le policier ne lui proposait pas une seconde chance, il lui proposait de reprendre à zéro. Alors il lui tendit la main, avant de déclarer avec aplomb :

\- Ace Heartbreaker. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Marco le fixa avec surprise, avant de sourire doucement, Il saisit sa main, avant d'attirer ainsi Ace contre lui et de l'entourer de son bras libre, afin de chuchoter à son oreille :

\- J'ai eu le temps de faire le point ces deux derniers mois, Ace. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais encore amoureux de toi. Alors ne te loupe pas, rends-moi heureux et ne me fais jamais pas regretter ce que je suis en train de faire.

Il l'embrassa ensuite avec toute la passion qu'il contenait depuis un an, toute sa rage, sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse. Ace agrippa les épaules du policier et se laissa faire, des gouttes rondes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il n'en revenait pas de sa chance insolente et immérité. Il ferait tout pour ne pas blesser à nouveau Marco, il se le promettait. Rien que l'idée le tuait.

Le blond essuya du revers de la main ses larmes et l'ancien voleur se fondit dans son étreinte, comme pour être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

\- Je t'aime, balbutia-t-il contre son épaule. Et je voudrais tellement ne pas t'avoir fait de mal…

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour le passé, alors concentre-toi sur l'avenir, rétorqua Marco plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Néanmoins, Marco embrassa à nouveau le brun avec empressement et avidité. Il lui semblait qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez, il se sentait revivre. Il n'avait plus le cœur lourd ou encombré de cet amour envers Ace, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage avec son ancien petit-ami dans ses bras. Il savait que leurs blessures respectives mettraient à guérir, aussi longtemps voir même plus que la maigreur alarmante d'Ace. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes saillantes sous ses doigts. Mais, s'ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à reconstruire une relation sur des bases saines cette fois, ils y arriveraient.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il à son tour.

Ace l'éblouit d'un sourire lumineux qui déclencha un frisson et une vague de désir chez Marco. Il avait réussi à oublier à quel point le sourire de son amant pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Mais ils ne franchiraient pas le pas ce soir. C'était trop tôt, Le brun avait besoin d'être réellement remis sur pied et lui ne se sentait pas prêt mentalement. Leur dernière fois lui laissait encore un goût amer en bouche.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'embrasser encore et encore l'ancien voleur, comme s'il risquait de s'évanouir à nouveau dans la nature ou comme s'il voulait rattraper tout le temps perdu. Puis, à bout de souffle, Ace posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que… tu peux… me dire ce qui… s'est passé à la maison cette année ?

Marco sourit et l'installa plus confortablement contre lui avant de le mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Il lui parla de son amie Lola, de Thatch et de Lumia qui discutaient à nouveau ensemble, des jumelles qui grandissaient, de Sabo toujours aussi amoureux et soumis à son petit bout de femme, de Luffy qui rendait chèvre Law et surtout, surtout de leurs deux parents qui se comportaient comme deux jeunes amoureux à tel point que c'en était parfois niais.

Ace s'endormit dans ses bras, exténué par le procès, et le blond le déshabilla pour le glisser ensuite sous les draps. Il se leva pour regarder son portable, l'éteignant après avoir lu le message de Dragon qui indiquait que Carmen Velasco mourrait durant la nuit, abattue par un sniper. La dernière fausse identité du voleur disparaîtrait bientôt et cela rassurait Marco, d'une certaine façon.

Le policier vérifia que son arme était bien chargé, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans la petite chambre d'Ace. Il ne dormirait pas de la nuit pour assurer sa sécurité, même si cela serait long et dur. Mais il n'y avait plus que quelques heures à tenir pour que les doubles vies du brun ne soient plus qu'un souvenir.

Il dut boire plusieurs cafés pour tenir jusqu'au matin, avant que la personnalité explosive de l'ancien voleur ne remplace la caféine pour le maintenir éveillé, même si Ace semblait s'être assagi. Il ne tenait néanmoins pas en place et ce ne fut que parce que le policier avait fait une nuit blanche qu'il céda la place du conducteur au brun. Ce dernier connaissait encore le chemin qui menait à l'orphelinat, puisqu'ils y furent en quelques heures.

Marco lui épargna la peine de sortir pour ouvrir la grille et ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron de la maison d'enfance d'Ace trop vite au goût de ce dernier. Il hésitait à appuyer sur la sonnette, à nouveau en proie à ses inquiétudes, avant que le policier ne pose une main sur son épaule en soutient silencieux.

Ace prit alors une grande inspiration et enclencha avec résolution le petit bouton blanc.

* * *

 **Moi ? Sadique ? Noooon, j'vous jure, j'm'étais toujours promise de couper là. X)**

 **La fin sera normalement pour les vacances, alors une petite review et à peluche !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait assez longtemps. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes (santé, coupures internet, retard dans mes cours...) et j'avoue, j'avais pas vraiment envie de mettre un point final à mon bébé.**

 **(Puis bon, je voulais le peaufiner et ne pas vous décevoir non plus)**

 **Mais j'ai réussi à me motiver, à trouver du temps, à me faire relire par la merveilleuse Phoenix Penna pour être sûr que le chapitre soit bien et je vous l'offre le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est mon cadeau pour vous !**

 **Et sincèrement, je vous remercie, tous. Ceux qui ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont fait passer par tous les états possibles, ceux qui râlaient et me maudissaient, comme ceux qui sont restés silencieux. Ça fait presque deux ans que je travaille dessus, que mon écriture évolue, mais vous êtes restés jusqu'au bout, malgré mes absences, et pour ça, je vous nems.**

 ***Énorme câlin***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kishi jura alors qu'on sonnait à la porte et qu'elle terminait de cuire son risotto. C'était bien le moment ! Qui donc pouvait bien déranger le repas familial du dimanche ? Elle s'écarta de la gazinière avec un soupir, esquivant Thatch pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant Sabo, Law, Lumia et Haruta jouer aux cartes joyeusement, Luffy allongé sur les genoux de son petit-ami et commentant la partie. Koala jouait avec ses deux jumelles de trois ans maintenant avec Edward, que les deux petits considéraient comme leur papi. Ça la faisait toujours fondre. Mais en tout cas, personne ne semblait avoir été perturbé par la sonnette

Celle-ci retentit à nouveau et cette fois, tout le monde s'arrêta dans leurs activités. Kishi et Edward se regardèrent. La femme soupira, avant de défaire son tablier et de le lancer à son compagnon, qui le rattrapa au vol sous les rires d'Aénor et d'Océane.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais ! Passez à table, c'est presque prêt ! ronchonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle passa dans le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte sans savoir vraiment à qui s'attendre. Elle se figea et sa main se suspendit dans les airs alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent des yeux noirs de la même teinte que ceux de son fils disparu. Son cœur se serra et elle fit un pas en arrière, remarquant les taches de rousseur, puis les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés. Ses doigts vinrent se crisper sur sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être impossible, c'était un rêve, un rêve éveillé où elle perdrait à nouveau son enfant comme dans ses pires cauchemars !

Ace eut un coup au cœur en voyant le nombre effarant de cheveux gris dans la coiffure soignée de sa mère et sa surprise violente. Il en était la cause, il le savait, et cela ne lui fit que plus mal. S'il avait eu un autre choix moins dur pour sa famille, il l'aurait pris. Mais il n'y avait eu que cette solution. Il remarqua aussi les plis d'anxiété qui étaient restés inscrits sur son visage, que l'année écoulée n'avait pas épargné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu sa mère dix ans auparavant et cette constatation instaura un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Tous les beaux discours qu'il avait préparé devinrent instantanément cendres. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de se faire pardonner par sa mère après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Elle avait pris dix ans en une seule année. Il se détestait.

\- Je suis désolé, m'an, chuchota-t-il avec émotions, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux. Tellement désolé.

Les yeux de Kishi devinrent dur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait cet imposteur, aussi parfait soit-il, mais il était horrible. Son fils était mort il y a des mois. Il était mort à l'instant même où il avait pris le nom de son géniteur. Il lui avait dit qu'Ace Heartbreaker avait disparu. Et elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de le retrouver un jour depuis une longue année.

Puis elle vit Marco derrière l'imposteur. Et elle sut. Elle sut que jamais le blond ne lui aurait fait subir une telle douleur. Ou alors s'était-il fait aussi manipuler ? Non, non, il avait tellement de moyens de vérifier et il aurait été encore plus suspicieux qu'elle… Sa main se leva comme si elle voulait gifler l'inconnu devant elle, malgré ses membres tremblants et ses yeux brouillés par les pleurs. Elle n'y voyait même plus clair.

Ace ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que sa mère levait sa main. Il méritait cette gifle et tant d'autres pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et lui avait fait subir. Aucun enfant ne devrait faire souffrir autant celle qui l'avait élevé.

\- Je la mérite, m'an. Je… Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as ressenti en me croyant mort, ou quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus ni Ace, ni Ann Heartbreaker… Ce jour-là, je t'ai menti. Au fond de moi, je suis toujours resté ton enfant. Je… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, mais je...

Kishi le coupa en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle caressait du pouce la peau constellée d'éphélides. Son fils était là, vivant, réel. Il n'était pas froid, ni mort, encore moins un effet de son esprit, enfin, elle espérait. Elle le voulait si fort…

Elle le serra d'un coup contre elle alors que le barrage de ses larmes lâchaient. Elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment sur la poitrine de son fils, de son petit garçon qui lui avait tellement manqué et nota immédiatement sa maigreur. Elle pouvait sentir ses côtes sous ses doigts et elle en pleura de plus belle. Ace la serra fortement contre lui, inspirant l'odeur du shampoing maternel qui ramenait de doux souvenirs dans son esprit.

\- Je suis là, maman, je suis vivant, ton fils ne partira plus, c'est promis, chuchota-t-il à son attention, une boule dans sa gorge.

Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps, sa mère lui avait tant manqué ! Il avait souvent cru qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle. Un sanglot lui échappa alors que la blonde relevait la tête vers lui et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que de grosses gouttes rondes coulaient sur ses joues creusées, son corps tremblant. Il était rentré à la maison, enfin. Son cœur semblait soudain moins vide, moins desséché et aride.

\- Maman… Je suis désolé, si désolé, je t'aime, lâcha-t-il à travers ses pleurs. Pardonne-moi, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir...

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'étreinte de celle qui l'avait élevée, mouillant sa chemise alors que celle-ci l'entourait doucement de ses bras. Kishi y croyait encore à peine. Son petit garçon perdu était dans ses bras, pleurant et demandant son pardon. Elle leva les yeux vers Marco, lui souriant à travers ses pleurs.

\- Merci, merci de me l'avoir ramené…

Marco lui sourit en retour, une douce chaleur s'emparant de son cœur en voyant le sourire si plein de joie de Kishi. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas souri ainsi ? Il comprenait encore mieux pourquoi son père était tombé amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle souriait, on aurait que le soleil avait été pris au piège sur son visage. Ace avait le même sourire étincelant.

\- On devrait faire profiter tout le monde de la bonne nouvelle, Kishi, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Elle acquiesça, hochant la tête avant d'essuyer ses larmes et celles de son fils de sa manche. Elle aperçut cette fois les cernes violettes qui entouraient ses yeux et la fatigue qui alourdissait ses traits. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa le front de son fils, le rassurant par ce simple geste.

Elle lui pardonnait, sans aucune condition. Il était vivant et il était revenu vers elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer autant quelques heures encore. Elle avait l'impression de revivre, son cœur débordant d'un trop plein d'amour. Perdre son petit garçon avait été si dur, malgré le soutient de toute sa famille.

\- Ils vont tous être si heureux de te revoir… souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

Marco eut un légère grimace, doutant de ce simple fait surtout pour Thatch et Haruta que le brun n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais il eut un sourire attendri lorsque la blonde se mit à bercer son enfant contre elle.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard interrogatif de son père. Et il lui sourit, d'un sourire apaisé qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour que l'ancien criminel comprenne.

Edward s'était levé pour voir ce que faisait Kishi. Elle était partie voir qui était à la porte depuis trop longtemps déjà et il s'était alors inquiété. Puis, en la voyant serrer dans ses bras une personne aux courts cheveux noirs, il avait eu un choc. Il croisa le regard de son fils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait… Et son sourire lui servit de réponse. Une merveilleuse réponse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Pourtant, la colère prit très vite le pas sur son soulagement de savoir son filleul en vie. N'avait-il pas honte de débarquer comme une fleur après tout le mal qu'il avait fait ? Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de la douleur qu'il leur avait infligé ? Son fils vint poser une main sur son bras, l'enjoignant d'un murmure à se calmer.

\- Il le sait, Papa, et il s'en veut terriblement. Laisse-lui un jour ou deux avant de lui faire tes reproches… Il a mis deux mois à digérer les miens, avoua-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il le savait depuis deux mois et il n'avait rien dit pour soulager la souffrance de Kishi ? Ses yeux dorés se plissèrent et son fils leva la main pour lui signifier de lui laisser le temps de se défendre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. C'est long et compliqué… Néanmoins, je t'assure que je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour sa protection, lui chuchota-t-il.

Marco sentait bien qu'Ace se ferait passer un savon un jour ou l'autre par son père et lui aussi sans doute, pour être resté silencieux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, leur famille avait le droit à un moment de bonheur sans disputes.

Kishi prit Ace par la main, comme quand il était petit, avant de l'entraîner vers le salon, les yeux humides mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Edward ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en voyant sa compagne aussi resplendissante et fit signe qu'ils parleraient de son silence une autre fois. Il n'avait pas envie de ternir le bonheur de Kishi par une dispute. Il sentait son cœur se réchauffer devant la joie évidente de la blonde et il aurait été horrible de la gâcher.

Le salon était légèrement bruyant à leur arrivée, débattant sur qui se trouvait à la porte pour que Kishi et Edward mettent autant de temps. Mais ce furent les jumelles qui aperçurent en premier Ace aux côtés de leur grand-mère. Leur papa leur avait montré des photos de leur tonton en leur disant qu'il avait disparu il y a un an. Alors, en le voyant, elles se levèrent sous les yeux étonnés de leur mère avant de se ruer vers le brun.

\- Tonton ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps de leur voix aiguë d'enfant.

Ace leur ouvrit les bras pour les prendre contre lui, émerveillé. Elles avaient tellement grandi depuis son départ… Elles lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que ses genoux maintenant et leurs cheveux bruns clairs comme ceux de Koala étaient attachés en adorables couettes. Il se baissa pour embrasser à toutes deux leur front, son cœur plein de tendresse pour les deux petites qu'il avait vu naître.

Il se redressa soudain en sentant un silence pesant peser dans la pièce, et il esquissa un sourire crispé, ses angoisses revenant à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui. Et s'ils lui en voulaient au point de refuser son retour ?

Luffy fut le premier à réagir. Sautant sur ses pieds, il courut à son tour vers son frère en hurlant son prénom, pleurnichant comme un gamin. Ace le réceptionna dans ses bras et essuya machinalement les larmes de son cadet.

\- Oui, je suis rentré, souffla l'ancien voleur. Je suis désolé, si tu savais à quel point…

\- M'en fous, t'es vivant, répliqua Luffy entre deux sanglots.

L'aîné eut les larmes aux yeux et le serra fortement contre lui. Comment avait-il pu douter de son tout petit frère ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un incapable de haïr, c'était lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux pour cacher son visage, reprenant un instant contenance avant de faire face au reste de sa famille.

Lumia fut la suivante. Elle avança lentement et en silence vers Ace, qui détacha Luffy de lui. La brune écarta leur petit frère, avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans sa poitrine, ses yeux bleus froids et glaciaux.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de notre douleur quand on a appris ta mort, quand on a dû mettre ton cercueil en terre ? As-tu… As-tu la moindre idée de l'horreur que nous avons vécue ? Espèce de…

Sabo interrompit leur aînée en posant une main sur son bras. Ils avaient tous souffert, c'était indéniable, même Ace. Il avait une tête à faire fuir des zombies.

\- Lumia. Il l'a fait pour moi. S'il n'avait pas agi, tu penses que Koala et moi serions encore en vie ?

\- C'est pas le problème ! Je voulais… je voulais simplement lui faire comprendre que je n'acceptais pas qu'il…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses épaules secouées par des tremblements, et son cadet vint la serrer dans ses bras, attirant par la même occasion Sabo dans l'étreinte. Son cœur se réchauffait petit à petit, grossissant sous cette vague d'amour qui lui avait tellement manqué. Lumia était en colère, il le sentait, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour sauver Sabo. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un seul de ses petits frères et n'acceptait pas qu'il se soit sacrifié pour le blond.

\- Je sais, Lumia, je sais. J'te jure que si j'avais pu agir autrement, je l'aurais fait, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il dut ensuite affronter le coup de poing sur son crâne d'une Koala excédée par son comportement et de l'exemple qu'il donnait aux jumelles. Mais ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues en disaient plus long que le moindre de ses mots. Il la serra à son tour contre lui, avant d'affronter le regard de Thatch et Haruta. La plus jeune avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis que le cuisinier s'était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

Ace déglutit devant leur regard chargé de colère. Il fut surpris néanmoins quand sa mère se dressa entre eux. Elle eut un sourire lumineux qui déstabilisa un peu Thatch et Haruta. Ils n'avaient jamais un sourire pareil sur le visage de la compagne de leur père.

\- S'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous lui en voulez. Mais ne gâchez pas cette journée. Je…

Haruta fut la première à lâcher l'affaire, interrompant la mère de famille en tapotant son épaule. Elle n'avait pas envie de ternir le bonheur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de la blonde, de son amie Lumia, de son père même et, plus étonnant encore, de Marco. Ce fut surtout ce dernier qui l'avait décidée. Il était celui qui devait en vouloir le plus à Ace. Si lui-même était heureux de son retour, qui était-elle pour pourrir l'ambiance ?

Elle lui mettrait son poing dans la figure un autre jour.

Thatch fut plus long à se décider. Il fixait avec hostilité le brun, essayant d'ignorer toutes les marques sur son visage et son corps qui indiquaient un état de santé déplorable et une grosse fatigue. C'était difficile de haïr quelqu'un quand on le prenait en pitié. Il finit par se redresser, s'approchant du jeune homme pour le prendre par le col de sa chemise.

\- Ne joue plus jamais avec le cœur de mon frère. Cette fois, je ne passerai pas l'éponge. Est-ce clair ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens en attendant la réponse. Il voulait voir ses sentiments dans les orbes noires du jeune homme. Et, lorsqu'il lui répondit, il n'y lut que de la sincérité et du regret.

\- Plutôt mourir que de le blesser à nouveau, chuchota Ace.

Thatch le relâcha avec un bougonnement, retournant aux cuisines en silence. Puis, sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna, voyant tout le monde figé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas cru qu'il serait si prompte à se taire.

\- Bon, vous posez vos fesses à table ou je dois vous y coller moi-même ? plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le fou rire nerveux qui éclata alors qu'il rentrait dans la cuisine était le plus joyeux qu'il ait jamais entendu dans la maison. Et malgré lui, il sourit. Il pouvait reprocher plein de choses à Portgas, mais pas son retour qui ramenait aussi le bonheur dans la bâtisse trop longtemps hantée par son absence.

Ace sourit à Marco, ses yeux brillant comme deux obsidiennes et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table, les doigts du blond enlacèrent rapidement ceux du brun alors qu'il se penchait à son Oreille pour chuchoter :

\- Tu vois, je pouvais t'attraper.

Il n'y eut plus de chaise vide autour de la table ce midi-là, ni aux dimanches suivants. Et celle si longtemps abandonnée trouva sa place aux côtés de celle du policier qui avait relevé avec brio son défi.

* * *

 **Alors, ça y est, c'est un adieu.  
**

 ***essuie une petite larme***

 **J'espère que l'on se recroisera sur une prochaine fic, une des miennes ou une des vôtres, allez savoir. En tout cas, bonne continuation à tous dans le monde de la fanfiction !**


End file.
